Chronicles of the Spelljoined
by Syreene
Summary: Drawn to Ravenloft from their respective Planes and Spheres, a catfolk rogue, a waitress, a bodyguard, a sorcererss and a cleric found the one way out of the Demiplane of Dread – The World Serpent Inn. Bound somehow to the legendary Spelljammer they try to unravel it's mystery while operating under a letter of marque from Prince Andru of the Rock of Bral.
1. Chapter 1

_From the journals of Kenari Sanura_

So today is finally the day.

I thought saying goodbye to my home would be infinitely harder than this… but really, what is there left for me? My father is long gone… my goddess has left, and my pharaoh readies himself for war. I've since packed my things (thank you father for instilling in me the value of a good pack) and I'm ready to see what lies beyond the horizon.

Just in case, I will wait till night time to leave… the priests may become too inquisitive as why one would leave their "Paradise." They can keep it. Thankfully those of the cult have accepted my desire to see the world… for if their goddess has left to wander, why not her followers?

Now I just have to tell my father goodbye. I think that will be the hardest part, actually…leaving him alone here. Who will tend his resting place and make the offerings to the gods?

I'd like to think that he'd understand why I have to leave. I can only hope that my father is waiting comfortably in the next life for Bast to return.

* * *

At first I thought it might have been the Anhur and their shadow magic… or even the Unther preparing to attack from the sea… but now I don't know. The mists rose to obscure everything from my sight and even took the sounds away… except for her voice. Could it have been the voice of my goddess, or worse… someone else's?

This won't be the first time my people have had to deal with the mistakes of the Gods…and try as I like to leave that past behind, it doesn't look like it will be my last. Fortunately I don't seem to be the only one subject to the whim of higher powers. A silver-haired priest who isn't old and a young woman who insists on covering herself up; strange contradictions in these two… and stranger words come from their lips; my heart races when I think of what a "star port" could be. All strangeness aside, I would rather stay with Lenata and Vedis than risk the wolves in the mist.

When we are in safer lands, I must ask her what that pretty thing is hanging from her belt.

Yet more seem to be suffering the same fate as ourselves, and are still quite contradictory. Something about Sephira makes my fur want to stand on end… but her actions show something different. After seeing how she took out that peasant without a thought, I think I will try and remain on her good side.

* * *

_From the journals of Lenata of Celestian_

How many of us know from our earliest memories what we want to be? And, how many of us are told from our earliest memories exactly who and how we will be? I'd be willing to bet most of us fall into the latter category; such was to be my path. I have since chosen otherwise, at a high and painful cost. I am an Aasimar, a distant descendant of some angelic creature who decided for whatever reason to entertain themselves with a mortal and left a lasting impression. The traits of such don't always manifest in every generation it may skip a few and show up again randomly. Such was the case for my family. We had had a "chosen" one show up pretty consistently every generation until the last three which was beginning to cost us in our alliances and business dealings. Then after three brothers, I was born and my future began to be mapped by my parents, my community, everyone except me. I was not born with a simple mind or a contented spirit however, staying on this rock and being married off at 14 to secure some affine was not in my plans such as they were.

I don't know when exactly my "plan" such as it was began to coalesce. I know that for my first 13 years I did as I was bade, mostly, as it seemed to be the best way to access the information I wanted that wasn't deemed appropriate (ie space travel and spellwork and knowledge). Fortunately, Graven, my eldest brother understood me and having also been bred for service to the family sympathized with my plight. It was he that taught me to read, got books or leaflets as he could, taught me to survive in the wilds and told me stories he heard in town and about where I wasn't allowed to go. He was my window, my rock and my path to freedom, I just wish he'd been brave or foolhardy enough to come with me.

Since I can remember I've had these crazy dreams of stars and crystal bubbles that encase whole worlds, of flying contraptions with my mind and will and of two men who I know are significant tho I can't say why. One is dark with skin of ebony with obsidian eyes who never speaks and one of an enormous human man as pale as milk with fiery hair and gregarious manner; they couldn't be more opposite. I also see my strange birthmark forged in silver and gemstones. I knew that some of my family recognized it though refused to say how or why; as it was on my shoulder it was rarely uncovered for anyone else to see or remark upon it.

It was only to Graven that I spoke of my dreams and such, and he remarked that if he could he'd find a way for me to live such a life for both of us. Which would often would lead to laughing and shoving and play fighting such as siblings do. I was to soon to learn how serious he really was. Shortly after my 13th birthday it was announced at dinner that the negotiations for my betrothal had been finalized and that I would be married within one lunar cycle of my 14th year. All of a sudden my vision grayed and narrowed and the din in my ears was deafening. I ran from the table a look of horror upon my face, Graven made my excuses and came to find me. He knew the dealing were taking place and hadn't wanted to alarm me until necessary. He promised to help me leave but bade me to calm myself and keep my intentions hidden lest my best laid plans be thwarted by well-meaning relations. So I did.

I kept up my routines and gave every impression that I was content with my intended. I met him a few times at much supervised functions and dinners. He seemed nice enough but more concerned with treaty negotiations and land contracts than me personally. In the meantime and in secret I posted a message to my godmother (yet another affine in my families cap) but one I felt would sympathize and aid me. Her name is Tarila Moune, head of House Moune, I have only seen her a scant handful of times, none of them in recent years but stories of her have been my inspiration much of my life. I told her of my betrothal, of my dreams and my choice to sever my ties, risk death rather than continue living this life constructed for me. It was six long months before her reply came, hidden cleverly in plain sight in the form of a betrothal gift, a gown of Ginselian silk. She had worked a scrap of papyrus into a hidden sleeve pocket that read simply, "if you're certain of your path, I've secured you a berth on the PhoenixHawk; it will arrive on mid-summer and depart within one daycycle. I will arrange for your stay on the Rock of Bral. Keep safe and secret; no one can know I've helped you. Memorize the contents of this message and drop the slip into water"

I confessed to my brother that I was leaving and it was he who offered to see me safely to the spaceport as he'd been there. My brother left on a reputed business venture threes days before midsummer and I stole away the evening after he left and met with him 10 leagues out. We arrived in port and I begged my brother to come with me. He explained that though he wanted to escape he was duty bound to save my family from the fall that my leaving would inevitably cause. I nearly changed my mind at the thought of what my choice would cost him, the look on my face must have clued him in. He swore at me and told me to leave, to live for both of us and never to look back. "They never really looked at you, or they would have known we were never meant to keep you." I hugged him tightly and promised if I could find a way to safely contact him, I would. With that I whirled and ran down the dock and disappeared. I made my way easily to the PhoenixHawk (it looks just as it sounds) and within an hour of my arrival we were off.

I was shown to a small, private berth below deck. It was cramped but clean and the crewman explained when mess was called and asked that I would remain "out of the way". Which was my exact plan, I had a few scrolls, some inkwood and it was my intention to start and a journal and formulates my thoughts into a more cohesive plan now that I was off-world. For three days and nights I managed to remain in my berth except of meals and necessities before cabin fever drove me to the deck during night watch. For the first time my dreams began to make sense; here were the stars, I felt the shift of magic beneath my feet as the ship sailed and sensed the bubble that contained the craft allowing us to breathe. Something moved with a "snick" inside me and I knew this was what I was meant for. All of a sudden a loud thud followed by a sharp cry of pain shattered the quiet night and I ran towards the sound accompanied by a couple others. Its seemed one of the helmsman was going below decks when he tripped and fell. He broke his wrist trying to catch himself. As the break was simple and the fellow young and healthy it was within my power to heal and I offered to do so. Within moments his wrist functioned and looked normal and his pain was gone; saving several weeks of lost work. The deckmaster clapped me on the shoulder and thanked me. I was told that as long as I didn't interfere with the smooth running of the ship I was allowed to roam in the main areas of the ship as I wished. This was how I learned to sail by watching and asking questions of offering help and occasionally being allowed to practice. The captain introduced herself one afternoon, after I'd spent a bloody afternoon removing an infected tooth from the cook. I'd removed my tunic as the air was close below decks and stood in my trousers and undershift. Brendal Solfire was her name a follower of Celestian, I was startled by her appearance, she was much taller than I clad in robes covered in what I discovered later were star maps. Most arresting of all was the silver charm she wore on a chain around her neck. It was my birthmark worked in silver and gemstones. When I finally looked back up at her face she seemed intrigued. "You've seen this symbol before?"

"Yes, though I don't know what it means or why you have it too" I stammered.

"Too? Who else do you know wears such a symbol?" She questioned.

At this I simply turned my shoulder to the light and revealed my birthmark. "By gods child, who are you?" I asked if we could speak in private and she bade me to bathe and join her in her cabin. One hour later, cleaned and changed I knocked on her door. "Entrée" she called out.  
I sat in the chair she gestured to and began my tale omitting my godmother's role in the matter. She was quiet as she absorbed the story and stared directly at me. I sensed she knew I was omitting something but that I also spoke the absolute truth otherwise. She was silent for a time after I was done and I feared she would return me home. Finally, she spoke and told me of Celestian and how it would seem he marked me. She explained that legends said he resembled the dark-skin man of my dreams tho no one in living memory had claimed to actually have seen him. She could shed no light however on who his counterpoint might be. She offered to show me how to fly in a limited capacity as her power to fly was intertwined with her faith and spell work based on Celestian. She also strongly suggested I enter into the Pantheistic College of Celestian, wryly adding that if my benefactor could secure my passage my tuition shouldn't be much of a stretch.

I spent the remainder of my voyage between captain and crew learning and perfecting anything and everything anyone would show me in exchange for healing minor wounds and easing the aches and pains that accompany the physicality of working aboard ship.

When we docked in Bral the dock master handed me an envelope in it was a room key and instructions to access an account for my room and board and how to make a request when I had decided what I would do. I had for the most part decided to enroll in the Celestian College and learn to become a spelljammer. I wanted more than anything to be a pilot like Brendal. I stayed in the cozy room at the Inn for one night and after a sleep and hearty breakfast made my way to the College. It was as much like coming home as standing on the deck of a ship was, a resonance if you will. I applied as Lenata, without house affiliations as I claimed I was an orphan. So I stayed and I studied and worked for 12 years, made friends in school and about town.

My favorite bar is where Vedis works, The Laughing Beholder near the docks, She's mysterious and as much as she complains about her clientele she's a master of getting even the gruffest and grouchiest of customers to smile and order the most expensive items on the menu. She likes it when I visit her at work since I tip well even though we're friends and other clients tip better when we're seen together. It was once such evening after her shift was up that we decided to walk down to her favored bar for a drink, personally I think she just wanted another look at the twin eye-candy that bartended but, whatever.

We were walking and talking, paying more attention to our conversation than what was going on around us, until the bustling streets fell silent and the cobbles beneath our feet could no longer be felt nor seen as the mist swirled thick as wool around us. Vedis clutched my sleeve and suggested we walk back the way we came; I agreed and wrapped a hand around her belt lest I loose her in the mist. Within 20 minutes we realized we couldn't find the door we'd left from, nor the street we'd walked down, or anything familiar at all! It did occur to us that the possibility existed we weren't on Bral anymore and that all hell was about to break loose. Unfortunately, we were right.


	2. Chapter 2

_From the journals of Kenari Sanura_

Goddess protect us, I didn't know such creations existed. Mindless mounds of flesh doing the bidding of their master… I'd almost feel sorry for them if one of them hadn't tried to kill us. I would almost thank the flesh creature that came so quickly to remove the broken one… but something tells me I would rather not have to see it again.

I must remember to purchase some of this fire in a bottle next time I am able…and what exactly is a "Mordant?"

* * *

Travelling caravans… at least this is something I am used to. Unfortunately… they don't seem to be used to me or my companions. Honesty, openness and a willingness to carry one's own weight can go far, however. I will try my best to help these people while the strange one sulks and the mage and priest bicker.

Note to self: be careful touching anyone if Vedis ever "excites the atoms' around me again; the shock was quite irritating to the both of us. For that matter…I should dry in the sun next time if we ever get out of here.

The Gods have not abandoned me completely, it seems… for the hunt was fruitful and I was able to bring back food for the people. I only hope this will help ease the fears of the one with the guns who looks at me so warily. While I am eager to try my skills away from home, my father taught me well enough to respect those who offer aid.

The old woman in red… she seems to be a spiritual leader of sorts for these people. Do the gods talk to her through the cards? It must be nice to have such a simple ritual. It makes me wonder at the pomp and circumstance of the priests of Gheldeneth. Do they complete the rituals for the Gods or for their own purpose?

Apparently our people are not the only ones having trouble communicating with the Gods… for her cards have told us little more than that voice in the mist; this is all a mistake.

Goddess please forgive my thoughts… if you even hear them anymore.

* * *

How was I made… and to what purpose? From out of the mouths of babes comes the question of the ages. I am no priest, little one… I can only tell you that I come far separated from the lair of the strange alchemist who built the pitiful Adam and set him on his course of destruction.

I was made out of love… and this place will either temper my steel or break it to pieces.

It's growing late… I must try and get some rest before the caravan moves in the morning.

* * *

My father told me stories of fighting the Anhur in the dunes… but I don't think they'd compare to these strange wolf creatures that raided the Vishtani camp. While some seemed normal enough, the two who changed and invaded the camp circle made my skin crawl. They must have been cursed by the gods if even their own appearance reflected their conflicted nature. Curses or no… they thankfully still died the same when impaled on the end of my claw.

I think I need to rest for a minute… my head is still fuzzy from the priest's droning. Heh… I'd have thought I was still a kitten listening to the priests with the morning litany to Thoth if I wasn't in the middle of a battle at the time.

* * *

I can't believe he shot me! To be fair, though, I don't think this Ef Utan has seen someone like me either. It's a shame, as I had a small hope that someone not from my world might know of more like me. For whatever reason that his bow broke, it was nothing difficult to fix; I only hope that my repairs will improve his aim next time.

The priest keeps finding the pretty things… I wonder if she'll let me see that strange token she found.

* * *

I can't blame the Vishtani for having enough of us; signs are signs, after all… and these werewolves didn't come till we did.

I don't see why Sephira and Lenata have to bicker so much; it seems common sense to me that we should head to this Borovia… it is the only town around here after all. Hopefully by first light they will have made a decision.

* * *

Really? After all that we went through the night before, he wakes me up for a ball of light? I see that the morning hasn't stopped the bickering… but this time it seems to be about smoke and sea creatures. Who am I to know the minds of such strange companions… as long as we keep moving forward I have my purpose.

When is a door not a door? When it's a portal, it seems.

Ef Utan's curious lens seems to let him see writing that my eye cannot; apparently the priest isn't the only one with pretty things that I must know more about.

* * *

Oh my aching head… remind me to never ask strange wisps questions again. Upon investigation, it seems that if you ask a wisp a question they give you a tattoo and scarper.

We all have one, apparently. Could this be a part of the key they were looking for? Seems to make sense, considering the question of it inspired the giving. Ef Utan mentioned something about actions that activate a portal…

"Maybe we should all stand in the ring and touch tattoos together?" I mention as the bickering continues; and here the warrior says I never shut up. They mutter and plan so much… why can't we just try something and see what happens?

Eventually Lenata and Vedis touch their wrists together and come to the conclusion that I had what feels like hours ago. Priests… they always have to take the long way to do things.

* * *

Now THIS is a bar! No music, though… tis a shame. I haven't had the chance to dance in so long. I thought I'd seen a strange mix of people living in a port city… but nothing could've prepared me for this! That bartender especially… he seems jovial enough, but his beard hisses too much for my tastes. Thankfully Sharinda was helpful enough to point us to this Sigil place. Sephira and Ef Utan seem eager enough to go there, so it must be interesting at least.

* * *

Wet and smelly again… but at least it's a city! And what a city it is when it stretches as far as the eye can see into the sky and back again. I don't understand how Sephira says it can function without a Sun, though. If day and night just happen… perhaps they have a god that keeps it so for them?

Lenata and Vedis want to find her temple to Celestian. I have to wonder that in a place such as this… would my gods be here too? When they left they must have gone somewhere…

At least there are cats here, so this place is not totally forsaken.

Apparently lodgings are in order more than spiritual matters with Sephira. She claims this place is her home… so I guess I will follow the one who knows where she is going.

What is a changed lock when you've got a universal key? Sephira's fathers place is quite the mess, full of parchment and junk. Now that she's taken care of those strange mushrooms, I must explain to her the benefits of finding a messy home; it's a lot harder for them to tell when something has gone missing…

I decided that after hearing the screams of rage and explosions that came from upstairs when Sephira went to her room, that perhaps staying at her place wasn't the best idea tonight. I said a quick good-bye to the Tiefling and made my way back to the Celestian temple to see if I could find a cot or something with Lenata.

I didn't want any of those mushroom things creeping up on my when I tried to sleep anyway.

* * *

These acolytes of Celestian definitely have a different feel about them than the usual temple dwellers at home.

Home…I have no idea where that even IS anymore.

But anyway… these people seem much more reserved than the priests I know. They don't dress in the flashy way of the Osiran priests, and they seem to prefer keeping to themselves more than far-reaching political machinations. Then again, I haven't exactly gone wandering too far around here to find out. Unobtrusive as they may be, they do have a tendency to stick to you like burrs once you pass through their territory. Maybe once this one gets me to Lenata I can find a chance to explore?

Heh… I think the acolyte was just as glad to get away from me as I was from them.

I may have traded one mess of books and papers for another… but at least Lenata isn't screaming about the many ways she's going to torture her father. They were rather creative, I grant her… but I'd rather take notes when Sephira's not so eager to demonstrate them.

The priest still seems wrapped up in finding this Spelljammer thing, apparently. I don't know how a flying fish carries a city on its back and travels the stars… but the Gods have made stranger things in their time. Maybe it's the strangeness of it that keeps them from wanting to talk about it? Lenata claimed it traveled to ports in the stars. I wonder… are there cities like my home where many such ships from all over the sky reside?

As much as I wanted to hear more of her stories of these ports… I couldn't help but notice that the priest has found yet another shiny wonder… a gold skull she called a… Mimir, I think. What really interested me, though… was how she said it answered questions. Would IT know why our Gods left us, or where they went? Even if she says it hasn't helped her, I will never know unless I ask it…

Humph. I was truly hoping it could tell me what I wanted to know instead of making me actually consider delving into dusty tomes like the priest. There must be something better to do around here…

… ah yes… I know just the thing.

Lenata was more than eager to show me this strange device she found on the werewolves. Seems to me the Gods like their games of chance too, if they would make a gambling die that can change the rules with a roll. I prefer to create my own escape plans rather than rely on their whims, however. I had to stop her just so I could ask about what I really wanted to see… those shiny noise makers hanging on her belt.

Apparently the priest was getting bored of books too… because it didn't take nearly as much cajoling as I thought it would to convince her to let me it. I know I promised I'd only look at them while she tried out my bow… I just want to look at these "guns" firing at least once.

Oh what a joyous noise that was… and what a rush! It kicks like a camel and fires with such speed! I must get myself guns like these. Perhaps if I learn this…poker…I can win some too?

Apparently the noise wasn't appreciated by the acolytes too much. Seriously…I just think they need to loosen up around here. What happened to worshiping the gods with joy and passion for life? Perhaps the elders teach them to keep it hidden here… because unless my eyes deceived me, some of the younger ones appreciated my efforts.

Speaking of hidden passions, it seems Vedis has finally returned from visiting her sleeping gods. Did we find anything interesting? Oh yes, stony one… I found something quite wonderful!

* * *

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

Note to self: alcohol makes one lose control of one's emotions, but not disastrously so. I was worried about that. I have seen enough people in their cups to warrant caution when approaching the stuff. Having a few glasses of wine in a temple seemed the safest way to experiment.

I never would have considered it on Bral. One drunken misuse of my abilities could have found me launched from the city before the hangover fully wore off. Much to Devon's chagrin, it proved almost as destructive: feathers and a broken vase, but no fire.

I daresay the others benefited well enough from my experience around those who had overindulged. You would think they had the presence of mind to down the jugs of water I left beside their pallets before succumbing to sleep, but I am beginning to think they are unfamiliar with the drunken state as I was, previously.

My dreams continue to elude me, or perhaps my distance from the one piece of home keeps the memory of them from finding me. I am, however, undeterred. Morpheus sent me a waking sign and that was much more than I had ever hoped. No matter the resistance, no matter the cost, I WILL see this through until the end, however fate may deem it to conclude. It is, after all, the journey–the dream–that drives us onward, not the waking.

I feel, though, that my companions misunderstand me horribly. Kenari's surprise that I would play with her troubles me somewhat. Her barb that I would only sing dirges stings, too. I would think that such a playful soul would take good-natured teasing in stride, but I suppose her passions rule her as much as anything. I shall endeavor to be more… 'emotional'… in my dealings with her in the future, if it would put her mind at ease. It goes against everything that I have ever learned. Overt emotion is reserved for the zeal of pursuing the dream, for the rage that fuels the powers of the mind, for the tenderness in crafting a song. I cannot remember the last time that I observed an easy smile from one of my kind in the village.

Ef Utan breaks the mold of any humanoid male that I have met. He has yet to proposition one of the ladies of the party for favors of a delicate nature. Perhaps he finds us not to his taste. A Tiefling, an Asimar, a Catperson, and the amazing psychic sparkly barmaid. Yes, I can see how a human would find that just a bit too much. Or perhaps, it is only that he has learned a sort of control of the urge through his profession. He remains an unopened book in so many ways. I do hope that I might know him better in our journeys ahead.

Sapphira is… well, more tight-lipped than even I am. I suppose it is merely her way. Anything she says may be used against her at some later date. Or maybe she just doesn't like people very much. Who is to say?

Lenata is a friend although there is only so much you can glean about a person while constantly hearing what they wish to drink in their thoughts. It is for this reason that I proposed a different venue to continue our conversation. Little did I know that our trip out for drinks would turn into such a journey. But we had that drink finally!

Whatever our feelings on the matter, we are all linked by the brand of the Spelljammer. Although we come from many different walks of life, it is the tie that binds our motley assortment together. I only hope that we may come to know the deeper bond of friendship that seasoned adventurers speak of, rather than the almost painful politeness we employ. I can already tell that taverns will be making lots of money off me if only so I can slip the bonds for a bit and get to know them all better.


	3. Chapter 3

_From the journal of Lenata of Celestian_

"Ahhh-chooo", I had sneezed at least a hundred times since I sat down to research in what must be the dustiest tomes and scrolls in the temple's library. I bet some of them hadn't been touched, much less looked at in 50 years or more; most likely due to the obscurity of my subject. While tales of The Spelljammer abound in pub, spaceport, inn and tavern from Grayspace to well, Sigil actual written and verified accounts are not so easy to come by, sigh. At least I had access to writing materials again. I'd had to use my scrolls for tinder in Borovia. (I really should write down as much as I can remember about those hellish days when I have moment.)

After the initial titters and scoffs upon my arrival and initial request for all information relating to The Spelljammer for the most part everyone had been fairly helpful. The older priests listed reference materials and the acolytes dutifully found them and carted them over to me. One even offered to scribe for me for the first four hours but soon abandoned the fruitless search in favor of something a bit less redundant like peeling potatoes. I stretched and walked around a bit when a knock sounded and an acolyte who had been on door duty shuffled in and announced "I believe she's with you" before hastily shuffling back out again. It was Kenari. I'd been at this for 7 hours and I was tired and famished to go with the frustration. I told Kenari that I'd secured a room and meals for us here and showed her to the quarters appointed to me. It was a simple room, utilitarian with a table and chairs, a desk and 4 bunks. I requested food from the kitchen and soon a servant appeared with some type of roasted game bird, bread, cheese and what appeared to be root vegetables in a cheese sauce. It was delightful and I was beginning to feel human again. I noticed but didn't remark on it when Kenari smuggled some of the leftovers into her pack. Our previous experiences make such actions prudent, you just never know.

I like Kenari, she's handy with her bow and she whacked two peoplewolfies, I mean weres, with her gauntlet. (For some strange reason I hear a lot of cursing and stamping in my head when I say "peoplewolfies") I like our whole party for the most part, in as much as I can like a group of people that, with the exception of Vedis, I know nothing about. The sorceress gives me pause tho, perhaps because we are each others antithesis, or perhaps because of the snarky tone she takes when she speaks to us sometimes. The sword for hire seems fine but is just as closed lipped as Saphira; I suppose that's to be expected in his line of work. Anyway, Kenari looks like a cat just human sized, I've seen a few like her but only at a distance. She's striking with her tall build and pretty spotted fur, she's also very distracted by anything shiny. I caught her looking at the Mimir as soon as she came in the room.

"What's that" she asked.

"That's the Mimir; a recording device for people who traveled through the Outer Planes. It's their impressions and experiences but it isn't necessarily truthful or factual" I replied, adding "Please don't ask it anything, it's rather annoying."

"Uh, do you think I could ask it where my Gods have gone?"

"I guess but I don't know if it can answer you, seems like it only knows how to introduce itself and say 'I do not have possess that information' ", I sighed.

"Well, can I ask", she insisted.

"Sure, go ahead"

"Ahhh, could you tell me where my Gods have gone" she stammered earnestly.

The Mimir began to glow and rose up in the air, shaking slightly. Kenari was mesmerized, I wasn't so impressed. I had see this show before, it wasn't necessarily indicative that he possessed any useful information. Its voice boomed "I do not possess that information."

Poor Kenari, she looked so crushed though she tried not to. I suppose I don't understand her obsession with finding her long-lost Gods. Then again mine seldom sends an avatar into these realms or interacts with us except through our spells of course. He only wishes us to travel, to explore and discover just as he does. It seems like if the Gods that were once so present just disappeared, perhaps they either don't want to be found or can't. But, what do I know of her world anymore than she knows of a spaceport.

She asked me about spaceports and spaceships and how they fly. I gave a general explanation of how it works and how the ships fly. I kept it short as I noticed her eyes kept straying down to my waist and hip.

"What is that shiny thing you picked up" she purred.

Excitedly, I began to explain the Fist of Emirkol I'd found around the neck of a peoplewol..erk, I mean a were. How it worked and that it was a minor relic and how one use can make it disappear.

She stopped me and said, "That's nice but I meant those", she was pointing to my twin dragon pistols slung about my hips. "Do you think I could play with, I mean that you could teach me to fire them?"

"Sure, I guess" I huffed "but you're so good with the bow it probably wouldn't take long"

We were going to go out to the courtyard but the priests were teaching some sort of class out there. So, somehow Kenari persuaded me to set up the target in the Great Hall. She promised we wouldn't damage anything with the arrows and that she wouldn't fire the pistols inside, she just wanted to play with them.

About an hour later Vedis strolled in and was greeted with such a spectacle as I'm sure hadn't been seen in such hallowed halls. About half a dozen arrows protruded from the target, unfortunately at least as many if not more had connected with the woodwork, the balustrade, the rug and the even the ear of the stuffed, what-ever-it was beastie, that hung over the mantle. Just as I saw her and was about to call out a greeting a familiar, deafening KABOOM rattled the foundation. I should have known better. There on the floor about 10 feet back was Kenari, knocked on her ass, arms still in the air with this gleeful expression on her face. Then the shouts of "What the F*CK was that" screeched from the priest's quarters. Ah hell, we we're in for it now.

A full twenty minutes of patient explanations, entreaties, cajoling, apologies, and absolutions later the proverbial feathers had been smoothed and we were still allowed to stay with the understanding that we would "Put those damn things away". We were shuffled into an anteroom but not before we saw the bevy of acolytes flashing huge grins and thumbs-up signs. We asked for three bottles of wine and some foodstuffs and proceeded to catch each other up as what we had discovered.

I explained to Kenari and Vedis that the actual date about The Spelljammer was fragmented, though the descriptions were fairly consistent beginning nearly 1,000,000 years ago when humanoids began space travelling. Whether sightings were considered good or ill varied from culture to culture for example it was the sighting of The Spelljammer in Greyspace only 10 years ago that heralded the beginning of the Greyhawk Wars in Greyspace. An interesting notation was that whenever any God was questioned about the spelljammer, they fell silent. Also noteworthy were the unsubstantiated and periodic references to an Ultimate Helm. It took different forms from a ring, to a cloak, to a mark but it enabled the bearer to captain The Spelljammer. It also could be considered a death knell as the bearer was soon parted posthumously from his prize, posthaste, which would disappear again into obscurity.

Vedis told us of how she found the Temple of Morpheus after a misadventure with a Gnome named Ruprect and her subsequent fortuitous meeting with the popular and pulchritudinous Kylie, a tiefling guide. (It just figured that the best guide for Sigil would be a tiefling). After she entered the temple and wandered in the mist for a time she finally found the altar, covered with all manner of trinket and treasure offerings. After a short inventory she figured there was nothing she had she could afford to part with except a few gold coins. She placed them on the altar and after a few minutes gave a silent prayer for guidance in her dreams. She turned to leave and suddenly the mists parted for the form of a manta ray with a gleaming city upon its back, frozen in her tracks the smoky form of The Spelljammer passed through her chest. After which she made her way back to my temple. She conveyed that she felt her God had sent her on a quest to find the Spelljammer. I pointed out that since we all now wore the same mark it was likely that the rest of us were on the same quest.

After the wine and food were served by an acolyte named Devon our conversation winded from our individual experiences in the mist, our arrival in Borovia to our impressions of the journey thus far. Devon asked about our brands and asked if we had gotten them somewhere on Sigil. I replied "No, we got them There and now they're Here." This puzzled her a bit I think. Kenari asked about procuring a map of Sigil which Devon stated she felt sure she purchase one for us from a mapmaker for about 6gp which Vedis and I gave her. She joined us for a few rounds of wine and complemented us on our earlier distraction. Kenari teased me about always bickering with Sapphira and I railed back about her falling for my enthrall spell. By this time at least two of the bottles were empty and we'd begun to drain the third.

I don't remember which one of us grabbed a pillow off the bench and swung the first blow but the next thing I knew feathers were a-flyin. It was at this point Devon made a hasty exit. Whap! I felt a stinging smack to the back of my head as Vedis connected. (That's it, chick, friend or no, you're goin' down.) I wound up and with a solid whump knocked her on her sash covered ass and with the backswing knocked the kitty's ears flat. Of course, in my inebriated state the swings had me slightly off balance and a bit giggly. All of a sudden, Vedis was up and swung her own roundhouse caught Kenari right in the midsection, "OOOPH". Vedis clutched her own belly and began to snicker. With a pounce Kenari had Vedis on the floor and was tickling her. Vedis flipped her off and reversed their positions but not for long. Within seconds Kenari was back on top and I wound up to swing as this was far too good and opportunity to pass up. Sadly, again due to the wine I unbalanced myself and in my spin missed Kenari and sent my pillow sailing past the ear of Ef Utan who stood taking up most of the doorway. His arms crossed over his breastplate with a smirk on his lips and amusement in his eyes.

We offered him the rest of the wine, which wasn't much and some food. He said that he'd also asked around about The Spelljammer and it had been suggested that we keep our marks covered and that an expert on the Prime might be able to help. Vedis suggested that Kylie might be able to help locate one in the morning. At that point we staggered off to our sleeping quarters leaving behind a wake of feathers, wine bottles, dinner remains and shards of broken crockery. Within moments of our heads touching the pillows we were all sound asleep.

It only seemed as if an hour, two at most had passed before Devon pounded on the door. Groans of pain erupted as she bustled into the room and threw open the drapes. Light exploded into the room, searing my eyes and causing rainbows of agony to arc inside my skull. I silently began a simple healing chant and the diamond points of pain began to ease. I cracked open my eyes and when no new further agonies ensued I looked to our student de Sade. She had brought with her three bags which she placed on the table saying they belonged to us. The first was full of feathers, which upon remembering the antics of the previous evening made me grin. The second contained the maps we had requested. The third contained the remains of an urn depicting Celestian and starmaps set with crystals. Chagrinned, I set upon the spell of Make Whole. I returned the restored urn to Devon who promised to return it to the antechamber and to bring us hot tea, victuals and for Vedis some ale as she's a subscriber to the "hair of the dog" theory.

Ef Utan explained that Sapphira would be delayed in meeting with us as she was off to find her father and perhaps kill him, again?! We agreed to start looking for an expert on the Prime with Kylie's help while we waited. Ef Utan stepped out on the street and asked a few people about Kylie and was told word would get to her and she should find us within an hour. Sure enough her reddish pouf bounced up shortly thereafter. Apparently, finding an expert on the Prime didn't fall into normal sightseeing/guide-like duties and her fee would be 100 gp, no telling what the expert would want. Vedis said she could cover it. Kylie explained that it would take her a bit to locate such a sage and not to expect her until after-peak the following day.

While we were waiting Ef Utan offered to take us on a side trip through a portal. It sounded like a pleasant diversion so we all followed him down the street to a small courtyard. Off in the corner a section of razorvine had snaked over from the wall to wrap itself around a potted thorny palm creating a sharp edged arc beneath. He stopped in front of it, silently chanted for a moment before tossing a small object into the arc. I watched the air shimmer as the portal opened and ever the gentleman he stepped to the side and motioned for us to go first. With a small pop, we stepped into the hustle-bustle of busy street. Smells of ale and bread filled the air as the din of many voices all talking at once hit our ears. Here was an actual sun, unlike the more diffuse indirect light of Sigil. The day was balmy, sunny and breezy. No one seemed to notice our arrival, odd considering we appeared out of nowhere and even I the shortest in the party towered over the quaint little town of gnomes. "Welcome to Bytopia, they make the best cheese" said Ef Utan.

Ef Utan bought some cheese and bread and I purchased some ale and we made our way park to have a picnic. Ef Utan was right, the cheese was amazing. After our repast in the beautiful little park Vedis got the idea to earn some coin. She set out her cap and began to sing, Kenari began to dance and I began to persuade passers-by to watch our little improv performance and part with a few coins. Ef Utan did what he does best, stood around and looked intimidating. I don't think we were at risk of being robbed but, you never know. After about four hours we had made 47 pieces of Bytopian silver. Ef Utan explained that to Sages in the Prime this was far more valuable due to it's (to them) extraplanar origin than where we were staying currently and could be traded for all manner of items or information.

We made our way back to the portal which in this instance was where a willow branches arched over an iron fence. This time, I'm guessing because we were returning to Sigil, Ef Utan took point and entered the portal first. It probably saved our lives. No sooner had we stepped thru the portal the three of us girls walked abruptly into his back with a thud-thud-thud. His eyes were fixed on something in the distance, in a low commanding voice he hissed "Come, no questions, be silent, come with me, now!"

We followed him silently, swiftly as we made our way down the street. Heads down trying to be as unobtrusive as possible; we still caught a glimpse of what had Ef Utan so on guard. In the distance, not more than 50 feet away and thankfully not directly in her line of sight stood a female form. She was easily 15ft tall with a collar of razors and blades, vestments of gleaming edged metal and a fair, fierce face crowned with more shiny swordlike blades. The air was rent by the screams and howls of the six mind flayers that were currently being flayed to death by invisible blades, the silence that echoed afterwards chased us back to the Celestian temple. After we were safely ensconced inside I turned to Ef Utan, "Who was that," I panted.

He explained she was The Lady of Pain, keeper of the Kreigenstanz (the peace between the Factions). "You asked why this was called 'The Cage'. It's because the only way to get to Sigil is through a portal and neither Gods nor their Avatars may enter here. The Lady of Pain enforces this and you witnessed one of the ways how. The best you can hope for is that she never notices your existence." The shadows over his face and the fear in his battle hardened voice made me shiver and send a silent prayer of thanks to Celestian that he was guarding us this day.

Just then a priest bustled in. Since we were looking at staying and since we'd caused such a debacle with the dragon pistols and the drunken pillow fight (how had that gotten around) they took the liberty of adding me to the duty roster. I had KP duty for 3 hours, beginning in about an hour. Oh, joy. I nodded to the priest; it was fair as we were already staying longer than anticipated, if not the most glamorous job. Could have been worse there's always laundry or cleaning the privies. My compatriots headed for our quarters and I headed to find the kitchen.

A few hours later with an aching back and sore, squidgy hands I made my way to the room as well and soon fell fast asleep.

That morning as we discussed the day's agenda and where else it might be prudent to poke around for information Kenari suggested we try to find the oldest library and where might it be. I think it was also her suggestion that we ask the Mimir. Upon query it launched into its light show and for once actually had some useful information. The Great Library of Thoth was visited by one whose impressions had been recorded in the Mimir; apparently they became so distracted and enamored by it they forgot what they came to originally research. The Great Library could be found in the Outlands, so we made note to ask some of the priests if they were aware of any stable portals to the Outlands, the Rock of Bral or Greyhawk.

The priests surprisingly weren't much help. One of them thought he remembered that there might be a stable portal somewhere in middle of the market that led to Spiral, which was in the same system as Bral, but couldn't remember its exact location or what the key was. It was suggested that we ask Lissandra the Gatekeeper.

As promised just after peak, Kylie appeared and led us through the winding twists Sigil considers streets. She bounced, she shimmied, waved, bounded and sashayed (How she didn't wiggle herself out of her outfit, what there was of it, I haven't the foggiest)…For stars sakes it didn't seem that there was that fiendish city she didn't know! She led us followed by a sizable crowd of Kylie admirers to a rundown little building owned by the Sage Gezria. He was a small, gaunt yellow-skinned humanoid with grimy nails and swaddled in robes reeking of incense and singed around the edges, Ef Utan said he is a Githzerai whatever that is. In a raspy voice he asked what he could do for some silly Primes. I asked what he knew about The Spelljammer and waited a few minutes for his laughter to subside he saw that I was serious and began to corroborate about 80% of what I'd discovered in the library, including the stories about the Ultimate Helm. Disappointed we turned to leave and he stopped us.

"One last thing", he croaked. "The oldest story, far older than written language, about The Spelljammer is that of its birthpladce. Somewhere in a place called the Shattered Sphere or the Broken Sphere." This seemed familiar, and half remembered bits of Thri-Kreen religious poetry surfaced.

'Thru Wildspace you're cursed to roam, broken souls in a broken ship til last you return to the shattered sphere and when all is whole can you return'

Since he'd offered this last little tidbit I decided to take a chance and show him my brand. "Have you ever seen something like this?" With surprising strength he grasped my arm in his clawed fingers and hauled it under his dusty lantern. He scratched, poked, sniffed and licked (Eewh!) the mark on my wrist. When he started reaching for a vial filled with some unknown bubbling green goo I snatched my wrist back. He cackled and when questioned again said nope, never seen the likes but couldn't wait to tell the boys at the guild about it. Great, just great, I then got the distinct impression he was f*cking with us. And we'd just paid 100 gp to Kylie and then another 100 to this clown. It occurred to me and not for the first time that we should probably make our stay on Sigil as short as possible.

After we'd finished with Gezria we asked Kylie to take us to Lissandra the Gatekeeper. We'd had a thought earlier to find some other portals (Outlands, Greyhawk, Rock of Bral) and now the Shattered Sphere to visit while were waiting for Sapphira to appear. After a short walk we arrived at a nondescript door in a cleaner, more well kept area of town with a line at least 40 deep. At least it seemed to be moving. Kylie assured us we would be in and out quickly, as the process was you wrote your requests in the book and where you could be reached and they got back to you. True enough we were in an out in 15 minutes or so and made our way back to the Temple. Thankfully, I didn't have KP tonight.

We were just finishing dinner when and acolyte brought us a scroll. Thinking it was from Lissandra we immediately all started talking at once about where we should go first and if we should or shouldn't continue to wait for Sapphira. Ef Utan thought we should wait, I reasoned that we were only trying to gather information and planned to return to Sigil and could leave word at the Temple for Sapphira that we'd return and when. She did live there and had a place to live after all. Ef Utan reluctantly agreed just as I broke the seal on the scroll and began to read. It wasn't from Lissandra it was from Sapphira. Apparently, her father had had her thrown in jail but she was finding a loophole in the law and expected to be out shortly, not to worry. Not to worry?!

I looked at Ef Utan, "Did I mention that I'm a bit psychic?"

With at least the mystery of why Sapphira was taking so long solved, we decided to bed down for the evening and wait to hear from the Gatekeeper

* * *

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

Darkness is falling in this strange city, and Sephira and Ef Utan are still absent. I'm not too worried, though… those two actually know their way around this place. I figured it would be our chance to go exploring now… but all they want to do is stick around this stodgy place. I don't think Lenata is going to let me see her gun again… and I'm not nearly so bored to try my odds with that strange die.

… I guess wine it is, then. Thankfully acolyte Devon has been nice enough to help us with a few bottles and perhaps a map of the city.

* * *

Ah-hah… I knew there was some fun hidden in these priests somewhere! Apparently it's summoned with the right combination of alcohol and feathers applied forcefully about the head and shoulders.

The stony one, however… seemed to require more advanced tickling techniques; little did she know that my father was an expert at it!

From the chuckles at the door, I do believe our erstwhile warrior has returned…

Oh, my aching head. I don't care what kind of drink Devon brings us, as long as it gets the taste of feathers out of my mouth. Contrary to the priest's popular belief, Catfolk actually prefer to eat the meat and avoid the feathers.

From the looks of the bags that Devon has brought us, it looks like last night's festivities have caught up with us. Thankfully the priest has enough guilt for us all to take care of the niceties… because I don't regret a moment of it.

Well… maybe the third bottle of wine, anyway.

Apparently Ef Utan is ready to take us sight-seeing, and it looks like we've got our day free. Bytopia sounds interesting…I don't know what his obsession with cheese is about, though.

* * *

Oh this is rich.

There's nothing like a lovely day on a new plane full of bustling people that you just happen to tower over like a giant. I will have to watch my tail just to make sure I don't knock the Gnomes over; probably bad form in their own afterlife.

I would love to go exploring in this place. Gnomes are supposed to be smart, aren't they? Maybe they'd know something in their libraries?

Then again… we'd probably be like oxen in a pottery shop. Maybe it'd be better to just stay in the park and enjoy the scenery with the others.

Ah… even better, the stony one has surprised me with her ability to sing. I had assumed from her usual dourness that perhaps she'd only sing dirges… but apparently there is a layer underneath that is capable of more than I expected. It is a shame Lenata doesn't play an instrument…but Vedis' voice will do nicely for a chance to finally dance again.

We managed to make a few pieces of Bytopian silver that Ef Utan says could make a pretty coin in other places. Spoken more like a trader than a bodyguard to me…perhaps there is more to him as well? Perhaps if he stops teasing me about my home, I will be interested in discovering it.

It seems like we're headed back to Sigil so Lenata can carry out her kitchen duties. She probably blames me for it… but hey, I'm not the one who let me see them. How can she blame me for wanting to try one myself?

* * *

When my guide stops short and tells me to hide, he doesn't need to do it twice. It seems the goddess of Sigil still walks amongst them… and when she does the populace hides in fear. From the looks of what she did to those Flayer creatures when she floated by, it looks like they've got good reason.

This Lady of Pain is someone I am sure they all worship from very far away whenever possible.

Back to the temple again for…big surprise, more talking. Why must they always plan… why can't we just go? Apparently we've got to go find others who might know more about this Spelljammer than the acolytes do.

* * *

So much for this Gith… for all his cost he hasn't given us anything more to go on than more hearsay and legends of a Shattered Sphere where The Spelljammer was born.

Lenata believes it's enough to ask Lyssandra the Gatekeeper about, however. Thanks to Vedis' friendly guide Kylie, we should be able to get there soon.

* * *

By Ammet's fang I think this Tiefling led us through a portal to a plane of Hell… for only it would have lines like this. I was fully prepared to fake a case of fleas of it meant getting some of these people out of the way… but thankfully we just had to leave a message and come back later.

Since we're staying at the temple again… I wonder if that Mimir thing would know where the oldest library in existence would be. It seems to me that if this Spelljammer is so old… perhaps it would be better to get information about it from a place that might have been around at the time.

Heh… the Library of Thoth… I should've known. I wonder what the instructors at the school in Gheldeneth would think of me if I told them that I was going to the actual library of the gods instead of their re-creation at home.

I hope that Sephira can settle her legal matters quickly with her father so that the real adventure can begin.

Speak of the devil and she shows up, apparently; I must remember that next time we get separated. It seems that the sorceress has a silver tongue like the priests of Set and can talk herself out of legal problems. Once again… more reason to keep on her good side, I think.

Lenata and Ef Utan are talking about us going somewhere new again… with something about grey birds and two-headed coins. I nod pleasantly as my mind drifts to what the Mimir mentioned of the Library of Thoth in the Outlands. Wouldn't that be a Coup of the Ages if I could bring proof of such a place to the Thoth priests and their school back home? I can just imagine it now: "Ah yes, what a quaint recreation you have here… but it pales in comparison to the hallowed halls of the Gods that I visited personally." Yes… I will definitely have to go there someday.

I focus back on my companions only to find that they're still on the same discussion. Didn't we decide to go, already? Why are we still here? Perhaps if I seem determined to go to the Library now, they will be more determined to go to this grey-place and we can finally get out of this dank city.

Besides, it's as my father told me: "Even if one should blunder… at least blunder forward."


	4. Chapter 4

_From the journals of Kenari Sanura_

Now _this_ is an interesting place.

Apparently our portal dropped us out of a jewelry store in the middle of a bustling town called Greyhawk. And here I thought it was the name of the plane. The city must be of note if these planar travelers have heard of it.

Lenata wants to bury herself in books, again… this time at their university. I nod again and do my best to keep up with them as we pass what looks like a much more interesting bar fight relocating itself in the street. Perhaps once we get there I can leave Lenata to her books and finally explore one of the many cities we keep finding ourselves in.

"What do you mean you're going out? I thought you were the one who wanted to get to a library so bad!"

I can't believe she was so surprised, honestly. She is the researcher after all… I just wanted to get HER to a library so we can find the next step on our path. Meanwhile… this trip isn't going to be a cheap one, so I should see if we can find ourselves some opportunities for quick employment around here.

Apparently I wasn't the only one with the idea of leaving the priest to the dusty tomes… as Sephira and Ef Utan have left to trade in the Bytopian silver, while Vedis has decided to accompany me looking for employment. She has a nice voice… perhaps I can teach her some of our songs from the temple if we get a chance to perform again.

* * *

_From the journal of Lenata of Celestian_

Sapphira arrived none the worse for wear just after peak on our third day in Sigil. It seemed she did know which palm to grease and which string pull. She still had not managed to kill her father (again?) but assured us with a dry tone and slight smile that it was only a matter of time. It seems she's a patient hunter. Kenari continued her insistence on visiting the library of Toth but as the entry in the Mimir told of a researcher that got caught up there for 20 years and still hadn't found what she was looking for, the rest of us suggested we go to a library in Greyhawk where we also might be able to trade our silver for a more spendable, valuable currency.

I should have known better, really I should have when the adventure loving Kenari said she wanted to visit a library. So we traveled from Sigil through a portal (different kind of portal than I' m used to) to Greyhawk; much cleaner and quieter than whence we came but a bustling predominantly human city none the less. We asked for directions to the largest library and were told to travel uptown to the walled upper city where Castle Greyhawk and the University were. It was only after we arrived at the library (after a couple wrong turns corrected by a kindly gnome) that Kenari reveals that she wasn' t interested in doing any research, she just wanted to " do something" grrr! So I was stuck in the dusty catacombs of a library, again! There was a bit of red tape seeing as how not only were we not university students we were just passing through, fortunately Greyhawk worked the way most worlds do and gold cleared the way expediently. My compatriots split up while I was reading. Vedis and Kenari headed to a bar to look up job listings and Sapphira and Ef Utan went to the School of Wizardry to sell our Bytopian silver.

After a few hours I had exhausted the library' s store on the Spelljammer and headed to the front desk, just in time to see Kenari and Vedis limp in looking like they were returning from a war…in which they had their asses handed to them. Turns out while at the bar a bored monk took offense to them, pulled the kitties tail and then got nasty. He eventually stopped but not before delivering a message " not to meddle in things" . They finished looking at the help wanted ads and had a couple drinks, of course, before returning to find me to heal them. After working the spell Cure Moderate Wounds a couple times they were good as new, thank Celestian. Shortly thereafter our other friends joined us and reported they' d had much better luck and had managed to trade our silver pieces for gold 1:1! We decide to find an in about mid-town to have dinner and get a room before returning to Sigil.

When we arrived, Kenari and Vedis asked the barkeep about trading entertainment for food, spirits and a nights lodging. The barkeep allowed them to try with the understanding that if they were booed down to accept it graciously and exit stage left but that if the crowd enjoyed a deal could be made. Poor Vedis as soon as she tried to sing her throat closed up and all that came out was a croak. Embarrassed and dismayed she jumped off the stage and made a bee line for the bar where three shots of the local whiskey were lined up and consumed in short order. Kenari kept dancing and the crowd enjoyed it, most likely because many of the patrons hadn't seen a person sized cat before or at least not many. To her credit she is a graceful dancer.

While she was dancing and Vedis was drinking Ef Utan seemed to see someone he knew and walked over to talk to them. After a short time he motioned for Sapphira and I to join them. It was an expensively dressed wizard. Magical jewelry sparkled around his fingers and neck and for certain more lay beneath his robes. My eyebrows quirked at Ef Utan, this one seemed odd company for him to keep especially since their conversation seemed stilted.

Vedis joined us and we ordered dinner, mutton for Ef Utan, Vedis and Kenari, soup and bread for me and goldenwood embers for Sapphira. It seemed Kenari' s day for dire warnings, there under the remains of her mutton was a Yakuza blade. I don' t know what she did to warrant their attention but it isn' t good. All I can get from the Wizard' s murmurs are to trust no one; great, another vague, yet dire warning. We decide to get to go up and get some sleep. Heading the warning, we took turns on watch and Kenari set a booby-trap on the door. Fortunately, the night was uneventful and we awoke to sounds of adventurer' s breaking fast and the smell of delicious food.

It was at breakfast that Ef Utan reveals what they have learned regarding our predicament and that we can find some answers by traveling to see a wizard named Sidrathe or by going to a place called " The Rock of Bral" and talking to a " beholder" . Vedis and I stopped, looked at each other and broke out into huge grins and hugs, much to the confusion of our companions.

"This beholder, he wouldn't happen to be named Luigi, would he?" queried Vedis.

Intrigued and cautious, Ef Utan nodded, "Yes, though we were told talking to him would be a long-shot. And to get there we have to go to the docks and find a spelljammer and some sort of ship that travels in space!"

Vedis told him that Luigi was her boss and talking to him was no problem as that was Luigi' s favorite thing to do. Then it was my turn to smirk a little, I was growing tired of the impression that I was only good for healing wounds and doing research. " As far as a Spelljammer, you're looking at one. Once we find a suitable ship I can fly it and likely use that skill to barter our passage. The fastest way to get there though is to portal back to Sigil, then portal to Spiral then fly to Bral. If we leave from here it's a minimum of six weeks if we can find a ship headed that way. From Spiral it's less than a week and much more likely to find a ship headed our way."

Ef Utan brought up that since we needed to portal we also needed a tow-headed coin and we' d used our only one getting here, which meant he had to find some dwarven metal smiths to make us up a fresh batch. Finding them wouldn't be the problem, time was not our friend here.

More questions followed about space travel and the like. It seems that besides Vedis and I everyone else had only used portals to travel from place to place. I explained that until recently my definition of portals were gates in the crystal spheres that surrounded systems between Grayspace. I gave the simplest explanations I could and that seemed to  
work.

We set back out to the store front we popped out of the day before. We stopped to make arrangements to get the coins made, Ef Utan had a brilliant idea to save time, he asked the dwarf to split the coins lengthwise and weld the two head sides together. The dwarf agreed in exchange for the tail sides. While we were waiting we scouted for a compass for Sapphira without success. It was about this time that we realized we were being followed. Kenari looked around and then, seemed to vanish (I really have to ask her to teach me that trick). EF Utan and I discussed trapping our pursuer I explained how if I could touch him I could read his motives and then incapacitate him quietly. Sapphira asked why we would bother and we explained so he wouldn't follow us. With a very wicked smile, Sapphira said "Let him follow us to Sigil."

Ef Utan and I grinned back and Ef replied "I like the way you think."

We made our way back to the dwarves who had managed to finish five. We took for and left one for the monk who would surely come in behind us and question the dwarf about what we were up to. Ef figured that if we left one for the monk he' d be less likely to rough up our new friend and more likely to get himself stuck in Sigil without a prayer of getting back. A few minutes later we heard a loud KABOOM and then screaming, we looked back to see a monk in burgundy and gold silk robes, hands cupped around his ears, blood seeping from between his fingers. With a little more haste to our steps we made to the doorway just as Kenari reappeared and the city guards rushed past us. Without further ado we tossed in the coin and we portaled back to Sigil. We made our way quickly to the market square and the portal for Spiral only to realize we needed three oak leaves dipped in mead. We split up again with one party acquiring mead and other purchasing oak leaves from an apothecary. Within 30 minutes we met back at the portal with a handful of oak leaves and mead to spare (because you just never know).

This time we didn't appear in a city but on the periphery of a large oak grove. The scale was immense, these towered far higher than any trees I had ever seen before and as I looked closer I could see how the branches and trunks were woven and fused together to create structures, buildings, archways and paths. It was a city after all, and given it was  
an Elven city it made sense. As we walked closer we could see Elves bustling about in as much as elves bustle and what looked like two leaves of an enormous plant came into view.

"What kind of tree is that?" Ef Utan asked.

Vedis and I had recognized it immediately as a Man of War ship. I explained that it wasn' t a plant it was a ship and that each race that built ships built them in a way that was meaningful to them. For an elf that was in the shape of plants, insect races they were insects and water races they were water creature shaped. Dubious looks followed but I couldn' t blame them as this was all new and unfamiliar. I took the lead as we made our way to port. Huge ships of all shapes and sizes bobbed and swayed, tethered by ropes as thick as my arm. Here at last was something familiar to me as breathing and just as vital. I asked the dock master if the PhoenixHawk was here and he replied that it had been recently though wasn' t here now. I explained what we needed and where we needed to go. He suggested a retired elvish warship turned merchant craft that was headed for Bral, I thanked him and we made our way down the dock. I asked my friends to wait for me as I requested permission to come aboard and speak with the captain.

He was swarthy for an elf, he possessed the same fine features and height of his race but sailing had changed his features and he had the adventuring eye I had seen in so many before. I explained that I was a spelljammer and offered my services and those of my four companions in exchange for passage to Bral. He asked what my companions did and I explained that one was a dancer and could fight, one was a sword for hire, one a server and singer and one a sorceress. The captain grunted that she could take a turn piloting as well, I stopped I hadn't thought about it but Sapphira could pilot the ships too but it wasn't quite the same. I'd make sure to stick with her to get her past the rough spots and unfamiliarity.

I went to gather my friends and led them to the cabin we were assigned. It was cramped but clean with enough bunks for all of us and table against one wall. Two tiny portholes and a couple lamps were the only sources of light but it would do. We finished storing our gear and made our way back to the dock, we had four hours to stock up on elf finery to sell on Bral and Vedis and I wasted no time. Vedis bought a very expensive bottle of wine and I bought some scarves and other trinkets that I could double my profit easily. Back aboard ship we put away our loot and climbed on deck for departure. I nearly laughed at the looks of my new partners which ranged from wonder, to awe to downright terror as the ropes were cast off and the solar sails filled. Power surged through the ship, as we lifted off and for a moment we were weightless then the captain engaged the shield and we bumped back down. Vedis and I knew what was happening and had our "space legs" while the others nearly toppled over. Eventually, we made our way to the galley for dinner and I turned in for a quick nap before I went on duty at 1 am.

I figured that I would pull the late ship and truth be told I didn't mind. The ship was quiet and I wasn't bothered. I could fly in peace and enjoy the thrill of once again being linked to a ship. There is no other single sensation like it. I could feel all that power run up through my hands and arms, through my body and out my feet as I merged with the ship. The link is an expansion of your consciousness to something a great deal larger and more powerful than yourself. I felt the thrum of the engines and the buffets of solar winds in the sails, the stars matched charts in my head and melded into glowing blurs behind us from the haze of stardust we kicked up. I missed this so much. I' m not sure how it was for my companions but the five days for me ended too soon, even if we were headed home.

We landed in Bral and made our way to the Laughing Beholder. Vedis was chewing her lip, wondering if her pet was ok and if her boss had fired her for missing work for so long. She needn' t have worried on either of those accounts. Seems her pet was well cared for and Luigi accepted her explanation without qualm, bringing the elvish wine certainly didn' t hurt matters. No she didn' t have to worry about the mundane matters; it was who was waiting for us that held my attention and concern. The same wizard Ef Utan recognized in Greyhawk was at the bar talking with Luigi, he levitated a round of drinks our way and said, "About time you got here kids, sit down and I' ll fill you in on what's happening."

* * *

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

By the Gods… what did I do to deserve the wrath of monks? Did I bump one in the street or something? Spill a beer on one? All I wanted to do was read the job board, but apparently that was enough to draw the wrath of a Shou monk. He kindly left a few bruises to remember him by before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke muttering about "Not meddling in things." I just love it when dire warnings are vague.

These monks should do their research next time. I was just happy to be traveling and along for the ride until they decided to meddle in things; because now I have a reason to help Lenata succeed.

"Does anyone else want to pick a fight if I try to read this thing?" I yell to the bar crowd in frustration. "If you do, I'd like to get it over with now!" At least the large bull named Nox found me funny; I'm rather glad he didn't take me up on my offer.

Vedis is ready to go back to the temple to take care of our wounds… but someone has inadvertently caught my eye. When you've traveled through multiple planes of existence to get to a place, seeing a sign of home there can really draw your attention. "I'll be right back," I muttered to Vedis, "I think I see someone I know."

It seems there is a mystery to my homeland, if our people are spread so far across the lands without knowledge of each other. This priestess of Isis… she doesn't know of Mulhorrand, but apparently this Al-Malamut is similar and at least on the same plane of existence as my home, if still far from each other. I must see if I can weave this moonstone into my braid… for if she can indeed find me again through it, I don't want to lose it. The farther you travel, the closer you should hold pieces of home.

* * *

For all her obsessions with dusty books and flying fish cities, the priestess definitely has an invaluable healing touch. Now that we're back at the University and Sephira and Ef Utan have returned with success, it seems that it's time for rest. As long as the food is warm and the beds are bug free, I don't care what hangs above the door.

Not too shabby a place, this time. At the very least, it looks like they know how to have a good time. I will take the initiative with the bartender to see if an impromptu performance can get us food and lodging for the night while the rest find us a seat.

I begin to sway to one of my favorite dances that we performed for fertility rituals when what sounds like a toad tries to escape from Vedis' throat. What a time for stage fright! I wince inwardly and plaster a smile on my face as I keep dancing, pausing momentarily with a sympathetic glance at the stone faced girl making her way to the bar. I remember the first time I insisted that I could do the dance of the seven veils for the matron… it took me a good ten minutes to get untangled from them all when I stumbled over my own feet. It is the life of a performer, unfortunately. I will have to encourage her to try again soon.

Once the performance is done, I nod to my friends and make my way through the crowd. Thank goodness for leather breeches… at least they offer some sort of protection from grasping hands. I almost turn and hiss when I feel a tug on my tail… but I am more interested in warm food than a fight right now. Instead I turn and smile sweetly fangs and all as I reply "Tail pulling costs extra," and with a swish of my tail I make my way to our table. I hope I got fur in his beer.

Ah mutton… we meet again, only to have to part again so soon. And look… you even left me a present this time. Upon closer inspection, however… it seems that this one is thanks to the Shou again. Nice little dagger… not poisoned, not trapped, and big surprise, no messages on it either. They definitely have a thing for being vague, don't they? Well this is great… now the rest of think that the Shoo is after me for something I did. I've been on my best behavior… so something tells me that "things" has to have something to do with The Spelljammer.

If the gods are kind, I will have the opportunity to return the dagger and ask them myself. In the meantime, I will set a trap on the door of our room using a thunderstone. I would hate to be asleep if company decided to drop by.

* * *

I'm almost insulted that nothing happened in the night. Perhaps they think if they wait that we will grow scared? Humph… bored, more like it.

It seems that the rest of the group would like to go shopping again before we leave. I roll my eyes because I've been ready to travel since I set foot outside my home in Gheldeneth. Why are we always preparing? Why can't we just go?

A flash of red silk and yellow brocade catches the corner of my eye and I disappear into the crowd; those bastards aren't going to surprise me this time, for I will be against him as a crocodile on the water… as silent as an enemy in the necropolis.

It seems that we're being followed by the Shou now… this time by an Elf with a strange glass ball in his hand that he's using to follow us. I let Ef Utan know that we're being trailed, and fade into the crowd again to wait and see if the Elf does anything when they leave the market. Perhaps he will provide a clue as to why they are doing this?

I have waited as long as I could as the others finish gathering their coins for the trip… but it seems that the Elf will provide me no information unless I take it from him. After my last encounter I have no desire to fight one of these alone, so distraction seems to be the key. Perhaps I can find a use for this thunderstone after all…

{BOOM!}

I can't help but laugh as I scoop up the scrying device from the monk bowed over grasping his ears. Let's see you dodge that, you jerks… and here's a kick in the guts for good measure. You never grab a tiger by the tail, my friend… and the same goes for Catfolk.

I quickly catch up to the rest of them and hurry them around the corner as the city guard comes to investigate the curiously loud noise. I hope they interrogate that monk all night.

We quickly make our way back to the jewelers store and toss the coins through the doorway. Where did they say we were going next? Spiral space? Bral? I really must start writing these names down…

Damn, it looks like my diversion put a crack in the scrying stone. I wonder if I can fix it?

* * *

I've never seen so many trees in my life! Wood is a precious commodity in Mulhorand… I can't even begin to imagine what they would think of this place. Then again… probably best that they don't know; the way the Pharaoh has been, they'd probably only cut this place down to build their war machines. If they weren't so full of themselves, they could probably learn a thing or two from these Elves and the way they mold life itself to do their bidding. Not only do they build their cities in the trees… but the plants themselves fly them through space.

It seems that we are not to stay here long, though. Lenata is eager to find passage on a ship because it seems we are on our way to her and Vedis' home of Bral. Perhaps I can at least obtain a souvenir of this place before we leave… maybe a nice silk scarf? If I am to play the part of entertainer, I will need my props after all.

* * *

By Bast's big toe…is this what it feels like to travel like a god? Stars that were once so far away seem within my grasp as the ship begins to move. The boson has to pull me away from the window to remind me of my duties as ship entertainer on this trip.

We finally reach our destination of this Rock of Bral… and from the looks of it as we come in for a landing I can see how it earned its name. For what seems like the 100th time they tell us not to start a fire anywhere. That's ok… the ones I start are usually more spiritual than physical. Usually.

As we walk into the door of the bar that Vedis called home, I find myself biting my tongue as I try and figure out where exactly to look that I don't find myself staring at the strange floating ball of flesh and tentacles that apparently is her boss, Luigi. Fortunately there is a less… disturbing person to look at next to him ready with drinks floating through the air towards us. Ah mages… you have to love them sometimes. I notice the nod of recognition that passes between him, Ef Utan and Sephira as I eagerly grab one of the drinks out of the air and down it.

"Took you guys long enough to get here… let's fill you in."


	5. Chapter 5

_From the journal of Lenata of Celestian._

So much has happened I scarcely know where to begin. I suppose, I should start with the moustache man's (Vedis and I nicknamed him this as he never gave us his own) strange appearance at the Laughing Beholder. As we entered, five drinks floated our way and hesaid "What took you so long, come on in kids and we'll fill you in".

The thing is…while he provided a few more clues of what might be happening, offered the aid of the Seekers should at least one of us join their group and share all the information we find and somehow wrangled us a ship from my godmother, he didn't really fill us in. Truly, we aren't that much more "enlightened" than we were to begin with, we just have more resources. I'm not complaining mind you, I love the little ship we have and space traveling doesn't give me the queasy stomach that portal hopping does. We also apparently have turned privateer. While I acknowledge we have to pay our 50% (ship rent) 10% tithe (Seekers) as well as the costs of feeding our selves and overall ship's costs somehow, I hadn't quite expected that twist. The rest of my party I note accepted this new career path without qualms it seems, tho I do note that Sapphira went over the ship's contract with House Moune with a fine tooth comb and wouldn't even consider letting us sign until she had he "boots on the deck inspection".

But, I'm getting ahead of myself. Upon our arrival at the Laughing Beholder our new host led us to a shielded, private dining room where refreshments had already been laid out. Curiously, he began his tale with an admonishment for me to hold my piece. I hadn't said anything! He want onto tell of three ethereal beings that were older and more powerful than the Gods, it is hard to argue this point when I had seen so much evidence to support it lately. Those three were the Serpent, The Lady of Pain and the Spelljammer. The Serpent himself had chosen a demi-human to teach and now Vekna was a God. It would seem our tattoos; our marks were indication that our fates had been rewoven on a primal level. Even without our marks, our return from the realm of dread, which we found a way out of was nothing short of a miracle itself. It would seem the Spelljammer for reasons as yet unknown had chosen us. The Seekers decided that we should be aided. Of course, nothing in life is free; in exchange for access to some information and access to a ship Kenari and I joined the Seekers and had to agree to share any and all information we learned as well as a mandatory 10% tithe, the ship a light, fast craft called the Silent Star that required a 50% share to house Moune as well as our allowing one of their men to join us for "supervision". The good news is as soon as we pay them 150,000 gp or 10 years passes our little ship is ours free and clear.

Soon after a messenger from the inner city arrived; he clicked his heels and bowed to Moustache Man after he handed him a couple of scrolls and left. The scrolls were our Letters of Mark. They weren't race specific but did contain some boundary rules. No Elvish or Bralian ships (duh) but Mindflayers, anyone on the bounty list and members of the 10th pit mercenary group were fair game. However, the letters of Mark only counted with ships underway in the Flow or Wildspace, so pulling into port finding our targets in a bar and conking them over the head wasn't allowed, mores' the pity. As a group we decide to have a look at the ship and the bounty list before signing our lives away (so to speak). Vedis asked if we could swing by her apartment to get her things before we head out (good idea, I should swing by my quarters at the temple and do the same thing).

We headed to Vedis' apartment the back way when all of a sudden there in our path no more than 100 ft away were three monks. A half heartbeat later they saw us and took off running, one of them with a shimmery footprint. Just about the time I'm sighing in relief that they turned tale, Kenari yelled "It's the damn monks again, get em". Really! Oh, for pity's sake.

So we all gave chase through crowds and twists, alleys and byways until the monks flew up the side of a building and the chase continued on the rooftops. I have no climbing skills nor it seemed did Sapphira. We continued to follow Vedis, Kenari and Ef Utan from the ground. After a few blocks we heard Ef call from above us, he had a limp monk by the collar. Apparently, he had come upon one stuck in a crack between chimney's and had knocked him out before hauling him (rather roughly judging from scrapes on his face) from his trap. He climbed down with his prize so I could try to lift some information from his mind. Just then, in the distance I saw Vedis fall. Moving as quickly as we could we dragged the monk between us and got to Vedis. A human might have been killed by such a fall and even her more dense structure was damaged and she was stunned, with a Cure Moderate wound spell she was good as new. Just them we heard a loud whoop and saw Kenari sailing to the ground riding on the back of a monk, steering with his braid like one might ride a wind sail. Needless to say he wasn't in the best of shape upon landing.

After a short debate amongst ourselves about the best location for debriefing our quarry we chose a dark alley a short distance away. My simple mind read was only for surface thoughts and their discipline was fierce. I got nothing. Vedis was pissed off and channeled her rage into her question and got into one of the monk's face. His face paled and he drew a pictogram in the dirt. Just them moonlight gleamed through the dark and revealed a silvery scar across his throat. He was a mute. The pictogram was a symbol for "Muwara". Ef Utan knocked their heads together and rendered them senseless. Kenari relieved he prey of his shimmery boots and bundled hastily into her pack and we left the alley.

Quickly, we made our way to Vedis' apt and collected her belongings. We then made our way to the docks. There in slip 5 was a beautiful little dragonfly ship. I called for permission to board and upon ascertaining who we were bid to enter. It wasn't new but new enough, piloted by a minor relic in the shape of a chair. Just its foot was a metal rune set into the floor. Just past the helm were the captain's and crews quarters followed by the hold, which was significantly bigger on the inside than it should have been.

We left the ship and returned to the Laughing Beholder where we signed all the contracts and received a list of potential marks.

Tal Gilgalad aboard the Hammership Barracuda – 8,000gp  
Eric the Human aboard the Groundling ship Raven – 5,000gp  
No name aboard the Squid ship Frostfire – 7,000gp  
Menara aboard the Galleon Nex – 10,000gp  
Cain aboard the Hammership Rampage – 10,000gp  
We decided since our ship was not heavily armed nor protected to go for the Human Eric first.

Before we left though Kenari and I had to join the Seekers and I figured we'd get some maps and I'd take a quick look in the library. We also needed provisions for ourselves and munitions for the ship. Vedis decided to stay behind and work one last shift at the Laughing Beholder while the rest of us left for the Library of Spheres at Seeker headquarters and arrived without incident. The library itself was beautiful, it could have been a Celestian temple with its inlaid marble floor, soaring domed roof and stylized starscape decorating the walls. In the center was a 30 foot circular counter with filing cabinets and shelves manned by a couple of Librarians. Kenari and I announced ourselves and were directed "down the hall, first left, second right and fourth door on the left." A gnome answered the door and apparently had heard of Kenari and my use of the Celestian foyer as a shooting range. Great! He went over the rules and stressed that we must keep a journal and of course the 10% tithe. A quick trip through the library revealed only one entry about the Spelljammer's ultimate helm. It seemed to not be species or gender specific referenced were a variety ranged from a human female pirate to an instectoid and everything in between, with the most recent reference about 2500 years ago. While I was in the library Kenari finally found out what those shimmery boots she relieved the monk of did. Apparently they allowed the wearer to walk without sound or track and they were worth about 5,000 gp to the right buyer. Satisfied, we joined our friends and made our way back to get Vedis.

It cost about 500 gp each for 8mos worth of provisions. Sapphira suggested a communal account and Ef Utan offered to keep the books. We also decided to share the work instead of hiring a crew that would also need to fed and paid. Graciously, after some sincere expressions of gratitude Kenari agreed to see the boots she lifted from the monk as she had a better pair for her own use. She only got 3,000 at the market but it was enough to initially fund our voyage. I purchased a few maps of the system and we arranged for ammunition from the dwarves (in other words we bought rocks) for use in our catapult and headed back to the ship to finish outfitting her before leaving. We had gotten word from Luigi that Eric the human was last seen at a place called Barr Sinister.

We arrived at the ship and all was quiet, we had just entered the crew's quarters when we noticed a rather large berth and sizable cache of weapons. It would seem our overseer had arrived. In the hold we found her…all 9 ft of her, humanoid…kind of. Except the 9 feet tall with bulk to match and the head of an Oerth Hippopotamus, her uniform was militarily crisp and her only tribute to her gender was a small pink bow between her little piggy ears. She seized my hand and pumped it furiously as she introduced herself. We explained who we would go after first and explained his last known whereabouts. She seemed to titter to herself, indicating to me at least she was no stranger to the place. Good! That combined with her size and weaponry make me feel a bit better at least.

* * *

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

Finally, someone is going to give us some answers!

As we walked to the back rooms we… well… I should say Vedis was accosted by what looked like a furry lizard that escaped from a dye shop. It turns out the thing wrapped around her face was her pet lizard that came from her dreams. Personally, if I could pull things out of my dreams, I'd be dreaming on a much grander scale…but there's no telling what benefits our stony friend may have from such companionship.

We make our way to a specially shielded room, and I quickly hop into the booth and look at the bejeweled wizard with excitement while Sephira and Ef Utan take their usual positions around the room.

"All right, then… let's get this party started!"

Gods… not another history lesson! I do my best to focus on the wizard as he drones on about entities beyond Gods and how lucky we are to be here considering where we've been.

"Luck is a lady after all," I say with amusement as I glance at the rest of our party.

"And an amazing kisser," the wizard adds with a grin.

I'm not sure what to say to that considering I was merely repeating a saying I had heard in Gheldeneth once. Bes, the patron of luck in Mulhorand, while wise to worship is not one you would particularly think of sharing kisses with; the lion skin and feathered crowns would surely get in the way.

I have to admit his talk of the World Serpent interests me though… for even in Mulhorand do we have the tales of Apep, the great serpent that lives in the celestial Nile to come to life each day and threaten Ra. Perhaps some things are so great that they go beyond the stories of priests and into the realm of universal truth?

The wizard mentioned that someone must be interceding on our behalf, because the World Serpent interceded to give a creature named Vecna powers. Who would want to help us? He mentioned three creatures: The Lady of Pain, the World Serpent, and the Spelljammer itself.

After seeing the Lady of Pain first hand and still living to write about it, I have to think it's not her. That leaves either the World Serpent playing both sides of the table (so to speak) or the Spelljammer. I don't know… does a sentient fish-ship have the ability to send out bubbles that grant tattoos? If IT wanted our help… why wouldn't it just come to us? Perhaps it is unable? It is definitely something to think about when we aren't on the move.

I am shaken from my reverie by the mentioning of the wizard's group called The Seekers. Apparently they search for new things for the joy of finding new things. That's something I can relate to, actually. The true joy is in the doing, after all. I wonder if they will let me join them.

My eyes light up at the mention of getting the use of our own ship. At last… true freedom! But then the wizard whips out a contract and the legal speak begins to buzz from his mouth like a swarm of bees.

Goddess save me from lawyers… they are the ultimate killers of joy. Thankfully Sephira is well versed in their dark language and is willing to look over the contract. From what I could tell before I had to tune it out is that it sounds like we get a ship with a babysitter in trade for no fun and half the profits. It seems that Mulhorrand isn't the only culture that deals in indentured servitude after all. But… it's either indentured privateer or hoping that we find the right portal when we need it… and right now we're just not that capable with portals.

Right now, anyway.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go check this ship out!"

As we step out of the bar into an alleyway I can't help but notice a flash of yellow and red silks through the crowd. My lip curls and my tail puffs up as I snarl, "It's those damn monks again! Get them!" The monks take off with a shimmer of something magical and before Lenata even knows to roll her eyes the chase has begun.

Ef Utan pushes a path through the crowds as we attempt to cut them off on a side street and Lenata manages to talk our way past the city guard when a bar fight moves into the street… but once we spot them scaling the side of the building to get to the rooftops they have moved into my territory. I quickly leap after them with the aid of my clawed gauntlets as I risk a brief glance at Vedis who has managed to keep up with me. I am impressed by the Maenad's tenacity; there is definitely a fire within her. I wonder why she doesn't let it show?

Silly cat…stick to the chase!

I deftly leap over boxes and smirk as I notice one of the monks getting stuck in a crevasse in the brickwork that he thought was a short cut. I'm not interested in that, however…I want the one with the shimmering boots running across the tightrope.

My father and I did this for fun when I was but a kitten, silly monk… you're not getting away from me now. I pour on a boost of speed and bound across the tightrope to leap on one of the monks as I hear the cursing of the Maenad followed by a large thump. I hope she's ok…I know she's ok…with Lenata around she's got to be.

I have to admit, though…her falling off the side has given me an idea.

Our first encounter showed me that I'm not ready to handle one of these guys in combat by myself, so perhaps a more creative solution is in order. I quickly glance over the side of the building to scope its height. It looks like my boots of landing should protect me from the fall… here's hoping the monk doesn't have something similar.

While the monk is stunned I grab him by his braid and plant my feet in his back as I leap over the edge with a whoop of joy. The monk proves with a satisfying crunch when we land that those magic boots of his are nothing like mine. While he's counting his broken ribs I take the time to pull a rope out of my pack and string him up like a wild boar. Pull my tail, will you… you can ponder your karma while I take your boots.

Eventually we all meet up again no worse for wear, Ef Utan dragging the now unconscious monk that was stuck in the crevasse.

"Are we done accosting monks who run away from us and bestow us with gifts, now?" Sephira asks sarcastically. That sorceress is a hard one to understand. She's far from naïve, so she must know what it means to have a rival organization put a contract out on you. Perhaps she has seen so much that she just doesn't care? I'm almost afraid to ask.

After some debate as to where to question the monks that we've captured we finally just drag them into a nearby alleyway to let Lenata and Vedis investigate while Ef Utan and I watch the ends of the alley.

After a moment of concentration I can hear Lenata's frustration as to the willpower of monks. Apparently she wasn't able to get anything. I have to smile at Vedis' solution, though; apparently her time as a waitress gave her enough pent up anger that when she decided to release it at the monk he couldn't tell us quick enough who he was working for. Too bad his vocal chords were already cut for just such an occasion. The best he could do was scribbling a pictogram in the dust.

Just what exactly is a "Muwara?" It sounds like a noise I make when I'm happy for goodness sake.

Apparently that's all we're going to get out of them. Ef Utan simplifies things by knocking them out and we promptly leave them in the alley to continue on our quest.

I'm eager to go see the ship now that I've taken care of my grudge… but apparently Vedis wants Ef Utan to accompany her to her apartment while she gets some things for the trip. She did quite well keeping up with me as she did for someone of her size and stature… the least I can do is offer a little patience in return.

* * *

I never imagined that a space ship would look like a blood-sucking bug. Until this week, however… I never would've imagined a space ship, so who am I to talk? If it flies and can take us places, it can look like whatever it chooses. Let Sephira examine the details (it seems to be her thing)… I'm going to scope out the living quarters in this thing.

Thank goodness for magic sometimes. I was prepared for us all to have to squeeze into close quarters… but it looks like this ship is a bit bigger than it seems on the outside. It's still a bit cozy… just nowhere near as bad as I thought it would be. Lenata doesn't understand why I'm hanging up my hammock when we haven't even signed the papers yet. It seems to me that the signing is a foregone conclusion… so why not scope out a spot while we're here? One should always take opportunities when they present themselves; you never know if they'll come again.

After the examination of the ship we decide to go back to the bar to finally sign the documents and get filled in our quest. Our wizard friend is no longer there… but a courier from the Seekers was kind enough to inform us of a few leads of less reputable people that might be brought in for questioning regarding the Spelljammer. After seeing the phrase "Hammership" appear more than once, I have to think that going after this Eric the Human on a groundling ship might be a better idea…Orc barbarians or no. I certainly hope their information is good and we're not wasting our lives for nothing.

Meanwhile, it seems that Lenata wants to check out the Seeker's library while Vedis works a shift at the Laughing Beholder to see what gold and information she can pick up. If I am going to join these Seekers, I guess I should go with the cleric. Perhaps being in a library to do research will make Lenata happy with me for once. It looks like we've all got the same idea as Vedis stays to work. With someone like Luigi around, I'm sure she will be safe from meddling monks at the very least.

* * *

After talking with that gnome, I am more convinced than ever that indentured servitude is alive and well in the universe. 10% tithe, indeed. Combine that with the 50% tithe they're taking for the ship and we're right up the Nile without a paddle. I'm all for keeping our money in a more solid not-taxable state (i.e. magic items)… but according to the rest of the group I need to sell my shiny new boots so we can get the funds to supply the ship.

Goddess forgive me but I am relishing this… as now it comes down to it as the simple Prime with her balls of string that everyone blames is now the one they come to for help. I will say an extra prayer to Bast tonight in thanks.

After the details are finalized and the shopping for ship supplies is sorted out we finally decide on a name for our motley group: The Spelljoined. Rather fitting… considering if it weren't for this tattoo I think we'd all be glad to go our separate ways.

According to Luigi Eric and his barbarian hordes were last seen at a place called Barr Sinister. Apparently the only thing at this place is a dark and dingy bar that lives up to its name. What better a location to begin our hunt?

As we make our way back and aboard the ship, I hear a sound so gruff and tuneless that I have to believe it comes from a Dwarf. Could that be our babysitter? Maybe not if the size of that gun has anything to say about it…

By the Gods I have never seen a creature such as Wilhelmina Uft. Nine feet tall at least, she towers above us all like Taweret herself. After seeing the weapons she carries I don't think she's interested in fertility and childbirth, however. Perhaps these Gif are the children of the goddess? If the situation warrants it, maybe I will ask her someday.


	6. Chapter 6

_From the journals of Kenari Sanura_

Finally, we're ready to go!

Lenata has happily straps herself into the Helm while the others mill about, seemingly just as unknowing of what to do on a ship as I. At least I'm not alone in my lack of experience now.

An unpleasant thought strikes me and I turn to Wilhelmina. "You wouldn't know how to fire that catapult, would you?" I ask hopefully. If there's the off chance that we might get into ship-to-ship battle, I hope to the Gods that somebody knows how to fire it.

"Why yes, little kitten, I am well versed in its mechanics," the Giff nods and smiles. "I could always use two others to help and learn, however."

Who me? Shoot that thing? I am not a creature of war. Perhaps… ah hah! "Ah," I say with a smile as I walk over to Ef Utan and clap a hand on his shoulder, "that's what we have strapping young men on the ship for!"

"Man," Ef Utan corrects me with a raised brow as he obviously wonders what I am getting him into.

"Ah yes… my mistake," I say as I quickly back my way towards the outer deck. "But I am sure you're man enough for what Wilhelmina requires!"

And with those parting words I make my way to the outer decks and nearly fall to my knees at the sight before me.

So many stars, so close to the touch… the sheer majesty of it brings tears to my eyes as I grip the rail and fervently wish that my father could be here beside me. "If only you could see, father… I've gone farther than I've ever dared to dream!"

I run the back of my hand across my cheeks to compose myself when something odd catches my eye. Everything else looks like we're standing still… except for some odd shaped oblong thing in the distance tumbling towards us.

"Hey… guys!" I shout over my shoulder to the bridge as I point into the distance. "I think there's a big rock or something heading our way!"

Ef Utan comes out onto the deck, squints into the distance and mutters, "That's not a rock… looks more like a ship of some kind."

Vedis lets out what I can only assume to be a muddled curse of some kind and quickly goes to inform Lenata. Perhaps she recognized it?

I shift my balance as the ship veers to the left and watch in amazement as what I could only describe as the bastard offspring of a boat and a snail comes tumbling end over end past us. As we all meet up again on the bridge we are told by Vedis that the thing is a Nautiloid, known to be piloted by Mind Flayers.

"You mean those things the Lady of Pain flayed in the street?" I ask nervously. As much as I want to explore that ship to see what we can find… I am rather reluctant to encounter those things without continued divine interference.

"The same," Vedis confirms.

"From the looks of the ship, it seems to be in quite the state of disrepair," Sephira comments. "Perhaps anyone on board is in the same state? If we send a stealthy party across, perhaps we can find out safely."

And suddenly, everyone is looking at me.

"You did say you wanted to do something, didn't you?" she continues pointedly.

"Hey, it's not like I said I wouldn't go," I say with a nonchalant grin. "How do I go about getting over there? Magic? Grappling hooks and ropes?"

"Teleportation is not in my repertoire, unfortunately… so hooks and ropes it is."

"You all are so lucky!" Wilhelmina pipes up as she cradles her gun lovingly. "I would go with you… but I promised I would stay on the ship!"

"As it should be, considering Lenata has to stay at the Helm," Sephira assures her. "In fact, I will stay here as well. There's no sense in me flailing on a rope in space holding the rest of you up."

"Then with Lenata's piloting and the assistance of your strong arms, Wilhelmina, I think we can get some ropes over there and check this thing out," I say with an excited grin.

We quickly make our way over the ropes to a large hole in the side of the ship. Why look for a door when a large one is provided for you?

* * *

"Bast protect us!" I mutter as I come up behind Vedis to see the tall tentacle creature standing there.

"Good thing he's already missing part of his brain," Vedis points out as she starts exploring the room. "Gah… this place is humid and smells like dead fish."

Heh… sounds like some days on the wharfs of Gheldeneth… but the smells are definitely where the similarities end. Ef Utan follows in behind us and checks out the body while I search the room for anything written down that may provide us some information. After a few moments we both have success as Ef Utan finds a pouch with blue stones, and I find a number of charts that may be of interest to us… or at the very least maybe to the Seekers. Ef Utan tosses the stones to Vedis, who smiles when she catches them. "I can use these!"

"Hey," I put the charts in my pack and nudge Ef Utan. "Do you think you can give me a boost so I can check out that hole in the ceiling?"

He takes a look at the ceiling and then an appraising look at me (trying to guess my weight I imagine) before nodding. "Sure, no problem… I could probably lift you over my head if I need to."

He quickly lifts me up and I gaze around the upper deck to see another Mind Flayer bolted to the wall, as well as more of them in Helms connected by a strange silvery goop. "Looks like everybody's dead," I say as I scramble up. I look down and try not to snicker as I watch Ef Utan struggle to boost Vedis. She is a tall and willowy lady… but a lot heavier than she looks. Trying to aid as best I can, we combine our efforts and manage to get Vedis up to join me.

"Do you see any stairs going down anywhere?" Ef Utan calls up.

I quickly look around but the only stairs I see are behind some rubble. "Let me just toss you a rope," I say as I grab one out of my bag and Vedis starts wrapping it around her waist. Thankfully he's able to climb up without too much difficulty and manages to join us.

"Sephira wants us to grab a bolt from the Mind Flayer so we can try to investigate its make," he suddenly informs us. I raise a brow in curiosity at this sudden statement. Mages… they do have their strange ways to go about things.

"Sure thing," I say as I go to check out the impaled Mind Flayer, and Vedis investigates the Helm.

"Hey, I bet if I sit in this thing I could…" Vedis says as she runs her hand along the main chair.

"NO!" Ef Utan and I both turn to exclaim.

"That's probably not a good idea; weird things might come out of it and attach itself to your head to make it explode or something," I say as I wave my hands around my head.

"Fine… whatever… never get to do anything fun…" she mumbles as she crosses her arms and starts to look elsewhere.

Meanwhile, I take my dagger and pry one of the bolts with my dagger out of the pinned Mind Flayer with ease. "Interesting," I say as I clean off the bolt and examine it. "The workmanship is quite nice. Whoever fired this definitely had money… or at least access to it."

As I look over some of the other bodies in the chairs I notice a set of manacles made from iron and some kind of strange crystal hanging from its belt. "Slavers?" I ask in disgust as I lift them up with a finger to show the others.

"That's probably how they packed their lunch," Ef Utan jokes, but the smile is obviously quite forced.

"Disgusting," I say as I spot the jars of brains smashed on the floor and quickly drop the manacles into my bag. You never know… they still might prove useful somehow.

Suddenly there is a sound of skittering that unnerves me and I quickly duck into a corner and do my best to become a shadow on the wall.

Suddenly Vedis grabs her head and Ef Utan draws his sword in rage. I look around but can't see anything, but then the noises turn from skittering to a hellish gibbering that I fear will haunt my dreams.

The voices! Gods, stop the voices in my head! Can't think… can't…can't…

…think! We are in danger… I must focus! As I scan the room in a panic I see Ef Utan facing a disgusting creature of slime and mouths with his sword and Vedis doing her best to catch the damnable thing on fire.

"I hope this works," I whisper as I ready an arrow and pop up from my hiding place to shoot it in its… well… I shoot it, anyway. It jerks for a moment and then the arrow is quickly absorbed by the goop.

"Damn it… I knew I should've gotten some of those guns!" I mutter as I duck down and ready another arrow. I peak around a crate just in time to see the creature rear up and seemingly consume Ef Utan as it sprays its slimy goop everywhere.

"Gods, no!" I exclaim as I frantically shoot more arrows into it.

Vedis grunts in frustration at the thought of potentially boiling Ef Utan alive, and draws her dagger to stab at it with a powerful shout that seems to rock the creature momentarily.

We then start to see Ef Utan struggle from the inside, trying to pierce the creature internally to make his way outward. If we can see his sword making its way through… then I hope to the Gods that means we're doing damage to this thing.

I whisper a fervent prayer that Horus may guide my arrows flight, and as it pierces the horrific goop it explodes in a wave of disgusting fluid, leaving an exhausted Ef Utan and some eyeballs and teeth to fall to the ground.

He gets up from the ground of his own accord, but while he doesn't look injured he definitely doesn't look too good; worn out… almost like he's suffering from a wasting disease. Soon as we get back to the ship we should have Lenata look at him to make sure he's ok.

Meanwhile… I want to know what's behind that intricate door that creature was standing in front of.

I creep carefully through the slippery goop and peer through the partially opened door to see what looks like personal quarters, with a rather large Mind Flayer crumpled in the corner and a dead human left in stocks. My nose wrinkles in disgust. Lunch, indeed. "Looks like a bedroom with another dead squidy and a dead human," I exclaim as I open the door further and check things out.

This Mind Flayer is much larger than the others. Its robes are of a rich quality, and to my joy I find that he's carrying many interesting things from rings and stones to strange crystals and jars of pink pellets. As I look further, I notice a glint of gold in-between the slimy tentacles hanging from its slack face. With a grimace I spread the tentacles apart to see its beak-like mouth holding a small hexagonal coin. I pry it out with my dagger and wonder at its plainness; it has no stamping on it at all. Perhaps the Seekers will know more of it?

Vedis calls out to us that she hears more skittering, and that's our cue to get out of here. As we make our way back across the ropes I notice with concern a strange rat like creature with an exposed brain on the outside of our ship.

"Wilhelmina! Shoot it!" I exclaim as I leap onto our deck and point to the creature.

With a grin that shows she's only too happy to comply, Wilhelmina raises her rather large gun and turns the rat into a spray of mist. "Oh, I do so love targeting space rats!"

We all make our way back to Lenata (except for Ef Utan who goes to lie down) and I hand her the charts that I found. "Can you read these?" I ask hopefully.

She smiles as she takes them. "Give me a moment, and with Celestian's blessing I can."

She closes her eyes for a moment and utters a prayer before unrolling the charts to examine them. I sit on a chair with my legs crossed in my lap and am about to start pulling things out of my pack when she holds up a piece of paper and exclaims, "I think I've got an answer, here!"

We all gather around her as she continues. "It seems that the ship was named the Void Reaper, and carried the Ilithid Ambassador to the Neogi on board. He had three identifying items that were this paper, a sash, and a seal."

"Well, we've got the paper, anyway. If whoever killed it took the other parts, why not this paper too?" Vedis wondered aloud.

"Perhaps they just didn't know how to read Ilithid," Sephira remarked sagely.

Hmmn… could that strange blank coin in the creature's beak be the seal? There weren't any markings on it… maybe it's a magical one? Now it is definitely something I want to ask the Seekers about.

While no one thinks it's a good idea to let the Mind Flayers know what we found… perhaps the Seekers could play the intermediary for us. I just have the bad feeling that no matter what it's going to come back to them that we were on their ship… so better to cover our rears, I say.

After a brief discussion and Lenata checking up on Ef Utan, we decide to continue on to Barr Sinister to try and follow our lead on Eric and his Orc Barbarians. It doesn't seem to me that his crew would be the culprits of the raid on the Mind Flayers; the attack just reeks of money and expertise.

More things to ponder, I guess… but not until after a hot bath to clean off this goop and have a well-deserved nap.

I wake up and enter the bridge just in time to see us arrive at Barr Sinister. It looks very similar to the Rock of Bral in a way… but on a bit smaller and lot dingier scale. Lenata must have her trepidations about the place, as she loses focus at the Helm and uncharacteristically scrapes alongside the asteroid with the ship to the dismay of some drunks trying to relieve themselves off the edge. Perhaps things will be better off if she stays with Wilhelmina and the ship; we wouldn't want her obvious "goodness" to cause us any problems here.

"I'm going to stay on the ship too and check out the goodies then," Vedis says with chagrin. I was not aware that she and Lenata shared the same philosophy. Ah well… I think the three of us can handle it.

"Remind me next time not to let the pilot have any honey mead!" I say jokingly to them as I disembark to look around.

"More like Dwarven Firewater," Ef Utan snorts as he follows behind with Sephira.

"Okay," I say as I clap my hands together. "Sephira plays the rich lady, Ef Utan is the bodyguard, and I will be her servant if anyone asks."

Sephira walks up beside me and raises a single brow.

It only takes me a moment before I realize what I just said. "Silly me… I should've told you all just to be yourselves."

"Come on, let's go," Ef Utan mutters as he steps to the front and we walk past strange docked ships to get to the bar.

* * *

"So which of you strapping men can direct me to that hottie of a mercenary Eric?" I say with as much charm as I can muster as I sit on top of the bar and lean over to show my cleavage. "I've been hoping to get my hands all over his body and maybe get his autograph… but every time I go looking, he keeps moving somewhere else!"

"Ah, you mean that blonde good-for-nothing and his scraggly Orcs? Haven't seen them in a while," one of the men grunts.

"That's a shame… I heard his boat was sooo big!" I don't care what sphere I'm in… a man is a man until he's something else.

"Bah! His boat is tiny… which is why he surrounds himself with big men!" This exclamation sends a chortle through the men at the bar.

"I'd love to compare his boat to yours someday sweetheart, but that would require him to be here, wouldn't it?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ef Utan nudge Sephira.

"Indeed, the scallywag seems to owe me a substantial amount of money and I would like to collect," Sephira states with aloof calm.

"Not my problem if he stole from you, lady," the man grunts as he takes a swig of his ale.

"Hardly; he lost a bet."

"Hah! Now that sounds more like him. Last I heard he was too hot a commodity with the Elves to go back to Shipwrecker and wanted to set his sights on Baruda."

I reach over and twirl a strand of his hair as I lean over. "Thank you, sweetie; you've been most helpful."

"Kramer is the name, ma'am. Keep the alcohol and the sweet talk flowing, and I'm your man if you need any more information." And with that he grabs his hat and leaves, muttering something about draining lizards.

"I think we're done here," Ef Utan says as he scans the bar. "Shall we go fishing?"


	7. Chapter 7

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

As we get back on board we find that Vedis' experiments with some of the devices I found have resulted in some interesting clues. The manacles are psionic dampeners (handy), one crystal does the agitating thing that she used to puff up my fur when we visited the Demiplane of Dread, but the rod with strange forks on the end is still unknown. The other items appear to be magical in nature; non-psionic at the very least.

The truly interesting thing, however, is the memory that she found stored within the blue sphere. Apparently it recalls the memory of one Blackrazor the Pirate talking about the Bendor Cluster and how the Siren qualities of the Spelljammer caused their pilot Kavalox to almost kill them all when he couldn't resist its call.

Curious… is the lure too great for those who wield magic, or did the Spelljammer know the true nature of these pirates and try to cause their demise on purpose?

I ponder the nature of flying fish cities and before I know it we are coming in to Baruda air space.

"Looks pretty basic out there," I say as I gaze out the window to see vast expands of ocean only occasionally marred by islands with a few huts here and there. "I doubt he's going to try and mess with these people… so perhaps he's going to hit other ships coming in to trade?"

"We should find the biggest settlement, land, and see if we can ask some questions," Ef Utan states plainly.

"Agreed," says Lenata as she closes her eyes to focus on our flight. "I'll see if I can bring us in closer."

I can feel the ship slowing and dropping into the planet's atmosphere as we come across what looks to be the largest collection of huts that has a dock.

Vedis and I eagerly disembark to see this new land, but as soon as we step out onto the docks we are greeted by a shimmer of light that turns into one of the most beautiful snakes I've ever seen. Never have I witnessed such colorful wings on a reptile! Could these be… yes… I think I heard sailors tell stories of animals like this in a far off land called Maztica; Coatl-something… what were they called again?"

Oh goodness… it seems that the winged creature didn't take kindly to Vedis.

"It wants us to go. Now," she tells me before running back to the ship.

I do my best to remember the way the priests acted back home and step up to talk to the feathered serpent. "Oh great winged one," I say as I clasp my hands together and bow deeply. "We mean no harm to this planet or its people; we only wish to find a villain who wishes to harm this place and stop him from hurting anyone." I remain in the bow as I fervently hope the words work.

"Your words are as respectful as they are full of animal droppings," the serpent says. "Are you telling me you do not wish to try and sell Spelljammer technology to the people of this place?"

"Would never dream of it, oh wise and merciful one. We are merely here because we are tracking a pirate named Eric with his Orc Barbarians; we have no wish to interfere with your people."

"I have seen no such person or creatures," the snake replied.

"Then I am glad that we were at least able to provide warning," I say as I bow again. "We take our leave of your fine planet, and wish it the utmost safety."

"So much for that lead," I say in frustration as I find my way back to the bridge. "Now what do we do? I still say we should go back to the Seekers to see if they know anything about all of this."

"This time I have to agree with Kenari," Ef Utan says.

"As do I," Vedis adds. "I'd like to see if that Gith sage might pay us a pretty penny for that memory."

I'd like to get paid too, my stony friend… but I'm hoping to get paid in information.

* * *

So much for our theories about Eric and his barbarian hordes; by Bast's whisker, I never imagined that they would be an undead army! That's definitely a nifty trick Eric has. Who needs to get close enough for boarding when you can just launch your crew across in handy-dandy bone form?

While I may not know where Bast is anymore, I have to believe she's still watching for me to have survived being knocked off the deck by one of the undead. Have I mentioned how much I love my rope and grappling hook? It is a wonderful piece of equipment that I will never take for granted again.

While we were not able to defeat them all, thank goodness we were able to drive them away. "Live to fight another day," I say.

Now that we're back on Bral, Vedis is going to report the encounter to the authorities, while the rest of us take to the bars to spread some rumors of Eric's defeat and try and stir the rabbit out of its hole. We'll see how strong his reputation becomes when everyone learns that a bunch of girls sent him on the run! In fact, I do believe I am inspired to song:

_"There once was a black pirate ship,  
Ran by Eric the Drip.  
He threw down some bones  
Then ran away home,  
Being beaten by girls on a trip."_

Well… doubt I'm going to become a Bard anytime soon, but it will do.

After a few hours of ale, carousing and stories, it seems we managed to catch someone's attention. Ef Utan caught a suspicious character leaving the bar, so I took off and followed him to a warehouse on the other side of Shu Town. Here's a tip to thugs: if you don't want to seem suspicious, don't use a coded knock on the door.

Trying to disguise myself is right out, so I did the next best thing and scaled the building to find a trapdoor in the roof. Some well-placed oil and a few disabled traps later, I've got a nice birds-eye view to whatever our friend has in store. I spy six humans as well as the man from the bar sitting at a table surrounded by various goods and a large black banner with a silver "X" emblazoned on it. Could these people be a part of the 10th Pitt? I listened intently as they played cards and the talk began to flow… but all I could make out was "Some got away from Eric…hot foxy bitches…slaves…accelerate our plans."

Hmm… if we can prove that Eric is associated with the 10th Pitt and a slavery scheme, we could have carte blanche when it comes to taking him in! As my mind tries to piece this all together, the card game ends and the men leave to go in different directions; one to the high city, one to the docks, and the other disappears from sight.

I must go back and report this to my friends… there is much afoot.

After some discussion with the others, we all head back to the warehouse and they keep watch across the street as I return to my perch on the roof. There are men playing cards again, until a knock is heard and one of them opens a trap door in the floor that I hadn't seen and disappears down it. I wait, but the talk doesn't advance past the card game they're involved in and nothing else happens, so I rejoin my friends. According to Ef Utan, numerous people seem to be watching the warehouse, while some are watching the watchers. I noticed someone who noticed me, but they don't pursue us as we leave and return to the ship.

Ef Utan and Sephira decide that after that encounter with Eric we need a ballista instead of a catapult, so they do some shopping before we turn in for the night.

* * *

Night falls and a multi-colored mist rises as I hear Vedis mutter "I've got a bad feeling about this." I turn around to see her behind me then look at myself and realize I'm naked…. In fact… everyone but Lenata is here and naked, except for Vedis who is wearing her usual sashes and scarves.

"Usually when I have the naked dream it doesn't involve floating on an asteroid in space," I mutter as I look to the distance and see a strange temple with bright lights floating on a rock. "I wonder what that is?"

"Only one way to find out," Vedis answers as she closes her eyes and focuses her mind to form a bridge.

We quickly move across to the temple and climb over a wrought-iron gate to get to the large door that's oddly cracked open already. I creep up to it to check it out, when another Vedis opens the door and waves us in. "Come on and hurry up, already!"

I glance back at Vedis and she shrugs. "Dream self, maybe?"

We all enter the temple to find a large circular table with what seems to be different versions of us seated at it. There's me as a cleric of Ptah and even as a (ugh) Anhur! I do my best to hide my revulsion as our host seems to appear… a rather old and grey looking kobold leaning on a staff.

He proceeds to drone on about dreams and alternate realities and how we all have similar histories yet different backgrounds. I do my best not to fall asleep by sharing stories with one of my other selves. Apparently in another dimension I am just as bored by lectures.

The kobold scolds me that I should be paying attention and learning, and I retort that if he would actually get to the point and say something helpful, I'd sit and learn from it.

And that's when things get interesting as he warns that the walls between worlds are getting thin, and chunks of reality are winking out. Our group hopped the track of predestination when the mist brought us together, and because of that we seem to be the ones who need to look for these holes in reality and try and fix things.

I've heard enough talk from clerics and soothsayers that talk of mystical destinies doesn't faze me… but I definitely have a problem with the source. I mean really…a decrepit kobold? They aren't exactly inspiring, to be honest. In fact, I have to wonder about all of this as something just rubs my fur the wrong way.

The kobold finally finishes his droning and just as we're wondering how we're supposed to wake up from this the mist comes…

* * *

_From the journal of Lenata of Celestian_

Whew, I'm so glad we did not meet up with the ones who did the professional hit that Sapphira insists was done on the Nautiloid ship, it was nerve wracking enough holding our ship steady while my companions carried out the snatch and grab investigation of the wreckage. We got a scroll, a couple bolts, some maps, a ring, a robe and a memory crystal. We're keeping what's useful and selling what isn't pertinent to us or that which would incriminate us. I managed to translate the scroll, there's a missing seal and sash that along with the scroll identified the bearer as an ambassador. We decide to head back to Bral to identify what we can and do some research. My battered companions slept most of the way back.

Upon our arrival Vedis immediately notices how tense everyone is in low town. We dropped Kenari off at the Library of Spheres (she had to do research this time) and the rest of us headed to Balic's Blades, he immediately identified the bolts as belonging to the enforcers of the Tenth Pit Mercenaries. He also kindly advised us to keep the lowest profile possible and to be very careful asking questions about the Tenth Pit. We tipped him and thanked him and headed to the Rockrat to regroup.

I had never seen an Ogre in a tuxedo before somehow he looked even bigger; this one was collecting weapons, specifically ours. His name it turned out was Grinder and he was rather sweet (Vedis snorted that only I would think an Ogre was sweet). After drinking for a while Ef Utan nudged us as a group of scruffy humans staggered in with wisps of mist clinging to their heels. Heroes began gathering weapons from Grinder and after eyeing Sapphira's curvy form warn her to watch herself as the Red Masks and Yakuza were battling it out on the streets. I thought to myself, that was something that was unheard of in Bral, the Council of Captains, Prince and Guard never put up with that before.

We collected our weapons from Grinder and I asked him if there was another way out. He thought for a moment and shook his head and gruffly replied, "Afraid not". We pushed our way into the night, we feared the mists as they resembled those that kidnapped us in the first place but it wasn't as thick or pervasive as that. We had to get to Kenari and get to the ship. Shouts, curses and spells rang through the streets chorused by the ringing of steel and the screams of pain and rage. The only sign of the guard is the crumpled, uniformed mess left on the adjacent corner.

All of a sudden humanoids burst from a nearby alley headed toward the docks, followed by these strange and horrifying beasts. They looked like melted wax formed into the rudimentary shape of a person. Her face fierce, Sapphira shouted over the din, "They're Fiends! Oni, a breed of Tanar'ri from the Abyss!" We hold our position, hoping they'll pass us by as this wasn't our battle. No such luck as one of the Oni pass by it delivered a vicious blow to Sapphira and it was on. Sapphira starts firing magic missiles, Ef Utan blades rang as I flanked him with both dragon pistols loaded with rat shot.

Fortunately, for us most of the Oni passed us by pursuing the Red Masks. We dispatched two of them and a few Red Masks ourselves each of us taking some hits, one of them nearly knocked me out with a makeshift sap. It was all I could do not to surrender to the blackness that crept over my vision. After long minutes I made it back onto my feet. Halflings had taken positions on the rooftops and had helped pick off the bad guys with their sturdy crossbows. They too had suffered causalities and injuries. I performed a heal spell that covered our little group and the Halflings. It was the least I could do. It definitely earned us favor in their camp and they bid us call on them should we need assistance in the future. Oh, nearly forgot that we rolled the corpses, Ef Utan and Sapphira acquired pistols and I a sword and scabbard.

We made it quickly and without further incident to collect Kenari and all the way back to the ship. Kenari's pouted at both having missed the battle and not having pistols of her own. We'll have to get her some; she has a great aim and was really getting the hang of mine when we practiced.


	8. Chapter 8

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

After what seems like ages pass as I fill out enough forms to recreate a small forest I am finally allowed into the city records. I lose all sense of time as I search the town census for the past 85 years… till I reach for another of the large tomes on the shelf and see my companions on the other side.

"Kenari?"

I wearily wipe my eyes and realize that I'm not hallucinating like I originally thought.

"…this place is a LOT bigger than I thought." I reply as I flip open the next book onto a nearby table. "Have you all had any luck?" I mutter as I flop down in the chair and begin to scan the long lists of names.

"Not much… we…"

Their voices fade and my eyes widen as I discover some interesting ship manifestos. "Bast bless me, I think I found him! A trace of him, at least."

"Excellent! What is the information?" Ef Utan asks as he leans over the table. Disinterested in such things, Sephira grabs a clerk and makes inquiries to local inns as the day has gone.

"It seems that 70 years ago he took passage on a ship from Waterdeep to the south east. If we're lucky, he went to my home of Gheldeneth since it's such a large seaport. If we're not… he might have gone to Unther or Thay. I shudder at the thought of the people we've been at war with for ages and the red robed mage-slavers of our north. Please Goddess… let him just have gone to Gheldeneth.

"Sounds like that's our next step then, and we've already got our guide." Ef Utan turns to Sephira and shakes his head. "No inns here, I'm afraid… we should be getting back to the Fool's Errand so that we can pick up Vedis."

I follow the rest of them in a bit of a daze as we make our way through the portals back to our ship. Home… when I think about it I really haven't been away for that long… but it feels like forever. Is time the same through portal travel? Will things have changed? I know I certainly have.

After a thankfully non-eventful night on the ship we make our way back to Sigil and through a portal activated by thrown sand. I take a deep breath and close my eyes as I step through, and smile as I feel the heat and warmth of the sun on my fur once again. Gods… I have missed this, at least.

I do my best to hide a smile as everyone but Sephira mutters about the heat. Give me this over damp and dank perpetual gloominess any day, I say. I've had my fill of soulless places like Ravenloft and Sigil.

I open my eyes to take in the white marble walls and have just enough time to notice the three palm trees that mark our exit before I am unceremoniously tackled by Mulhorandi children. As the dust clears and the giggling settles I realize they are Ka and Bet, two children who are also servants of Bast in the temple. They're harmless… but it's hard to forget all the tail and ear pulling and begging for "rides on the kitty" when you're trying to practice your temple rituals.

"Hang on just a moment; I've got just the thing for you both!" I say with a smile as I kneel down and open up my backpack. With feigned reverence I pull out one of my Thunderstones cupped in both hands. "This is a very special stone that can create amazing things when you use it… but you can't let anyone know you're using it or else the magic doesn't work!" I try not to smirk as their eyes widen in rapt attention. "Once you figured out the best place, you have to throw it and then quickly run away so no one can tell; I suggest the Library." I just know this is going to end up with me stuck in another library as punishment soon enough, but I can't resist. They smile in glee and quickly run down the street with their new treasure. Gods I am such a stinker, sometimes.

I get my bearings once again and lead my friends towards the port harbormaster in hopes that we can find some information about Kavalox. Being home, however… it isn't long before Ef Utan starts to notice we're being followed by a group of kids. He signals me and with a nod I duck around a sandstone wall and quickly blend into the scenery so I can try and see what they are up to. Chances are they are just the usual cutpurses, but it pays to be sure.

It isn't long before one of them targets the richly dressed Sephira. Ef Utan holds up to his reputation, however, and quickly grabs the thief before he takes off.

"Excuse me, sir," he asks a vendor in a nearby stall as he holds up the child by his hand, "but what is the punishment for thieves here?"

The vendor holds up his hand and draws it back into the sleeve of his robe. "We cut off their hands, of course!" The child gulps and I wince in sympathy; my father threatened to cut off my tail quite a few times when I was young for the things I did.

Thankfully Ef Utan just wanted to scare the child, or else I might've had to have stepped in. Considering my choice occupation, I can't blame these kids for doing what they're doing. It's a hard life living on the streets… and if it wasn't for Bast's favor, I would've been there too.

Doesn't mean I can't put a little fear into them though… they need to learn to pick their targets better before they get themselves killed. Without a sound I sneak up behind one of the pick-pocketing children and grab him by the collar of his tunic as I mutter in a gruff voice, "I've seen you kids around here before, and I know where you live. Spread the word that you're all to leave me and my friends alone or you 're going to go home to find I've taken your favorite toy, understand?"

The child nods vigorously as he shakes in my grasp and I let him go to gather his companions. I hope I didn't overdo it…

Now where were we? Ah yes… more research. I rejoin my friends as we all share a laugh at the pint-sized rogues and continue our trek to the Harbormaster.

Thankfully the red tape of home is something I am used to… so when the clerk tells us that we need to go see the records stored uptown, I don't miss a beat as I let my friends know where we need to go.

Fate, however… has a funny way of interfering with your plans sometimes.

As we step out the door of the Harbormaster's office, I barely get the chance to point my friends in the right direction before I am once again tackled to the ground. Did I miss something? Is it "Tackle a Catfolk" day in Gheldeneth?

As I get my bearings and my breath back I have to wonder if I got a concussion this time… because I swear I am hearing my father's voice as I brush fur out of my face. Wait a minute… fur?

"KENARI! WE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" a voice above me exclaims. As my eyes refocus I see to my amazement that it came from another female Catfolk… though her coloring is different than mine.

She kindly backs up off of me and crouches in front of me with an excited grin as another older Catfolk male reaches out his hand to me. "Praise the Gods that we finally found you, niece."

What? Who? Niece? My mind reels as I try to absorb the fact that I've suddenly discovered that not only am I not the only Catfolk in Gheldaneth anymore… but I have family that I never knew of.

"Um…hello…Uncle?" I manage to stammer as he pulls me up from the ground with a grin and envelops me in a warm embrace.

"We have been searching far and wide for others of our clan as we journeyed from the Steppes of Wa. We were ready to give up hope till we heard sailors tell tales of the strange feline duo who appeared in Mulhorand. I am pleased to say that I am your Uncle Tabak, and this is your cousin, Mree."

He steps back and gestures to the crouching girl, and we both start grinning like schoolgirls.

"I had no idea… goddess bless, this is wonderful!"

"Tell me, niece… where is my brother that I may chide him for staying away so long?"

My grin falls and I bite my lower lip as I turn to my Uncle. "Father… he… I was going to go see him actually after I helped my friends here. He doesn't talk back much anymore though…" My head bows as I kick at the sand, "he's too busy serving the Goddess directly these days."

Sad understanding crosses their faces as they each place a hand on my shoulder. "It saddens me that we arrived too late to say our goodbyes; we would be honored if we could all go see him together," Tabak replies in a gruff voice tinged with sadness.

I turn to Lenata and she nods in sympathy. "Go with your family, and we can meet up with you later."

"Thank you… just follow the streets north until you see an unusually clean building with statues to Seshet and Thoth outside of it; you can't miss it."

"We'll ask for directions," Ef Utan replies practically. "Meet us there when you're done."

May history forgive me, but what was said between me and my newly discovered family was for us alone. Needless to say… I still had a quest to accomplish with my new companions, and Tabak and Mree needed to return to their homeland. Not wanting to remain out of touch, however… I gave Uncle Tabak one of my favorite beads from my braid so that they may find me again.

After a few hours I say my goodbyes to my new family and make my way to the Hall of Records with a lighter heart, knowing that in this world that has recently become infinitely larger to me, I am not alone.

Eventually I make my way to through the racks upon racks of scrolls in the hall to find my friends once again huddled around dusty pages.

"Find anything?" I ask distractedly as I think about what it would be like to visit Wa someday.

Ef Utan looks up and fills me in. "It seems that Kavalox died in a magical mishap many years ago here, There are some scribbled notations of note on the scroll, but they are hard to decipher. Sephira was going to cast a spell to decipher them, but now that you're here perhaps you should try first."

I raise an eyebrow in surprise at the request. While the Goddess saw fit to have me educated, I am not one of the Thothian scholars who love to fill their beaks with dead languages. Heh… only reason I am studying any at all right now is to earn some brownie points with the Seekers. I'm the closest they've got to a native, though… so…

"Sure, I'll give it a shot. Let me see the scroll."

After some perusal and much ear scratching I think I've managed to pick out a few words. The script is very old… but thankfully hasn't changed completely. "Far as I can tell, Kavalox had worked with the Temple of Isis and there's something about a greenhouse." I shrug my shoulders and hand the scroll back. "I seem to recall something a few years back about a greenhouse that was causing a stir between them and the Osirans over harvest jurisdictions, but that's all I really know. We could always go ask them; while the priestesses there are dedicated to their magic, they are generally of good intent and not like the dark followers of Set."

"Sounds like a plan then," Ef Utan said as he clapped his hands together in satisfaction. "We'll head over to their temple, and Kenari can ask them about his work."

I look at him doubtfully with a raised eyebrow.

"Out of all of us, you have the most experience dealing with the clergy around here," he replies simply. "Now shall we?"

Hmmn… technically I guess he has a point; we'll just keep out the fact that I've never really stepped into one of their temples before. Considering the priestess and their love of decadent decorations, they were always a bit wary of me. Suits me fine… Isis hasn't exactly done anything for me, either.

When we entered the Temple of Isis I thankfully didn't get much more than a passing glance this time; guess it helps to come with friends. As I take in the domed ceilings, gold statuary and rich brocaded tapestries on the wall, though… I can see why they might have worried. Not wanting to disappoint the others expectations of me, I gesture them to visitor benches in the back as I kneel on one of the prayer cushions and genuflect to the statue of the winged and bejeweled goddess. What do you say to a Goddess you've never really talked to before?

Mystic and powerful Isis… I know we haven't really talked, but a humble servant of your husband's protector beseeches you to not look unfavorably upon me and my friends. I don't know what's going on with your followers… but if you could let them know we're not trying to get in the way that would be great. Thanks to you, Lady.

Well that got their attention. I notice one of the priestesses walking towards me and try not to let my grin show as I make my way back to my friends.

"How may the Temple of Isis be of assistance to you today, gentle travelers?" the priestess says in a melodic voice as she spreads out her arms in welcome.

I clasp my hands together and bow before the priestess. "Sage ones, we wish merely information regarding one Kavalox who long ago helped the Temple with his skills. We are on a holy journey of our own, and would consider ourselves blessed if you would see fit to aid us."

"Indeed. If you would so kindly wait here, I will discuss your request with the head priestess and return with our answer."

As soon as the priestess disappears through an alcove we all immediately start looking for anything strange, and are soon rewarded with eyes peeking through one of the mosaics on the wall. It seems that we've now got another group interested in us to add to the list.

A thought strikes me and I reach into my sash for the moonstone given to me by the priestess I met on the streets of Sigil. Didn't she say she was a priestess of Isis? Where was she from again… Alhamut? I must ask the temple some day and see if they know of her or her homeland.

After what I am sure was a rather heated discussion, the priestess of Isis returned and gestured us to follow her. We walk through what seems like endless passageways before we come to a large domed room surrounded by statuary of large guardian warriors all looking down upon a strange archway in the middle of the room. Something catches Sephira and Lenata's eye about it so I take a closer look… and can just make out a strange shimmer around it. Could this be another portal, perhaps?

As we look and ponder, a vague image forms in the haze of the gate and suddenly shows us a strange scrubby landscape with a swirling sky. Understanding seems to cross Sephira's face as she stands back from the portal and nods to the priestess.

"That's quite a creative way to cut out the middleman in the agricultural business."

What does she mean that…oh… I think I get it. No wonder the Osirans were peeved; the followers of Isis were using magic to make their own crops!

"Crafty," I say as I step back from the portal, "but definitely not what we're looking for."

"While I commend your temple's actions in this endeavor, we seek not to help or hinder your clandestine business practices," Sephira says to the priestess who guided us. "We are looking for any information regarding what other activities Kavalox might have been involved in, however; particularly activities of his past before he came here."

"I shall have to make some inquiries as to your request. This may take some time… where will you be staying?"

I'm about to pipe up about the Temple of Bast when Sephira continues, "That depends… what's the best Inn in the city?"

Hmmph… must be nice, that's all I've got to say. Besides… the cats probably wouldn't care for the smell of ash and sulphur, anyway.

Once again we find ourselves playing the waiting game, and I spend the next day visiting with my friends at the Temple of Bast while the others go touring the bazaar.

Finally a message is sent from a priestess named Beniti. It seems that a journal of Kavalox's mentions how he was in the Dalelands when he discovered news of hieroglyphs he found regarding the Spelljammers appearance here in Mulhorand. 'The coming of the Spelljammer during the time of Gods thrown down to walk amongst Men.' Hmmn… it seems that the Spelljammer is living up to expectations as a bringer of bad tidings. What power it must have, though… to be able to bring about such things. But why would it want to have anything to do with us?

When my friends return it seems that they have purchased goods to continue our trade side business. I wonder if the rooms of the inns of Bral have ever been graced with Mulhorandi linen?

After our usual detours we make our way back to the ship and I go to take a much needed nap in my room. Hopefully we can have a quiet trip back to Bral for once.

…or not. It seems that Ef Utan has decided to wake us up in the middle of the night. I hope it's good, whatever it is.

The next morning, after a strong cup of mead to get rid of the headache from that dream, I decide to go to the Seeker library to see if I can dig up any information about incidences where these rips in the continuum might have been encountered before. That, and I still can't understand why a Kobold? Is he an important figure I've just never heard of? It's worth a shot to check the books just in case.

In the meantime, it seems that Vedis and Ef Utan have managed to stir up some business. We are to meet someone named Torgan Betts at the Drunken Neogi for a job come six bells. At least it's something to do… my research hasn't turned up much, other than some characters named Elminster and Merlind who have supposedly dealt with other dimensions of time and space. I highly doubt our Kobold was one of them. This just makes me doubt things even more. I mean seriously… a Kobold?!

The group rejoins for lunch and then we make our way very carefully around the edge of Shu Town to reach a dump of a bar full of opium smoke and smelling of stale beer and rancid meat. Thank goodness I ate light today. We make our way to the back of the bar to meet a gangly human male with slicked back hair and a goatee guarded by the second Giff I've ever seen in my life. I wonder if he's ever met Wilhelmina Uft?

I shake myself out of my reverie and focus on the instructions Betts is laying out. Take the sealed metal box and deliver it unopened to someone in Greyspace, and the Giff is coming along to make sure you do it. Got it.

As we leave the bar to make arrangements with the ship, I nudge Ef Utan and mutter "You realize this is a trap, right?"

"Of course… but what else do we have to do today?" he replies. "Let's go get the priest so she knows what we're getting into."

As we near the Temple of Celestian I hear the frustrated tones of our holy friend before I manage to pick her out in the middle of a swarm of young neophytes vying for her attention. I chuckle as I remember what I put the priests through when I was young, and out of sympathy I make excuses to the temple and pull her out of the throng to join us.

"Thank the Gods… I thought I was never going to get some peace!" Lenata sighs as she straightens her robes.

"I guess the temples haven't learned how to turn teenage angst yet, eh?" I joke.

"If someone does, I'm sure they'll be put on the fast track to sainthood," Lenata replies with a sigh and a roll of her eyes.

The party heads towards the Great Market in order to stock up on supplies before the trip, but something seems off. It seems like we keep seeing the same people over and over again somehow. Vedis recognizes someone and starts up a conversation with him, and seconds later we encounter him again with no memory of what happened previously. Could this be one of those rips in time the Kobold talked about? After some debate about the nature of it all, we finally decide to just run and see what happens. Fortunately we seemed to break out of the loop, and were able to make our way back to the ship.

We gather our new Giff passenger, one Dorum Larbo, with his metal box and soon take off for Great Space via the Sphere Arcane. While making small talk with Larbo, however, I see something strange. For just the briefest moment, he turns into a bloody ravaging beast of a Giff and then back to his calm, uniformed self. This is not good… could we be encountering another rip where the alternate realities are converging? Just in case, I go to my room and with some chalk write a message on the wall in hieroglyphs that only I should be able to read or write. "We were paid 4200 upfront in Fire Diamonds." Chances are if we slip into an alternate reality my other self will have written something, but it would be different.

We just reach the edge of Bralspace for Lenata to open up a sphere portal when suddenly a portal forms on its own and keeps growing and growing… until it explodes in the backwash of the largest flying fish-city that I've ever seen. Hell… it's the only flying fish-city that I've ever seen.

"By Celestian… it's the Spelljammer!" Lenata exclaims as she regains control of the Fool's Errand and quickly turns the ship around to follow it.

I grab hold of something and do my best to help Vedis up off the floor. In doing so, I can't help but notice that our tattoos have not reacted in any way to the sudden appearance of the Spelljammer. Curious.

We follow the Spelljammer the best we can as it leaves Bralspace when suddenly a ball of colored mist shoots from the tail of the ship to form what looks like an asteroid with a heavily developed city on it. Okay…wait a minute… this is getting a bit much. Vedis wonders what the hell her homeland is doing here all of a sudden, and we all quickly come to the conclusion that we probably never left that dream where we met the ominous Kobold.

While not an answer to the strange things that have been going on lately, it's definitely a start. Well, we might as well check it out, right? If this dream is trying to tell us something, there's a good chance that whatever it is, it's going to be on what we've been looking for all this time…even if it's just a dream of it.

We come to a thankfully soft landing and step out onto the Spelljammer to discover things are much too quiet for our tastes. Out of curiosity, Vedis projects her empathic abilities and quickly falls to her knees clutching her head as she's overwhelmed with feelings of curiosity, psionic energy, and the urge to travel.

My nose twitches as I detect the scent of flowers in the air. Odd… not something you would expect around here.

We make our way into a stone turret tower and through dusty rooms and shifting hallways till we find a library equipped with a full wet bar and a rather suspicious looking figure with a handlebar mustache, pale skin, tousled hair… and crystals floating around his head.

Sephira stops short and crosses her arms as she mutters coldly, "Father… how nice to see you."

This should be good.


	9. Chapter 9

_From the journals of Kenari Sanura_

After seeing Sephira's heated reaction to what her father did to her room on Sigil and then seeing her rather stoic response to him now, I can see that Sephira believes this to be nothing more than a projection and not the real thing. If he was real, I'm sure the library would be on fire by now. The projection does its best to irritate us all… but soon as I goad him into leaving the room with us, he disappears in a puff of smoke.

We move on to another hallway, this one with multiple doors. To test a theory, each one of us opens a door at the same time. I don't know about the others… but as soon as I opened my door and saw what was behind it, I quickly slammed it shut. If I ever see Amenhemti, that bastard of an Osiran priest again, he will witness firsthand just how strong I have become. We will see just who will be the slave… and who will be the master.

I take a deep breath and let it out before I open the door again, and this time I see myself in the skullcap and robes of a priest of Ptah… before it disappears in a puff of smoke. While these doors are a curiosity, I am more interested in what I can become in reality. Why waste time dreaming of the what-ifs… when one could be taking actions to determine what will be?

We take a look into Ef Utan's doorway to find him talking to a projection of his father. As some of us step through the door our surroundings seem to change, to become that of what was once his home. I know this is not the case, however… and as we step back through the door we find ourselves back in the hallway.

Meanwhile, as the rest of us discuss theories and trying to use our tattoos together, Vedis makes the best of her doorway and flirts with what I assume is a projection of her boyfriend from home. I flinch inwardly as I hear the giggles and whispers and try to focus on the plan at hand, instead of my past.

Romantic encounters were hardly something I had to deal with back in Gheldaneth. Whenever one of the humans showed interest in me, it always ended up because I would make a unique addition to their collection of concubines or slaves. But what do you expect from a race so full of themselves?

I'm always looking for the next adventure, but I think one of the real reasons I left home was because I knew there had to be something more to this life. I saw so many grand and wondrous races looked down upon because they were the wrong race in the wrong place… but what if I went to them in their own homelands to see them in their glory? The Elves of Spiralspace proved to me that they are more than the concubines of Mulhorand… and I will prove to Mulhorand that Catfolk are much more than just slaves.

I try to shake the melancholy that threatens to overcome me in this dream… but it is hard when every time you turn a corner you are confronted with your past. As we try and make our way back to the ship, I see other visions of my childhood when the kind ones of the Temple of Bast taught me how to read. I close my eyes and shake my head as I repeat my mantra in my head: The past is behind me… the future is for me to discover!

I catch up with the others who have stopped in the next room to witness a strange tall and gaunt man with straggly black hair and pale skin. Vedis bows reverently to him and asks him if we are dreaming, when he waves his fingers and everything changes around us till we're standing on a rock in space. I look around and see Ef Utan and Lenata disappear in a puff of green smoke, and when I turn back it is if he's staring into our souls. I see younger and older versions of myself flash before my eyes until he snaps his fingers and they all disappear.

"Beware false visions," he warns…

…and then I wake up.

I sit up in a cold sweat and grab the edges of my hammock before I fall out into a heap on the floor. As I look around I see that we're not on the Spelljammer anymore; in fact, we never left our sleeping quarters.

After waking up the rest and conferring, we discover that it's still three days previous and we've yet to meet Torgan Betts. Great… now I get to hear yet again how that greasy windbag plans on setting us up. As I pack my gear and get ready for the day I notice the remnants of burnt incense in the portal window. Hmmn… it seems the Dream Lord's warning should definitely be heeded. Someone is making sure we sleep and manipulating our dreams. Perhaps I should talk with Vedis for some advice on preparing myself for the next time?

We go through the motions yet again with Torgan Betts, but this time take a moment to check out the Sphere Arcane on the way. What could it hurt, right? If these people are so big on building helms, maybe they'd have knowledge of the Spelljammer; and if they don't, I can at least check out the gambling houses for some quick money.

We go through the obligatory inspections from the Arcane Fleet who happen to be in system capturing one of OUR marks (I bite my tongue at this), and nod politely when they warn us to "be good or else." Trust me… I'm not planning on getting into trouble around here, especially after seeing the multitude of Stone Golems floating in rings around their moon.

After a rather uneventful information gathering attempt (though I did make 50gp off of a naïve blue-skinned creature) we take off from Refuge and head from Realmspace to Greatspace.

I stand with Lenata as she pilots our ship and do my best to keep an eye on Dorbo and his mystery box. I try not to think about what might be in it and instead start comparing Dorbo to Wilhelmina in my head when something strange happens; for just a brief flicker of a moment, his appearance changes and I swear he went from a sharply dressed military Giff to a savage hippo covered in blood. I shake my head and quickly look away; could this be one of those rips in reality the Kobold spoke of, or is it just my wild imagination?

Before I can ponder this further, a silent-running Wasp ship suddenly buzzes past our windows, bringing us out of warp.

"Did you see that?" Darbo asks.

Lenata replies and before I can turn to give my answer I hear something that makes my stomach drop.

"That's a shame, because it's the last thing you'll ever see."

With a loud rapport he shoots Lenata through the chest, leaving the cleric bent over and gasping sickeningly before he follows through with his sword.

I swallow my fear that I am no match for this giant of a creature, as I am determined to make him pay for what he's done. Fortunately what I lack in brute strength I can make up with deviousness. I leap across the bridge in a rage and swipe across his chest with my clawed gauntlet before stuffing a Thunderstone in his shirt and launching myself to safety.

With a loud band Dorbo drops to his knees as he grasps his bleeding ears and Vedis finally makes her way to the bridge just in time to use her abilities to make Dorbo take a nap while we figure out what to do to help Lenata.

Before we can act, however, a large ballista bolt decides to intrude on our thoughts through the hull. Apparently that other ship we saw decided to come back; I imagine making sure there were no witnesses.

Thanks to the Gods that be, Lenata managed to utter a healing prayer that took care of the sucking chest wound, though I imagine that's going to leave her shaken for a bit. Goodness knows being shot and impaled all in one day would be something I'd be hard pressed to forget.

With everyone else rushing to the deck guns and Lenata healing herself before re-establishing her connection to the helm, that leaves me wondering what to do with our sleeping enemy on the floor. With a quick double-check to make sure Lenata isn't watching, I kneel down and take my dagger to his throat to finish him off. "A warrior such as yourself is familiar with the perils of war, I'm sure; I can't leave you alone with Lenata, even if you're asleep… and I don't trust that you wouldn't be able to break free of ropes. May your heart weigh heavy for your betrayal."

With a quick motion our problems with Dorbo are no more… and I now have a new box to inspect at my leisure once this fight is over. I move to head for the deck when Lenata grabs my arm.

"Here, take this healing wand with you so you can help the others while I am busy here."

Two new treasures in one day? I must remember to thank the gods for their favor. I nod in gratitude and run up through the doorway to the outer deck just in time to see one of our ballista bolts launch toward the enemy ship, the heavy rope attached to it uncoiling with maddening speed. It suddenly dawns on me what's going to happen when that rope attaches itself to the other ship, and I quickly make a grab for the nearest thing bolted down to the deck.

The bolt makes a dull thud and the rope goes taught before the creaking noises start… and then our world is turned upside down. I swallow hard as I close my eyes and grip the rail tight… trying not to throw up when the two ships start spinning around their new mutual axis. Eventually I manage to open my eyes and regain my space legs enough to tend to the unconscious Wilhelmina Uft with the healing wand. As I look up to the battle I see the human Ef Utan launch himself up (or is it down or across now?) the rope and make his way to the other ship. I have to give him credit… he's not only a great warrior, but he's got a truly hardy constitution. That doesn't mean I'm going to let him have all the fun, though. I launch myself up the rope to follow him the best that I can now that I know Wilhelmina will be all right.

"Death from above!" I wail as I drop from the rope onto the back of an unsuspecting warlock busy trying to kill my friend. I finish him off with a set of claws to the back of the neck while Ef Utan turns and nearly chops an Elf thug off at the waist. Yuck! Elf blood is going to take forever to get out of those clothes.

I run to the edge of the raised deck as I hear the noises of crew making their way up from below, and promptly grab a tanglefoot bag from my pack. I'm almost amazed I still have one of these things after Simi got a hold of the rest of them. In an effort to really make it count, I smack one of the thugs making his way up a ladder with it, which causes him and the growing mass of vines to drop down the ladder and take any crew unfortunate enough to be behind him with it.

Now that we've got a moment to regroup, I whip out the healing wand for Ef Utan and quickly search the warlocks body while he yells "I've got an idea!" and leaps over the side of the ship. I chuckle and shake my head in amazement at the crazy human. If he lives, I'll have to let him know how much I approve of his current insanity.

In the meantime I discover the warlocks name was Gregori, Torgan Betts told them of us in a note, and his platinum and gun make a great fit amongst my things. Vedis joins me on the deck after finishing with her own fight, and an idea for some fun begins to form.

"Hey Vedis…come here…" I say with a wave of my hand as I look down the ladder to see the squirming pile of pirates and vines at the bottom.

"Nice work," she comments as she looks down. "Were you thinking of going down there to finish them off?"

"Actually…" I can't help but grin, "I was thinking maybe you should jump down there and do it."

"Me? I'd probably go right through the deck," she says in doubt as she bites her lower lip and looks again down the ladder.

"Nah… look at the bunch of them… they should be able to break your fall with their bodies no problem," I say reassuringly. "In fact, I'm counting on it."

"Okay… here goes nothing, then!" With a step she plummets down the ladder and lands in their midst with a series of satisfying crunches and groans.

"That's the spirit!" I encourage with a smile as I leap down after her and make my way into the next room. I announce my entrance with the fling of another handy Thunderstone, and quickly follow it up with some well-placed gun shots to kneecaps and claws.

I'm about to finish off their pilot when I make out Ef Utan yelling at me from the other room. Well what do you know… he survived after all? I'll have to ask him just how he managed that. In the meantime, I'd certainly like to know why we're supposed to stop fighting after all the mess they've put us through. I snarl into the pilot's ear and press my claws to his throat when he yells again for me to stop. "Damn it!" I grumble and throw the pilot to the ground before I join Ef Utan in the other room. "This better be good!"

Okay, okay… so the pilot was rigged to explode if he died. I still think I should've disabled the trap and killed him anyway. After some heated discussions with the captain of this mercenary ship we discover that they were merely hired to do a job by a ½ elf with violet eyes at the Drunken Neogi on Bral… and it's not worth the trouble we've put him through. I know enough to keep my mouth shut after killing so many of his crew and nod quietly as Ef Utan makes his deals with the Teeth of Arasca. You never know when a mercenary contact might come in handy, I guess.

Once the battle smoke clears and the deals are made, we head back to our ship to take tally of the damage and begin repairs. In a bout of inspiration, Lenata decides to try and consult with the deceased Darbo for some answers. Unfortunately the only real information we learned was that this attack and Torgan Betts wasn't involved with the 10th Pitt. Will that's one enemy off the list… with three or four more left that I know of who might be out to kill us.

"So what now?" Lenata asks us when her spell wears off.

Ef Utan shrugs. "What the hell… we were on our way to deliver a package, so let's deliver it already."

Why not indeed? We might as well see if we can make some money to help with the repairs to our hull.

We continue our flight and eventually make our way to Hecht, a pastoral moon of the 2nd planet in the system. We land at a private port at the base of a mountain and exit the ship to meet a small bald potbellied human with an eager look and impatient hands.

"Did he actually find it? Did you bring it?"

I have to admit, I am curious to see what's in this box; some of us have bets on a Sphere of Annihilation. Me, I'm half expecting it to explode. I try not to jump back when the lid finally is lifted on the box to reveal… soft velvets wrapped around an ancient medallion.

"Fantastic! This is an excellent representation of the artist's early work!" the man mutters to himself.

An art deal? I'm surprised to admit that I am almost disappointed.

After many profuse thanks from the small rotund man and a payment in 25,000 gold worth of diamond dust, we chalk up Joran Shambrath as another potential contact should we come across any more ancient artifacts.

What a day, right? I think it's time to celebrate and go shopping in Waterdeep.

Unfortunately the gods have rearranged our plans once again (with no warnings – the nerve!). On our way home we encountered a rather unfortunate Gnome Tinkership under fire by none other than The Frostfire, a ship that just happened to be on our bounty list.

Remembering our last encounter with people on that list, we decided to be a bit sneakier this time and boarded the Frostfire via ropes while most of their crew was busy on the Side-wheeler. We promptly cut the ropes belonging to their own boarding party and went about taking down the pirates left on the ship with some well-placed ammo and a rather commendable leap from Ef Utan on one of the offending crewman (I wonder how I can get Lenata of Celestian to jump next?).

I immediately call "DIBS!" on a rather interesting sword that one of them was waiving about before I shot him in the shoulder. It looks a little big for me to wield… but it doesn't mean I don't want to look at it first. I've never seen a sword with a gun in the handle… I simply MUST investigate this later.

I can't help but double-take as I see a flailing pirate shoot above my head and off into space. What in goodness name are they doing now? I look over the side at the Gnomish ship with a raised brow and can't help but snicker as I watch the pirates use the catapult to launch another of their crew at their ship. Heh… they should get stronger ropes next time.

One well-placed Thunderstone later and we're clearing out the remaining crew from below decks while Simi runs off to undoubtedly look for something it can stuff in its mouth. I roll my eyes at the space monkey… lizard… whatever… and start looking for rooms to loot for goodies and information.

Well… this isn't exactly what I was looking for, but it will do. While I didn't find any goodies in the first room I checked, I found something even more interesting: a captive wizard strapped to a helm and pleading that we don't blow up the ship.

Aww… and here I was enjoying seeing Vedis Valentine's chaotic side come out. I guess we'll have to tell her not to fire the ship's weapons at the deck after all. Thankfully Ef Utan Izenik is available to do that… because I've got something new to try my skills on: A Lifehelm.

Apparently this wizard isn't just_ strapped _in… he's bolted, tied and trapped in in the chair too. I walk into the room and whistle in appreciation as I take in the alien inscriptions and complicated mechanisms.

"Have you ever unlocked one of these before?" the wizard asks worriedly as he stretches his neck to try and look at me.

"Nope… never seen one of these before in my life," I say matter-of-factly before I crack my knuckles and kneel down and start with the first locks. "But there's a first time for everything, right?"

I keep the wizard talking to me (turns out his name is Ayrun Sorpic) about how he got here while I let my fingers work a magic all their own. "Who's the cat?" I stand up and cheer as the last lock pops open and nothing explodes.

Damn… everybody is busy doing something else. At least my new friend is here to appreciate my skills. Unfortunately that's about all he's got the strength to do, as apparently this Lifehelm was built to suck the life out of wizards to power the ship. I help him out on deck as I see that the others have been busy with loading the Frostfire bounty onto a cargo net lowered from our ship. After some quick introductions, we proceed below decks to look for any other loot as well as Ayrun Sorpic's missing equipment.

Once the rooms have been thoroughly looted and everything has been loaded onto the ship, we decide to drop in on the rest of the pirates stuck on the Gnomish Side-wheeler. We decide it best to go down invisible… so I ride on the back of Ef Utan Izenik, while Ayrun Sorpic rides down with Vedis Valentine.

Unfortunately… once again… it's like the gods stepped in and said "No… I don't think so."

We manage to get about 1/2 way down when the Gnomish Side-wheeler blows up in a cloud of wood shrapnel, fire, and… what is that smell… fur? Unfortunately checking to see if my tail is on fire has to wait as all my attention is quickly focused on keeping a hold of the rope that is suddenly bucking like a mad camel. I wrap the rope around my wrist and hiss in pain as I hold on to Ef Utan Izenik with the other. Did I mention he wears heavy armor? I think my shoulder is going to be sore for a week, at least.

Once we're able to get back aboard we're able to look around and notice that the others weren't so lucky and are now floating in space. Well… they don't have a grappling hook and rope like I did, so the next best thing is to give them one. I tie some rope to one of Ef Utan Izenik's arrows and he takes aim in the hopes that the rope will pass by close enough for them to grab. After a few attempts (and me biting my tongue not to suggest he shoot them in the leg since he has experience at that), they are finally able to grab the rope and rejoin the rest of us.

I lean over the rail and look at the debris that was once the Gnomish Side-wheeler. "Sorry guys… you'd probably have been better off if the Elven Fleet found you instead of us. We'll be sure to make them pay, though," I mutter.

We may not have gone shopping, but we definitely came across some interesting new things, though. With the help of Ayrun Sorpic and Vedis Valentine I do my best to appraise and identify everything we grabbed while Lenata of Celestian takes our ship back to Bral to report our encounter. I remain on the Frostfire with Ayrun Sorpic as he uses a back-up helm that we found to follow.

**FROSTFIRE TREASURE**

400gp, 200sp, 300cp

900gp in gems

1/2 dozen paintings worth between 400-500gp

Tapestry – 200gp

(3) Bolts of silk – 1,000gp

1,500 gp

Hand-carved ivory figurines

chest full of odd rocks

Ring of Sustenance

Tapestry (aura of illusion magic)

6-8 scorched smoky crystals (turns out they're used Ioun Stones)

Erotic Painting (enchanted) – 1,500gp

Anti-Scrying Curtains

"Wizard Chess" Chess Set

(3) +1 Daggers

(5) Repeating Crossbows

Mars Blade (that interesting gun/sword I called dibs on)

In a locked desk on the ship we also found a note discussing "arrangements made on Bral" and a hand-drawn star map plotting the path of the Gnomish Starwheeler.

Once we get to Bral and disembark from our ship, we can't help but overhear some members of the Elven fleet commenting on "vicious women."

"That's right," I say proudly as we stroll past them. "All hail the conquerers!"


	10. Chapter 10

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

After a debriefing by the fleet on Bral and some compliments from the soldiers, we regroup to decide what to do next.

"How about I meet you guys at the Laughing Beholder in an hour?" I say as I stuff the chess set into my bag and grab the rather …um… _detailed_ erotic painting. "I'm going to get some things identified by the Seekers, and see if I can sell this painting to one of the brothels here before it gets us ALL into trouble!"

I whistle quietly as I walk into "Angels" and do my best not to act like the total innocent I am when it comes to places like this. The practitioners at the Temple of Bast might have liked their fun… but this place with their lavish velvet curtains and gold statuettes in compromising positions is enough to make me feel as nervous as a kitten in a room full of rocking chairs. Putting on my best game face, I show the painting to the bartender and look for a seat that isn't sticky to sit on while I wait for the owner.

Goddess, I don't even want to know what the satyr and the troll are doing in the painting over the bar. Sex is supposed to be a _beautiful_ thing… not…not… (gulp) … I wonder if they serve mead?

Thankfully Angel finally showed up to discuss the painting in hand instead of the one over the bar, and I was able to focus my attention on turning some quick gold. "It's quite the unique item we came across, and when we discovered its magical properties, we thought there wouldn't be a better place than Angel's for it to hang!"

"We'll see about that," Angel said shrewdly as she summoned one of her girls. "Hang this up during your next session and let me know the results." A rather beautiful redheaded elf woman took the painting, giggled, and flitted away in a cloud of gossamer silks and perfume.

Angel looks at me curiously and I feel uncomfortably like I'm being sized up. "So…" I say as I clear my throat nervously and stir my drink, "heard any good rumors lately?"

An hour later I'm breathing in the cold air outside in relief with my pocket heavier with gold. Not bad for such an odd magical item… especially considering what it _did_.

I meet up with Lenata at the Seeker's Library to see if they can tell me anything interesting about the "wizard's chess" chess set we found, and afterwards we agree to stop by the Temple of Celestian to see Kelsim because he's not feeling too good after our last adventure. Poor guy… spelljamming sickness can't feel good. It's got to feel better than a Dwarven axe to the face from an angry father, though.

…at least I _hope_ it does.

Vedis and Ef Utan meet up with us at the temple, and tell us of the information they were able to find at the Harbormaster's Office about that Gnomish Side-wheeler. Apparently this ship (The Spiralconstructhampsterdread naughtclashbang) came out of Ironpiece (a Gnomish Discworld) and was exploring neighboring star systems. They left Bral 1 1/2 days before they were attacked. Hmmn… perhaps we should go to Ironpiece next, then? At the very least, it would be good of us to let them know what happened to their ship. At best, perhaps we can figure out why the 10th Pitt was interested in them; and get a hold of a few Gnomish inventions to boot.

Before that, however, I think it's about time we revisit that warehouse that belonged to the 10th Pit while we're here.

Once we get there the rest of the group decides to case the outside while Ayrun decides to accompany me to my usual perch on the roof. He looks pretty fit for a mage… so here's hoping he will come in useful. I undo the traps on the skylight and peek through to take a look around. Men are still there, but it seems the banner has been removed, and there's now a rug over the trapdoor. Hmmn… not what I was hoping to find, unfortunately; I think we took too long to come back here. I close the skylight and we climb back down the ropes to rejoin the rest. Maybe if we come back later in the night something interesting will be afoot.

We spend a few hours at the Drunken Octopus with Simi making his run around the kitchen and Ayrun trying to show off (I think) by burning his boots in the fireplace. Such an odd wizard… I have to give him kudos for enjoying his oddities to the fullest, though. If the Gods grant you the gifts to be unique, one shouldn't hide them; it's not only denying their favor, but who you are.

But I digress… I can get maudlin when my mind drifts. I do my best to snap out of it with a crazy idea: how about we turn Simi invisible and let him run amok inside the warehouse as a distraction?

Anyway… we head back to the warehouse to try again, but to my chagrin I discover that Ayrun's ability to be stealthy takes a nose dive when he's been drinking. I wince but continue up the roof to see their reactions inside. They notice the noise and three of the men playing cards get up to leave the building while two others remain inside. Those are better odds at least… and I'm pretty sure the others should be able to handle three thugs.

I drop down onto some stacked crates inside and feel the breeze of Simi as he glides by me to wreak havoc below. My ring of invisibility wasn't going to fit him… but thankfully Ayrun knew the spell. I can dimly hear the noises of a fight outside and draw my pistols in wait of the best moment to strike. The cards on the table fly up into the air with a sudden noise and the remaining thug on the table rears back in surprise.

Perfect.

I take aim with my Dragon Pistols and shoot the surprised thug before I leap down from the crates and take down the one by the door with my second shot. The table flips up and I lose sight of him for just a second… which is enough time for destinies to change in a gunfight. I hear a shot and a sudden squeal of pain beside me before I can react. Oh Gods… Vedis is going to kill me if I got her pet killed. I draw my gun and scan the warehouse for the shooter as I feel around the ground with my other hand. As soon as I feel the scales and feathers I grab Simi and leap behind some crates for cover.

"Let's just keep this between you and me, ok?" I whisper as I pull the wand that Lenata gave me out of my sash and use its powers to heal the unfortunate lizard. "What she doesn't know won't hurt me… and I'll make sure you get some yummy treats for this one." I cradle the invisible lizard in my left arm as I lean out from behind the crates and shoot the remaining thug in the thigh. "Have you ever tried cinnamon sticks?"

The sounds of fighting stop outside, but instead of my friends coming in the door I am faced with a group of Giff policemen with my friends in tow.

Great… I always like to end my nights being interrogated by the police.

From what I've experienced with these Giff… perhaps honesty will work best. I show the officer in charge our letters of marque and the notes I found on the Frostfire regarding 10th Pit activities here on Bral as I explain the situation as best as I can. _Yes officer, I realize there's no nothing but stone where that trapdoor was… but I swear on my father's grave that there's something there_. Any other officer would probably have just thrown us in jail right then and there… but thankfully this one knew the same magic these thugs did and managed to reopen the passage that was covered. I cross my fingers that the Giff going down there to investigate finds something… because if he doesn't, we're going to be finding ourselves floating in space without a rope.

The Giff comes back out of the passage and the feeling of righteous vindication I feel when he says they found something soon plummets into dread when I see the severed hand he's holding… with red nails and a tattoo that the rest of us have been doing our best to hide.

Oh Gods…_Sephira_…

"Grr… I don't suppose anyone knows the hieroglyph for _idiot cop_," I mutter to myself as I scribble on the walls of our jail cell with a piece of chalk Ayrun was kind enough to create with one of his cantrips. I had concealed my lockpicks in my headscarf just in case when they told us we were going to spend the night in jail… but was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt first.

As long as they do something before my patience runs out, anyway.

Thankfully the magistrate militia came to pick us up before my attempts at vengeful graffiti got any worse. After a trip to a manor house in High Town we (except for Vedis for some reason) were succinctly informed that the Lower Magistrate, out of the kindness of his heart, is going to mitigate the normal sentence we would all suffer for a fine. Lucky us that this fine just so happens to be a similar amount to what the Frostfire is worth. Imagine that. For their sake, I hope they take it apart and sell it for scrap… because if I ever come across it again being used to commit crimes, a lot more than words are going to be exchanged.

After we sign an agreement to hand over the Frostfire we are released (though Vedis is held for additional questioning)… and I suggest we immediately head back to the ship to see if we can figure out how Sephira went from venting in the hold to suffering in a 10th Pit hideout. The others agree, though Ef Utan says he's going to stop by House Moune to see how Wilhemina is doing first.

I search the ship fore to aft the best I can… but all I can find are traces of a purple dust in the hold. After closer examination I mutter in disgust as I wipe it off my hands, "Drow sleep poison." Just great… are we going to find that _every_ group of the shadier variety is trying to get involved? What next… trolls?

Oh god… now I've got that image in my head again.

I am in desperate need of a smoke and a good drink after this past day. Once Ef Utan returns we all agree to head over to the Shady Rest to see if Rory can help us shine any light on the most recent events.

* * *

"You all really did a number on Murwara," Rory Quickfoot mutters around his pipe as I quickly down a pint of ale. "It seems he thinks you all are responsible for the death of his nephew, Yazir."

Lenata of Celestian gasps and the others seem to do their best "Who me?" act. Heh… this must have been when I drew the short stick and had to go to the library by myself. That story can be told later, though.

"No… waitaminute," I say with a slight slur as I set down my mug and wipe some stray ale from my chin with the back of my hand. "Those bastards were leaving daggers in my soup long before any of that happened. While that's a great cover, it's got to be more than that. Any word on the rest?"

"The 10th Pit has dealt with the Drow before, but none have been seen here on Bral. You never know, with those shady bastards, though. As to the gnomes on the…the…"

"Let's just call it 'Clashbang' for short," Ef Utan says with a wave of his hand.

Rory Quickfoot continues with a grateful sigh, "…the Clashbang, they were quite vocal about what they were doing while they were here. It seems that they discovered some kind of minor artifact while they were out there in the Flow. They called it "The Dream Stone," and it supposedly has power over other people's dreams."

"Well that gives us something to start looking into, at least," I say as I stand up with a slight sway. "I'm going to hopefully walk this off before I get to the Seeker Library to do some research on that stone."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll join you," Ayrun Sorpic says as he stands and we steady each other.

"I need to go see Lady Moune in the morning," Lenata of Celestian says quietly, and we all stop to look at her. She blushes slightly as she says, "She's my godmother."

Well, well, well… the farther we travel, the smaller this universe seems to get.

* * *

Minutes seem like hours when you're in a library… and hours feel like days. Eventually Ayrun and I were able to find that this Dream Stone reportedly allowed you to control the dreams of another… as long as you were able to conduct the ritual. I ponder how this might connect to everything else that's been happening lately while on my watch on the ship that night… when I fall asleep and begin to dream. If someone is manipulating my dreams, I hope they give me good ones at least…

I shake my head and look up in disappointment when I fail to see any scantily clad male catfolk around. _Damn… one can hope, anyway_. Instead I see the rest of the group standing in a circle with Sephira's hand floating in a black light.

"THE CIRCLE IS INCOMPLETE," a voice booms. "THE CIRCLE IS INCOMPLETE… BUT A REPLACEMENT HAS BEEN FOUND."

Suddenly there is a flash of purple light… when I wake up with a jolt and find myself unable to shake this nervous feeling. I check the ship to make sure nothing has changed, and peek in on my friends to see that they are all still sleeping. I sigh in relief and turn to leave the room when suddenly Sephira's hand begins to glow beside the sleeping Lenata of Celestian. With a sound like air rushing out of a room the cleric convulses as a glow of energy seems to be sucked out of her into the offending body part. Before I can reach her side, however, the energy absorbed by the hand shoots out and slams the unsuspecting Ayrun Sorpic into the wall with a thud. The hand then promptly decays and falls apart to dust.

The others wake up with the noise as I check on the cleric and mage. Thankfully Lenata of Celestian seems to be fine (if feeling a little tired), and other than a small bruise on the back of the head and a pretty new tattoo on his wrist, Ayrun Sorpic is ok too.

"Welcome to the group!" I say with a relieved smile as I throw my arm across his shoulders in a hug. "You are officially part of the insanity now."

Ef Utan Izenik shakes his head and grabs the bridge of his nose. "I could use some breakfast before we start the insanity for the day… how about the rest of you?" There are a number of groans and nods in agreement as we all stumble over to the Laughing Beholder for some much needed food.

Mmmn… I love this new drink he calls "Coff-eee." It's dark and bitter, but it seems to be just what the body needs after a long night of bad dreams.

I like it even better when it comes with information.

"The 10th Pit has a 'special prisoner,'" Luigi whispers as he checks on our table. "The rest you'll have to find out for yourselves."

My first hope is that it's our missing Tiefling… but after that stint with the dream and the tattoo transference, I'm not holding out much hope for our stoic friend. Still, that's something to think about as we check on some leads today.

Ef Utan Izenik is kind enough to do the search through city records, as he wants to see who owns the warehouse we investigated. Lenata of Celestian goes to visit House Moune, and I flip a coin because I can't decide which would be the most boring. I end up going with Lenata of Celestian and promising not to touch anything as she speaks with Cornelius, the Major Domo of House Moune instead. It turns out that Lady Moune is a busy lady.

Eventually we meet up again at the ship and go over what Ef Utan Izenik found. Apparently the warehouse is owned by House Kulleck, a house that owns several grain asteroids and is run by a vicious bastard who likes to publicly embarrass people.

"Yeah," I grumble as I remember our night in jail," that sounds like our guy."

Our leads for new information seem to be drying up, though… so out of desperation we convince Ayrun to try a Scry spell using the assassination token that Cain leaves after his kills. Alas, no luck as he seems to be magically blocked… but Ayrun decides to buy a few Scry scrolls for future possible attempts anyway.

While we're pondering what to do next, a curious white cat jumps up into the window of our ship.

"Hey there, little one," I coo to it as Ef Utan groans. "We've got enough animals on this ship already." The cat meows, jumps down and walks out into the hall as I stick my tongue out at Ef Utan and follow it out to the docking area.

The cat stops on the ramp and meows at a hooded figure in the distance.

"Identify yourself before you come any further, friend," I call out in warning, my hand straying to the holster of my Dragon Pistol.

"We only wish to talk," the figure answers as it lowers its hood to show a race that I have never seen before. Before I can ask it, however, the cat in front of me starts to change and become another of them! I jump back, but they don't seem to be trying anything funny; maybe they _did_ just come to talk.

I put on my best "Don't mess with me" face as I reply, "Ok, come on inside where we can talk in private. No funny business, though, which includes muttering anything under your breath or strange hand movements."

"Thank," the one (I think he's male) who used to be a cat begins… "You," the one with the hood (I think she's female) finishes as they both walk into the ship and leave me looking back and forth between them.

After a disorienting talk with the two who seem to complete each other's sentences, we discover that these pale skinned and black eyed creatures are Divati, a race where one soul is shared between two bodies. I've heard of soul mates before, but this is beyond anything I've ever seen/heard of. The male is named Parvat, with the female named Parvatta. Parvatta is an 'urban druid' who has been communing with the spirits on Bral to try and find someone of her clan who is missing thanks to the 10th Pit: Melkot / Melkoth the Dreamer. It seems that he's a powerful sorcerer imbued with… for lack of a better term… 'dream stuff.'

Curiouser and curiouser… a sorcerer imbued with dream stuff and a stone that controls dreams… it's too much of a coincidence that they've both disappeared so close together like this. Could it have to do with the Spelljammer? Are our dreams being manipulated (hence that goofy Kobold and the warnings from the Dream Lord) in order to get us to find the Spelljammer for someone else? I think I need to update my chart.

After some discussion we convince Parvatt / Parvatta to join us on a trip over to Ironpiece in order to do some more research about this Dream Stone. Before we take off, though, we need to wrap up some loose ends here on Bral.

Lenata of Celestian checks on Kelson and Wilhelmina Uft, but they are both still feeling pretty out of it, unfortunately. Experience has shown that we really need a back-up pilot, though… so we hire Aspodel Quickfoot, a friendly female halfing from the Temple of Celestian too. After confirming that Quickfoot is indeed her last name, we also check in at the Shady Rest to let Rory know we'll take good care of his family for him. He's not there… but a note for us is… and it's a rather interesting one at that.

_I, N, X in common? A pair of exotic slaves._

You know, usually I love it when I'm right… but somehow knowing that the Illithid, Neogi and the 10th Pit are all involved in a plot together involving the Spelljammer just makes my stomach churn.

We head back to the ship to process this new information and get ready to leave when it seems that Vedis Valentine has finally been released from her questioning.

"Wait…wait! Don't leave without me, because have **I** got a story to tell _you_!"

After getting filled in by Vedis regarding her extensive questioning about her psionic fire-starting abilities by Diadan Cartan, we gather our new compatriot Parvatt / Parvatta and leave from Bral for Ironpiece, the Gnomish discworld. The trip will take a few days, so to pass the time Ayrun Sorpic and I decide to play some chess with our newly obtained set. If Parvatt / Parvatta's city spirits say it's important, then perhaps playing a game with it will reveal something.

…worth a shot, anyway.

Time passes rather uneventfully (for once), and we arrive at Ironpiece with a rather unique greeting from a strange tower-like contraption that unfolds and shoots exploding lights into the sky. "Welcome to Ironpiece," indeed. I look around sheepishly as I realize I was the only one applauding the show. The others may not appreciate Gnomish invention… but I find a small race with such grand aspirations fascinating; I am not the only one trying to be more than people's expectations, after all.

We explain to our welcoming committee that we are here to inform any involved parties that the "Clashbang" has been lost to 10th Pit mercenaries, and are soon allowed to land. As we disembark I see my friends nudge each other as they point out some of the other odd ships docked here (a Spudnik I particularly), but I am too wrapped up in a discussion with our Gnome escort over a new boarding device I'm trying to invent involving ballista bolts, pulleys and ropes.

Eventually we are greeted by the head of security here, and I am caught by surprise as it isn't a Gnome… it's a Giff named Herphan Gomja. Well, well… I guess the Giff like these kinds of positions of authority so much that they don't care _where_ they have to go. We inform him of the loss of the "Crashbang" and the 10th Pit's involvement, and he promptly excuses himself to start an investigation into the matter as they left port 3 months ago and hadn't been heard from since. He will meet with us later in the day, however, to let us know what he has found.

Thankfully Parvatt / Parvatta, thanks to their communion with the spirits, is familiar with the place and able to show us around as we do some window-shopping. While I was rather disappointed that Gnomish weaponry wasn't readily available, we did see some sights that I am sure I will probably never see again. This large machine that looked sort of like a catapult was in the main square, but it wasn't launching boulders… it was launching what looked like eggs. Ayrun Sorpic was particularly interested in the device that was supposedly a "breakfast launcher," and gave the lead inventor there some ideas that seemed to make him _quite_ happy.

Hmmn… I like this wizard more and more; at the very least, he seems non-plussed when life throws chaos at you in loads.

Ayrun and I are sharing ideas for a breakfast machine of our own on the ship, when we round the corner to see something else I've never seen before: a Gnomish military parade. I hear Ef Utan Izenik trying not to snicker as we step to the side and watch the diminutive review pass, but it soon turns to gasps from all of us as something I've only seen in my dreams after a night of too much firewater comes barreling out of control down the street: a rather large, rabid…and _fire-breathing_ hamster.

"You have got to be kidding me…" I hear from behind me as we spring into action to try and stop the carnage. Though honestly, I'm not quite sure _what_ we should be doing… because I have no idea how one is supposed to stop something like that. I have to think that my claws and guns are only going to annoy the thing… so I scramble to the rooftops to see if I can get into a better position to try something while the rest attack it from below.

"It may be large, but it's still an animal," I say to myself as a crazy idea pops into my head and I climb up the mountain of fur to its ears. "Who's a good hamster?" I coo softly as I start scratching it behind the ear in that place that makes most animals turn into puddles of goo. Before long the creature stops focusing on the scrambling gnomes below and tilts its head as its foot starts to thump happily. _Gods… I hope the others are thinking of something, because I don't know how long this will last._

A beam of green light shoots out from below into the creature that makes me feel slightly ill. I hear the creature moan in confusion and hold on for dear life as it begins to stumble… and _grow_. Before I know it the hamster has more than doubled in size before it stumbles over its feet one last time and falls to the ground with a "WHOMP" of dust and fur. As soon as I feel the heaving breaths of a deep sleep come over the hamster I do my best to scramble down to rejoin my friends and the remains of a grateful Gnomish military thanking us for bringing "Boo Boo" down without harm.

I find that it was Ayrun Sorpic who cast the beam, and that it definitely wasn't supposed to make the creature grow like that. Note to self: magic and space hamsters don't mix very well. They are cute, though. Maybe if we just had a small one…

After our little morning adventure we decide to head to someplace a little more quiet: The Hall of Records of Inventions. There we discover that the "Clashbang" was a research vessel investigating something called "complex thermodynamics" in the Flow, and that they were to go from here to Spiral and Bral. Well, that gives us a path to follow, at least. After here we should head to Spiral and see what we can find. Before we leave, however, we go to one of the best places for a source of information on any world: the bar.

We end the day at a bar whose name is more than a handful: "The Illustrious Sign of the Failed Experiment in the Advance of Science in Size 37 Footsteps" is about all I can remember, especially after the amount of drinking we accomplished during our impromptu wake of the ill-fated crew of "The Crashbang." Thankfully between us we were able to figure out that the Dream Stone was never the goal of the crew, and they didn't leave Ironpiece with it.

Me, all I remember is trying to get one of the Gnomes to invent a compact automatic lockpicker. He seemed to be offended at the thought of making the invention smaller than a room, until I reminded him that Gnomes were proof that great power can come in small packages. I sleep off my hangover dreaming of mechanical steam-powered wonders getting washed away in tidal waves of beer, and wake up the next morning with matted fur and a smelly reminder that the "beer wave" actually happened last night.

Don't ask… just be cautious when someone wants to show you their high-powered beer delivery system.

After a much needed bath, we meet with Herphan Gomja once again to be informed that "The Clashbang" was on a mission to test experimental phlogiston bolts. Hmmn… those could be handy if the ever get out of the experimental stage. Then again, just about every Gnomish invention is always "experimental."

We thank Gonja and prepare to depart when we receive a letter and a package with holes in it from the Gnomes. I read the note and smile as I realize what's in the box. I quickly tear into the wrapping as Lenata of Celestian reads the note to the others.

"It seems they gave us a space hamster out of gratitude," she says with a look of shock as I take the lid off the box and squeal in delight.

"Aren't you the most adorable thing?" I say as I hug the ball of fluff that's the size of a large dog and scratch it behind the ears.

"Gods, no…" I hear Ef Utan Izenik mutter.

"Hey, Vedis has her monkey, why can't I have a pet?"

"HE'S NOT A MONKEY!" Vedis says as she crosses her arms in a huff.

"So we're starting a menagerie," Ef Utan says with a defeated sigh as we load my new pet on board and head to Spiral to continue our investigations into the Dream Stone.


	11. Chapter 11

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

Nothing too eventful happens on our way to Spiral… other than me fighting the urge to take a hammer to that chess set. You never know… something important could be inside the thing, right?

I find it's better to try and keep busy than resort to chaotic acts of destruction just for the heck of it. Besides… the way this group's luck is holding out, I'm sure I'll get to destroy something soon enough.

We land smoothly in Spiral and check in at the dock masters to see if they have an info regarding the Crashbang crew. It seems they didn't just stop here to refuel… they visited a local sage by the name of Theron as well. We have no other major needs here in Spiral (other than the occasional bottle of Elven wine to sell at a high price on Bral), so we make our way to Theron's home for our own hopefully enlightening visit.

…and here I thought the Grey Elves were the snootiest people I've ever met. All it took was one look at the Void Elf with his brocaded clothes and brandy snifters to know that he probably never had to steal for his family to survive. Goddess forgive me but I need to watch myself. If I don't want people to judge me by my appearance, then they deserve the same treatment… no matter how many artifacts, jewels and shiny pretty things they have lying around ripe for the taking.

I think I'll keep quiet and keep my hands in my pockets for a while… just to be safe.

Ef Utan questions the sage, and we discover that the crew of the Crashbang had come to Theron in the hopes that he could identify a strange smoky gemstone that they had found near the vicinity of the Flow Falls. He identified it as the Dream Stone, a minor artifact created on another plane of existence that supposedly had the ability to make dreams manifest in reality.

My ears perk up at this, as all I seemed to hear was "Why yes, I do believe the Catfolk's theories were right." I do my best to fight the grin growing upon my face, as I wouldn't want the sage to think I ate one of his pets. The last place we saw the Spelljammer was in our dreams… so it seems to me that these different factions are trying to use Melkot / Melkoth to conduct the ritual with the Dream Stone to bring the Spelljammer into our world. Could you imagine what the Neogi, Mind Flayers or 10th Pit could do with such easy access to all planes of existence? All of creation would be in danger of enslavement or becoming someone's lunch to say the least.

I shake myself out of my reverie when I see that my friends are ready to leave.

"How about we go back to Sigil?" Vedis Valentine suggests. "I'd like to go to the Temple of Dreams and pray for some guidance regarding this Dream Stone."

"Sounds like a good idea as any," Ef Utan Izenik answers. "Besides, somebody needs to let Sly Nye know that there's a good chance his daughter is dead."

"Better you than me," I say as I make to follow Ayrun Sorpic through the portal.

"Oh no…" Ef Utan says as he grabs my sash, "If you want to know about the Planes so much, you're going to stay with me. Soon as I'm done talking to Sly, I'm going to introduce you to the Infinite Staircase."

We all toss our double-headed coins through the portal and find ourselves once again in the dreary and damp that is Sigil. You would figure if they can make a city that spins on its side, they could make it have nice weather too. I must remember to see if they have any treated cloaks around here for keeping out the rain…

Ef Utan waves to the others as he claps a hand on my shoulder. "We're all going to meet at the Temple of Celestian later. For now, though, you're with me, got it?"

"Aye-aye, Captain," I say with a grin. "So… is this Everclimb some exercise device from the 9 Hells, or what?"

Ef Utan laughs as we walk down the street. "Depends on what door you open, I guess. First things first, though… let's go find Sly."

* * *

Thankfully, that chaotic prankster who calls himself a lawyer is nowhere to be found. I kick a few mushrooms out of the way and we leave a message for him to contact us regarding his daughter. Sephira was an interesting person, even if a little cold. I can't help but wonder if we'd checked out that warehouse sooner…

My guilty thoughts are gratefully interrupted when Ef Utan pulls me into a shop called Avrodels. I don't complain, because the shimmering clothes in the window are something I've just _got_ to check out.

"Come on, there's somebody I want you to meet." I look over Ef Utan's shoulder to see an extravagantly dressed dwarf trying on a plumed hat that makes me envious. "Kenari, meet Gimras Silveroath, a fellow Planewalker and friend."

The dwarf tosses the hat onto a stand and bows with a flourish. "Pleased to meet you, milady. What say we continue this conversation on the street? I could use a good drink."

"We'll come back here later, right?" I ask Ef Utan as I gesture towards the shimmering fabrics in the window.

Ef Utan rolls his eyes and sighs. "Yes, we'll come back here later. For now though, I am trying to teach you something… so _please_ pay attention."

Gimras chuckles as we leave the store to walk through the Lower Ward. "You haven't met many Catfolk, have you?"

Thankfully Gimras is quite the storyteller, and he's able to keep my attention as he and Ef Utan share stories about the Everclimb. That is, until we're unfortunate enough to run into a drunk Bazattu stumbling out of one of the bars. The creature burps loudly and suddenly my eyes begin to water from the smell. Gods above, what did that thing drink? Thinking quickly I pull out my pipe and start puffing on some Halfling leaf to try and cover the smell.

"I like youse guys…" the Bazattu slurs as he grins at Ef Utan and Gimras. I don't know if you've ever seen a demon smile… but it's not something you want directed at you, believe me. I'll probably be seeing that in my sleep for a few days, at least. "… why don't youse tough guys join me in the Blood War? It will be glorious!"

"Speaking of the Blood War," I interject quickly, "did you know that I heard a group of sniveling looking Devils a few bars down talking about Demons? They said you guys couldn't fight your way out of a sack!" We cringe and step back as the Bazzatu roars and takes off down the street.

"I appreciate the save, Kenari. Let's not stick around to see what that Demon does, though."

We walk a little faster down the street past some shady Tieflings trying to sell some sundials, until we come to a dead willow tree drooping over to form a portal.

"Well, afraid I've drank too much to go climbing stairs today, boy," Gimras says as he shakes his hand. "It was good to see you, and a pleasure to meet you, Kenari."

"Until next time, Gimras, and thanks for the stories," I say with a nod as Ef Utan tosses some silver through the gate and it begins to ripple with energy.

"Shall we?"

My curiosity is definitely piqued from Ef Utan and Gimras' stories about these stairs that take you all over the planes. I whisper a quick prayer to Lenata's travelling god that we don't get lost, and step through the door…

…to see a staircase that for some reason reminds me of our time in Borovia. I look around to see at least fifteen feet of gothic black stone decorated with wicked looking blades as the staircase winds up and down out of our sight.

"You have to love the Lady's sense of style," Ef Utan remarks dryly. "The way the staircase looks will change, however, depending on what area we are close to. Which begs the question… which way shall we go?"

"Um…uh…how about we flip a coin?" I suggest cheerfully trying and covering up my awe and inexperience. "Heads we go up, Tails we go down." Ef Utan nods, and with a flick of his wrist flips a silver coin into the air. My tail twitches as I resist the urge to snatch it.

With a quick grab he slaps it into his palm and reveals the coin. "Up it is." I glance up the never-ending stairs and take a deep breath before we begin our climb.

Eventually the gothic stairs become less imposing and give way to a more simple style of sturdy wood. Well… most of it is sturdy anyway. There was a spot or two where the wood was looking a bit questionable, so I had to go across first to tell Ef Utan where best to step. My shoulder still aches at times when we walk the rain-drenched streets of Sigil… I do not look forward to having to catch Ef Utan again with all that armor.

We finally come to another door that is quite beautiful; it's framed by white marble pillars and made from a rich dark wood that just makes me want to run my hands across it. "This looks nice," I say with a nod of my head towards the door. "Care to give it a go?"

Ef Utan smiles and gestures towards the door with a wave of his hand. I rub my hands together excitedly and crack open the door to see something that once again makes me believe that the farther I run from home, the closer I seem to get to it.

"You have got to be kidding me," I mutter to myself. "There's a bunch of what look like Mulhorandi soldiers fighting some guys in togas in a library in there!" I say to Ef Utan in amazement.

"A library, you say?" Ef Utan asks curiously as he rubs his chin. "Maybe we should help whomever the library belongs to… you never know what kind of useful information they might have."

"I like the way you think, my friend…let me see if I can figure out who owns the place." I say as we sneak through the door and I disappear from view with the help of my ring.

Eventually I manage to weave through the fight and find what look like a pair of scholarly types in togas hiding in fear behind some books. I wonder if they speak Helenic? Here's hoping those ancient language books I'd been reading in the Seeker's Library will prove useful.

"Do not fear, my friends," I whisper. "As fellow protectors of knowledge, we seek to help those of this library."

One of the men nearly bowls the other one over as he scoots back in fear. "Who are you? What are you?" he answers shakily in Helenic.

Ah, good. Now think, Kenari… what were their gods again?

"The great goddess Athena, guardian of wisdom and battle, has heard your prayers and sent us to aid you in the protection of this library," I bluff. Let them think what they will… better than trying to have to explain my appearance to them.

"Then please, save us from the Osirans!" the other man begs desperately.

"That's all I needed to hear, my friend." I say and carefully sneak my way back to Ef Utan, with my tail just missing a trim by inches.

"The Osirans who look like people from Gheldaneth are the invading force here," I tell him.

"Got it," he says as he draws his sword. "Are you going to have any problem with this?"

I smile as I draw my guns, as this is a good a chance as any to take out some childhood frustration. "No… no problem at all." Sure, they're not actually Mulhorandi… but damn it, they're close enough. I jump out from the door way with my guns drawn as I spew insults in a language I hope they understand, but I don't feel the satisfying kick of the guns as they fire; I just get a small 'click' and nothing.

"What do you mean, guns don't work?" I throw my guns down and snarl in frustration as Ef Utan leaps into battle with his sword. "Guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way," I say to myself as I strap on my claws.

With a roar I leap into the fray, my strange appearance yet familiar tattoos hopefully catching them off guard. With any luck, maybe they'll think I'm a vengeful avatar of Bast or something. Before too long the battle ends and with the help of the other soldiers we manage to take out the Osirans in the library. I start to rifle through their things when Ef Utan nudges me and nods towards the remaining soldiers.

"Maybe that should wait till after you explain things to _them_," he whispers.

Silly me, I have to fight my natural urges, sometimes. I smile in chagrin and wipe my claw off on one of the Osiran's skirts before extending an open hand to the surviving soldiers. "Peace be with you, my friends, for we mean no harm. My friends and I were just passing through and thought it would be a travesty if a library such as this fell to the spoils of war. Pray tell, what library is this, that we may speak of this struggle to others?"

"You are in the Great Library of Zandria in Nova Roma, strangers, and I am saddened to say that you are now cursed like the rest of us," one of the soldiers answers.

I gulp and try to keep a smile on my face as Ef Utan looks at me questioningly. "Cursed… why whatever do you mean?"

"Those blasted Set and Osiris followers had their gods curse us with a plague of boils and bleeding from the eyes!" one of the soldiers said angrily. "They all deserved their fate, so thank you for your help."

_Goddess save us… a plague?_ I back up towards the door as innocently as I can and tug on Ef Utan's arm as I whisper, "We need to get out of here…_now_."

"It truly saddens me, my friends, that they would do such a thing. Rest assured we will do our best to aid you in a search for a cure when we return home."

"I don't understand," the first soldier asks, "how are you going to get home that way?"

"Bye-bye!" I say with a wave as we leave through the door and back to the Everclimb. As soon as we close the door behind us I sigh and slide down the door to sit on the stairs. "Ok… Sigil is looking awfully good right now."

"What was that all about?" Ef Utan asks in frustration.

"I don't know if you've ever read about the Gods of Mulhorand, Ef…but they seem to have a thing for cursing people with plagues…" I joke weakly. "What do you say we go meet up with everybody at the temple, now?"

Ef Utan rolls his eyes and sighs. "Yeah… probably a very good idea."

We make our way back down the stairs a little quicker than when we came up. When we get to the spot of weakened wooden stairs, however, I can't help but notice that it's creaking even after we've passed it. As nonchalantly as possible I take out my handy-dandy pipe and light it with my sparker. Ef Utan shakes his head and continues on, until I quickly turn and puff the smoke behind me.

Suddenly the space behind us coughs and the air shimmers to reveal a strange yet beautiful creature that reminds me of the intimidating winged serpent I met once. This one looks a lot better from the waist up, however, as the tail forms into the top half of a woman instead of an angry snake.

Thankfully Ef Utan is more used to this kind of thing than I as he unbuckles his scabbard and rests his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Can we help you?"

"I am Laresca of the Lillend, travelers, and we guard the Everclimb. I mean you no harm… I was just curious to see who everyone was talking about at the World Serpent Inn."

"We are just heading back to Sigil for healing, Laresca. Please inform any other travelers that the world past the door we left is suffering from a plague," Ef Utan informs her.

"Thank you, travelers. May your healing be swift and true."

We wave goodbye and head back down to the door to Sigil so that we can get to the Temple of Celestian to get checked out by the clerics. I can't get over what the Lillend said, though. I wonder what they're saying about us at the World Serpent Inn? Perhaps we should head there for a drink again… though I'll let someone else order from that snake-bearded bartender.

Thankfully after a check-up by the clerics at the Temple of Celestian, Ef Utan and I were both given a clean bill of health. Just in case, though, I suggested that we pick up some potions of "Cure Disease" in case we come across another situation like that and (Goddess forbid) don't have our cleric around to help.

Taking a stab in the dark at where we can find information regarding Nova Roma, we all hop portals over to Greyhawk, and Ayrun and I go to check out their Great Library at the University. Unfortunately the only thing we find is a case of the sneezes from all the dust.

Nothing cheers me up like shopping, however… and besides, I need to check with Maldin's to see if they could sell that jar of Illithid brain candy. Who knows… maybe they can tell me something about that chess set while we are at it. Meanwhile, we hear from Lenata that Vedis is going to spend some time in a Psi school somewhere. Whatever floats her boat, I say. I tend to learn more on the streets, but if they can teach her to keep her space monkey out of our equipment, then more's the better.


	12. Chapter 12

_From the journals of Kenari Sanura_

Alas, there doesn't seem to be a market for dehydrated brains in Greyhawk. Perhaps I should've tried to sell them in Sigil? At least there's a number of the creatures around there… they must have to shop sometime, right? In the meantime, perhaps I can use it to get a few drinks at the bar. I can just imagine it now… _Guess how many brains are in the jar, and win a prize!_

Heh… but I digress.

While Maldin couldn't sell my brain food, he at least was able to tell us some interesting things about that chess set. Apparently the pieces are Suel craftsmanship, carved to look like the Greyhawk pantheon of gods, and over 1,000 years old. In fact, it was made around the time Celestian (mighty Celestian, great Celestian) left, and the Spelljammer last showed itself.

At least that lends itself to what Parvatta said about it being important… but how is it connected to the Spelljammer? And why is it so damn important?

The last thing Maldin showed us is an arcane mark on the bottom of Flarg…Fhalarga… Celestian's brother. It's a peculiar seal… and something for us to start researching, at least. Which means…joy of joys, we get to go back to the library.

* * *

At least this time we managed to find something. Sure, it took Ayrun sneezing and bumping Ef Utan… who stumbled into Lenata… who knocked me off the ladder to grab a book to catch myself to find it, but hey, the Gods work in mysterious ways, right? I just wish they kept more consistent hours.

It turns out the symbol is particular to an Elven Man O'War. We pay one of the scribes to copy the image for us, and then all agree that a trip to Spiralspace is in order so that we can pay Theron a visit. Who better to know about an Elven symbol, then an Elven information dealer?

Fortunately for us, the information is easy enough for the sage. So easy, he doesn't even charge us for it. Apparently the symbol belongs to the Elven house of Leafbower, which generally includes fleet admirals and diplomats. He lets us know of the existence of one Admiral Vilius Leafbower, who is over 1,200 years old, has fought in the Unhuman Wars, and happens to reside on Refuge.

Three guesses where we decide to head next. Before heading to Refuge, however, we pick up Vedis, confer with our Davatti friend, and decide to drop them off back on Bral.

Good thing, too… because there was a message waiting for us at Luigi's.

Heh… the balls of the man… apparently Torgan Betts wants to meet us at midnight in a graveyard to talk. First he tries to kill us, and now he gets all melodramatic? Rest assured I trust the man about as far as I can throw him, and suggest checking out the area before the meeting time to make sure it isn't trapped. Ayrun agrees, and since the sorcerer has proven useful in the past (and I could use some back-up), we turn ourselves invisible and check the perimeter while Ef Utan and the others wait for Torgan to show up.

It doesn't take long to wait, though… which makes me think that either he had the same idea (which well he should after what he pulled), or we caught him trying to set us up beforehand. I listen as best as I can while searching the area, and pick out the occasional words of "_Cain, assassination list_, and _help_."

I'll have to ask Ef Utan about it later, though, because I notice something moving in the grass. I do my best to follow it and when I think I've got it pinned down, I point it out to Ayrun and ask him to cast that glitter magic he used back at the warehouse (I'm running low on Halfling pipeweed). Unfortunately I didn't realize that while Ayrun might be a useful spellcaster… he could use some work with aiming at things. Puffs of glitter start popping into the air all around us, and I have to concentrate through the coughing and sheen of glittering clouds to see the outline of another figure.

I dive at the outline and tackle the figure to the ground… only to be caught off guard by the cushioned landing. Well what do you know… I think I tackled a woman. After some fumbling I manage to grab her arms while she's coughing and Ayrun and I take her down to the others and what looks like an apologetic Torgan Betts.

"She's one of mine, I'm afraid. When a high paid assassin is after you, one can't afford to be too careful."

"Tell me about it," I say with a snarl. "How much did you pay for Dorum Larbo, anyway?"

Before he can reply, Ef Utan rears back and slams his fist into Torgan's face. "That's for setting us up, you berk. Turn stag on us again, and you'll find yourself _lost_."

I'm not sure what he just said… but from the tone and the look on Torgan's face, I'm pretty sure Ef Utan expressed what we all felt.

Once we make it back to the ship, Ef Utan fills me and Ayrun in on what we missed. Apparently Cain has been hired to take us all out. Big surprise there… I figured it was only a matter of time, honestly. The curious part is the other names on the list…

Kenari Sanura

Ef Utan

Sephira Nye

Lenata of Celestian

Vedis Valentine

Torgan Betz

Kisan Torenako (a Shou)

A Dwarven Admiral

A Giff Lieutenant

A Mindflayer Ambassador

Now I've got a pretty good idea why he's out to kill us… and Torgan is probably on the list in order to tie up loose ends who know too much… but what about the others? It might be worth investigating after our visit to Refuge.

In the meantime, I think I have an idea on how Elliwinkle can earn her keep around here. I just need some parchment and ink so I can start sketching… and a Gnome that's crazy enough to build it…

We say goodbye to Parvatt / Parvatta for now as we leave Bral to return to Refuge in our search for the Leafbower family. I only hope that this trip proves itself useful… because last time I had to keep myself entertained in the gambling houses for something to do.

When I begin to see the strange mass floating out in space during my watch, I have to fight the urge to try and kick myself. I really have to stop telling the universe that I'm bored; it seems to take offense every time.

As we get closer to it, the details of the creature become clearer as the multiple tentacles and large beak come into focus. By Bast's third whisker… what in the hells is that thing? I've heard sailors talk of giant squid in the seas of Mulhorand… but this… this is something straight out of a nightmare. I finally get over my shock and call a warning out to the others over my shoulder. Ef Utan's clank of armor precedes him as he steps out onto the deck and promptly swears up a storm. "Krajen!" he yells out. "Get us the hells out of here while I prepare the ballista, Lenata!"

Ef Utan's yell propels me into action and I get an idea as I rush to help Ef Utan; squid in space or squid in the water, I'll bet a gold piece that they still hate fire.

"Wait," I pant as I drop my sack to the ground and rummage through it to pull out a wax sealed glass bottle full of an amber liquid. "I know fire in the Flow is bad and all… but what if we tried strapping some of this alchemist fire to it?"

Ef Utan grins evilly as he grabs the bottle. "Why not? If it doesn't work we're probably toast anyway. Go grab Vedis and we'll see if we can make this irritating enough that it will look elsewhere for a quick snack."

I run to get Vedis below decks and we come back just in time to see the fire splash in the distance over the raging Krajen. The Maenad smiles and cracks her knuckles as she narrows her eyes in a stare at the creature. "He's a bit far away, but I think I can make him a crispy critter for a bit longer." It doesn't take long before we can see the fire spreading and moving towards its large bulbous eye. The strain is visibly hard on her, though, as a vein pulses at her temple.

"We're going to shoot it again, right?" I ask as I toss Ef Utan my last bottle.

"Wouldn't dream of doing otherwise," Ef Utan answers with a grunt as he clicks the lever into place and ties the bottle to the bolt. With another large "TWANG" the bolt shoots toward the flaming Krajen, this time impacting on the tentacles and blowing two of them off.

The creature screams as it flails in pain, and then takes off at high speed… towards us. Before I can ask Ef Utan what to do next, I hear Lenata yell out, "Grab on to something, quick!"

I dive for one of the deck rails and hold on for dear life as the ship climbs steadily upward, creaking and moaning in protest all the way. Just when I think the ship won't be able to take any more, it flips back and rolls until we are once again right side up… but with the Krajen on a path below us…

… and the sails on fire.

The gods are merciful, however, as it seems that the second shot was enough to dissuade the creature from trying to eat us. I scramble up the netting as the rest form a line with water buckets, and before too long the fire is out and under control. Our sails are a bit worse for wear… but they aren't anything that a few well-placed mending spells from Ayrun won't fix.

Thankfully the rest of the trip is quiet until we reach Refuge. After making an appointment with Admiral Leafbower in three days' time, Ef Utan and Lenata decide to go take the time to re-stock our supplies of Alchemist's Fire (good thing too, since they used up my personal stock), and Vedis, suffering from a bit of a headache after the Krajen, suggests that we go to the Golden Helm and get a few drinks.

Hmmn… drinking or shopping… decisions, decisions. I'm a firm believer that none of us should go off alone any more, though… so drinks it is.

"Sure, we'll come to the party!" I hear a Vedis say cheerfully as I turn around on my bar stool to see a tall man with long hair and strange tattoos chatting her up.

"What party?" I ask with a raised brow.

"This one!" the man says without skipping a beat as he tucks a card into the cleavage of my armor with a sly smile and heads out the door. "You two wonderful beauties will be the life of the party, I'm sure. Everyone who is anyone on Refuge will be there!"

"This guy is good," I mutter as I pull the card out and look at it. _Hmmn… Tain the Reigar_. Well, we've got three days to kill, right? That's one for a party and two for the recovery afterward…

* * *

"Welcome friends!" the floating mouth announces as we walk up to a mansion the likes that I have never seen as fairy lights, naked humanoid women and the sounds of drums seem to float from the bushes. "Come on in and be sure to have fun unless you want to be made fun of!"

Thank goodness Ef Utan was willing to play guardian for us while we took some time to really let loose for once. He looks rather suave in the monk robes, actually. I wonder…._nah_… you don't mix work and pleasure, Kenari. Besides, you wouldn't even know what to do with yourself. Instead, I decide to stick with what I know… and that's dancing.

"I should take notes for the temple festivities back home," I say with a grin as I find myself drawn towards the drumming around the fire. "I'll be with the music." With a spin and a twirl towards the fire I focus and feel the shiftweave move around me to form a bellydance outfit of jingling coins and billowing fabric.

I can feel the thrumming vibrations of the drums as they pound out a beat that travels from my chest down to my toes, and let my soul go, if just for a moment, to think of nothing else but the rhythm. Tonight there are no monks out to kill us… no slavers, and no blasted Spelljammers to worry about. Tonight there is just the heat of the fire warming my skin… the music reaching into my soul, and….

My thoughts are brought up short as I catch myself coming out of a twirl into a wall of black, furred muscle.

"I'm so sorry," I mumble embarrassingly. I can't seem to drop my hands, though, the mutinous things. Bast help me, his chest is so _strong_. I duck my head in hopes that he won't see my blushing as I inhale deeply. His scent… it's like leather, musk, and something I can't quite identify. I'm thinking of trees when I suddenly feel the brush of whiskers and exhaled breath along my neck. I gasp softly and not just from the goose bumps running down my spine. _Is he a…_ I look up tentively through my wild hair to see the smiling chiseled jaw of a male Catfolk covered in black fur… his long hair kept back in braids.

"I'm not," he breaths as he dips his head into the crook of my neck and inhales deep. I shiver in pleasure as I feel his nose, whiskers, and (dear gods) tongue run up the tendons in my neck to finally nuzzle behind my ear. "Mmm… cinnamon and cloves."

I find myself reaching my hands up to his shoulders just to keep myself from falling into a puddle on the ground. "My name is Kenari," I manage to whisper before I lose myself in deep blue eyes.

"I am Dassam, Kenari," he says in a low voice as his strong fingers weave through my hair to stroke the back of my neck, "and I would walk with you."

Words are beyond me now as my body succumbs to the new sensations. Instead of answering, my hands travel up into his hair and pull his head down to mine as I kiss him with abandon. Before I know it he's lifting me into his arms and carrying me into the darkness.

Sorry, father… you did your best when you told me about how it would be the first time… but nothing could have prepared me for this…

_Oh my Gods… whatever did I drink last night? I feel like I'm trying to give birth through my belly button…_

Between the groans and the trips to the lavatory I manage to beg our aspiring pilot Aspodel Quickfoot to take a quick trip to the apothecary for some hangover medicine. I hope the others are doing better than I am… though If I remember right through the haze, I still wouldn't trade it for anything.

Mmmn…Dassam… I wonder if I will ever see him again? After the last look in the mirror, it seems that my glass leaf bead from Spiralspace is missing. I think…yes… I believe I gave it to him before we left. His scent was so earthy… it reminded me of thick wooded forests and cool breezes, and… **hurk**

… I'll be right back.

* * *

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

I am… so hungover. And horny, but we'll get to that later.

The course of our investigations into the Tenth Pit brought us back to Refuge to speak to an old elf, Admiral Leafbower, about the magical chess set Kenari found on the Frostfyre. We made our appointment to see the ancient one and were resigned to wait a few days. I guess Admirals are busy people.

With a few days to cool our heels and a bit of replenishing to be done (we lost a couple of our ballista bolts to a creature known as "the Kragan," a gargantuan tentacled beast that swims the flogistan between spheres. I got to see first hand what a tiny spark can do to our ships' main sail and helped Kenari and Ef on the bucket brigade to put the conflagration out.)Efutan and Lenata went to go see what could be bought in the famous Arcane marketplace while Kenari and I went to hit the bar. You would think with my having worked in a bar so long that I'd do my best to avoid them, but I find that taverns and places like them happen to be where I'm most comfortable. I feel in control, knowing everything that goes on behind the scenes and I like the boost to my psychic abilities they grant. It's much easier to know how others are feeling when they are thinking about what it is they want. I can hear their desires and it makes me feel a part of them. There's so much to listen to and I find myself growing even more quiet just to hear.

Kenari found the most beautiful male in the bar to chat with. He seemed human at first, but it was later that a few details, half-forgotten, slipped into place. The tattoos, piercings, ostentatious silk garb, and the aura of glamor about him finally clued me into his race: a Reigar. There happens to be a famous Reigar on Bral, known for his wild parties that last weeks long. Body painting, drinking, carousing, jumping naked into the lake, orgies, gourmet nibblies, you name it. More than half the rare expensive delicacies and vintages end up on that estate, the other half being fought over by the tavern keepers and the gentry.

So, in any case, when Tain invited us to his own soiree, we HAD to jump at the chance. When we returned to our ship, the Admiral's message had beaten us there and it seemed that we would be in town for a coupe of days before our meeting would take place. With nothing else needing our attention, it was all-clear for us to party past dawn and take the next day to recuperate. I decided right then and there that I was going to live the experience to the fullest—to cut looser than I have ever done before.

I had the most amazing night since I left Rajrin. I felt so close to the dream, so connected to the essence of the universe and all its peoples. I drank something known as Absinth: a green, thick syrupy alcohol that tasted odd and sweet. Tain remarked at one point that it was flavored with something called 'fen-nol,' and got its psychotropic properties from 'wyrm-wood,' both herbs found in some places on the primes, neither sounding very appetizing, in my estimation. But the way that he spoke of its mind-opening possibilities had me itching to try it. Perhaps it would blow the door open on my consciousness, like the herbs the seers used back home to amplify their powers.

I could hear colors, see sound, and feel every mind at the party with me. When Kenari danced, I could feel her joy. I almost got out there and danced with her! The pulsing of the drums brought me in close to the bonfire, although I hadn't moved very far from Efutan's side. It was exhilarating!

I don't know really how it happened, but I found myself drawn into conversation with a beautiful elven couple, locals to the sphere. Charmed by the gorgeous pair, I took their invitation to sit beneath a tree and continue our association. One thing led to another, I suppose, and soon I found myself entwined with the both of them like the boughs of the tree. I hadn't had a lover since my first, back home, and now I am reminded of everything I've been missing for the last twenty years! Come to think of it, I'd never really considered whether or not I was attracted to females. In the light of day (with a pounding headache) I can't really say I am. But she was. Oh, yes, most definitely. I could feel her desire like it was my own, every sensation amplified beyond understanding. I can't even summon up a stitch of embarrassment that we did it right out in the open like that. We certainly weren't the only ones engaged in such activities out there on the lawn.

The night passed in an ecstatic blur of sight and sound intermingling. Uproarious laughter bounced around everywhere until the first false strains of dawn could be heard cresting the hills. By then, I think I was starting to come down, because although everything was still amplified, by this point the intermingling was making me nauseous and the sensations were bordering on pain.

We trudged wearily back to our ship in the dock. I'm ashamed to say that I asked Ef to carry me and he informed me that he couldn't. I sometimes forget how heavy I am. So instead, both he and Lenata had to half-drag me back, which was just fine. Until I caught Mr. "go ahead and party, I'll keep you all safe and not partake" bodyguard tried to put the sensitizing lotion into my ear! As if I needed it! Apparently, he was a little miffed about not getting his own party on, not that he'd even mentioned such a thing the whole night through. In any case, it was a dirty trick he tried to pull and I'm still miffed about it.

We'll see how he likes being pranked when he's feeling the sting of Baccus's poison, if he ever lets his hair down that long. Hmmm… maybe on the next long voyage, I'll get him drunk and he can wake up trailing the ship just inside the air bubble on a rope, or maybe I'll just use my Psionic Outburst on him when his head's aching from the night before. Or maybe I'll just take his clothes and run them up the main sail when he takes a shower. Or maybe I'll just get him naked and…. ugh. No no no no! Bad Vedis! You're not supposed to look at your shipmates like that! Don't sleep with your coworkers; how many times did Luigi say that? It always ends in disaster!

But… that box is looking pretty good right now, if any of the toys survived being snatched up by that halfling girl back at the party. Maybe I can kick Ef out of the hold for an hour or two. Or maybe he'd want to join me… damnit! NO! Ayrun's off the menu, too, so don't even think about it!

I shouldn't even be contemplating sex right now. I really do have the most massive headache since earlier this morning, although it's down to a dull roar since I downed a gallon of water and this alchemical remedy one of the young clerics brought back. Oh, how nice. Tain sent a note and actually remembered me by name!

Mmm… Tain.

Oh, Gods Damn It. I think I'm in heat.

* * *

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

Eventually my day improves as a delivery of flowers from Dassam makes me smile, and we all manage to recover and make ourselves presentable as Admiral Leafbower is finally ready for us to make his acquaintance.

I'm practicing my formal Elvish while we're waiting in his antechamber when a trio of wealthy looking dwarves and hobgoblins (of all things) walk out of the room in a deep discussion. I do my best to listen (because I'm nosy like that), but all I can make out is "No, he's a Leafbower; we can trust him."

Well _that's_ good to know. Since that's coming from a bunch of hobgoblins, however, I have to wonder whose side that's supposed to be a good thing for?

We take our turn and enter the large tree-filled domed room decorated with globes and stars. On the far end is a very old looking elf sitting comfortably in a plush chair. We talk with Admiral Villus Leafbower for a while, and learn that the chess set was indeed his, it was crafted by a battle-poet named "Carnthalion" who died during the Inhuman War, and the last place he saw it was on Evermeet in Torril.

Interesting, but still a number of answers where we're not sure what the question was. At the admiral's request we leave the chess set with him for his promise that he will continue to research the set for its importance.

Meanwhile, it seems that the others picked up some rumors at the party last night about some slavers, as well as an anti-slavery group affectionately known as P.O.T.S. (Pragmatic Order of Thought Society). Lenata wanted to go look for the slavers with Ef Utan, but I just had to wonder how the cleric would do when the inevitable trap is sprung.

"Hmmn… you're much more honorable there Lenata… why don't you go with Vedis and look for the anti-slavers, while Ef Utan and I check out the slaver trouble?"

"But…"

"Look at it this way: if you get caught and bound, all it takes is a gag to stop you. Me, I've got experience in getting out of situations like that." I could tell she wanted to argue, but I think I caught her speechless when I actually used logic on her for once. I give a nod to Ef Utan and secure my gear before we head to town and visit a so-called merchant named Dabend…


	13. Chapter 13

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

Ok, this has got to stop. This is the _second_ time in less than two days where I've woken up not knowing where I am. I shake my head to try to get rid of the fog, and can't help but notice the rattle of chains accompanying it.

"Glad you could rejoin us," Ef Utan remarks dryly.

I look over and see him chained next to me in the darkness. As my vision focuses I can make out others as well along the sides of what seems like a large ship hold.

"We walked into a trap, didn't we?" I say with a sigh.

"Oh yeah… big time," Ef Utan mutters. "Last I remember was some kind of smoke in the air, and then I woke up here. I can't see a blasted thing, though. How about you?"

I grin before I remember that nobody can see me. "Just another reason to bring the cat with you," I joke as I lean over as far as I can so that I can grab the lockpicks hidden in my head scarf. After a few grunts and fumbled attempts in the half-light I hear the satisfying click of another lock that has given up when confronted with my skills. "And this is the other one," I finish as I make quick work of the rest of the locks.

"Never doubted you for a second," Ef Utan says with a laugh as I free him from his chains. I take a moment while he's working the circulation back into his arms to scope out the rest of the hold. I know there's other people here, but I could swear I caught a glimpse of something unusual down at the other end that I just have to check out first.

May Bast protect us all… what is that thing? I rear back in horror and disgust as I finally make out the details of the statue at the other end of the hold. Once I got past all of the tentacles I was finally able to make out a face that I wish I'd never seen in those religious textbooks back at the Seeker Library: the face of Demagorgon, the Prince of Demons.

"We all need to get out of here…NOW," I say to whomever is willing to listen as I make my way to the double doors at the other end to try and access the situation. Slavery is one thing… but something tells me we aren't meant to be slaves for very long before we turn into snacks for that (ugh) creature they seem to worship.

I pick the locks on the double doors and sneak up the stairs (which unfortunately lead straight to the deck) to see that we're on a still-docked (thank Bast) Hammership with 5-6 crew, a 1/2 dozen armored and well-armed humans, and one large (and ugly) 6'5" Orc carrying a broadsword. I'm scanning around the deck for exits when I hear the strangest thing: Fluent Elvish coming from the Orc. I take a second look at him and notice that he's not your typical Orc at all; he's actually rather well-dressed, clean-cut, and dare I say _advanced_ looking for an Orc.

Odd…definitely odd, and something worth investigating once we all get out of here.

I make my way back to Ef Utan and let him know the situation. "Good news is, we're still docked on Bral. Bad news is… there's at least a dozen people and one large Orc in our way to the docks."

"Hmm… any suggestions?"

"This may sound crazy… but I think we should free all the prisoners and just rush them… with you in the lead, of course."

"Of course."

"If the Gods are on our side, we should be able to catch them by surprise just long enough for the prisoners to escape to safety. That is, if you're willing to take on that Orc."

"What will you be doing while I set myself up for martyrdom?" Ef Utan asks sarcastically.

"Me? I'll be getting our stuff back, of course!"

I was a determined catfolk on the prowl as I sneaked through the chaos of 25 newly freed prisoners running for their lives. I could only hope that Ef Utan managed to keep the or busy without getting himself killed while I slipped through the doors on the other side of the deck.

I only managed to search through the first few rooms, however, before my ears picked up a whole new ruckus on deck. The guards of Refuge decided to make a timely appearance, apparently thanks to a raid by the P.O.T.S. Just in time, too… because I was having a bit of noisy trouble with some of the locks around here.

That's between you and me though… got it?

After spending the next few hours stuck in a drab room getting debriefed by the Magisters, however… I think I'd have rather taken my chances with the crew on the ship. After seeing the bruises on Ef Utan, though… I decide that's another thing best kept to myself.

By the time we're finally free to go, I'm so frustrated, angry and BORED, that I am ready to hunt Dabend down and make him give us our stuff back or else I will take out the monetary equivalent from his hide!

****Sigh… I knew looking for those slavers was going to be a wash after that bust at the docks… but I just needed to get it out of my system. I miss those gloves, dang it…

Anyway, once I got over myself I decided to wander down to the docks to see if I could find Aladan Leafbower. Not only was he captured like we were, but he was a member of the EIN, so maybe they'd know something about the slavers?

A long shot, I know… but that's been our style lately.

It didn't take long to notice that something was definitely up with the Elves. There was a lot of activity on the docks, with many of them too busy to talk to a stranger like me. Fortunately luck was finally with me, though… in the form of a young (I think-hard to tell with Elves) Elf leaning back in a chair and enjoying the sunny day.

I ran my fingers through my hair and put on my best smile as I leaned over suggestively and nudged his knee. "Excuse me," I purred, "but do you think you could help a girl out?"

* * *

"I don't know, I thought he was kind of cute," I said to Lenata of Celestian as we waited for our drinks at The Golden Helm. "Tavist said he would meet us here and let me know what he found out…" I muttered as I scanned the crowd.

"Tavist? I thought we were looking for Aladan?"

"Tavist was the only one who would talk to me," I explained with chagrin. "He actually knows Aladan though, so he said he'd try and contact him for us."

Ef Utan Izenik chuckled. "He probably had contacting something else on his mind."

I grinned as the waitress finally shows up with our ales. "Well, like I said… he IS kind of cute."

Eventually Tavist showed up, but regretfully told us Aladan won't be available till around 8 Bells to meet at a bar of our choosing. I am not one to waste some rare down time, however, especially after being stuck in a hold and then questioned for hours by the authorities.

"Well then," I say as I raise my glass. "Party time is a'wastin! What say we relax and make a day of it, then? We'll meet over at The Puzzled Scaver, because those Halflings know how to have a good time!"

"To a good time with pretty women!" Tavist joins in happily as he raises his glass.

"Afraid that's all you, Kenari," Ef Utan replied after he finished his ale. "Lenata and I are going to go talk with Rinthallion of the EIN to see if we can learn anything about that weird Orc."

"Weird Orc?" Tavist asks with sudden interest.

"Let them go do the questioning," I say as I hear musicians tuning up and leap to my feet. "I am on a mission to have a good time! Come on!" I grab Tavist's hand and pull him to follow me onto the dance floor.

Ef Utan laughs and waves a hand in my direction as they leave. "Just be back to the ship by 7 bells."

Thanks to the Gods, I was actually able to have a relaxing afternoon without anyone trying to kill me or kidnap me for once. Tavist wasn't a bad dancer, even if I had to swat his roaming hands a few times, and he was more than willing to keep up with me as I did my best to drink, dance and gamble the day away.

Try as I did to avoid anything important to our quest, however, I did meet a curious Elf while trying my hand at a new card game. It seems this Elf named Mallath was all kinds of special, because he was assigned to a "Wanderer" ship going out to explore deep space. I don't know if that was true or the ale talking, but he did have some great stories about seeing the Spelljammer when he was a child, whole worlds on the backs of turtles and space shaped like cubes.

I'll bet you think I'm Barmies, right? The dark of it is… this is nothing new to me. Have you seen my charts? Seriously… things go down every day in this crazy universe that will make your head explode… and _that's_ even without meeting an Illithid.

Eventually Tavist and I stumble back to the ship no worse for wear to find Ef Utan signing for deliveries made by the EIN. "What do we have here?" I ask with only a slight slur; thankfully dancing helps get the alcohol out of your system.

Ef Utan pries open a crate to see palates of bread and wax-sealed jars. "It seems Rinthalion appreciated our information about the Ogre," Ef Utan answered as he read the note found inside the crate. "We've now got supplies of Elven Waybread, as well as Snowberry Fire Peppers."

"Ooo… this I've got to try!" I mumble to myself as I pry open the wax just a sliver and dip a claw inside. _Holy mother of… _ I bend over suddenly and cough as my eyes begin to water. "That's good stuff…" I choke out, "…and I do believe I am sober now."

"Great, because I am starving," Lenata said as she walked down the gang plank to join us.

"Where's Vedis?" I say curiously as we make our way through town to The Puzzled Scaver.

"Last I saw she was passed out with a bottle of absinthe on the deck," Lenata answered with a furrowed brow. "I'm starting to worry about her… she's been drinking an awful lot after that Reigar party."

"Eh… I'm sure she'll be fine," I say as I stop and lean against a food stand. "I imagine her constitution is as strong as her hide," I say with a chuckle.

"Um… Kenari? Your hand is smoking…" Lenata says as she motions to my hand unknowingly resting on the edge of a grill and starting to smoke.

"Bast's whiskers!" I exclaim as I pull my hand away. I check for injuries, but to my amazement… other than a little bit of singed fur, I am undamaged.

"Snowberries are amazing, aren't they?" Tavist jokes. "I tried one on a dare at a party once… good thing too, considering the fire I fell in."

"Fire resistance, eh?" I'm surprised no one can hear the wheels turning in my mind. "I wonder if we can make a potion out of those peppers?"

"Sure you can… if you can survive drinking the thing," Tavist laughs. "Come on, I see the bar up ahead."

* * *

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

The sails are floating in an everpres- evanesc- effervesc- umm… nifty breese. Yup. They float so pretty. Why am I writing? There's so much out there to taste.

I wonder what the mast tastes liek.

K. Like splinters and crust. Splinters don't taste as good as I thought.

Someone make the birds shut the hell up.

I'm on a dragonfly! Why isn't it flying? Oh, that's right, 'cause it's docked. And Lenata's not here to make it fly.

What a nice elven couple. Seriously. You will never believe: they gave me an ENTIRE CASE of elven absinthe! It's not even my birthday!

I never have to leave the ship again…. oooh wassat? SHINY!

Brb

'Mback. I don't even know where I was. But that's ok. Wow. Are we in Spiral now? Or am I just halli- hallucinating the trees? Who knows? I don't know. I wonder if Simmi knows.

Whose journal is this? I hope its mine because if not that would be embear- embass- awkward.  
Simmi is being a meanie and won't talk to me. He just keeps chewing on the tanglefoot bags and givving me nasty looks. I'm hurt. :-(

Haha. Languages are funny. I thought I could speak goblin for a minute there but it turns out it was just gibberish. Oh well I just hope I didn't off-end anybody.

Mmmkay I'm done writing now. My hand is trying to crawl away on its own….

(The rest is just inane scribblings and lewd stick-figure drawings, two of which have pointed ears.)

* * *

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

Eventually a much healthier Aladan Leafbower finally walks in to join us at our table, and proceeds to thank us with a toast from his personal flask of an ancient family vintage mead. _Mmmm… just what I needed to calm the burn._

We order dinner, and during the conversation while I'm swatting Tavist's hand of my knee, I can't help but notice that Lenata and he have been smiling at each other quite a bit. Good for her, I say… Aladan seems like a good guy, even if he doesn't have any new information about the slavers.

One thing he DOES know about, however, is that there is _definitely_ something big going on with the EIN. Top brass are heading to Bral on "The Silverswift" in order to be there for the maiden launch of "The Wanderer."

"Hey," I mention as I tap Tavist on the shoulder. "That guy we played cards with… he mentioned that ship too, and _everybody_ seemed really interested in that Orc."

Ef Utan draws his eyes away from a rather pretty Moon Elf soldier smiling at him. "I've been getting the feeling that this Orc is a big skeleton in the EIN's closet; we need to try and find out more information about him. Is he here to assassinate someone at the ship's launch?"

"Or does he just want to steal the ship?" I suggest as I munch on a particularly good piece of mutton. "Just saying," I mutter as I notice everyone looking at me. "It is supposed to be all high-tech and unique, right? There are emissaries from all over the place that could be targets… but that ship is one of a kind."

I can tell from the grim look on Ef Utan's face that he's seriously considering the possibility. Crud… I didn't mean to turn this into a business meeting! "Enough of that, though. I've been having a good day so far, so let's not ruin it!" I grab my mug as I slide one arm around Tavist's shoulders and drape a leg across his lap. _I've got no intention of sleeping with anyone tonight… but dang it, I deserve to have some fun, right?_

Come morning, I swear to Bast… let me wake up in my own bed, and I will get right back to business!

Well Bast, I don't seem to be in my hammock this morning… but all things considered, I'll be nice and get back to business today anyway…

…after Dassam wakes up and I get a little dessert with my breakfast, that is.

Eventually I am able to pull myself away from his warm bed with heady kisses and promises of my return after we continue our research back on Bral. _If only you lived somewhere with a portal, Dassam… then it wouldn't take a frelling month in the Flow to get to you!_

When I get back to the ship I find that another delivery has been made from the EIN, this time from Admiral Leafbower.

"Ooo! I love presents that don't try to kill me," I say as Ef Utan pries open the crate. "What did we get this time?"

Lenata takes the note from the crate and reads. "According to this, it's a set of magical sails for our ship, in thanks for returning his chess set and saving his…" She blanches for a moment and her eyes grow wide.

"His… what?" Ef Utan asks with a raised brow.

"His nephew… Aladan," Lenata finishes weakly as she blushes a bright scarlet.

"Aha! You and…oh my," I chortle. "I'll think we'll just leave that out the next time we see him. Why did he keep the chess set, though? Don't we still need it?"

Lenata clears her throat and continues reading. "It seems that he had some priests of Corellian cast some divinations, and they said that 'It's the meetings brought about by the chess set that are important, not the set itself.' The sails are self-piloting sails that operate by an Elvish command word, for the times when we need all hands on deck, so to speak."

"Nice," I say as I run my hands carefully along the shimmering silk. "Shall we install them?"

Ef Utan nods and picks up the box for us to take aboard, when we suddenly hear chuckling from the corner. As we all turn, a figure covered in platemail from head to toe (how in the 9 Hells was he so quiet?) appears from the shadows and laughs. "You should know the **Queen of Thistles** is watching you…" And before Ef Utan can even put down the box, he is gone.

"What the… now COME ON!" I say as I flap my arms to the sides in frustration and sigh.

"Come on, Kenari," Ef Utan says with a nod towards the ship. "We'll just add her name to the list and figure it out later…"


	14. Chapter 14

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

Almost three weeks have passed in the Flow after we passed the Silverswift coming into port on our way off of Refuge. It's quite the beautiful ship with its shiny hull and magical sails. I hope that when we return to Refuge it will still be there so I can get a closer look at it.

In the meantime, I've been doing my bit to corrupt the innocent by teaching Aspodel Quickfoot and Kelson a friendly little card game I picked up on Sigil, when we hear Lenata calling from the deck.

"I think you guys better come up here…"

We all eventually make our way to the deck (after I pocket my cards and winnings) to see quite a sight to behold as a 12' tall shining golden-skinned toga-wearing humanoid with wings lands lightly on the deck and looks around.

Serendipity smiles upon me once again, as I'd been reading about these guys recently in my study of the Celestial language. I look to Ef Utan and we both mutter, "Just what exactly is a Star Archon doing here?" I glance over at Lenata to see if this was her doing, but she seems just as surprised.

_OK, Kenari… think fast…_ I walk up to the Star Archon with hands outstretched as I bow. "Greetings, oh holy one… how may we help you in your time of need?"

The Star Archon smiles serenely and taps me on the shoulder. "Stand, little one." He glances at each of us as he continues. "Word from the 7th Heavens is that they expect great things from you. Now, however, you are to be tested." As he finishes he stares longer at Lenata and she reels for a moment before heading to the Helm.

With a smile the Star Archon leaves and we are all left to wonder at just _what_ the powers are getting us into now as Lenata directs us towards God's Marbles.

"If I'd known there was going to be a test today, I would have studied," I mutter as we fly towards the asteroid field in the distance. "I just hope Lenata knows what she's doing…"

"Ayrun, actually…" Lenata corrects as she joins us back on deck. "I just had to tell Ayrun where we were going, because I didn't want to miss this." She winces as the ship veers and a smaller asteroid scrapes along the edge of the hull. "I just hope he can pilot us through this asteroid field to get there."

"You'd better watch what you wish for, priest," I say as I squint my eyes and point to an amorphous cloud in the distance that we just happen to be heading towards. "That doesn't look good…"

Lenata alerts the others and they head to the deck with their weapons as we maneuver through the asteroid field and get closer to the cloud. On further inspection, I start to make out individual shapes of semi-transparent blobs with tentacles floating together like a school of… _jellyfish_? Ok, that's another first I can cross off my list. Suddenly there's another thump against the hull and it's my turn to wince as the scraping sound along the hull makes my fur stand on edge. _You're cutting it a bit too close there, Ayrun…_

"Watch out for the stingers on the tentacles!" I yell out as I draw my guns and take cover behind some crates. I'd heard stories from some of the sailors coming into port who had been stung by the more mundane variety in Mulhorand… so I have no desire to experience it firsthand on a much larger scale.

Lenata mutters a prayer as she holds her hands out in front of her and a bright light shoots from them that makes the swarm scatter for a moment before they regroup and continue to head towards us.

"Fire in the hole!" Ef Utan yells as he slams the lever down on the ballista and a bolt tied with alchemical fire shoots into the swarm to light some of the jellyfish aflame.

"Gotcha!" Vedis yells as she thrusts her hand out and concentrates on expanding the flames to cover more of them.

In the meantime, one of the larger ones has made it up to the front edge of the deck to be in range of my pistols. I pop out out of hiding behind the crates with two guns in my hands as I shoot the grotesque creature… only to watch the bullets rip right through it.

"Damn!" I mutter as I duck back behind the crates. "Can't we fight a monster that I can shoot for once?"

I hear the familiar tones of Lenata's enthrall spell and quickly plug my ears, when the singing is suddenly stopped with the sound of a whip-crack and a scream. I peer over the crates to see Lenata on the ground with a tentacle looming above her. Ef Utan charges with his swords as Vedis clenches her fists and screams at the creature. The swords slice right through the gelatinous body like butter, but Vedis' psionic attack seems to have shaken it for the moment.

I toss a bottle of alchemist's fire at it and duck behind the crates again as Lenata heaves a Thunderstone in its direction. _Okay… we can't pierce it and we can't slice it… which leaves…_

"VEDIS SMASH!" the Maenad yells as her skin hardens like diamonds and she bashes the jellyfish with her quarterstaff. Ef Utan attempts to follow suit with his battle scabbard when he slips in the goo left by the jellyfish.

I flip the guns in my hands over so I can use the stocks like clubs. "When in New Roma," I mutter as I leap over the crates next to one of the creatures and smack it with a crashing blow that leaves it attempting to crawl away. I roll under a tentacle and make my way to the next one as Lenata improvises with her own gun and we take turns smacking it as Ef Utan gets up and joins us as we beat it into submission.

Thankfully while we were fighting off the jellyfish, Ayrun Sorpic managed to finally pilot us to the small asteroid that seems to be our destination. "I'll make sure the rest of these things get the message," he says as he launches a fireball in their direction. "You guys go ahead and check the place out."

"Are you guys up for this?" I ask as I look at Lenata and Vedis. "You all don't look too good," I say as I notice their paler than usual skin and slumped stances.

"That battle took a lot out of us… but there's no way I'm going to miss it now that we're here," Lenata replied with a glint of determination in her eye. "Those vials of anti-toxin we picked up will keep things from getting any worse.. the rest I can take care of after a good night's rest."

"Besides," Vedis continues as she leans on her quarterstaff, "I'm sensing some strange psionic auras out there and I want to check them out."

"Well, it's not like the area is that big anyway," I say with a shrug of my shoulders. "Let's go check it out."

We spread out and after some time fail to find anything topside, but after Vedis mentions that the gravity will enable us to walk to the flip side, I manage to spot a 5' tunnel in the ground that doesn't appear to be used by any animals that I can tell.

Ef Utan lights an Everburning Torch and I quietly make my way ahead of the group through twisting passages till we come to a large dark cave. I can't see that far into the distance, even with my low-light vision… but I can hear something breathing. I hold my hand up and walk back to whisper the news to the group.

"Let me take a look," Lenata says as she squeezes past Ef Utan and I so loudly that I wince. After a few moments Lenata comes back with a worried look on her face. "I think we should all leave very quietly, as there's a large crystalline dragon over there guarding his hoard."

"Crystalline? Chromatic ones are evil… metallic ones are generally good… so crystalline ones are…" I whisper questioningly.

"Generally neutral… and psionic," Vedis answers.

"Psionic? Well that answers that then, doesn't it? It probably knows we're here already. If this thing is the test, then running away from it isn't going to solve anything… so…" With a deep breath I squeeze past the others and walk into the cave to bow before the dragon. "Hail, oh mighty one," I say in Draconic, "we have been sent by a Star Archon to be tested by your great wisdom in hopes that you might aid us on our quest." I hold the bow and squeeze my eyes shut as the dragon moves with a grating sound and I wait for the killing blow.

"Are you ready to be tested?" a deep voice rumbles.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Vedis replies as the rest come up behind me.

"Then follow me, Maenad…" it replies as it turns to a large chest and pulls out a red gem to place in Vedis' hands. A blue glow starts to form around her as she grimaces in concentration before a wave of energy shoots out from it and pushes her back into the wall. She groans and gets up grasping her head… but otherwise seems to be okay.

"I will go next, dragon…" Lenata says as she steps up. The dragon turns to the chest and this time pulls out a square ceramic tile with what looks like a symbol of Celestian on it that he gives to her. She stares at it in concentration as well, but the moment passes without attack as she releases a deep breath and hands the tile back.

After seeing what happened to Vedis and Lenata I have to admit I'm feeling a bit nervous when the dragon sets a blue crystal in my hands. Battles of will were never my strong point, after all. I stare at it in anticipation when I feel subtle vibrations from the crystal that give me just enough warning to toss it away before it explodes into shards around me. I throw myself backwards in a spin and roll to the side as soon as I hit the ground. When the adrenaline wears off I give myself a shake and discover that I managed to dodge the crystal shards. Praise Bast… now _this_ is the kind of test I can pass!

Once Ef Utan is sure we're all okay he steps up to take his turn with the dragon.

"Why do you fight, Ef Utan?" it asks in its raspy voice as it hands him a blue sphere.

Ef Utan shrugs his shoulders. "Because I can."

Suddenly a hand of energy shoots out of the sphere to grasp Ef Utan's shoulder in a painful grip that seems to suck the energy right out of him as he drops to his knees. He looks about as good as Lenata and Vedis after the fight with those jellyfish… but otherwise, seems to be okay.

"The test is over," the dragon informs us as he looks us all over. "Some of you are prepared… while others must ready themselves for the battles to come." The dragon then turns and removes a package from his other chest. "This is your gift for surviving so far. I suggest you take it and leave… as now that I am done babysitting, this cave will not remain for long."

Well, when a dragon tells me to leave, I don't need to be told twice. As we leave the cave I look back, however, and see the faintest shimmer around the entrance to the cave… kind of like there was a portal there, actually. Hmmn… you'd think they could've picked a better place to put a portal, but hey… maybe the jellyfish were part of the test.

We get back to the ship to discover Ayrun has finally gotten through to the jellyfish that we're not the healthiest choice for a meal. Taking advantage of this moment of respite, we open the package to discover what looks like another set of sails for our ship.

"Those are Ropes of Fharlangan," Lenata points out. "They can be quite handy and reduce our need for crew. I'm not sure about the sails, though…"

"Well, they're definitely magical," I say as I peer closely at the threadwork and do my best to appraise them. "We might as well try them out and see what they do… maybe they're programmed to take us somewhere or something…"

"If it gets us through those jellyfish without a fight, it's definitely worth a shot," Ef Utan replies as he pulls them out to help me install them. "In the meantime, I suggest the rest of you get some sleep just in case this doesn't work. I'll take second watch after you recover your spells, Lenata."

Morning comes without attack, and after Lenata casts a few restorative spells to get the rest of the group back in shape I start fidgeting with the sails to see if I can get them to work. "Alakazam," I mutter as I tug on the ropes. "Abracadabra… work… get us out of here… anything!"

Suddenly there is a bright flash of light that blinds us all… and when it fades we look around to see….nothing. The asteroid is gone and all about us is nothing but greyness. "Wait… could this be the Ethereal Plane?" Lenata asks curiously.

I try to activate the sails again, and with a flash of bright light we look around to find ourselves back on the rock. "Maybe we could pilot past the jellyfish and the asteroid belt while in the Ethereal Plane, and then just pop back out into regular space?" I ask as I lean down from the rigging.

"As long as we don't pilot into a planet or something," Lenata mutters worriedly.

"As long as we keep the appropriate heading and only go as far as we know it should take we should be safe," Ef Utan says. "I'd rather try that then fight those creatures again, honestly."

"Right-o," I say as I pull myself back up into the rigging and try to remember what word I said that got them to work in the first place. "I think it was an N word…" I mutter before going through a string of magical words I'd heard in the past. Suddenly there's a bright flash of light, but instead of the greyness that we'd seen before, I look around in horror to see that _everything_ is on _fire_.

I hiss in pain as flames dance along my fur and yell at the sails to take us back to the Ethereal Plane when there's a bright flash of light… and then once again the blissful peace of greyness. I drop to my knees onto the deck and take deep breaths that no longer burn my insides. "Goddess… let's not go there again anytime soon," I choke out.

We do our best to heal our wounds before we follow the plan and count out the minutes as we soar through the Ethereal Plane and hopefully out of God's Marbles. Ef Utan calls out for Ayrun to halt, and we all hold our breath as I activate the sails once again. With a sigh of relief we look around to find that we're back in normal space, and that God's Marbles are quite a lot farther in the distance than we'd expected.

Well, well… I guess travel in the Ethereal Plane isn't quite the same after all. Duly noted. Now that we're in normal space again, however, it's time for Aspodel to give Ayrun a break so the rest of us can get some sleep while we head back to Bral.

After a few hours I wake up with a groan and rub my face as I try to remember the dream that woke me. It was something about the sails and a voice… a voice that said "Seek **Aionias**."

I guess we're still not going to Bral after all.

Ok…we _are_ going to Bral… at least long enough to do some more research. As much as I'd love to just take off and deal with the people out for us directly… it's kind of hard when you've only got a name.

Once we land, Vedis Valentine decides to leave without us and mutter something about needing a drink as she heads off to The Laughing Beholder. I have to admit I'm starting to worry about her. She just hasn't been the same ever since that party Tain threw on Refuge. I just hope that whatever she's doing, she doesn't get herself hurt.

Anyway… we've got things to do… but it wouldn't hurt for the rest of us to go see Large Luigi at The Laughing Beholder either. That beholder has his eyestalks in everything… so maybe he's heard of this Helm Ho and the Queen of Thistles? It couldn't hurt (I hope) to ask… and at the very least we can get a drink and check-in with the latest rumors.

As we walk into the place I give a nod to Luigi and ask if we can talk in the back when he's done serving the latest customers.

"How's my favorite floating ball of tentacles?" I ask with a nervous laugh as I do my best not to pace a hole in his rug. "Me, I'm having a heck of a time… especially when suits of armor appear out of nowhere _in our ship_ and tell us 'The Queen of Thistles is watching us.'" My hands slap to my sides as I sigh and turn to him with a pleading look. "Have you ever had days like that? If you have, I'd love to hear all about it."

"Hmmn… I don't know about your suit of armor," Luigi answers as an eyestalk rubs under his lip in thought, "but the Queen of Thistles… supposedly she's the Major Domo to the Khan of Nightmares, and the one who picks combatants for the for the Coliseum Morpheon games on the Plane of Dreams. She takes only the best to compete, since it's a bit of a big event there that happens only once every century."

"So…" I drawl as I put my hands on my hips and my lip curls into a grin, "she thinks we're that good, does she?"

Luigi chortles and rolls his eye. "Don't get too big for your britches there kitten. You've all got a lot of potential, to be true… but time will still tell."

A thought strikes me. "When is this game, anyway?"

"In about 50 years," Luigi laughs as he waves his eyestalk and heads back to his bar front, "so you've got plenty of time to practice."

Hmmn… 50 years is quite a while, so maybe we should focus on some of the other leads first. After a brief discussion about my latest dream with Lenata of Celestian over an ale, we both agree that she should see if her temple might have any information regarding "Aionius." Considering I also dreamt of those plane-hopping sails, chances are he's not going to be found anywhere around the spheres.

Ef Utan Izenik waves off going to the temple, as apparently he's got some shopping to do with Ayrun Sorpic. While they are at it, he'll stop by Halfling Town to see if Rory has heard anything about some of the other groups who have been out to get us lately. Between that weird Orc, the 10th Pit and the Shou (to name a few), I'm hoping he's at least heard _something_ for us to go on. All else fails, maybe he'll pick me up some more Thunderstones.

Meanwhile, I decide to head to the Library of Spheres to see if I can dig up any information as to the origins of that Orc, any more info about the Queen of Thistles, and Aionius. I'm sure Lenata will have better luck regarding the last, but I figure the worst it could hurt to check is that I might get the sniffles from the dusty tomes.

A number of sneezes later, I walk out into the fresher air of the lobby to notice Ef Utan sitting on a bench, bent in concentration over a large book on his lap. Not one to pass up an opportunity, I quietly make my way over and peer over his shoulder to see the violent flourishes of Draconic sprawled over hand-bound parchment pages. A quick scan of the page shows me it looks a lot more interesting than it actually is, however. Just who finds formulas interesting, anyway?

"Got to love Draconic," I joke as Ef Utan starts and slams the book shut. "You have to hack up part of a lung to say half of it, and try not to spit on people while you say the rest." I shrug my shoulders as I climb over the bench and sit down beside him. "If you're really that interested in boring formulas, though, I can teach you to read it sometime. It's not like we don't have time with some of the trips we go on."

"I'd appreciate that, thank you," Ef Utan replies as he nonchalantly locks the book and palms the key.

"So hey… where's Ayrun? Did you guys find out anything?" I ask. Obviously he doesn't want to talk about the book if he doesn't have to… so we'll just let that little secret simmer for a bit.

"It seems Ayrun has got some business to take care of here on Bral, so he is going on a bit of extended leave. As to information, the main thing I picked up is that the 10th Pit is conducting some dealings with the Ilithids over in God's Marbles. What about you?"

I shudder as I remember our time exploring that Illithid ship. It was bad enough getting close to a dead one… I do not want to have to deal with them while they're moving. "I was hoping those two groups would stay at odds with each other… I don't even want to think about what they're doing if they're working together. Though I imagine it has something to do with one group supplying lunch for the other. Blech." I make a face as I cross my legs in my lap and rest my elbows on my knees. "I couldn't find anything special about that Orc, but I can tell you that they definitely came up with some odd stuff during those Unhuman Wars. I found a little bit about that Aionius guy, however. Something about a castle at the edge of time? Not exactly a concrete lead, I know…"

"Hmmn. Well hopefully Lenata will have some better luck and give us something to go on. Shall we get some fresh air while we wait?" he asks as he gestures towards the main doors.

"Sure… why not? They don't take too kindly when I smoke in here anyway." I say with a shrug as I hop up and follow him outside.

I take a moment to work out the kinks in my shoulders from hunching over books as Ef Utan stops short and raises an eyebrow. "It seems someone else has been looking for us too."

"Who do I need to add to the list now?" I joke dryly as I notice what looks like a Shou male smiling and heading towards us. He's not in the usual red and yellow silks, though… he's dressed more like the typical Bral natives around here… all dark colors and non-descript. My hand drifts toward the dagger in my sash, however… as it's kind of hard to forget all of the previous encounters we had with Ozamata's people.

"Hail, noble sir… I am so pleased to have finally caught up with you!" he greets Ef Utan with a smile, bows, and holds the scabbard of his sword out in front of him as he takes a knee.

I take a step back just in case.

"My name is Takero Tsuyoshi," he continues with a bowed head, "and I pledge my sword to your service."

Ed Utan and I glance at each other in confusion. "I'm sorry… you what?" he asks the kneeling man.

"You have done my family a great service with the death of Yazir Muwara, and for that, I owe you my sword."

"Oh… it's an _honor_ thing…" I mutter as I nudge Ef Utan. "Your call," I mouth to him as Takero continues to kneel.

"Ok… how about we talk about this over lunch?" Ef Utan suggests and Takero looks up with a smile.

"I know just the place!"

I do my best to spin some exciting tales of our adventures to date over some really good bowls of noodles at The Burnt Tail on the edge of Shou Town. At one point, I even take out the chart. Heck.. if he's going to be travelling with us, he should know the score, right? If he really wants to follow Ef Utan around that bad after discovering half of the galaxy is probably trying to kill us, then so be it.

I'm really getting into embellishing our brief visit to the Winding Stairs on the way back to the library when we see Lenata waiting on the steps. She joins us with a wave and a questioning look at Takero as we all head back to the ship.

"You'll never guess what happened!" I say with a grin as I wrap my arm around her shoulder. "He's no space hamster, but Ef Utan has himself a new friend!"

"So I see," Lenata replies as she looks at the Shou doubtfully. "I found out some information, by the way. It seems that the person we seek is a powerful wizard called a Sapphire Mage who lives with his assistant Montgomery in a castle at the Edge of Time. How we're supposed to find the man, however… is another story."


	15. Chapter 15

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

As we return to the ship we find that we've got another visitor… but this guy looks a bit more official. He introduces himself as a "Courier" before slipping into a trance-like state. Before I can ask Lenata what the heck is going on, he speaks again in the voice of Lady Tarillia Moune as he (she…whatever) informs us that our contract with House Moune has been purchased, and that details will be forthcoming.

"What? Why would she do that?" Lenata asks in surprise as we all look shocked. "Please return with this message: This news is unexpected. Please tell us who has bought our contract, why, and what our options are if we find difficulties with the new arrangement."

"I don't know about this," I mutter as I cross my arms and frown. "If that Morgan Kullek bought it, I say we get out of the shipping business… or find a way to earn some money _quick_."

"In the meantime, it looks like we're staying until we get the details," Ef Utan sighs as he grips his book and heads up the plank to his quarters.

As I walk to my room I can't help but notice the smell of alcohol coming from Vedis' room. I take a peek in and rear back in disgust at the smell of stale alcohol and stuffy air.

"I'm worried about her," Lenata says from behind me as she gnaws her bottom lip with her teeth. "I'm afraid it's getting to the point where we need to do something."

"Well, if we can get her out of there, perhaps I can take a look through to see what, if anything, she's been hiding from us. Being a Maenad and all, I'm afraid it's probably going to take some help."

After a few minutes Lenata returns with Ef Utan and Kelson. Thankfully Vedis drunken stupor was strong enough to keep her passed out as the three of them carefully placed her in the hold for safekeeping. Don't ask me _whose_ though… after she wakes up, we may all be on the run for our lives.

I take a deep breath and venture my way through the piles of veils and empty tanglefoot bags to eventually tote out nine bottles of Elven Absinthe. "No wonder she's having issues… that's quite an expensive addiction she's got going," I mutter as Ef Utan and Lenata come up the stairs. "Where the heck did she get 9,000 gold, anyway? These bottles are worth at least that much on the market…"

Ef Utan frowns at the thought as he looks at the bottles in disdain. "Good a time as any to see if they are _still_ worth that much," he mutters darkly. "Get this stuff off the ship."

"You got it, chief," I say as I stuff the bottles in my handy-dandy pack. If I recall, Hastain is here on Bral… I'll bet he'd have a field day with this stuff."

"Ah Vedis… what did you get yourself into?" Lenata sighs as she turns from the room to follow the rest of us outside. She almost runs into the rest of us, however, as we notice that we've got yet another new visitor waiting for us.

"Greetings, Spelljoined crew," the man greets us with a bow. "I am pleased to inform you that the great Tain the Reigar was so entranced by the tales of your 'Hold of Holding' that he has purchased your ship and contract. Your hold will serve quite well as Tain's new spare wardrobe… and in trade he offers the Hammership Nomad, which should serve you well. Delivery will be conducted in the next few days." He hands a parchment over to Lenata with a flourish and then leaves.

"Heh… well isn't that something," I chuckle as I shake my head in amazement. "I guess I better go disable those traps I left on the ship, then…"

"A hammership, eh… " Ef Utan mutters to himself. You can almost see the wheels spinning behind his eyes. "We're going to need some new crew!"

"Wait a minute," Lenata says as she finishes going over the scroll a second time. "The Nomad… isn't that ship… _haunted_?"

Well, it took some "creative" writing, but I think I've come up with a proper recruitment poster to start spreading around Bral. So we've got a haunted ship and numerous organizations are out to kill us… but hey, who cares when you're crewing with a bunch of sexy conquering bitches, right? Am I right? Heh… don't need to be if I can make this poster good enough. Of course, if we're lucky, we may just manage to get some experienced crew who have seen enough that they just don't care that it's haunted.

I'm sprinkling some sand on my finished parchment when Lenata joins me on the bridge and stretches to greet the morning. "What do you think?" I ask as I shake off the excess sand and stand beside her.

Lenata raises an eyebrow and snickers as she finishes reading. "I'm sure that's bound to get people lined up… just not sure what _kind_ of people."

I grin and place a hand on my hip. "You just let _me_ worry about that. In the meantime…" I say quickly as I make my way towards the gangplank, "How about you go check on Vedis? I'm going to go put up the notices and set up the table. Bye!"

"Thanks…" I hear her mutter as I make my way outside and breathe a sigh of relief. Vedis after a bender is bad enough… but Vedis after a bender finding out she's been locked in a hold and all her alcohol has been sold… I say let the cleric explain how it was for her own good, because I value my hide.

By the time I've changed into my more frilly outfit and set up the table Ef Utan is walking down the gangplank with a low whistle and roll of his eyes.

"Yeah… I think it's going to be safer out here for a bit," I say as the ship suddenly rattles with the force of a frustrated scream from inside. "Care to join me?" I say as I pull out a chair.

As it gets nearer to 2 bells, I am amazed to see a mobile Vedis and a still-living Lenata dressed up and walking down the gangplank. See… I knew that cleric would be able to talk her down better than the rest of us. I already had to give up some of my own treasures "for the good of the ship," so needless to say… I wouldn't have been the most sympathetic to her plight.

No more time for pondering about grumpy Maenads, though… it looks like people are finally starting to show up.

* * *

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

They sold my booze, and I can't even stay mad about it.

Even as Lenata explained how they were worried about me (snort) and how they though that they were going to have to buy out the contract for the Fool's Earand in case somebody really nasty bought it (not realizing our good friend Tain the Reigar had marvelously upended our lives once again) and sold the booze for 'the cause,' I kept thinking: I had no idea any of this was happening. So, for all the reasons I started drinking the stuff (I was supposed to be MORE observant, not less!) instead I ended up not even being there.

I was all ready to tear her a new one and get righteously indignant, but every argument she made made sense and I realized how easily I could have gotten snatched up by the tenth pit while I was out of my head. They had no idea where I had gotten off to and I was a useless lump the other half the time. So, yeah. They were worried and I let my ship mates down over some smelly green alcohol. Not something I would want to do again.

What made me feel even worse was that after Lenata bribed me with grandiose ideas of being 'the captain,' Ef brought in the chest of gold coins to my new digs on the hammer ship and told me "Buy it back if that's what it'll take to get you to quit sulking!"

I am…. such an ass. Sweet, slumberous Morpheus do I feel stupid.

Kenari has surprisingly refrained from commenting and she's been avoiding me since they sold the booze.

You want to know the screwed up thing? Despite all this, I want that nasty, smelly green liquor with every fiber of my being. MY HAIR can taste the stuff. So, after I finish loading the rest of the furniture from my apartment into the master cabin, I'm begging Kenari for some of that hobbit weed, laying supplies, and locking myself in there until I can't taste the stuff any more. White-knuckled, cold-turkey. Whatever it takes, I will get past this.

* * *

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

Hmmph… well that was a bit of a waste. We spent all day at the table and interviewed over 25 people, but none of them really stood out to me. Well… other than the 4 that were obviously spies from the various groups out to kill us, but who needs that kind of stress in the workplace?

As we're about to call it a day, however, a most interesting character comes up to our table. How do I explain him… let's just say that I won't be calling Simi a "space monkey" anymore after seeing this guy. Heh… considering he's at least 6 ft. tall and covered with muscle and fur, I doubt I'll be calling _him_ that, either.

"It's your lucky day, berks!" he exclaims as he sets down his duffle bag with a "THUMP" and shakes each of our hands vigorously.

"I highly doubt that," Vedis mutters from under the wide-brimmed hat she's wearing to block the sun.

"Do tell," I say with a smile as I shake his hand. "The name's Kenari, and this here is Ef Utan, Lenata and Vedis…" Lenata nudges me and whispers in my ear.

"I'm sorry… _Captain_ Vedis," I say as I plaster the grin on my face. Ok… I guess it took bribes instead of smooth talk to get Vedis to calm down.

"The name's Hatuk," he replies. "It's your lucky day because I've got 6 years' experience with an EIN Oath Pact and nothing better to do with my time right now than to whip this ship into shape. Heck… I didn't even know the Nomad still existed till today."

"Work with the EIN, eh? Sounds impressive," Lenata says with a smile as the others nod. "Why don't we talk further at the Laughing Beholder while we go through the rest of the applications?"

"Feel free to cross 5 others off that list," Hatuk grins as he gives a whistle over his shoulder and 5 others of his kind show up. "Meet the rest of the family."

"And they're all trained space hands, I take it?" Ef Utan with a raised brow.

Hatuk grins even wider and gives another whistle. Before we can even ask what he's doing, he's barking orders to the rest of his family that have climbed aboard deck to manage the rigging sails.

"Impressive," Ef Utan mutters.

"As I said, mate… your lucky day." Hatuk slaps Ef Utan on the back and chuckles.

* * *

Well, now that we've got everything moved over and the beginnings of a new crew to help us along with our Hammership, it looks like we're ready to take off. The other applicants here on Bral just weren't that impressive… so it looks like we'll see what we can find on Sigil and Spiral. Besides… Vedis needs to consult her temple about that Queen of Thistles once she's done being grumpy, and we've got a few sages to ply for information.

Well frak… I was hoping Theron would be able to give us some information on the events going on with that Orc and the EIN these days… but it looks like his lips are sealed. Ah well… there's always Gezria The Sage over in Sigil.

Sigil… it might be a good place to pick up a Planar type for our crew. Now that we've got those neat sails, it wouldn't hurt to have somebody with some experience. You know, I almost forgot, but we need to check out the Portaljammer Bar there too. Wasn't that Spelljammer Tapestry supposed to be there? Maybe we can check it out while I post some edited flyers there for new crew.

First things first, though. Gezria is a…what was it… a Githyanki, and they're from another plane, right? Maybe he'd have some knowledge about how we would get around in the Ethereal Plane. Worth a try, anyway.

And thankfully, it was a decent try at that. Gezria was at least able to give us a name or two to go on: The Freehold City on the Border Ethereal, and the Ether Farers Guild. And once you've got a name of a place… who better than Lissandra The Gatekeeper to tell you how to get there?

On the way to Lissandra's we can't help but notice that something odd is going on in Sigil. Go ahead, laugh… but seriously, something seems to be up around here. Things are a bit more…tense. There definitely seems to be a lot more fights going on than the usual, too. I slip off to ask around a bit and manage to pick up that a Rowan Darkwood is stirring up trouble as some "Fated" faction leader. You've got me who that is, though, other than a sign that we need to get out of here sooner than later.

I wonder if the Seekers are involved in these faction fights? I'd ask… but I don't want to get wrapped up in somebody else's fight. We've got enough of our own going on these days.

Anyway… we leave the usual card request at Lissandra's and head over to the Portaljammer Bar to take a load off of our feet and check out the tapestries.

"Aw come on… I just want to look at it!" I moan to the bartender.

"And that's just what you're doing right now," the bartender says dryly. "Patrons aren't allowed behind the bar."

"Then I'll stop buying anything and won't be a patron anymore!" I declare with a slightly inebriated smile. "Just give me a few minutes to look at it closely… please?"

The bartender looks at us closely then scoffs, "You're looking for the Spelljammer, aren't you?"

"Isn't everybody?" I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

The bartender snorts. "Fine, you've got 5 minutes."

I grin and leap from my stool to behind the bar and carefully peer at the tapestry for any hidden marks or writing. The only thing interesting I can find, though, is the pattern of the stars in the sky behind the Spelljammer in the picture. They seem familiar… like I've seen these constellations before. In fact, after spotting the constellation for Anubis, I am _sure_ that this is Realmspace.

We are pondering what this could mean for our search for the fabled ship when Lenata is tapped on the shoulder by someone who looks like they are just oozing "bright and cheerful."

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice your flyer. My name is Nerak, and I would be interested in joining your expedition."

"Hey, name's Kenari," I say as I shake his hand. "Please don't take this the wrong way… but we're specifically looking for planar types today. May I ask your background?"

"Certainly," Nerak says with a calm smile. "I am a Positai."

"As opposed to a Negatai, I take it," I say with a snort as I take another sip of my ale.

"Exactly!"

I try not to cough up my drink. "Honestly, I was just joking… what's a Positai?"

"We are of the Positive Energy Plane, just as Aasimar are Celestial, and Tieflings well… aren't."

"Outstanding!" I say as I clap Nerak on the shoulder. "Hey, our last mage took off on a walkabout on Bral… by any chance, can you…"

Nerak smiles knowingly and steps back as his natural glow starts to increase. Lenata does her best to hide a chuckle as some of the more inebriated barflies complain about the excess light.

"I think you'll fit in just fine, Nerak. Join us for a drink as we go over a few things, though," Ef Utan announces as he tosses a few gold to the bartender and we all get up from the bar to move to a more comfortable table in the back.

"By the way…" I say with a grin as I throw an arm around his shoulder. "Do you have any allergies to fur dander?"

Once we got Nerak settled on the ship with Hartuk and his family, we followed the instructions set by Lissandra and found the portal to Freehold City, one of the few fixed points on the Ethereal Plane. On the way we couldn't help but notice that things are definitely heating up in Sigil as groups of Hardheads roam the streets to beat up the unsuspecting In-Deps. I don't know what's going on… but after seeing the way the Lady of Pain handled unrest in her city, I had a sinking feeling that we didn't want to be there to find out. We quickened our steps, kept our hoods up and our heads down until we were able to step through the portal.

We walk out onto the docks of a floating city amongst the gray with a large spired building smack in the middle of it. Now one could assume that building belongs to this Ether-Farer Society, but you never know these days; best to ask before you find that you've intruded on someone with a bad attitude. So… we make our way to what we assume is the Harbormaster's office to gain our bearings. Once we've managed to pull Vedis away from looking at the Ethereal ships with their shiny gold sails we take the main path into the city to the First House to "declare our intentions with Jarvey." Just as well, as he seems to be the leader of the guild we need.

* * *

"I'm sorry… you want to go _where_?" asks Jarvey in amazement.

"We need to travel through the Deep Ethereal to reach Aionius on the Edge of Time," Lenata explains patiently.

"You do realize that the Deep Ethereal is dangerous, turbulent and unmapped? You will need a guide if you want any chance of survival. Let me consult with a few people, and I will have more information for you in an hour."

"Great!" exclaims Vedis as we walk out of his chambers. "I wanted to take a closer look at some of those ships anyway. Do you think it would be better to travel in one of those than our ship?"

"I don't know… they looked kind of small…" Ef Utan muttered in reply as we walked the docks and "window-shopped."

After what seemed like long enough we returned to find a grey-skinned Athri male standing next to Jarvey. "The divinations have been positive… and Mercrucio here is one of our best guides."

"Indeed," Mercrucio says with a smile as he steps forward to shake our hands. "Shall we discuss my terms?"

"As long as you don't mind doing it while we head back to the ship," Ef Utan says as he gestures with his thumb over his shoulder. "Figured you'd want to see what we'll be travelling in, and we still need to pick up a few crew while we're at it."

* * *

Long and short of it, we come to an agreement with Mercrucio that is satisfactory on both our parts. He's a bit pricey… but hey, we're not exactly going on vacation here. While Ef Utan discusses the contract, the rest of us pop over to Greyhawk and Spiral to pick up the rest of our gunnery crew: 4 Elves, and 4 Humans. Everything seems to be going smoothly until we make it back to Sigil… and on our way back to the docks the streets are rocked with an explosion.

"What in the 9 Hells was THAT?" Lenata exclaims as we turn and see a plume of smoke and fire rise in the distance. I'm about to reply that I have no idea when I catch a whiff of something more than smoke in the air… it's almost like sulfur combined with the powder we use for our guns. Before I can take a guess, though… we begin to hear the screams.

"They took the Armory!"

"We need to get out of here!" I hiss to the others as we hurry back to the ship as fast as we can with our new crew. Welcome to the Spelljoined, fellas… you're knee-deep in it now.


	16. Chapter 16

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

I think I'm through the worst of it. The sweating's about done and I'm not shaking quite so badly. The room quit spinning a couple of days ago and I think the nausea is just from my own smell. It's been two weeks since we shoved out of port and now I've been told that we're to be making a short stop in Spiral Space to use the portal to the Cage and pick up a few specialists for the crew while we search for a portal into the Ethereal. We need a guide to get us from where we can activate the sails in the Prime Material. (Read extraplanar here.) At least the next time we hit Greyhawk I'll have somebody to keep me company outside that bigoted wizard's shop.

I might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer but even I can see the problems we might face in sailing through the Ethereal. If our sails won't work, we'll have to buy a ship made in the Ethereal out of Protoplasm, which we can't take back to the Prime, and the sails won't fit our ship. I just hope that whatever guide they procure for us at the welcome center, he knows how to get us moving if the normal means won't work. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. It's not like I'm an expert on the subject of traveling the Ethereal. That's what the damn guide is FOR.

What a smooth operator our guide is. First thing he does is to kiss my hand. Maybe this Captain thing isn't so bad. As long as my first mate knows what he's about, my job is a cakewalk. I certainly like the attention I'm getting!

He didn't like the fact that our ship was haunted, though. After all the haggling was done with, (Kenari sure likes to talk about money) he had to up his price. He calls it hazard pay, I call it extortion, but we're not likely to find another guide who knows how to get where we're going and I'm not about to tell Lenata's giant, glowy Archon ancestor that we had to give up because of petty financial concerns. Thanks to the sale of my 'present' I could pay the difference myself if it came to it. Thankfully, Ef Utan has assured me that we're still in the black so whatever the Ethereal has in store for us, we have some leeway to play with.

The cagers are acting cagey, if you'll pardon the pun. Looks like we blew out of there just before something truly nasty went down. It was truly funny to watch our guide gawk after walking through the portals to get back to our ship, though. Let's hope this journey will see us intact on the other end.

Ethereal. Storms. Are. Bloodyfuckingterrifying. That is all.

Honestly, that's really all that's happened. The girls and I are going to have a seance in my giant cabin to see if we can contact the haunters of the haunted ship. They've been suspiciously absent since the whole bleeding wall thing. I thought the Ethereal was supposed to be where ghosts 'lived,' for goodness sakes!

Either way, it'll be nice to bond with the girls over some candles, wine, and maybe a little silliness. Who knows what might turn up if we give them something entertaining to interact with?

* * *

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

"What do you mean, the ship is haunted? You're taking a ghost ship onto the Ethereal? Are you all mad?"

Sigh… guess it was only a matter of time before Mercrucio found out about the Nomad.

"It's not that bad," Lenata explains calmly. "Other than a little blood on the wall…once… we haven't even seen anything out of the ordinary here; and that was when we were on Bral. We've already been to the Ethereal Plane a few times, and nothing untoward has happened yet."

"Fine…. but my rates are going to increase, I'm afraid. Call it 'hazard pay," he says as he crosses his arms in finality and he and Lenata walk together to the bridge.

All right, then… time to tell the crew where we're going, and what to expect. Heh… not like I have a lot of experience here, but I've found if someone _talks_ like they know what they're doing, sometimes that's enough to help ones fears. I just hope I did a good enough job… because the heavy mists and silence are unnerving to me, too. I stay with the rest of the Hadozee in the rigging and do my best to play scout as we slowly maneuver through the mists, occasionally muttering to each other as we see the vague forms of creatures and people in the distance that fade away as quick as they came.

After a few days the crew began to settle down, which is just as well… because that's when things got interesting. Some of the Hadozee are pointing at a dark cloud in the distance when we hear the yell from Hatuk below.

"Batten down the hatches and grab on as we turn this ship about! We've got a storm bearing down on us!"

Goddess bless… I was hoping not to ever be able to answer what a cyclone on the Ethereal Plane felt like… but we don't always get what we want, do we? While Ef Utan rushes on deck to help lower the sails, I leap down to tie off a rope that I pass up to the others. "Put it through your belt loops and pass it on!" We don't have the time to stop working and tie ourselves to the mast… so I only hope this will help.

The ship rocks as Lenata slams it into a turn, but it doesn't take long to discover that we're not going to be quick enough. The mists around us grow dark and turbulent as flashes of what seem like lightning crackle the air around us. I wrap my ankle and wrist around the ropes in the rigging and sink my claws as deep as I can into the mast as I shut my eyes and pray.

After what seemed like an eternity, the fur on my arms no-longer stands on end and the screams have ceased… which means either I'm dead… or the storm has passed. I gingerly open my eyes and untangle my limbs before I lower myself to the deck to inspect the damages… wincing as I feel a sharp stab in my ribs. With one hand to my side I make my way to the others to check the wounded. While I am not a healer like the priests… thanks to Lenata loaning me her wand, I can at least do _something_ to help. I'm sure they're all going to be pretty shaken after this too… so I will smile through the pain and do my best to calm their fears. I smile for true as I hear Vedis' voice ring out through the fog with a cheery sea chantey as she does her best to help.

What feels like days pass as our journey continues, with thankfully calm mists and no more storms. It gets so quiet one night that Vedis, Aspodel and I find ourselves camped out in her room on cushions as we pass around a bottle of wine and attempt to contact the spirits of the ship. I don't think we contacted anything… but it was a nice moment of peace to share amidst all the chaos.

In what my markings on my wall tell me is the 3rd week of our travels in the Ethereal, we discover quite a site in the thinning mists. In the distance Vedis manages to make out what can only be described as a giant flower that I swear was near 50 ft. wide. "It's a Chrono Lilly!" she exclaims excitedly. "They say the nectar of the flower can enable visions… can we check it out? Please?"

I shrug in indifference. "Hey, as long as it's not a giant sentient flower who will get ticked off at the intrusion and attack us, I don't see why not." I walk over to one of the tubes on deck and communicate Vedis' intentions to Lenata, who begins to pilot the ship closer.

Carefully Lenata brings the ship about and Vedis makes her way out to the edge of the gravity plane of the ship to see the shining pool of nectar pooling in the middle of the flower below. We all watch intently as she leans down and places her hand in it, and to our relief nothing horrible seems to happen.

"What should I ask about?" she yells out.

"How about the Queen of Thistles?" Ef Utan suggests. After a few moments Vedis stands up and places a hand to her forehead as she rejoins us on deck.

"I saw the most amazing thing… there was a large expanse of sand and surrounding it were these large stands full of seated people and creatures cheering as Ef Utan blasted…something… with lightning coming out of a sword. Presiding over them all was a woman with a cold smile in a wide-brimmed hat with a peacock feather in it surrounded by servants… and above it all the sky was green." Vedis rubs her temple. "I'm going to go write all of this down while it's still fresh. I'll be in my cabin."

I look to Ef Utan questioningly. "While we're here, and all…" I suggest as I nod my head toward the giant flower.

He shrugs. "Why not? I've been studying, so hopefully I can make it work." Ef Utan climbs over the rail and makes his way out to the flower. After a few moments he comes back with a look of disappointment. "Only vague images, I'm afraid. Care to give it a shot?"

"What the heck," I say to myself as I proceed take my turn. "At the very least, I've got an interesting story about how I stuck my hand in the middle of a 50ft flower on the Ethereal Plane."

"Hey there, flower," I say as I bend down over the nectar and dip my hand into the thick liquid. "Don't mind me… I'm just hoping to see more about this Aionius we're supposed to find. Any help would be much appreciated…"

As I concentrate on the name a vision forms in my mind of a tall older bearded human in his 60s wearing a sapphire cloak and standing on a floating rock in front of a multi-colored whirlwind. As the vision pulls away I see that he's watching our ship as it flies into the whirlwind… and promptly disappears. Gods… I hope that's a good thing. Once we're all done flower-dipping, and I've cleaned the goop off my hand, we gather on the bridge to share our visions with Lenata.

After a few more hours of travel the mists begin to thicken with flashing colors as a veil of multi-colored lights can be seen off in the distance.

"That is a pathway to the Prime," Mercucio points out. "Now is the time for us to focus our minds on where we wish to be as we pilot with _intent_ more than direction in the Ethereal."

Thank goodness I shared the description of what Aionius looks like, then. Hopefully that will help us focus. We close our eyes and concentrate on his image, until we hear Mercucio call out. "Behold, the veil to the Demi-Plane of Time! You put yourself in danger if you choose to get any closer."

"Well, we didn't come here just to look at it," Ef Utan replies as he claps a hand on Lenata's shoulder. "See how close you can get to it."

After agonizingly tense minutes of Mercucio muttering and everyone else holding their breath, we find ourselves almost close enough to reach out to it. Thankfully, last time I checked, none of us had a death wish to find out. We did take the time to look at it, however… and through the pearly white shimmer and flashing skies we can just make out what _seems_ to be a tower in the distance.

"So… anyone have any ideas on how we're supposed to get _there_?"

* * *

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

Today I met a sentient flower that is tapped into the stream of time. They call these things chrono-lilies and, as legend would have it, if you touch the heart of the lily, you can see visions of your past or what may come.

I just HAD to see if the legends were true. The other Spelljoined and I discussed it, and as I was willing to be the first to throw caution to the wind and possibly be munched on by a flower, we agreed that I would try it and if I didn't have anything horrible happen to me, the rest would give it a go.

Lenata used her fancy piloting skills to maneuver us to where the gravity plane of our ship was right along side of the flower. All I had to do was step out onto the plank and make the flower's acquaintance.

Empathy couldn't really help me out much in this case, the flower being a plant and I being a mammal and all. The frame of reference for interpreting a plant's emotions just isn't in my resume. However, after a pause and a 'sniff' of my flavor alignment-wise, the lily decided that it was willing to interact with me since I wasn't evil or out to hurt it. At this point, I had run out of plan. I yelled back over my shoulder to the others, wondering what I should ask about in case this was our only successful attempt. Ef-Utan suggested the Queen of Thistles, so that is what I concentrated on when I reached out to the heart of the lily.

I placed my hand into the swirling nectar at the center of the flower and I was instantly transported to a circular, sandy arena under a green sky. The woman in the 'important person' box caught my attention only after watching an older (buffer) version of Ef-Utan blast somebody or something who was outside the field of the vision with a lightning bolt from his sword! It was seriously hot. Then, my attention was caught by the lady who I finally connected with the name: The Queen of Thistles. How could I have forgotten her? Her cold, calculating smile has shaken many a seasoned warrior's faith in his or her own abilities; her games were legendary back home. The trademark peacock feather in her wide-brimmed hat and swashbuckling outfit were spot on with the lady's description. I had never met her personally before: dream is a big place and I wasn't yet worthy of her interest, I suppose. The information swam up out of my subconscious where I'm certain the rest of my pertinent memories have taken up residence. I simply HAD to rush back here and write it all down while it was still fresh to my mind. I had enough presence of mind to thank the lovely lily for the vision. I sensed… surprise, as if the flower isn't used to gratitude from those who happen by to partake of the visions. Then I believe amusement was next, followed by a general sense of benign apathy, however you want to take it.

I told the others of my vision, but not of the other… facets of interacting with the flower. I did, however, admonish them to be polite to the flower. I only hope they took the hint. With any luck, perhaps one of them might see something a little more relevant to our current aims. After all, to my knowledge Ef hasn't yet displayed that particular magical ability yet. Although he had gained a bit of muscle, a few more scars, another earring or two, maybe some grey hair, he didn't look like he had aged all that significantly. Perhaps his people age more slowly than the average human. Whatever the reason, I don't think that was more than ten years in our future. It might be nice for him to know he actually makes it that far.

I gotta go ask him about the lightning thing!

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

We are all standing on the deck and watching the flickering images of the tower in the distance when Vedis suddenly speaks up with an idea.

"Maybe you could use those planar sails to get in alignment with where/whenever that tower is, exactly?"

Why not? It's not like we've got any other ideas at the moment… and we're not exactly about to turn around and go home empty handed.

"I like the way you think, Vedis!" I exclaim with a smile as I slap her on the back and try to hide the wince of pain as I remember (once again) what Maenads are made out of. "Let's do this!" I say as I leap into the rigging and climb towards the sails, Lenata scurrying below me to get to the Helm.

"Ok Star Archons and Crystal Dragons and whatever other holy beings that are out there trying to guide our path… we're here at your bidding, so I'd appreciate a little help at the moment," I mutter to myself as I adjust the sails to what I hope (and pray) is the correct setting. After checking and double-checking all I can, I give the "OK" to Ef Utan below and we activate the sails…

… and end up gliding through a cloud of mist towards the stone docks of a large 5-story tower. Suddenly someone starts clapping on the decks below and we're all jolted out of our shock. "Oh bravo," exclaims Mercutio as he claps enthusiastically. "I had no idea you people were _actually_ good!"

I leap down from the rigging and give him one of my best cocky grins. "That's ok… we forgive you." I'm about to tell Mecutio a (slightly-edited) tale of one of our past grand adventures when I spy a figure out of the corner of my eye in the mists. I turn to get a better look and can just make out several other large humanoid figures joining the first as they stride from the tower towards the docks… and our ship.

Well… if they are here to fight, they're going to fight no matter what we do… so we might as well try some honesty first. "Hail to the Tower," I shout out. "We have been sent here on a quest to see Aionius at the behest of a Star Archon!"

It only takes a moment before the leader of the group steps out of the mist to reveal a horrific mass of sewn flesh and muscle. "Wait here," it says in a cold dead-pan voice, and then disappears back into the mist.

"Flesh Golems…" I hear Lenata whisper beside me and I shudder as I remember the first flesh golem we encountered on the Plane of Dread so long ago.

I shake myself from my reverie and turn to the others. "Well, I doubt the whole crew is coming with us… so lets tell them what we're going to be up to so they don't freak out."

After an announcement is made on the tubes the golem returns and tells us that 3 are allowed to see Aionius. Lenata volunteers to stay with the ship and the crew in case anything should go wrong, so Ef Utan, Vedis and I decide to follow the golem through the mists to hopefully meet the fabled wizard of my dreams.

The golem points the way down a rocky stairway and we carefully make our way down to see the man from my vision standing in front of a swirling portal of time and space. I am tempted to analyze it closer, to reach out and touch it as I try and mold the swirling portal of infinite possibilities to my will, when I feel a sudden tug on my tail from Ef Utan. "Stop your daydreaming, Kenari; we've got work to do."

We watch in patient silence as the wizard focuses on what seems to be an experiment he's conducting as he draws a metal rod from a pile at his feet and places one end into the swirling energies. After a moment he withdraws it to see that the end is now rusted and crumbles to dust at the touch of it. "Strange," he mutters, "This one seems to have aged even further." He then tosses the rod into a different pile and is about to grab a new one when Vedis clears her throat.

"Ah yes," the wizard says as he brushes off his hands and turns to us. "My guardians informed me of why you are here. Do you speak truly? A Star Archon told you to find me?"

"Indeed, sir, it is quite a tale to hear how we ended up in your company."

"Well then, we shall have to hear this tale in more comfortable surroundings." Aionius then removes a crystal from his robes and mutters into it, and before we know it there is a flash of light and find ourselves in the middle of a large library. "Have a seat and make yourselves comfortable," he says as he gestures to leather chairs placed around a large round table.

We take our seats as a silver tray moves on its own to each of us with glasses of brandy. "Well, if we're going to tell our story again, I might as well get out the visual aides," I say as I whip my chart out of my sack and unroll it on the table. "Where do we begin?"

After what seems like hours we have shared our beliefs about the Dream Stone, Melchot, and the Spelljammer to find that we were close… but not quite there. Aionius has a friend who is familiar with the Dream Stone, and he believes that the ritual will be used to make real someone's perceived perception of what the Spelljammer is, and not the Spelljammer itself. This can be worse than what we thought… because do we not perceive ourselves as more than we actually are in our dreams? This Spelljammer could be powerful beyond any of our wildest imaginings if it comes into existence.

Aionius then conducts some scrying spells (with our permission) to try and piece together the parts of the puzzle we are still missing. "Hmmn… I must research this. If you will excuse me…" With a flash of light, we're back on the deck of our ship. Vedis goes to fill Lenata in on what's happening, and the rest of us go to our cabins to wait for the word from Aionius.

After a few hours Aionius' assistant Montgomery appears on our deck and takes us back to the library to see a rather troubled Aionius pacing the floor. "Events are very difficult to sort out… the time strands… something is shaking everything, and the repercussions could be fatal if you stay here," he mutters.

"What? Care to explain that in a little more detail?" Ef Utan asks.

Aionius suddenly stops pacing and holds up his hand as if to silence us. "The answers to our questions will arrive in 10…9…8…7…"

As soon as he reaches "1" the doors of the library slam open to reveal a new troubled visitor with a broad-brimmed hat, long coat… and some truly interesting guns strapped to his sides. I wonder if he'll…

"Aionius, there's trouble in Sigil," he exclaims as he whips off his hat and slaps it against his thigh. He reaches into the pocket of his long coat and throws two wands on the table. "They're burnt… they're done," he says in frustration.

"We kind of figured, after that explosion that took out the Armory," I mentioned as I cross my arms over my chest and look at him with an arched brow. "I think it had something to do with that 'Fated' bunch, If the rumors are true."

"Well then you and your friends got out just in time… because the doors to Sigil are now _shut_, as the shit has _really_ hit the fan there." he turns to the wizard. "Three of the faction leaders are dead, and two more have been Mazed, Aionius."

"This is not good, Murlynd," Aionius mutters before he walks over to us. "This Faction War is like a knot in the threads of fate… and no matter which one I tug, all paths seem to lead to it… and your eventual destruction. There is a chance, though…" he continues as he rubs his chin and begins pacing again. "It seems that the timelines of you and your friends were pulled loose from the weave of reality when you were pulled into the Plane of Dread. If we use the Demi-plane of Time, we could perhaps launch you forward in time past the events of the war, to a point where you can once again do your best to stop the events regarding the Spelljammer."

"How far into the future?" Ef Utan asks.

"Hmmn… 20 years should do it." Aionius replies after making some calculations in his head. "Of course… there's only a 60% chance that this will work at all."

Lenata gasps.

"Well," Vedis mutters to herself, "I guess I should cancel that least on my apartment."

Waitaminute… Murlynd… I've read about him somewhere, I know I have! Yes, I remember now… I was researching past temporal disturbances in the Library of the Spheres after that strange dream with the Kobold, and all I could find was mentions of a wizard named Elminster, and this strange yet fascinating man in front of us.

"Hey… I've read about you!" I exclaim with a smile as I walk up to Murlynd and shake his hand. "You must be quite a powerful man to have done everything the stories say."

"I'm flattered, ma'am." Murlynd says with a tip of his hat.

"If…if what Aionius says is true about the 20 years… do you suppose you all could help our crew get home? While the four of us have generally accepted the chaos that has been surrounding our lives… there are at least a dozen people onboard our ship who I am sure are not prepared to leave their families behind. As it is… I think we all might have some letters that need to be delivered to our own loved ones before we do this."

Murlynd purses his lips and stares at me for a moment before the corner of his mouth curves upward into a wry grin. "You know… I like you; I promise I'll do what I can to help whatever crew that wants to leave get home and get those letters taken care of for you."

"The preparations for the ritual will take some time, my friends. Return to your ship and prepare… for in 1 hour we should be ready to send you through the portal," Aionius declared.

One hour… that's not a lot of time to say goodbye to the life you've known and prepare to greet the complete unknown. With a flash of light we once again find ourselves on the deck of our ship… and with a sigh we call the crew to the deck to give them the choice that we didnt' have.

The crew mutters to themselves and disperses after the announcement. All those who are wishing to leave will meet on the docks, and those wishing to stay will remain on deck. Personally, I wouldn't hold it against any of them if they all left. It pains me personally to think of the people I will leave behind; my newly discovered family in Wa… and Dassam. I make my way to my room as I hear Ef Utan say something to Vedis and Lenata that would normally have me rolling on the deck in laughter.

"You know…we've got an **_hour_**…"

"Damn it!" I curse once I've made it to the privacy of my room and quickly wipe a tear from my eye with the back of my hand. I have no time for hysterics… I have to find my parchment and write a message to Dassam. Goddess… what will I tell him? I can't expect him to wait for me for 20 years, damn it! There's no other way about it… I will have to end it.

After many tissues and ink smears I'm finally able to finish my letter and seal it for delivery. With a heavy sigh I head to the main deck to see who, if any, have decided to remain. To my surprise, Hatuk and his family, one Elf, two humans, Nerak, Aspodel and our new cabin boy are staying for the adventure. Kelson, however, has had enough.

"Aw come on," I hear Vedis say. "If you stay with us, by the time you get back the baby you sired will be long grown up and out of your hair!"

"Sorry, guys… but the wrath of one dwarf is looking awfully nice compared to this."

Indeed… 'Fate' has to be the biggest obstacle we've tried to overcome yet.

The time finally arrives as Aionius finishes his chanting. I say my final good-byes to everyone choosing to stay, and once again give my thanks to Murlynd for helping the crew. As I'm shaking his hand, however, I can't help but notice the swirling lights of the portal glinting off a shiny metallic brooch in the shape of a star pinned to his vest. As I peer at it, I can just make out a word engraved in the middle.

"What's a sheriff?" I can't help but mutter in curiosity.

Murlynd chuckles. "I guess you could call it part of the guard. Safe travels, my friends."

With a final wave to everyone we prepare the ship the best we can for whatever the fates have in store. Will we defy their plans and come out the other side, free to stop the machinations of tyrants bent on summoning a Spelljammer more powerful than anyone could imagine? Or will we be torn to pieces on the tides of Time itself?

…only one way to find out…


	17. Chapter 17

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

When they referred to this guy living on the edge of time in the deep Ethereal, they actually meant it. Not only was his tower right up against the edge of a portal that went directly into the **plane** of **time**, we were told under no uncertain circumstances by our guide not to get sucked into the thing because undiluted, chaotic, swirling time would tear us, our ship, and our minds apart even as it aged us past death into ashes before we could scream about the pain. Although time being what it is, he added, we could be stuck in that instance in our minds for an eternity. We all decided not to try that. Unfortunately, Kenari's vision from the chrono-lily had us doing just that, seemingly on purpose. Still, we're not suicidal so we decided to try to meet with this Aionius guy, first. Lenata once again had to do some fancy maneuvering to keep us right to the edge but not touching the maelstrom.

We knew we reached the correct place when the flickering image of the tower appeared. It seemed to squat right there on its floating rock at the edge of this giant mouth of doom. There was even a spindly-looking staircase that went from the tower to another rock situated even CLOSER to the place that every instinct within me screamed to run away from.

So here we had a conundrum. We were still in the Ethereal, on the edge of time, but the tower where we were supposed to go was only semi-real, or semi-solid. It was still flickering, dammit. We batted ideas back and forth for a while, not really getting anywhere with it. Then it hit me: if time is a plane—for real its own damn plane—then we might, with the right nudging and adjustments, get the planar sails to bring us into proper alignment with the tower and its inhabitants. I spoke without even thinking twice about it. Hey, we were brainstorming, and here's the amazing thing: it actually worked! Kenari did that voodoo she does so well with the sails, and all of a sudden, the tower came into focus and there was a huge shout that went up from those who hadn't passed out from the mind-numbing terror of being so close to rippy havocky madness.

Then the flesh golums came and we let Kenari do the talking, as we do when there's shmoozing to be done. The golums left with the message and then returned to let us know that only three of us were supposed to come meet the crazy wizard who actually chose to live in this godsforsaken place. So Lenata remained behind, being the senior pilot on the boat and it was the kitty, the barmaid, and the bouncer again. I was all ready to go up into the nice, stone-walled tower and get away from the howling and the ticking, but instead they took a turn TOWARD the source of my unrest. I kept thinking 'they can't actually expect me to walk down those obviously unstable stairs, can they?' But yes, they did. The cat and the bodyguard didn't even flinch. Kenari could find her feet on a wet noodle stretched across a moat in a rainstorm, so she just bounced right on down without a care. Ef-Utan only ever shows fear toward the Lady of Pain, so I had no ally in misery there. I swallowed, gripped the rail, and prayed the stairs would hold me.

About halfway down, I saw the guy (Mad Wizard, I presume?) feeding what appeared to be 10' iron poles into the swirling mass of time. You know the saying 'I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole'? Well, apparently, he would. Then he pulled it out: rusted, twisted, destroyed from where it went in. He studied it for a moment and then tossed it on a pile of similarly twisted poles, muttering 'Hmm, slower by a quarter of a second.' It was then I noticed the fresh pile of unbent poles on his other side and began to relax. This was routine for him. The stairs had been tested and he'd been out her for who knows how long interacting with undiluted time and he was fine. I regained my composure before we reached the base of the stairs and began to stare, fascinated, into the maelstrom. I'm ashamed to say I missed half of what was said, but I'm pretty sure most of it was recap of how and why we got here for the Aionius's benefit. Next thing I know, he's taking us totally seriously and wants us to go into his tower while he figures us out. I tried to tell him that it's been tried before, but you know how wizards can be. So we sit in his nice cozy tower in his library (whereupon Kenari starts drooling at the books) drinking his lovely brandy and being glad that we got here in one piece. That's when I pulled out my diary and started to write and now he's coming back so I'll have to write more later.

…I may as well begin where I left off.

Aionius returned and began telling us of what he'd learned. Apparently, being spirited away to that dismal place by mists had ripped our threads free from the weft of destiny… meaning that we were now like free radicals in the experiment of time. It was all very complicated but the gist of the thing is that whichever way he looked at the events waiting to unfold over the next few months, we all meet our ends in one way or another and that everything was going bad. It somewhat explains why the fortune teller in Ravenloft couldn't quite read our cards right.

Then this guy Murlynd shows up. He reminded me of the dreams of old west cowboys. Kenari had actually heard of him and seemed quite impressed. I, for one, liked his odd way of speaking and his mannerly charm. Apparently, we left Sigil just in time for the Lady to lock the place down—every portal refusing to work, no one in or out—and then proceed with the slaughter. It seems she likes to have to step in and fix things even less than the Magistrates do back on Bral and everyone involved in the fiasco is in for a world of hurt. No wonder they call her the Lady of Pain. Seeing Mindflayers flayed alive in the middle of the street convinced me of that. Apparently, she likes creative and fitting punishments.

After Murlynd made his report of the events in the real world to Aionius, the two of them turned their attention to our presence and the meanings behind it. We spoke about the Spelljammer and everything we learned about the Tenth Pit and their doings in regard to the Dream Stone and the Dream Mage. Aionius mentioned the phenomenon of someone being born in or having a bloodline from a plane and displaying interesting and sometimes terrifying abilities related to that plane, like Lenata is an Asimar and Sapphira was known as a Tiefling. I'm like that, too, and more like the Dream Mage we've been so curious about, being Dream-Born myself. Once that came out, Ef-Utan immediately began asking me questions; apparently he hadn't known about it. Kenari didn't seem surprised. Maybe I'd told her about it during one of our girls' nights. Still, I felt it was an odd connection and bears further consideration while we keep looking for this guy and what he means to the hunt for the Spelljammer.

It seems interesting that Aionius and Ef-Utan came from the same place, too. Same planet (now asteroids), too, only Aionius had left while the cataclysm that destroyed the planet was happening and Ef was born in the one city left standing on its lonely rock. Ayrun came from there, too, so maybe there's something to that place that just breeds wizards and sorcerers… so who knows what we may be capable of if we manage to survive.

Aionius has a plan that he hopes will keep us from dying in the coming conflicts. Here's where Kenari's vision comes in. With the right preparations and spells and the right timing, we're to plot our ship directly into the maelstrom and emerge back in the primes in twenty years' time. That is, if we survive the plunge into it. After that, our chances are about a little over half of actually succeeding at stopping the Spelljammer from being dreamed into existence by the Tenth Pit's plot. So, I'm thinking it's like time being a river and there's this spinning, blade-covered log stretched right across where we're heading. Aionius plans to pick us up out of the river and plop us back down on the other side of certain death. I'm all for that, though in twenty years, everyone I've ever known out there could be dead or moved away. How long do Beholders live, anyway?

Their preparations will take about an hour. Kenari approached Murlynd about sending those of the crew home that didn't want to lose twenty years of their lives to five minutes and wanted to send a letter to Dassam. Apparently, those two grew quite close. I can't imagine having to leave something like that behind. The only ones who would miss me back home are my coworkers and of course, Luigi. I sent a letter of my own to him, letting him know he should go ahead and let out my apartment because I wouldn't be back any time soon. I had already cleared the place out, anyway, and I really don't want to return having to pay twenty years' back rent. Murlynd smiled and said he'd get everyone home who wanted to go and take our letters. I was so proud of Kenari for her thoughtfulness and ashamed of myself for not thinking of the crew when it came down to it. I have to remember that everyone isn't able to just pick up and go at a moment's notice. And now, I feel incredibly lonely, though Kenari has it much worse than I do. She had love and now she has to leave it.

I guess that's why when Ef said "We have an hour…" in that suggestive voice of his, I took him up on it. I really didn't want to die without experiencing the acts of love one more time, and I like him well enough despite our sometimes antagonistic relationship. Lenata joined us and, though it was a little awkward at first, in the end I think we took what comfort we could in each other and our friendship will survive. If we do.

Our hour is up and Lenata's at the helm. I hope, whatever happens, that if this journal has survived and we do not, it will inspire somebody to finish what we started and keep the Tenth Pit from terrorizing the multiverse with the Spelljammer in their control.

* * *

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

If you ever meet someone who wants to know what it's like to travel through the Demiplane of Time… feel free to tell them that it's one of the worst experiences you could ever have.

Trust me on this…unless you want to know what it feels like to have your insides turned out and your flesh boiled off?

Yeah…I thought so.

Anyway… believe it or not, we actually made it through. Much worse for wear and needing ship repairs, mind you… but we made it through.

So of course, it only makes sense that we came out the other side right smack into a war.

"Something tells me that the calculations were a little…._off_…" I say to Ef Utan as he walks up next to me on deck and we witness a vicious space battle between an Elven Warbird and a ship we've never seen before best described as a metal praying mantis.

"Indeed," Ef Utan replies dryly.

Suddenly an explosion rocks the Warbird and a mixture of rubble and bodies floats in our general direction. Amongst the unfortunate elves we just make out some larger figures wearing black and red armor. As one of these figures floats nearer I gasp and turn to Ef Utan, who nods in confirmation; these bodies are Orcs, and very similar to the one that Ef Utan fought in hand-to-hand combat.

"All remaining hands on deck!" Ef Utan yells into one of the communication tubes. "Anyone who is capable, get to the weapons!"

With a flurry of activity we each run to one of the weapon stations and take aim at the Orc ship whose metal arms are trying to tear the wings off the Warbird. I join others with the balista and launch the large bolt at one of the arms, but it seems to do little damage as it thuds into the metal plating with a dull gong sound. Fortunately the catapults seem to be doing a bit more damage. They also seem to have gotten the Orcs attention as a flaming rock launches in our direction.

"Everybody move!" I hear Vedis yell before it slams into our deck with a sickening crunch of timbers and flesh.

I close my eyes and whisper a quick prayer that the sailor finds his way to his god. "Ok… the balista can't affect the hull… let's see how it does against the Orcs!" I yell to the crew as we crank the next bolt into place. The bolt launches with a loud "TWANG" and we all cheer as it impales an unlucky Orc on their deck.

"Eat flaming rocks, bitches!" Vedis screams as her catapult crew launches a flaming rock of their own that rocks the ship and sends Orcs overboard.

Seeing that they are no longer alone in their fight, the activity doubles on the Elven Warbird. One of them comes out on deck to launch a fireball at their attackers, only to quickly fall to an arrow through the throat. Another elf comes out waving his hands in an incantation, when some sort of bullet rocks past us into our hull and rips a large hole through it. I'm about to run to check on the rest of the crew when suddenly I feel a tingling sensation on my skin and my fur tries to stand on end. I barely have enough time to duck for cover before a crackling flash of light launches from the elf's hands and the lightning bolt rips through the Orc ship into what must have been its ammo storage before it explodes.

Cheers rise up from the rest of the crew as we dust ourselves off. I can't help but be a little disappointed, as I was hoping to check out the inside of that ship. We seem to have gone from the one odd Orc we happened to have seen on Refuge to a whole slew of them with ships… and I want to know _why_.

All desires aside, now that the battle is done it's time to see to the wounded. One of Hatuk's family signals the Warbird and we pull alongside of it to offer our support in helping their crew. While we no longer have Kelson's services as a back-up healer, Aspodel and I with my wand are able to join Lenata on the Warbird while Vedis and Ef Utan stay to tend to our crew and ship.

While using my wand to tend to the lesser wounded, I am able to talk to the survivors and glean that the Orc we saw so long ago was just the harbinger of doom for the Elves… for now a whole race of these Scro have appeared in their ships to wreak havoc and war across the spheres. Even more to my surprise, I find that the ship we're on is actually The Raptor that Aladan and Tavist served on when we met them in Refuge. When I asked about them, however, I discovered that Aladan and his mother are part of the Spiral Fleet, and Tavist hasn't served on the ship for _15 years_.

**15 years**? Yes, I'd say we were definitely a bit off in our travel plans. I have to wonder what that's going to mean for us, though. If this is the war that Aionius wanted us to avoid… should we lay low for 5 years? For that matter… does that mean this war will end in 5 years? Heavy thoughts to contemplate indeed… but for the moment, we still have people who need our help.

When I'm done with what healing I can provide, I find Lenata on the bridge talking with who I assume is either the captain or the next lucky one in the command line.

"We are more than grateful for your assistance to our crew and for your towing offer. If you could take us to the Tears of Selune, we can check in with our fleet and see to ship repairs. We are in your debt."

"We were more than glad to help, commander," Lenata reassures the Elf. "There is one thing you could do to help us, however… and that is to provide information. My companions and I have been in deep space for many years, and this war with the Scro is new to us. Any important events of the last 15 years you can tell us would help us reacclimatize ourselves on our return home."

I won't bore you all with the details of the talk we had with the Elves as we made our way to their rendezvous point… but the following are some of the major things we found out:

While Realmspace is still relatively untouched, Greyspace is now the frontlines of the war between the Scro and the EIN.

Planet Borka in Greyspace no longer exists thanks to Elven priests summoning the wrath of their God in the shape of a fist that crumbled the planet to pieces.

The Scro have taken Spiral. If you are very careful, however, travel in Spiralspace is still manageable.

Bral is still an independent port… much to the irritation of the EIN.

Shou lands have been invaded by Horse Lords.

Gentil Keep (Thay) has been destroyed.

The Pan-Olympic Church had their first Olympic Games.

The Scro resurrected the Witchlight Marauders, and there are rumors of whole planets being wiped out.

During the Battle of Ironpiece there were Gnomes, Scro, Elves, Neogi, and… **the Spelljammer**.

When the Spelljammer left Ironpiece, the EIN Spiral Fleet, as well as the Scro fleet, took off after it and haven't been seen for several years.

"Waitaminute… what? See what we miss when we're gone for 15 years?" I say in surprise as I playfully smack Ef Utan in the shoulder. "Figures, doesn't it?"

Days pass uneventfully as we glean as much information that we can from the crew and tow the Warbird to the Tears of Selune. About the 5th day into our travels we pick up ships in the distance and stop to see an Elven Armada flanked by two Warbirds. We hail the ship in passing, and the Armada comes alongside of us for one of their officials to board.

"Thank you for your aid in rescuing The Raptor, strangers. we of the Arrow of Justice will escort them from here. In recompense, we offer you a letter of referral to the Elven Embassy on Dragon Rock in the Tears of Selune. If you present this to them, they will see to your ship repairs. Be careful on your way, however, as the Tears have been found as a convenient place for ambush from the Crimson Fleet. Avoid their crimson sails, and your travels should be safe."

We thank the Elves and bit them farewell before continuing on our way to Dragon's Rock. We all agree that information is the goal… but it's hard to get anywhere with large holes in your ship.

A few days further into our travels a scream is heard above decks. Ef Utan makes his way above first to check it out. By the time I get there I see him tossing a rope to a figure floating like a drowned man off the bow… and watching as the rope flies right through him. Suddenly the ship creaks sickeningly and a dark fluid seeps from the walls. I try to run my finger through the liquid to see what it is… but try as I might I can't seem to touch the stuff.

Curious… we go traipsing through the Ethereal Plane with not a peep from our haunted ship… but now that we're on our way to the Elves, they're coming out in spades. Suddenly I hear Ef Utan yell out behind me.

"Look… we can take you to whatever Afterlife you wish if you all would just TALK to us!" And with that he throws the rope on the deck in frustration and storms below decks.

Eventually we make our way to Dragon Rock, a large arrowhead-shaped asteroid covered with cities and ship docks. Once we've peace-tied our weapons and stowed our guns we show our letter to the harbormaster, who points us out to the embassy. Before he leaves, however, Ef Utan tips him some good coin for any tips he can give us for information gathering.

The harbormaster looks to the rest of us standing behind Ef Utan and starts to hem and haw about a place called _Lucille's_ that is good for information. I wonder if he's trying to set us up before it dawns on me what's wrong. I nudge Lenata and smirk as I whisper "Cathouse," into her ear… which causes her to cough as she tries to cover up her laugh.

"Now if you could just tell us the places to make sure we _don't_ go to…" Ef Utan prompts the harbormaster, who then tells us not to go to "The Maze" over by the Vanderboren Estate before he leaves to continue his duties.

We make our way through town to the Elven Embassy, which is more like a beautiful grove of trees with high walls surrounding it. Well… I guess when you're living on a rock in space, it's good to have a reminder of home. You won't see me putting sand in my room anytime soon, though. Once there we present our letter to the ambassador, who makes preparations for our ship repairs and suggests an inn for us to stay in while they are done. While I like the Elves far better than Orcs and Scro, it doesn't mean I fully trust them either… so it relives me when I hear that they will allow Hatuk to stay onboard during the repairs. I just hope that his loyalty to his current employers is stronger than whatever he had with the Elves. What can I say… I like having someone on board who is hairier than me.

After a much needed warm meal and cold ale at the Inn, we decide it's time to figure out what to do next now that the ship is being taken care of.

"Seeing as there is a Seeker library here, I think Kenari and I should check-in with our guild," Lenata suggests.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'd love to hear what happened to _us_," I chuckle.

"I discovered that there is a Mage Guild here as well," says Ef Utan. "Perhaps they could help me with new spells."

"I discovered that they've got nice beds here," Vedis replies as she finishes her ale and scoots her chair back and stands. "I think it's just a rumor, though… so I'm going to see for myself." She tosses a few coins on the table and with a wave makes her way upstairs to our room for the night.

"So…" I say as I finish up the last of my ale. "Shall we split up and meet back here for dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ef Utan replies as we all stand to leave.

I chuckle wryly as I toss some coins on the table. "Let's just call it a _good idea_. Whenever we call something a plan it inevitably goes wrong."

Lenata laughs and claps a hand on my shoulder as we make our way out the door. "The Gods do have a sense of _irony_, my friend. So tell me again… what was it like to shake hands with Murlynd?"

On our way back to the docks we see a sight that makes us stop in our tracks. Noticing that an Illithid Nautiloid has pulled in beside your ship is bad enough… but when it's bright pink and covered in garish lights and banners, it's really a mind bender. A scantily clad woman comes out onto the deck and gives us a wave.

"E'llo, lovelies! Afraid Captain Angel and the rest are over at Lucille's for the day… but if you come back later I'm sure we can give you what you need!"

Ef Utan smiles ruefully. "Perhaps another day…" he says to himself as we board the ship and decide to make our way to Waterdeep. Not only will it be a good place to pick up supplies and trade goods, but I should be able to check their portal to Sigil to see if it's still under lockdown.

When we finally make our way to the large human city, we can't help but notice that they're not too keen on Spelljammers anymore. Who can blame them though, what with the war raging around the Spheres. Thankfully the Nomad is equipped for water landings, so we land a ways out and take one of our smaller boats inland to run our errands. While Lenata and Vedis take some of Hatuk's clan over to the Garrulous Grocer, Ef Utan decides to watch my back while I try the portal.

Using what knowledge I've learned about the way these portals work, I have to say that it seems to be in order. There's only one way to find out, though. I take a deep breath and step through the shimmering energy…

… and come out by the same Dwarven merchant we met so long ago on the busy streets of Sigil. When I look around I can't help but notice that things are still a bit tense, however. Once again… can't blame them, especially after what I've seen of the Lady of Pain's crisis-management skills.

While I'd love to ask around for more information, that's not why I'm here… and Ef Utan is waiting for an update. I hop back through the portal with a shrug. "Everything seems to be working ok from here," I say.

"Excellent. Why don't we go wait at the boat while the others finish their shopping," Ef Utan suggests. "I've got a few phrases I'm stuck on in my book…"


	18. Chapter 18

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

I have been remiss in my journaling, I know. It seems that fate has seen fit to give me all the time in the world to rectify that. Now we are stuck in the flow river at a snail's pace because a ghost blew up our helm.

So, where to begin? I suppose I did leave off on a dramatic note with my last entry. Needless to say, we survived our trip through the demi-plane of time, a lot worse off than when we began our jaunt. Things seemed to be going swimmingly: smooth sailing through pretty colors, when all of a sudden, there was a great lurch to the side and then we were spinning, spinning, spinning off course, colliding into long tentacles of time-flow and I felt a pain somewhere along the lines of how it felt to be in the plane of fire, but with a splitting headache to boot.

How we managed to emerge, I do not know, but when we did, it was a great relief to be back in prima materialis, for sure. Lenata wrestled the ship back under control and we were righted again, only to see a battle in progress.

There were two ships: one a much more advanced and battle-ready looking elven warbird and the other a ship class I had never seen before. Floating free in the space around us were bodies—some in elven fleet uniform, and others more akin to the orc Ef-Utan had described from his daring brawl aboard the slaver ship on Refuge. Their armor was red and intimidating and I knew that the ship the elves were fighting belonged to them, or they to it. Having taken the loss of half our crew and sustaining damage from our trip, I was hesitant to get involved in the fight. The other Spelljoined and I had a quick, quiet conversation by the helm about what chances we faced against the unknown military force of these new adversaries. It appeared, even at a distance that the elves were losing. Twenty years and new innovation on their warbirds far outclassed our poor, outdated haunted hammership, but in the end, we agreed to pitch in with the elves and render what aid we could. Hopefully our superior numbers and a fresher opponent would turn the tide. The element of surprise was on our side.

Lenata piloted while Kenari and Ef-Utan led the teams at the ballistae. I commanded the forces on the catapult. The iron hull of the nasty-looking mantis ship took the bolts from the ballista with nary a flinch. The catapult made a loud ringing sound as the heavy stone hit, rocking the ship slightly. The enemy quickly assessed the threat, apparently singling out the catapult for return-fire. We lost a crew member to the flaming rock they hurled at us with a sickening crunch, missing me and the catapult itself by mere feet. That really ticked me off. I had those who remained of my team hoist the flaming rock into the lowered arm of our catapult and hurled it right back while Kenari and Ef focused on hitting enemy crew members with the bolts, knocking off some, impaling others. The flaming ball hit its mark, rocking the enemy vessel, tossing a few of their crew off the deck and out past the air envelope. The elves were rallying.

It was over in seconds. One of the elves hit the Red Mantis with a massive lightning spell, and the entire vessel exploded from the forces arcing deeper within. Weary but triumphant, our crew mourned the loss of one of the few who braved the journey with us while Lenata and Kenari prepared to render healing to the elves as they pulled along side.

A few scrapes and bruises amongst our still-living crew were easily enough dealt with using mundane first-aid. I let the talkers do the talking over on the Elven Fleet ship while I tried to salvage some of our crew's flagging morale. The Hadozee were a great help, swinging through the rigging and shouting our triumph to the stars while they fixed a bit of the damage the ship had sustained from our trip and the subsequent battle. Their high-spirited antics brought somewhat of a smile to tired faces.

When Lenata and Kenari returned, we had a command staff meeting about what they'd learned of the shit we'd just stepped into. The Orcs were called the Scro and they were at war with the EIN. We'd only been gone fifteen years, not twenty. The Tenth Pit had gone quiet, although we were some of the few who had actually been trying to document what they'd been up to, officially. The Elves had bigger worries than a handful of sneaky dealings in seedy parts of town, apparently. The Scro were their big, bad, boogeymen: an organized, military force of physically superior fighters with the intelligence and warfare technology to match their own.

I've never been one for politics, maintaining a legal living on a little rock in the primes had been the extent of my aspirations for a long time, but even I knew that a war on this scale effected everybody, not just the combatants. Once it was clear that we'd have to return to some of our old haunts to gather more information pertinent to our quest, we took the offer of an escort from the elves to the nearest planet within their control to finish repairing our ship.

On our way there, the ghosts chose THAT moment to become unpleasant and eerie. No one was hurt, but it rattled us to hear the screaming, watch the bleeding, and see and actual apparition hovering off the back of the boat.

We made safe port and made our repairs and prepared to search our information and try to re-crew the ship. The others went chasing down information. I just wanted to sleep in a bed on a semi-stable surface, so I rented a room for the night.

We departed for Waterdeep in the morning to get some supplies. Kenari wanted to check on some portals so Lenata and I went with the Hadozee to get what we needed and a few things we might be able to get a profit from wherever we're headed. Running supplies in war could be very lucrative for us, as Ef put it, and I was more than willing to try to offset some of the costs of repairs to the ship with a paying gig. Although Ef kept the books, I'm a bit of a spendthrift, choosing to save for a rainy day where I can. I don't really require much, at least I didn't used to until Simmi took up his expensive snacking habits, that is. We laid in the supplies and prepared to ship out once again, this time toward Refuge. Kenari wanted to see her beu and I couldn't blame her. I was hoping to talk to Tain once again, as he was one of the few I knew who would understand watching those he knew age around him. No wonder he seemed to like elves. Speaking of elves, I'd like to see how the last decade-and-a-half had treated those two who had been so cruelly kind to me. I still can't work out how I feel about their gift to me. Did they know that I was afflicted with addiction to it? Were they taunting me? Or was it merely a gift meant only in the lightest of ways? I have plenty of time to dwell on it, now. Too much time.

While we were en-route to Refuge in the Flow, the Ghosts attacked. Ef-Utan was on watch and Lenata was not at the helm. I was sleeping while Kenari played cards with the Positai. I have all this only second-hand, as I was emerging from dreamless slumber while the first part of the battle was taking place. The most powerful of the ghosts was a mage and his powers went with him beyond death. Lenata was combating the lesser shades where she could while Ef faced the mage in that stride-in-and-break-skulls way of his. Kenari emerged on deck to join the fray only to be transported out somewhere into the Flogistan to slowly slip into stasis.

The battle had been raging for some time as I came out on deck to assess the threat. As I saw Ef giving the apparition all he had and Lenata finishing off the majority of the shades, the wiz-shade launched a spell that disappeared into the fore of the ship and I felt the lurch and shudder as Aspodel yelled "SHIT!" loud enough to wake the dead, had they not been awake already. We listed in the flow, but I had more pressing concerns to deal with. That Wiz-Shade was the biggest threat to us at the moment and Ef was getting tangled up in the line he was using to get within striking reach of the undead mage. The mage hit Lenata with a spell that sent her sprawling. I summoned up the Power banked within me to render aid to the two who had been my companions for two years and most recently, lovers, channeling rage into white-hot blades within my grasp. I threw them at the Shade with unerring aim and they hit,One,FLASH! Two,FLASH!,and he screamed, winking out into nothing as I readied two more of the blades.

Lenata was regaining her feet, heading below decks on shaky legs to check on Aspodel. Seeing this, I was soon at the railing, hauling Ef-Utan in. He nodded wordless thanks watching the last of the energy dissipate, crackling, from my hands. No words were needed.

"Where's Kenari?" I asked, looking around.

"I don't know," he replied, concern etched on his face. "The Wiz-Shade teleported her. We have to find her."

"That's going to be rather difficult," Lenata said, emerging from below with a worried frown. "The Helm is toast. I can't repair an artifact like that."

"Aspodel?"

"She's fine. She injured her foot kicking at the helm, but it was in a fit of anger at the situation. THAT I could fix, though I share her sentiment."

"As do we all. Can we move at all?"

"Without the helm, we can't achieve Spelljamming speed, but we can still sail the flow, a little. We'd be limping."

"We're sitting ducks."

"Exactly."

I drew in a breath and let it out, hating how it shuddered in my own ears. "Kenari first. She's going to run out of air."

"Agreed," Ef-Utan nodded, succinctly. "We need to back-track to where we were when we lost her."

"She could be anywhere," I despaired for a moment.

"But at least she won't die. She'll be in stasis once her oxygen runs out and she breathes the Flogistan," Lenata pointed out, momentarily lifting my flagging spirits.

"This could take a while. How long until she runs out of air?" I asked, trying to get a handle on the logistics.

"If she holds her breath for as long as she can, she has about eight minutes," Ef figured.

"Then we'd better get started. Do you two have any magical means to aid and assist?"

And so it went. We used the last two scrying scrolls Ayrun had left behind for us to locate the cat who shared our linked destinies. Images of her being picked up by slavers a thousand years into the future or left to float the flow forever nudged at my thoughts, spurring me to be a little more… annoying than usual.

"Anything?" I prompted Lenata as she let the torn scroll float to the deck.

"Nothing. She must be out of range."

We limped along further back the way we had come, the charmed sails letting us move as fast as possible, but it was still slow going. Ef-Utan tried with the second scroll when we'd reached the point where she'd 'gone overboard'. "I think…. there!" He pointed in a direction and we had our heading. He held the spell as long as he could, getting our bearing as narrow as possible before we were playing a guessing game once more.

It took hours to get her back, but the glimmer of the sun-rod she'd been holding finally gave us her location through the pink, swirling mists. Ef tied himself a line once more, and I was his anchor on-deck. Never before have I been so glad to be so heavy! He floated out to her while I directed him as I could. He disappeared almost out of sight when he went to retrieve her, but a few hard yanks on the rope told me he'd got her. I hauled them in with a quickness, a few more of the crew adding their strength to the pull behind me.

Ef hauled a what looked to be a statue of Kenari back on deck and we watched anxiously as she regained her color, finally wheezing out a breath and sucking in real air. I let out the breath I hadn't been aware of holding as she muttered something about needing a drink. Oh, thank goodness! She was going to make it. Lenata was on the deck on her knees next to the cat in a flash, checking her over properly even as she admonished Kenari about her delicate constitution being upset with alcohol.

So, here we are, floating along in the flow river. By Lenata's calculations, it will take us a few hundred years to make Refuge's sphere. We're hoping somebody comes along before then. If they're friendly, we'll ask for a tow. If they're foes, we'll try our hand at piracy and take their ship and give ourselves the tow.

We've got enough supplies to last, and Lenata can freshen up our air a bit every day. If things get really really dire, there's always the Flogistan should our air completely run out. Even though Kenari doesn't want to repeat the experience, I'd say it beats suffocating to death in our own exhaled air. Now, we wait and hope.

* * *

Eventually the ladies make it back followed by a pair of Hadozee pulling a dolly full of crates, and we manage to get all of our cargo loaded and ready for our next stop to Refuge.

A few days pass in our travels with nothing too drastic happening, thank goodness. We passed another Warbird in a fight with a Mantis, but thankfully it looked like the Elves weren't having any problems this time around. Works for me… we just got the ship repaired, anyway. It wasn't until we were about four days into our trip with Aspodel taking a turn at the Helm that I heard a scuffle above decks, and shouts from Ef Utan and Lenata.

"Hold that thought, Nerak," I say to the Positai crewmember I was playing cards with. "I want to know more about your Positive Plane… but right now it sounds like we've got trouble." I strap on my clawed gauntlets and run up the stairs to the main deck only to be blinded by a flash of light…

… and suddenly I'm floating in the Flow with no ship in sight and clasping my hand over my mouth so I don't waste all my air in a scream.

_Ok, Kenari… think… you were probably hit with some magic for this to happen. You can't use your guns for propulsion or signaling… you can't maneuver, and if you're not careful, you won't be able to breath for much longer either._

Quickly running out of ideas, I pull a Sunrod from my pack and light it. It's not much… but at least it won't explode out here if I use it.

_Please, guys… come get me… this really sucks…_

… …

… … … _anytime would be good_…

… … … …

… … … … … _my air is getting stale quick_…

… … … … … …

… … … … … … … _I can't feel my legs anymore_…

… … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … _I don't want to die out here_ …

… … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Hmmn… what? Where am I?" I mumble hoarsely.

"The good news is that you're not dead and the stasis will wear off soon," I hear Ef Utan say above me. "The bad news is that our Helm is out of commission and we're now stuck at a snail's pace in the middle of nowhere hoping for a ship to pass by and give us a tow."

"Oh Gods…" I mutter as the feeling starts to come back to my fingers and toes. "Do we have any alcohol on this ship?"

"That's the last thing your body needs right now," Lenata warns me. "In it's weakened state…"

"… it will take less to get me drunk," I mutter as I stumble off to my room. _I just had a near-death experience, dammit… I need some time to myself._

* * *

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

We're still floating down the lazy river of the flow. Lenata's out on deck tossing out freshening charms. Kenari's been climbing the rigging, practicing her acrobatics. I've been meditating and trying to sharpen my mental abilities in between singing on deck and watching Ef going through his morning calisthenics and beating up on fake opponents made out of stuff we have on hand. I'm trying to figure out how to approach him again without it getting weird. That one night was all that was shared and we've never talked about it again. Maybe he likes Lenata more than me, or maybe it meant nothing to him. To either of them. THIS, I think is why Luigi cautioned us against sleeping with coworkers, to avoid the emotional turmoil it causes. It's a distraction and a detriment to my self-control, for sure.

I've taken to writing my journals in Maenad. As far as I know, no one else on the ship can read it. We've been cooped up on the boat for so long, everything is fair game for amusement. Everybody is SO BORED and the crew is not exactly happy about the prospect of dying of old age before we reach the other end of this river.

I don't blame them. Some of us would die of old age before the others.

I don't like to think about that sort of thing. Somebody's bound to come before too long. This IS, or it used to be, one of the standard trading routes and the Arcane are the only ones who sell helms.

Just. Waiting.

Maybe there's something to this 'Kharma' concept the Shu sometimes speak of. Or maybe I'm getting it wrong. Good deeds never go unpunished, but occasionally they are rewarded. Our aid to the elves has been rewarded in this case in the form of a rescue from the pointy-eared tree lovers. Thank all the gods that they were the ones who came along and not some scavenging Neogi or worse. I can't think of anything worse than a Neogi, though, at the moment.

Now we're jamming along behind them on our way to refuge. I love it when the powers that be see fit to lend a helping hand. I've too often felt like fate was laughing at my expense with the eerie body modifications and the twists and turns of life. I can only say I will look forward to dreaming once again. I've never been cut off from home for so long.

Now that we're back, we must figure out how to replace our helm. Money is an issue, here. Ef suggested selling the planar sails, but both Kenari and I advised against it. We were given them for a reason and they had already gotten us places we never would have gotten to without them. We agreed that we'd sell them only as a last resort, but first we were going to see what we could do about convincing our Reigar sugar daddy to help us out once again.

Being left libraries seems to be our preferred method of waiting for hosts to finish up what they're doing and come see us. Kenari's drooling over books. I'm reading poetry, of all things, while doodling in my journal.

* * *

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

Nearly a month passes in the Flow with Vedis doing her best to try and keep the crew cheerful. Normally I'd be all for cheering up the crew… but it's just not in me right now. All I can think about is how cold and alone I felt out there as I slipped into oblivion… and how determined I am to _never_ let that happen again. While Vedis and Lenata are out there trying to keep the crew in-line, I'm scribbling plans for personal propulsion systems for jammer crews. You never know… if the gnomes of Ironpiece have survived, they might be interested in this. Goodness knows it would've helped the crew of the Crashbang so long ago.

Finally the irony of the Gods came to our rescue… in the form of a Warbird able to give us a tow to Refuge. I'm tempted to joke to Ef Utan about the gods of neutrality evening things up… but I think that can wait till we get our ship fixed.

When we finally make it to Refuge I'm half tempted to fall to my knees and kiss the dirt. Thankfully the moment passes as practicality kicks in. "So… Helms cost an arm and a leg, right? How do you suggest we get it fixed?"

"There's always those sails… we could see if we can sell them," Ef Utan suggests.

Hmmn… I wouldn't want the wrath of an irritated crystal dragon coming down on me if he found out we sold his present. Besides… I get the feeling like those things are going to be really important. "Or…. we could go see Tain," I reply. "He's the one who gave it to us for artistic purposes in the first place, right? Maybe we can parley the stories of our adventures into him getting us a new Helm so he can hear about more?"

"It's definitely worth a try," Lenata answers with a nod. "Let's go pay our Reigar friend a visit."

It seems that Reigars are busy people, and Tain is no exception. Upon arriving at his estate we were escorted into his library by his Major Domo and made to wait. "Suits me fine," I say as I clap my hands and gaze longingly at the books on his walls.

"Help yourself to food and drink, but do make sure that you refrain from disturbing Master Tain's special collections," he warned before bowing and making his leave.

My shoulders drooped in disappointment. "Well damn… still, some books are better than none at all." While that fancy book with the moving patterns on it will have to wait for another day, at least I'm able to keep myself occupied with an interesting book about a place called Nilespace. The more I read, the more curious I become… as these Aegyptos seem to be much like the people of Mulhorand. Could our Gods have left Mulhorand and travelled there? When I see mention of the lands of Alamut I suddenly feel like kicking myself. It seems like so long ago now (I guess because it was) that I met that priestess from Alamut on the streets of Sigil. If I had known this then, I would have asked her so many more questions. Perhaps one day when our fates once again become our own, I can convince the others to take the ship there.

I guess the book was more interesting than I thought it would be… because before I knew it Tain was making his glittering entrance through the doors. "My friends, how incredibly fabulous and wondrous it is to see you again! You simply MUST tell me what happened!"

"We have an amazing tale to tell, my friend," I smile as I stretch out my hand to my side and bow. "Make yourself comfortable as we weave our tale of powerful wizards, time travel, dragons and Gods!"

Yes, I know… I was laying it on pretty thick. But really… if a nigh-immortal being gives you a ship for "artistic purposes," then they shouldn't be disappointed. By the end of it we were all chiming in with our experiences… from tragic romances to Star Archons and shaking hands with deities.

"Astounding! Tell me that there is more!" Tain says as he claps in joy at the end of our tale.

"Alas, we encountered a Witch-Wraith on our way here, which disabled our Helm. If it weren't for our luck with finding an Elven Warbird to tow us here, we'd still be floating off in space somewhere," Lenata replies with a shake of her head.

"Which is why we need your help," I chime in. "For you see, we were told by a Beholder that in 35 years' time we would be competing in the Colloseum Morpheum at the behest of the Queen of Thistles… but how are we supposed to do that without a working ship, eh?"

"That is definitely a conundrum that I will have to puzzle today. In the meantime, I suggest you remain here and avail yourself of my staff and their services, and after we have had our morning breakfast tomorrow, we will see how we can solve your problems." Tain then bows to us all with a flourish and exits the library.

"How about a masseuse?" I ask one of the servants hopefully.

"Certainly, madam. Do you require a male or a female?"

"Heck, they could be asexual for all I care… just as long as they know what they are doing!"


	19. Chapter 19

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

After dinner broke up the other night, we were provided quarters and… well, you know the entertainment I wrote of? Well, apparently to immortal beings with seemingly limitless resources, 'entertainment' extends to what happens in a bedroom, as well.

I just… can't get this out of my head! So I may as well try to write it down and work through some of the frustrations before we go off on our next jaunt. Well, here goes.

When the concierge escorted us to our lavish, separate quarters, he asked us a question: whether or not we would like a male, female, or both. Kenari opted for a masseuse of any gender, she didn't care. Obviously, she's on a strictly Dassam diet, or maybe only likes other Catfolk that way. Immediately, Ef said he wanted a female, Lenata wanted a male, and when they turned their expectant gazes on me, I froze up and blushed. Lenata smiled knowingly and Ef just smirked, saying "both" in unison. I felt utterly exposed and… well, hurt, I guess. Was I that easily dismissed? I stammered something like "A-a male. Just a male," and shut myself in my quarters to sit on the bed and tremble. And wait.

He came to me, muscles all oiled and in some skimpy toga, smelling faintly of some exotic masculine scent, ready to 'service' me. He was tan with dark hair and violet eyes that almost glowed against his dark complexion. Nothing but the best for the Reigar's honored guests. I shook harder, but tried to hide it. He was a beautiful specimen, and all I could think about was what the others were doing with their 'gifts.' He was perceptive and considerate.

"Would you prefer I leave, my Lady?" I could not place his accent.

"Ah, no. No I'm not rejecting you," I stumbled over words. This was the first time I'd had a stranger come to me, paid to give me pleasure. I was trying hard to wrap my head around the concept, to reconcile how I felt about it with the reality. He never stopped smiling that gentle smile and he came around behind me to settle warm, sure hands on my shoulders.

"You are wound up so tight. Please allow me to relieve some of that."

I sighed and relaxed into his touch. He took his time, allowing me to become accustomed to his presence, and was very skilled and very thorough. "Would you like me to unwind your braids, Lady? Surely they must be hurting your scalp. I would love to brush your hair for you," he offered.

I stopped his fingers with a gentle touch of my own and shook my head 'no'. "My people do not… unbind their hair when not with those in their immediate family. The braids are a reminder of how important our self-control is to our society. The unbraiding of my hair would happen on my wedding night," I explained. "It is not something I would recommend unless there was a strong bond of trust between us. I only take them down when I am completely alone," I shrugged, toying with the embroidery on the duvet.

"Ah. I understand a little, I think," he smiled and resumed the massage, leaving my hair alone. "Your people, do they all have skin like you do?"

I glanced down at the shimmer showing in the lantern light. "Yes," I said simply, "all to some extent. Some have more than others." The massage and the conversation was helping me to feel much better. Normally, I would be reluctant to talk about myself for any length of time, used to being more unusual than those around me, but after everywhere I've been and all I've seen, my strangeness doesn't bother me so much any more. I realize that I've quit wearing my veils in public to cover up and more as the accessories they were meant to be. I stopped caring about the curious looks. For the first time in a long while I was feeling comfortable in my own skin. What a thought!

What followed was a natural progression from comfort to passion, like a long drawn-out sigh, as he manipulated my body masterfully. After, I felt relaxed and happy. He made to get up. It was still dark.

"Please stay," I requested softly, and he returned to hold me while I slept. When I awoke, he was gone, but the pillow was still warm. I looked up at the canopy and pondered, still feeling the effects of having a good night's rest after a lovely time. I stretched luxuriously, smiling. I never even asked his name, nor he mine. I decided to take the night as the gift it was intended to be. Trust Tain to know exactly what I needed? Not likely, but the thought was there, in a backhanded sort of way. I wondered if I'd ever see that beautiful violet-eyed man again. Also unlikely.

* * *

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

The next morning after a filling breakfast we accompany Tain out to the docks to a meeting he has set up for us. I have to grin as I watch the people of Refuge part in fromt of the Reigar like a boat in the sea. Who knows whether it's love or fear or power that cause them to do that… either way, it must be nice to have that kind of effect on people. When he stops to talk to a seductively dressed woman that I remember clinging to his arm over 15 years ago, however… I admit it peaks my curiosity. It seems that Asreena still has a reputation of loving and leaving her husbands; seeing how she's hardly aged, however, I have to wonder what state she's "leaving" her ex-husbands in.

That curiosity fades quickly at the sight of one of those Mantis ships parked next to a Warbird, however. My hands itch to grab my pistols in case all hells break loose until Lenata lays a hand on my arm and gives a gentle shake of her silvery braided hair. I take a deep breath and try my best not to look at the Scro as Tain escorts us aboard the Warbird and bids us farewell.

Once aboard the Warbird we are escorted into another waiting room where (big surprise) we are forced to wait once again after being told that we would have the meeting on the "Constellation," an Armada-class Elven ship. While Tain I'm sure made us wait for artistic effect, with the Elves it is the slow trudging march of bureaucracy as 6 long hours pass.

Eventually our boredom is broken by an elf walking in with a scroll case under his arm. He introduces himself as the secretary to Commander Silenos as he opens the case and rolls out a large map upon the table in the middle of the room. From what I could gather of the elf's concerns, it seems that they sent a previous mercenary group called _The Seven Stars_ to Morag Space to get information and plans regarding the Scro's revival of a Witchlight Marauder. This group is now assisting others with the war effort, however, so… when it comes to further investigations, that's where we come in. They have discovered from the plans that the Scro need a Witchlight Key in order to make the marauder work. They have several leads and maps on how to find it, and need an expendable group such as ours to obtain the key and bring the Witchlight Marauder to them before the Scro use it to destroy one of their planets.

"You mean like you did to Borka?" I mutter sarcastically under my breath. "Sure, we'll go take a planet destroyer from the Scro and give it to you instead… as long as you only destroy Orc planets what's the harm?" The Elf doesn't say anything before he leaves, but from the tight-lipped smile and squint of his eyes, I'm sure he heard me.

We're left to ponder this new assignment for two hours before we are greeted by Silanos, the chief advisor to the fleet grand admiral. He goes over the map in more detail, and explains some of the decoded text and locations that his team of code-breakers has discovered. In one corner is the phrase: _"He who touches the key awakens it, and he who remains in physical contact with the creature controls it."_ In the bottom corner is the phrase: _"The silver key is shaped like a diamond and beats like a heart in a red celestial body."_ From my travels so far and the books I've read, I can't help but think that there is more to this phrase than meets the eye. Ancients of multiple cultures all seem to have a love for vague riddles and misleading phrases in their prophecies. This "red celestial body" could be a cluster of stars, or it could literally be the body of a Celestian for all we know.

The actual place we're going is dubiously named Shadowspace, as the system seems to be surrounded by dark clumps of…well… shadows. Fortunately there are sections open for ship travel, however. The following is a map key to the locations that he described to us:

Sohoras – "Treasure is here" (more like dragons from the look of it)

Lacume – "Choking Mist"

Iousus – "Sweet Forest"

Zimpunatus – "The Man Comet" (snicker)

Chonat – "Fresh Water"

Wierit – "Caressing Wind"

Kiffin – "Sleeping Giant"

Pajax – "Silent Planes"

Delas – "Spotted Clouds"

Triggit – "Wet Death"

Min – "Pyramid Sun"

"The route to Shadowspace is unfortunately through the home space of the Spawn of Zyros, a particularly fanatical religious cult," Silenos warns. "From what Tain has told us of you, I'm sure your capable crew can handle it. Oh, and one last thing…" he says as he gathers his documents together, "the Spelljammer has been observed there."

"Now see, you should've just _started_ with that," I say with a chuckle. "Then I actually would've paid more attention."

"You will have three aides of ours accompanying you on this trip for training purposes," Silenos continues without batting an eye at my snarky comment. "They will prepare and be ready to board your ship in the morning." I hear Vedis groan softly and catch as she rolls her eyes and mouths the word "babysitting." I can tell from the stiff expression on Lenata's face, however, that she's thinking of the last time we were "accompanied" on one of our adventures… when she found herself impaled to our helm by a Giff sword. "In the meantime we will see to repairs on your ship and supply you with some necessary added equipment for your travels."

Silenos then rolls up the maps and hands them to Lenata. He then shakes her and Vedis' hands and informs us on how we will get back to Refuge before taking his leave. It isn't till we're back on our ship in Refuge that Vedis speaks up about the meeting. "Check out what Silenos slipped me when he left!" She unfolds a piece of paper and reads a message that warns us that there may be a spy forwarding information to the Scro, and that we should arrest them if we catch them on our ship.

_Great… there's always got to be a catch._

"So….." I say as I clap my hands together and inch my way towards the boarding ramp. "Seeing as we've got till the morning and all… I've got something to do so I will see you all later. Bye!" And with that I take off down the ramp and run through the docks.

"Wait a minute… where's she going?" Ef Utan asks with a puzzled expression.

"Where do you think?" Lenata smiles knowingly. "If Aladan was here, you wouldn't see me till the morning either."

* * *

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

True to form, Tain has once again set us on a path that will prove… interesting. We're on a job for the EIN. In exchange for a new helm and a few other improvements to the ship, we're going undercover, sort of, to retrieve a key to something called a Witchlight Marauder. According to the pictures, it's a giant worm. Ok, maybe giant isn't the right word here. I would say the drawing of one they showed us was massive, gargantuan, huge beyond rational imagining. And they tell me that was just a baby.

These things destroy planets. I'm not sure if they eat them or just burrow on through, but they aren't natural creatures. They were created for this purpose and whoever controls the key controls the Marauder. Apparently, the SCRO have one and it's our job to get to the key before they do. We were given a heading and maps to the area where they believe the key to be. It looks like a giant riddle. I absolutely loathe riddles.

We spent a lot of time just sitting around waiting for someone to come talk to us. I didn't want to appear to be spying or writing down 'classified' information, so I left the journaling for after the return journey. Tain has been the consummate host, feeding us delicacies and providing entertainment and beautiful silk garments. I love my shiftweave, but after a while I get tired of wearing the same five outfits every day. As soon as we got back, I changed back into the silky, flowy tunic thing and sat down to write. Earlier before we left, Lenata and I played a game of tag in the gardens. We felt like mythical nymphs, all we were missing was a satyr….

It's almost time for dinner so I will have to say goodbye for now. One more bit of news, though: Kenari went to go see Dassam and I haven't seen much of her since. She didn't say anything about it, but she has this happy glow about her. I think it went well.

* * *

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

I know it's been fifteen years for him, but it's only been around two months for me… and despite the fact that I said good-bye in that letter, I just have to see with my own eyes. Is he still here? Did he find someone? Is he happy?

I weave my way through the city streets and finally make my way to what I knew to be his home once. Taking that as a good sign, I cling to the shadows and try to peer through some of the windows. I keep telling myself that if I find proof of someone else with him that I will leave… but all I can see are the usual trappings that I remember. There are a few changes here and there, but from the general disarray of the place I can tell that a female has not occupied it. I gasp and duck quickly as a light is turned on inside.

_Bast help me, he's still here… what should I do? Would it be fair to him if I came back into his life now? Is it selfish of me to want to be happy in his arms again, even if it's just for one night before we're off on another chase?_

I am shaken from my reverie by a knocking… and then I realize that in my obsessing over the moment, I've already knocked on his door.

I hold my breath in fear and anticipation as the door opens and I see his blue eyes staring back at me in surprise. His hair may be a little grey around the edges… but he is still the Dassam I remember. "Hi," I say meekly. "Did you get my letter?"

His jaw drops as he looks me up and down… and then his hands are in my hair as he pulls me to him and I kick the door closed behind us.

"Make the sun go away," I groan in frustration as the light of the morning makes its way through the shutters and across the bed. I scoot backwards into the warm fur of Dassam's arms and pull the blanket over my eyes. "It's not morning until I wake up," I protest, "and I refuse to open my eyes."

"I agree," Dassam mutters as he pulls me closer and nuzzles my neck. "I would sleep forever if I could make this dream last… for I have dreamt of it for so long."

"The Gods can keep their predictions… they don't need me to help save all of existence, right? Tell me I can just stay here… with you… and be happy," I whisper as I clutch his arms to me.

A shiver runs down my spine as he sighs into my hair and gently turns me to face him. "I cannot make such a decision for you, despite what my heart tells me." He cups my cheek and raises my eyes to his. "You have touched the Gods, love… and they have seen what I have; that underneath all of the fur and frivolity burns a pure heart."

I stare into his eyes and sniff as I fight the tears that want to fall. "Damn you for being so…so…" I whisper as I pull him to me and hide my face in his shoulder.

Dassam sighs as he holds me close. "All dreams have to end sometime."

* * *

When I finally make it back to the docks I find that the Helm has finally been repaired, and that a new "paddle" ship has been lashed to the deck. Emergency vessel, maybe? I can only guess, as I've never seen one in use. As I make my way back to my quarters I see that not everything is running smoothly, however; It seems that our new guests have arrived.

The first is a rather austere looking female Elf named Kora in the grey bodysuit of an EIN engineer. Apparently she is the Elven god's gift to spelljammers, because she's demanding her own quarters.

"We're not exactly a luxury ship here," I say in Elven with a raised brow and hands on my hips. "If you want a room to yourself so badly, you can go sleep in the stalls with Elliwinkle!" Her eyes widen in disgust and she walks away in a huff. Besides, if I wanted to deal with people with their noses in the air, I'd have stayed home. Her desire for being alone does make her suspicious, however.

The next is a tall, thin human with yellowish skin and billowing purple robes. Oh great… a Shu. That's a red flag for me there, I'm ashamed to admit. Just because Takero doesn't want to kill me doesn't mean that the rest of his people don't. Shusaka Iki will bear watching as well.

The last is a strange sight indeed as a short and squat Elf named Tolvin with a load of boxes shuffles in. Apparently he is a biology expert who is going to conduct some experiments while onboard. _Just so long as he keeps them away from our animals…_

Thankfully Vedis and Ef Utan have the quarters arranging under control… because after having to leave Dassam this morning, I am in no mood for annoyances such as this. I shake my head and head up on deck to get a last look at Refuge before we embark. Who knows when I'll be able to come back next… even the simplest mission could end up in chaos when it comes to our fates. I peer into the distance and search for his black furred form in some vain hope that I might see him one last time… despite how much it might hurt. Sighing, I turn from the rail but stop short when I hear a voice calling in the distance.

"Wait! Wait for me!"

I throw myself against the rail as I watch the dark form of Dassam running towards the ship with a duffel bag over his shoulder and his hand waving in the air. I leap over the rail with a smile and launch myself into his arms as he drops his bag. "What do you think you're doing, you crazy fool? The places we're going, there's no telling _what_ might happen to us!"

"Exactly," Dassam replies when I let him come up for air. "I would rather take the risk and spend another day with you then wait here wondering if I'll ever see you again. Gods forgive, Kenari… but I don't think my heart can take another 15 years."

"Well then," I say as I tug his hand with a grin and wipe a tear from my cheek with the other, "Let me show you where you'll be staying! I hope you like hammocks…"

We board the ship together and I grin at the others talking to a rather flamboyantly dressed messenger boy about Tain. "I'm just going to show Dassam where he'll be sleeping," I say over my shoulder as we walk down the hall towards our rooms.

"Heh… I doubt sleeping will have anything to do with it," I hear Ef Utan mutter.


	20. Chapter 20

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

I dressed and went to breakfast, humming a merry little tune. My spirits remained elevated until Ef went to go pay a visit to his merry widow friend. Well, apparently I am easily forgotten after all. I resigned to lose myself in something I generally don't: research. Tain's library is immense as it is eclectic. There was bound to be something helpful in the way of knowledge about the Planes, or so I thought. He only had the barest glimpses of things, including the same map of the planes I've seen in every other book I've found on the subject. It even looked like it was done by the same artist, perhaps the same rendering. Still, it was more than I knew before we started this journey. I came from a weird plane, that doesn't mean that I know everything about the others, or much of anything about my own. The transition between Dream and Prime was a lot like waking up. I don't remember much. So far intuition has served me well, but I can't expect to be so lucky all the time.

We shove off in a day or so because we missed our first departure window. The Arcane are very particular about windows of departures and arrivals. It's all very complicated and to not regulate that would cause chaos and confusion in their very busy trading lanes. Never having seen a mid-air spelljammer collision, I can still say that I never want to. So we play the waiting game once more. Everything is ready. Our new crew members are on board. The Elves sent us a Shu Seer, a prissy, pissy female elf as our engineer, and a **FAT** elven Xenobiologist. Honestly, who ever heard of a fat elf? We've already had one of his creatures try to break free. He came out chasing it and I dropped it with a little bit of power. That 'sleep' ability Luigi taught me still comes in handy.

We've taken on one more crew member besides the ones sent by the EIN. Dassam has come to join our merry band of misfits. I'm happy for Kenari's sake, but I'm wary that he might be joining us for nefarious reasons under the guise of 'love.' I haven't been so cruel as to mention the thought to Kenari. I'm sure she'll be keeping a close eye on him while she's not keeping him tied up in her quarters. That's why we missed the first window: he came running up the docks as we were pulling out. Landing and getting him aboard cost us. Delays and more delays. Perhaps the Powers are stalling us for some reason?

Well, now, that's interesting. I've just received an invitation from Tain for the command staff to go out for drinks. His tone was positively smug and he'd mentioned something about the bar being 'in town.' Could it be that he's taking us out to the World Serpent? That would be something, wouldn't it? I can't imagine how he'll react when we tell him that we've been before. Maybe he'll be mollified when we tell him about escaping from Ravenloft?

I told his messenger that we'd be happy to come. Now to inform the rest of my fellows…

* * *

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

A few hours later I hear a knock on the door interrupting my story to Dassam of how we all met. Damn, I was just getting to the fight with the werewolves, too!

"Tain invited us to dinner at 10 bells, Kenari," Lenata informed softly before walking down the hall.

I sighed as I traced patterns through the fur on Dassam's chest. "When your patron buys a ship for you and is kind enough to arrange repairs, you kind of need to show up when they ask," I say with a pout.

"I will be here when you return," he replies with a kiss to the top of my head. "When you see him, thank him again for throwing that party so long ago," he says with a smile as he helps me out of the hammock. "In the meantime, I will see what I can do to help the crew."

I slip the shiftweave on over my head and with a shake it turns into my frillier outfit that I had designed for "stepping out." I run my hands through my hair and turn to smile before leaving to join the others. "I'll be back before you know it."

We meet up outside of Tain's estate at Ten Bells to find that the eccentric Reigar has gone through another change of tastes. This time, with his bright blue mohawk and dress reminiscent of the plague-ridden scholars Ef Utan and I met while travelling The Stair, he definitely seems to have outdone himself; or maybe it's the strong young men in togas carrying him along like he's some kind of Pharaoh of Refuge. As long as he doesn't expect me to peel grapes for him, I'll play along though.

Eventually we make our way through town behind the entourage and Tain is set down in front of a bar called The Epic Helm. I wonder if they are named after the Spelljammer? As I am pondering this Tain gets up and knocks three times on the door as he scatters glitterdust with his other hand. Before us the door starts to change… until a symbol of a snake swallowing its own tail appears upon it. The same symbol that we saw so long ago in our attempts to flee the Demiplane of Dread.

"Mitchifer, I'm BA-ACK!" Tain announces as he flings open the door and we once again enter the World Serpent Inn, the multi-dimensional bar where if you're not careful, your trip to the toilet may last for decades in another dimension.

We shuffle in behind the exuberant Reigar and quickly scan the area for any of the usual suspects out to get us, but instead once again find someone I hadn't seen since Ef Utan and I had our little adventure: Gimras Silveroath. Ef Utan quickly makes his way over to say hello, and once I get a glance at who is with him, I quickly follow suit. Let the others get drinks from the bar if they want… when someone willingly associates with that many snakes, it gives me the willies.

As I walk up I can pick out bits of conversation about Sigil, but it quickly turns to the tall mechanical caped creature standing with him.

"May I introduce Word of Wisdom," Gimras says as he turns to the creature at pats it on its stony arm. "I met him when we both got our hides out of Sigil."

"Forgive my impertinence, but… what are you other than a Tinkergnomes wet dream?" I ask in disbelief as Tain also comes up to inspect him with taps along his…well… armor, I guess.

"I know, right? I'm surprised I haven't had to pry them off by now," Gimras replies before chugging an ale.

"I am a Warforged… or more specifically, a Psiforged from Ebberon," Word explains. "I escaped my masters and was found by Gimras here, who said he could help me in my travels."

Now this is interesting. The rest of the group eventually join us as Word begins his tale and we barrage him with all sorts of questions from "Do you dream?" to "Do you eat or breath?" Good things to know, right? Especially if one of us ever ends up in the middle of the Flow again.

After what seems about an hour Gimras burps loudly and announces that he's leaving Word in our capable care while he goes off to find a bathroom. Oddly enough… I don't think there IS a bathroom down the hall he stumbled down, which means…

"Crap! He just stuck us with the bill, didn't he?" Vedis groans. I chuckle to myself, as I probably would've done the same thing.

"Small price to pay for a new friend, right?" I say as I clap my hand on Word's shoulder and try not to wince as my hand reminds me what he's made of.

"I don't suppose Gimras told you what you're getting into with us, did he?" Lenata asked with chagrin.

"No… but he did say that you go on many travels and that I would see much with all of you," Word offered.

"You've got no idea," Ef Utan mutters before taking a swig of his ale.

"It'll be a crash course in multi-racial multi-dimensional world saving!" I grin.

"Hopefully without the crashing part…" Vedis adds.

"Yeah, we don't need another time like…" Ef Utan retorts

"Well anyway, it'll be fun!" I finish quickly.

We spend the rest of the night sharing stories and doing our best to fill Word in on some of the different places and races we've seen while he explains his world of Ebberon and how their ships are powered by Elementals instead of Helms.

Eventually we take our leave of the World Serpent Inn and make our way back to Refuge and our ship, where we ask Hatuk to set up quarters for Word while the rest of us try and sleep off our nights festivities. I happily find Dassam and while resting in our hammock tell him of our amazing new friend and his amusing "swishy" walk. I swear… the way he manipulates that cape all the time, you'd think he was a stage performer.

* * *

The morning thankfully comes with no interruptions, and I am able to climb the stairs to the deck without being teleported to who-knows-where. I do see an interesting sight, however, as it seems Ef Utan and Word are going to do some morning sparring exercises. I know Ef Utan has been dying to have something other than a ship mast to spar with… but I don't know… Word looks pretty big and tough to me, despite the cape.

"Well this I've got to see," I say with a raised brow. No sense in staying down here where I might get hit with flying debris, however. I look up into the rigging and see that the Hadozee have the same idea as they cheer from above. With a grin I run to the mast and quickly make my way up to join them. "Ef would probably kill me if he heard this… but my money is on the new guy," I say to the cheering watchers. "I think he's got mental powers like Vedis does or something."

We all eagerly watch the battle below and whistle and cheer when Word floats into the air and surges forth in a charge and the sparring begins. I almost fall off my perch with laughing when Ef Utan slips and accidentally punches Lenata. "That's the problem with being a referee," I joke between chuckles.

After the morning fun is over and all the bruised bits are healed we gather for morning breakfast and share some of our views regarding our new… _guests_.

"Personally, I don't care for that Elven engineer," I say around a mouthful of dried venison. "Bad enough that Elves think their crap doesn't stink all the time… but her demand for her own room is a bit suspicious to say the least."

"Are you suggesting that you follow her, then?" Lenata asks as she pours a glass of mead. "You seem the most capable of the lot of us to find out what she's doing."

"I was getting to that bit… but yes," I say with a lopsided grin as I lean an elbow on the table. "My gut tells me I don't like her… so now my brain wants to find out _why_."

"That Shu seer is a bit off too," Ef Utan adds as he grabs a biscuit. "I think I'll ask Takero to keep an eye on him, since he knows the language and all."

"What about the Elf with all of the bugs?" Vedis asks as she leans back in her chair. "Who knows what all of those things are for."

"I agree…" I say as I nod towards Vedis. "Besides, when's the last time you ever saw a short chubby Elf? There's definitely something odd going on there."

"And what about your furry friend?" Ef Utan says with a cough. "He DID join us right around the same time, you know."

I fight to keep the nonchalant grin on my face as my claws dig into my leg under the table. While I would love to tell him what he can do with his suspicions about Dassam… my brain just manages to remind me that Ef Utan is just being cautious… as he _always_ is. "Don't worry… I'll be sure to question him _extensively_," I say with a wink.

Ef Utan snorts in derision before he looks to the rest of the group. "Well then," he says as he stands from the table. "I guess we all know what we're doing while we wait for the go ahead for take-off. We'll meet up tomorrow morning and share what we've discovered. Agreed?"

* * *

Several days out into the flow and the command staff is getting anxious about the possible traitor in our midst. To be honest, all three of the new crew the EIN sent are suspect. Kora disappears for hours at a time and she had insisted, quite stridently, that she get her own private quarters. Tolvin the fat elf has a nervous, twitchy air about him and he hangs out with bugs all day… on purpose. Shusaka Iki, the seer, has been heard muttering to himself, things like 'I'm sorry' and 'please make me whole again.' Dassam has fit right in with the rest of the furry crew, doing his best to learn how to lend a hand with the sails and being generally helpful where he can. I think that Kenari's man is legit.

We had a 'company' meeting to discuss these things. We brought Word in on it. I don;t know why but he just seems to exude an aura of trustworthiness and competence despite never having been on a ship like ours before. I've spent some wonderful watches just talking with him about the creatures of nightmare that spill over into his home world and the arts of the mind. Sadly, he'd never heard of the Dream Stone, but I have a feeling that we'll need his help to solve the mystery.

As it stands now, Kenari is to be keeping an eye on Kora, Ef-Utan has placed Takero in charge of figuring out what Iki is muttering about in Shu with the help of his intelligent rat, and Word and Ef-Utan will be watching Tolvin for any signs of strange behavior. We'll all be on alert as we can be.

* * *

Days have passed and we've entered into the sphere of the fanatical Lizard Folk the EIN warned us about. Kenari discovered Kora clutching her head in private and urged her to come speak to me, thinking it might be latent talent displaying in painful ways. I did my best to try to put Kora at ease and persuade her to talk to me about her problem. She's terrified of losing her commission should it come out to the EIN that she is 'defective' in some way. Her whole family has been in the Navy. In the end, I got her to sit still long enough for Lenata to come and look her over in private. Her condition is simply known as "the Pain" and Lenata is unable to cure it outright, but we've provided Kora with the hangover remedy potions and they seem to help somewhat. It will have to do until Lenata becomes skilled enough to work the magics through her god to make it go away indefinitely.

Lenata also spoke to Iki, Cleric-to-Seer, but so far he has denied that anything is amiss. She even went so far as to offer what aid she could to him if he'd only tell her what he;s going through. He said he'd keep her offer in mind and we've heard nothing of it since. That is one enigmatic Shu. It must come with the territory of being a Seer.

Ef-Utan and Word caught Tolvin releasing one of his bugs on deck. He'd been using them to send messages about our position to the SCRO. For now, he's been confined to quarters with Word as his guard. Our interrogation of the poor elf got a little hairy for a bit there, I think that tensions were running high and some of us made some threats that we didn't really mean. It became clear that he was being blackmailed into it, as the SCRO are holding his family hostage, but he also stood to gain a great deal should his information prove helpful to the evles' enemies. We're keeping everything quiet in case he's not the only spy on board. We don't want to SCRO to know he's been made, and we're going to try to use the last messenger bug to send them on a false trail.

With each day we grow closer to the Sphere of Shadows, although we have weeks left to go. I have no idea what we will find when we get there. For now, we're just hoping nothing happens to us before we do.

* * *

The day passes rather uneventfully… but during the evening I notice Kora acting rather suspicious as she suddenly drops her tools she was using for repairs and walks off. _Hmmn… mind control, maybe? You never know these days…_ I silently follow the Elven woman to the top deck and watch as she crawls into a large coil of rope and disappears.

Well, I can't exactly join her in there… so I do the next best thing and climb into the rigging to see if I can get a bird's eye view. As I look down I am surprised to see that she isn't doing anything criminal… she's curled into a ball and crying while she holds her head. _Crap… I was hoping to be justified in my irritation with her… not suddenly feeling compassion, dang it!_ I throw down the toothpick I had been chewing on in silent disgust and head back to my quarters. I guess I'll try to talk to her away from the others tomorrow and see if she'll share what's up. I wonder if she's like Vedis and Word with those weird mental powers? Or maybe she's going through addiction withdrawal? Either way, I think Vedis or Lenata might better equipped to help her out.

* * *

Early the next morning I corner Kora and gesture her into another room for some privacy as she looks at me warily with tired eyes. Ok… how do I go about this? I scratch my head as I turn towards her and sigh. "I'll just put this bluntly. Your constant disappearances were getting questionable, so I followed you last night and saw the pain you were in. Is there anything… would you like to…"

Kora looks even more worried and I can just see those walls going up in her head. "Sorry, I'm not very good at this," I sigh. "We're all freaks here… so if there's something weird going on that you need help with and are afraid to tell people…we'd like to help… if we can." I tap my temple. "Is it a…what did she call it… a Psionic thing? Are you hearing voices and need to get away from people, maybe?"

Kora's eyes widen but she remains silent as she looks at me nervously. "Look… just go talk to Captain Vedis about this, ok? I think she can help you out… _whatever_ your problem is."

"If those are my orders," Kora finally replies, albeit reluctantly.

"If that's what it will take for you to do something about this, then yes. Dismissed…or whatever," I say as I wave her out of the room and back to work. Geesh… hopefully she'll talk to Vedis, anyway.

Later that morning we all meet again for breakfast to share what we've learned (if anything).

"Well, according to Takero, there's definitely something fishy going on with our Seer… but nothing that screams 'I'm a spy for the Scro.'" Ef Utan begins as he pours a drink. "He's doing a lot of praying for forgiveness and asking to 'be made whole'… which probably has something to do with the fact that for a Seer, he's not radiating a lot of magic. Still worth looking into, though."

"So Vedis, did Kora come see you?" I ask as I grab a piece of fruit.

"Yeah… took some prying, but eventually she confessed that she's got chronic migraine problems. Nothing so devious as you thought… but still something pretty debilitating that could effect her position with the EIN if they found out."

"I've started a regime of medicinal treatments for her that should help…" Lenata spoke up, "but it's only a temporary balm until we can find a more powerful healer who could help. Unfortunately, the magics are beyond my ken right now."

"What about the bug man, Tolvin?" Vedis asked as she looked to Ef Utan.

"Meh… he's been skulking about, but nothing yet."


	21. Chapter 21

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

Still in the Flow. Still not dreaming. I hate this place. I can't use fire, can't dream, and can't die from spacing myself to alleviate the boredom. Some times I wish I hadn't stopped drinking absynthe so I could have SOME means of escaping these long trips. Waking hallucinatory dreams are better than no dreams at all. I think I'm losing my mind.

I've taken out the letter Ef gave me to read almost every day. I can't help myself. It bothers me that I can't… just… forget about it the way I did with those two elves. Or with that nameless lovely man who made my night all those weeks ago before we left on this miserable journey.

I've been bothering Lenata constantly with "Are we there yet?" inquiries. I think she might snap one day. Could be fun.

My quarters get so lonely at night, even with Simmi there to entertain/distract/infuriate me. I've gotten bored of rolling around in my gold coin collection. I thought that could **never** get old.

The waiting is KILLING me. I'm about to head on deck to try to see what I can do to stir things up.

* * *

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

Indeed… it wasn't until we were a few days into the sphere of the Spawn of Zyros (fanatic lizardmen) that Tolvin showed his true colors. I was not there for the initial confrontation between Ef Utan, Word and him… but once their 'talk' got heated enough to be heard below decks, I knew I had to go check things out.

"…enough with the lies, Tolvin… my bulls**t meter is going off the scale. Tell us what you're really doing with those dragonflies, or you're going to be cleaning bug stains off the deck for a week!"

Hmmn… curious… I wonder what he was up to?

I make my way down to his makeshift lab and find that there are now three fewer Hummer Flies than he had when he boarded. I turn to rejoin them but find that they've decided to come to the lab as well.

"Come on, Tolvin… I'm sure I've got a flyswatter big enough for these things…" I threaten as I shake the cage.

Lenata gestures behind the sweating Elf. "Tolvin, why and how you are spying for the Scro?" she asks softly.

"They… they captured my family… offered me money…" the Elf stutters under the power of Lenata's spell. "The Hummer Flies capture sound. If you speak into their rear ends it acts like a recorder… and then I release them go to where they were trained."

_That bastard!_ I sneer in disgust at the sniveling Elf. The fact that he mentioned his family being kidnapped is the _only_ thing keeping me from tossing this traitor overboard.

"So… what do we do with him?" Ef Utan asks the rest of us.

"Squish the bugs and toss him overboard?" Lenata suggests.

_Ooo… so the priestess has a blood-thirsty streak after all…_ I have to admit, I'm surprised enough by this that it makes me think twice.

"Hmmn… if you think about it, we've got an opportunity here," I mutter as I scratch my chin. "The Scro don't know we know about him, and there's two flies left… so why not send some of our OWN messages to lead them off of our trail?"

"That could work," Ef Utan agrees after a moment. "What do we do with him, though?"

I look to Tolvin and smile evilly at him. "We need someone to clean out Elliwinkle's stable on this trip, don't we?"

Ef Utan chuckles. "You just don't want to clean up after your hamster yourself, Kenari."

"Can you blame me? Have you _seen_ the size of those things?"

"It's late… for now, I suggest that we record the messages and then lock him up away from the bugs." Ef Utan decides as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"As I do not require rest such as you, I will offer my services to guard the prisoner," Word offers.

"Excellent. Thank you, Word. The rest of you, I suggest we try to get some more rest while we can… things are bound to get busy from here on in."

And with that I return to my hammock, but Dassam's warm embrace can't stop the thoughts of what else might be waiting for us in the shadows…

Kora's migraine headaches pretty much explain her behaviors and Tolvin is locked in his quarters under guard by Word, so that just leaves the Shu seer to investigate while we make our way to this "Shadowsphere."

If the others truly suspect Dassam of anything, then they can very well ask him themselves, can't they? I can testify that he doesn't hide anything under his clothes other than an impressive…well…the seer, right? I was talking about the Shu seer. Yeah.

"I think Lenata should talk to him!" I offer over breakfast the next day. "They both talk to their gods and all… so maybe he'd be willing to talk to her? If he's lamenting about how he's 'not whole' and doesn't seem to be radiating much magic, then maybe there's an off-chance he doesn't realize the limitations of the phlogiston?"

"Why would the EIN send us a seer who has no experience with the flow?" Vedis asks doubtfully.

"We're _assuming_ that the EIN sent us these people because they were helpful. Heck… I think they just sent us these guys because they couldn't figure out which of the three was the spy and they wanted us to do their dirty work," I scoff.

"How exactly do I broach that kind of subject?" Lenata asks.

"Well, if the smooth-talk isn't your kind of thing, I've found that the truth works pretty well," I offer with a shrug. "Half the time people don't believe me when I tell them the truth anyway…"

"O-kay…" Lenata reluctantly agrees, "I'll give it a shot and we'll see what happens."

The rest of the day passes (surprisingly) rather uneventfully other than a passing school of playful… well… "space" dolphins, I guess. I thought we'd have more trouble with the Spawn of Zyros, but I guess these fanatical lizardmen are too wrapped up in their God-worship to bother with spelljammers. Small blessings, eh?

The next day Lenata informs us that the seer is pretty closed-lipped about the whole thing, but said he'd talk to her later about it. At least she asked Takero to continue watching him… because I know when my tail is being pulled.

It's not till the _next_ day that something truly interesting happens. Unfortunately with us, "interesting" doesn't always mean "good."

Usually when my hammock rocks out of control it's because Dassam and I are playing around… but this time we're both actually sleeping when the ship comes to a sudden stop and I find myself grabbing onto the netting. Once everything rights itself I hop out of the hammock and hurriedly throw on my shiftweave and my gun belt before heading to the deck to see what (if anything) we might have hit.

When I get above I run over to Hatuk who is talking heatedly with the Positai as the other Hadozee whisper to themselves. "What the heck happened? Did we hit something?" I ask as I lean over the rail to scan for damage.

"Nothing that we've been able to see… we just… stopped," Hatuk says with a shrug before hopping into the rigging to scold some of the other crew.

"I'm giving it all she's got," I can hear Ef Utan declare through the tubes. "Why isn't she moving?"

Hmmn… there doesn't seem to be anything out there causing us to stop that I can see… and it doesn't look like the ship is pushing against anything invisible, so…

Waitaminute. Why is Ef Utan piloting? Isn't this Lenata's shift? My stomach drops as I remember what happened to Kelson when he was struck with Spelljammer Sickness. Any curing I could provide wouldn't help her… but at least I can help the rest of the crew that got knocked about when we stopped. At least Ef Utan is there to help her, and probably the others too.

It's when I'm using my wand to help set a particularly nasty broken arm that a rather irritated Kora stomps up to me. "I've got some bad news about the ship… have you seen the captain?"

"Vedis? I'd try the Helm-room," I reply over my shoulder. "If not there, maybe her quarters?"

"Thanks, I'll try her quarters…" I hear her mumble as she leaves.

"Hey, at least bad news is better than no news, right?" I yell after her. Once I make sure the crew above are ok, I head down below decks to see if I can catch what Kora has to say.

* * *

"…a Sargasso is like a dead zone," I make out as I jog down the stairs. "This one just happens to be a dead zone for things like wood and metal," Kora explains with a frustrated sigh. "Everything by all means should be working… it just… _isn't_."

"Well, we could always use the sails and just go somewhere else, right?" I ask as I lean against the doorjamb.

"Yes, let's just go to another plane and move out of the Sargasso before we switch back!" Vedis agrees with a snap of her fingers.

"Excuse me… you want to do WHAT?" Kora asks incredulously.

"We're going to use our special sails to switch to another plane, move past the Sargasso, and then switch back to the Prime Material," Vedis explains as she takes Kora by the shoulder. "Please, don't tell anyone else about this…"

"I _have_ to report this to the EIN when we return," Kora replied.

"The EIN are nowhere near here right now and those sails _are_ going to remain secret," I retort with a sigh, "so it's time to decide, Kora. Either you can keep our secret, stay with us and be the engineer on a haunted ship where you can be yourself headaches and all… or… we can always put you in the paddleboat with Tolvin and you both can explain things to the EIN if they still exist by the time you finally make it back to civilization."

Vedis gasps, apparently shocked by my ultimatum. Funny… considering this is more of a chance than Lenata was going to give Tolvin… what's a few hundred years to an Elf, anyway?

"So, how is Lenata, by the way?" I ask Vedis. I've said my peace to Kora and she can't exactly tell the EIN anything until we get back, so we'll worry about her later.

"The shock of the stop knocked her unconscious, but she should be okay after some rest," Vedis replied. "Ef Utan is taking his shift early in her stead."

"All right then… Kora, why don't you help me get the sails ready? This is going to be fun!"

* * *

"I don't know if the Ethereal would be a good choice…" Ef Utan says as he scratches his chin. "We aren't really sure how far away our destination is, so we don't want to chance totally passing it by with the distance differences and all."

"Well, I've always wanted to try the Elemental Plane of Air…" I suggest.

"Hmmn… we do need fresh air for the ship, but all things considered, we don't really know about the distance differences there, either. One good gust of air and we could be halfway across the flow." Suddenly he smiles. "I know… how about we go to somebody's afterlife? I hear Ysgard is nice this time of year."

_Ysgard….Ysgard…._ "Wait.. the Norse? Aren't they a bit of a rowdy bunch?" I say doubtfully.

"Compared to Acheron, Ysguard is a picnic vacation," Ef Utan scoffs. "Trust me… you'll like it!"

"Over there is the World Tree that holds their plane together," Ef Utan points out as we all hang out on deck to appreciate the view. "Underneath us is the constant battle of Ragnarok. Great thing is that this place is not only positive dominant (which means we heal faster), but it's a plane of strife, so if you die here in battle, you come back again!"

"Good to know," I say as I flip my toothpick out amongst the throngs. "Unless you happen to know _where_ we come back though… I don't think I'll be checking things out anytime soon."

To Ef Utan's credit, I am quite impressed with the place. I don't think I'd want this to be my afterlife anytime soon, however… as the war surging beneath our ship over the vast disc of Ysgard seems to have been going on for _quite_ a while. That _tree_, though… that's something else as it stretches beyond the eye can see. Maybe when we're less occupied with EIN matters, we can check this place out more thoroughly.

As we're contemplating the scenery, a groggy Lenata stumbles out on deck, grunts, and quickly goes back to her quarters. "Seeing as we've still got wounded and all," I suggest to Ef Utan, "maybe once we've travelled long enough we should stick around for a bit and make sure everyone is healed."

"Good idea," Ef Utan nods. "Considering the shit we're bound to get into, best to have the crew in better spirits."

_Indeed… I think we're going to need all the help we can get._

Once we've made sure Lenata and the crew have fully recovered from our encounter with the Deadwood Sargasso, we cross our fingers, hold our breath and activate the planar sails to get ourselves back to the Prime Material. Unfortunately, being in the uncharted area that we are… there really is no telling if we're in the right place or not. All we have to go on is the map the EIN gave us… so our fates are tied to the quality of their cartographers.

I guess this is one occasion where I hope that their anal attitude about things pays off.

We travel for what feels like five days down through the thick mists of the flow when once again, something "interesting" happens. No sudden stops this time, though… just freaked-out crew running through the hallways like their pants are on fire.

I pop my head out into the hallway to see an annoyed Vedis shaking her head at the retreating crewmembers. "Shall we go check it out?" I offer as I nod toward the apparent source of the problem, which to my surprise seems to be Ef Utan's room. "I wonder what was so scary? Do you think they walked in on him changing clothes or something?" I laugh.

"Might as well see what it is this time," Vedis mutters as we walk down the hall and cautiously open the door to find the walls of the room dripping blood in red rusty streaks.

"What… _AGAIN_?" I groan in frustration. "Do they know how hard it is to get those stains out?"

"Seriously," Vedis replies as she slaps her thighs. "We travel through the Ethereal Plane and hold séances… nothing. We got out in the middle of nowhere in the flow minding our own business, and BAM!"

"I'll go get the priest," I mutter.

After a quick update, with a few muttered words the cleric of Celestian emits a wave of positive energy that leaves me feeling warm and tingly and puts a halt to the bleeding walls. "This room is clean from spirits anyway," she jokes before heading above to ease the minds of the worried crew.

"You know Kenari, I was thinking…" Vedis starts as she looks around the once bloody room. "it seems that all of the times we've seen the blood, it's been in this section of the ship." She turns to me with her hands on her hips. "Do you think something might have happened in this room to be the focus of it?"

"You're the psychic, not me," I chuckle as I run my hands along the cracks of the walls. A few minutes later a particular panel catches my eye. "It seems that this section of the wall is newer than the rest of it, though."

"Hmmn… let's get Hatuk and Kora, and see if we can open up that panel and see what might be inside. You never know… it could be a skeleton, a bloody weapon, proof of a crime, who knows?" Vedis says excitedly.

After about an hour of arguing and explaining to Hatuk and Kora that we'll be perfectly fine in our air envelope if we pry open a panel in our ship and that Lenata will stop any bad spirits, we finally are able to pry off the panel to look at the innards of the hull.

"Do you see anything interesting?" I ask to Vedis as she peers closer at the exposed struts. Honestly, I'm kind of hoping we find something cool to add to the stories of the Nomad.

After a moment she sighs dejectedly. "No… there's nothing here."

Hatuk immediately spews forth a string of epitaphs in his tongue that make me wince. I haven't learned Hadozee yet, but I've heard enough hanging out with the crew in the rigging to pick out a few choice words. "Does your mother know the kind of things that come out of that mouth?" I laugh.

Hatuk snorts. "Who do you think taught me?"

"You know," Lenata begins as she takes a peek, "my positive energy wave might have something to do with nothing being here right now. How about we give it some time to wear off and check again later?"

_Right, right… I could just kick myself._

With a few more muttered curses the panel is replaced and we decide to just let the crew know to avoid this room until further notice.

…it's up to Ef Utan if he still wants to sleep in here.

After a few more days of travelling through the mists of the uncharted flow we finally spot a dark cloud in the distance. Now we just have to keep our fingers crossed that it's the dark cloud we're actually looking for, and not some other event or creature out to kill us.

As we get closer to the cloud we can spy steely grey bits through the dark swirls and consult with our charts to bring our ship alongside one of the listed entrances to the sphere on the map later that day.

"Here goes everything," I mutter as I gaze at the tunnel of dark clouds that Lenata expertly pilots us through. When we get to the end I whip out one of the magical scrolls given to us by the EIN and a portal opens for our ship to slide through. The energy of the portal crackles around us and makes my fur stand on end, while our new friend Word unfortunately gets battered about. One of the down sides about being made of metal… but I'm sure Lenata will be able to mend him once we're through.

When the ship fully enters the sphere, I can't help but notice that everything feels colder… and that there is a thin haze over everything. It's like this shadowy stuff permeates everything here to the point that I can almost _taste_ it.

"Nothing is moving," Lenata's voice echoes over the tubes. "All of the orbits are stationary. Seriously odd."

"Well it's not of the Negative Plane," I hear the Positai mutter to himself. Well, that's a relief anyway.

Yeah… as if the sickly-green glowing pyramid acting like a sun wasn't odd enough. This place can't be natural… which means somebody made it for a specific reason. We've got a sphere in an uncharted land hidden by shadows with no actual openings to it that contains a system seemingly frozen in time. Could this all have been created to contain the Witchlight Marauders… or something _else_ that we don't even know about yet? Whatever is here… I get the feeling that it was kept hidden for a _reason_.

How exactly did the EIN learn of this place and the existence of anything _in_ it, anyway?

_…I've got a bad feeling about this._


	22. Chapter 22

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

* * *

"Where are we, anyway?" Ef Utan asks as he rolls out the map in the helm room. "According to this… it looks like we're near the Dragon Constellation."

"Here there be treasure…" I mutter to myself.

"Yeah, but right now, I'm more worried about fresh air," Ef Utan nods. "We're going to have to search all of these areas anyway, so let's start with the nearest one and if the Scope of Celestial Analysis agrees, we'll replenish our supply."

I nod and shrug my shoulders, as I can't think of anything better at the moment. I definitely need to shake this feeling of dread, though… and I know just how to get my distraction as I head down to my quarters for the night.

* * *

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

Finally! I've had more than I can take of the Flogistan. I could use some SERIOUS shore leave. We came to the Sphere of Shadows to find that it got its name from the swirling, dark mists that surround and infuse it. It was hard to enter, but Lenata hopped on the helm and used her piloting skills to win us through.

Once we entered the sphere, the smoky swirls seemed to congeal, though there was no odor to them or any physical sense of what they were made of. All they seemed to do was mess with our vision (also, the crew). Dark mutterings seemed to spring up from everywhere. I tried my best to bolster morale once more, but the singing sounded eerie, even to me, amongst the half-light and darkness rising all about us.

We spent days headed toward the nearest planet on our charts to replenish air and water (if there was any water there). It was getting rather musty in our envelope. We were about halfway there and I was on watch, when all of a sudden, a horrible-looking creature appeared in the middle of the deck. I've always tried not to judge a person by their appearance, and so far no one had managed to "appear" on the deck without being friendly, so I hailed the (ugly, horrible, GROSS!) creature in Common.

It turned its glowing eyes on me, and in a blink was right on top of me! I narrowly missed being pinned to the deck by its barbed tail and slashed by its claws. "Guys! WE HAVE COMPANY!" I screamed loud enough to wake the dead, hoping to get aid fighting off the invading ugly. This thing was twice my size and meaner than anything I'd ever want to face alone. I manifested my mindblades and prepared to try to hold him off until the cavalry arrived.

Pulse-pounding moments passed as I traded blows with the monster. In no time at all, or ages, (who can tell in these situations?) my allies arrived on deck and gave the creature more hell than I could do on my own. As Word flew up the stairs, screaming "Guard your minds, friends, for this is the enemy of which I spoke!" I took a right hook from the beast that sent me flying across the deck into a pile of ropes.

I shook my head to clear it as the clang of Word's glowing blade met the creature's claws. "Take that, you creature of nightmare!" Word yelled and I spotted Kenari slipping into cover behind a door frame. A second later and I would have missed her entirely. I dragged myself to my feet and manifested new blades, ready to bring a little Maenad payback to the monster.

I got a few good slices in, while Kenari shot from cover and Word flew all over in front of the monster, taunting it and drawing its attention. Lenata arrived at the same time as Ef, though from different doorways. I had to force myself not to stop and stare when I realized that Ef was wearing Mage Armor… and nothing else.

Flashes of nightmare passed into my brain for a moment, courtesy of one black look from the 'Quori,' but I shook that off, too. All that mattered was keeping my friends safe from the hellish beast. It seemed poor Takero wasn't so lucky as he began attacking the ship itself. Amidst the screams and clangs of battle, I swiped and swiped with my blades, missing the creature time after time as it wiggled just out of the way when I was about to strike. Damage done by bullets and mundane weaponry healed before my eyes on the nightmare creature's hide, and blow after blow looked nasty one moment, but ineffectual the next.

Frustration and hopelessness filled my heart. This was a creature of the darker realms of my homeland. Why couldn't I kill it? Why couldn't I just will the bad dream away? With a cry of abject hatred, I slashed into the creature, sinking my blade in deep and felt for the first time the very essence of a creature from my realm touching my mind, sticking to my blade. I held onto that essence with all my might, and as I drew back my weapon, felt it being drawn out with it, into my keeping. Into me. It felt like inhaling a breath of frigid air into starving lungs: painful, yet sustaining…

In that moment, I pulled back with all my might, slipped on the black blood on the decking, and fell. Stars exploded before my vision, pain radiating out from my skull, then darkness.

I open my eyes to the strange visage of my Warforged friend. If he could have expression, I'd swear he was looking down on me with concern. "Is it dead?" I croak.

"Indeed. The creature is no more."

"Did I kill it?" I wonder aloud, still watching stars flit about the periphery of my vision.

"Whatever you did seemed to have killed it, yes," he replied, stoically. I might have heard a smile in his voice.

Kenari approached, still snickering. It was strange to see her from such an angle… as I watched, something caught my eye. A shadow remained after the stars had gone, revolving around my head like a planet or one of those "Ioun Stones" Sapphira's dad had floating about his. Worried I might actually be going crazy, I pointed at it. "Do you see that?" I asked Word.

"Why yes, I do…" he replied, tracking its progress. I raised up a hand in its path and as it passed through my skin, I caught the mental image of a dark, desolate space with a little boy being terrified by gibbering monsters.

"Great trick… but you need to work on the finale," Kenari laughs as she grips my hand to help me up. I guess she can't see what I took out of the Quori. I shook off the remaining chill from playing with my new 'nightmare' and scanned the deck for more uninvited company. 'Least that's what I plan to tell everyone I was looking for, when really I was searching for another glimpse of naked Ef. He was nowhere to be seen.

Lenata set about healing the injured (especially me) and Kenari went back to bed. Ef arrived back on deck a short while later with all his armor on. I smothered a sigh of regret. "I'll take my watch. You should go get some sleep," he offered kindly.

"That's not really necessary," I started, sure I could finish out my watch like a big girl.

"You hit your head pretty hard," Ef teased. He sobered, then. "You were also fighting that Quori the longest. If anybody deserves a break, it's you." I searched his eyes for a moment, seeing a new-found respect, and perhaps a bit of trepidation. However I killed that thing, it wasn't normal. I nodded, feeling suddenly like a freak, and thanked him absently as I headed back to my quarters to sift through my thoughts.

I haven't tried to play with the floating sphere around my head. I don't like the feel of it. I know it's mine, now, but I have no clue what it means. How did a creature of nightmare get on our deck? Dark thoughts slither in the shadows. I think I'll distract myself by bringing up that memory of Ef wearing only Mage-Armor. The sparkling aura caressed his muscles so prettily….

* * *

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

Three days into our travel inside the sphere and I am once again woken up by the sounds of battle on decks. "Gods… not again," I mutter as I roll out of the hammock and look for my guns.

"Do you want me to help you with your armor, love?" Dassam asks as he runs a gentle finger down my spine.

"Mmm…I'd rather you help me with something else," I grin as I slip on my shiftweave, "but duty calls and either of those activities will just take too much time." I lean in to kiss Dassam as I grab my gun holster off a hook on the wall.

"I'll be back before you know it," I smile as I slip out the door to quietly sneak my way up the stairs to the top deck. After _last_ time, I'm not about to rush into battle again.

As I peek through the door I see a most dreadful creature with multiple eyes and claws rearing up next to Vedis.

"This is a Quori," Word of Wisdom yells as he propels himself into battle. "Guard your minds, as it is a creature of nightmares!"

"Well shit," I mutter as I duck back in the hallway and click back the hammers on my Dragon Pistols.

_Think, Kenari… think… if this creature uses mental abilities like Vedis does, then maybe if it can't see you… it can't retaliate?_

"Worth a shot, anyway," I tell myself as I grit my teeth and launch myself through the doorway.  
By the third time I'm ducking through the door I've gone through four loaded pistols and have resorted to quickly loading and firing one at a time. As I lean out and shoot my last shot I hear Word of Wisdom once again yelling out.

"Stop Takero!"

Crap… I wonder what spell the Hexblade has fallen under? I toss my spent gun to the ground and prepare to run after the ensorcelled Shu, but am stopped short at the sight of Vedis grappling with the Quori and pulling the strange shadowy stuff out of it like a sideshow mage with a set of scarves. Her strange actions make me momentarily forget the runaway Hexblade, until she slips and falls on her rear with the last of the nightmarish creature dissolving into mist above her. _Heh… now that's the Vedis I know._

Now that the imminent danger is over, I run to the top deck to find that Takero was merely running for a place to hide after falling victim to the fear effects of the creature. I can't blame him, honestly. If my hide & seek game hadn't worked, I'd probably of been right there with him… or worse.

I really do need to find a way to improve my mental defenses if we're going to encounter more creatures like this. I wonder if Word and Vedis could give me any advice.

After checking on our frightened Hexblade, I notice that Word is tending Vedis, who seems to be out cold from the fall on the deck after finishing off that Quori.

"She seems to be all right, she just knocked her head when she fell."

Sensing an opportunity, I leap down the stairs to the main deck and grin. "Wait…wait… let me get my giggles out before you wake her up," I chuckle as I mimic her actions with my hands. "WOOSH…BANG! Seriously… that was priceless!"

I take a few moments to reload all my guns in case there are more creatures showing up, when eventually Vedis groggily opens her eyes and sits up. "Do you see that?" she mutters to Word and points to the air around her head.

"Why yes, I do…" Word replies. _Feh… secret psychic stuff I guess…_

I lean over Vedis and offer her a hand up. "Great trick… but you need to work on the finale," I joke. Once Vedis clears her head she and Word scan the ship for any more of these dream creatures… but all seems to be clear for now.

"Well if there's nothing else that needs immediate attention… I'm going back to bed," I say as I gesture over my shoulder to the stairs. _Bed, __**yes**__… rest… well… that depends on if Dassam is still asleep._

* * *

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

Perhaps some good can come of being so close to nightmare… Word and I got to talking about what this place is made of, where it is Plane-wise, and of course, how that Quori happened to appear. As the cloying swirls of musty dark closed in around us, rendering vision near-impossible, we theorized and tried to find out how we might be able to see through the worst of the fog.

It seemed a simple enough test, so I climbed out onto the prow and tried to affect the waking world as I do when I'm lucid-dreaming. Sure enough, the mists parted out of the way, and Lenata could finally pilot us toward the planet without fear of crashing into anything.

The crew, so worried before, broke into applause. Finally, I can boost morale! Scared sailors are absolutely impossible to work with.

* * *

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

It's about 5 days into our travels inside the sphere when we finally have a planet within sight. According to our maps, there is supposedly treasure on the planet Soharas. Just so long as there is air…and that Dragon constellation isn't named after anything _living_ around here.

As we travel closer, it seems that the black haze has started to gather in clumps to block our sight… to the point that it feels like it's almost _sentient_ in the way that it's trying to block us from going there.

"Any idea what this substance might be?" I ask the silent Psiforged as we perform as look-outs on the fore deck. "It seems odd that a creature from your home would all of a sudden appear here."

He seems about to reply when Vedis walks by on the deck below muttering something about "pretty sparkles in the fog." Word turns slightly to listen and then the stones imbeded in his chest momentarily glow.

"There is definitely something odd in the mist," Word confirms. "From what I can tell… it is as if the barrier between the Dream realm and the Prime is especially thin here…and thus allows the Quori to manifest."

"Dreams, eh?" Vedis asks as she climbs the stair to the fore deck. "Watch this," she says as she slaps her hands together and then holds them out and concentrates. After a moment the strange fog seems to thin slightly… to the delight of some of the applauding crew.

"Heh… if _that_ impresses them, they haven't seen anything yet," I snort.

Eventually with Vedis' assistance we are able to make our way through the fog to finally get a good look at Soharas. For a place that's supposed to have treasure, it looks awfully…well… dull. There's hardly anything of note on the surface… just flat lands and lots of holes in the ground of various sizes. Some of them are quite small… but some of them are so big our ship might actually fit.

"The scope says the air is good with moderate intelligent life," we hear Ef Utan declare over the tubes. "We're going down to 1,500 feet to get a closer look at the larger holes in the ground."

As we drop down closer to the planet I lean over the rail and try to spot anything our of the ordinary. Once we stop and hover over one of them I still can't spot anything… but I _feel_ something. It's almost like…like I can feel a shifting in gravity every time we pass over one.

Suddenly it clicks and I run over to one of the tubes. "Ef… I think those larger tunnels are made to be ship entrances! I can feel the gravity shift when we pass over them, like a box flipped on its side!"

"Okay… but which tunnel? There are a few in this area." Ef Utan replied. "The scanner has picked up a few. One of them has a black shimmer to it, one is full of bats, and there are three others that are pretty plain."

"Hmmn… believe it or not, I vote for the one with bats in it. If they are sleeping there, then there must not be any _bigger_ monsters or other disturbances in the tunnel, right?"

"Good point," Ef Utan replies. "I'll tell Lenata where we need to go while the rest of you play look-out on deck."

Today seems to be a good day for ship piloting… as Lenata is able to smoothly take us down into the tunnel where we initiate silent running so as not to disturb the bats sleeping above our heads. As the light from the green pyramid fades, it is replaced by the dim glow of moss along the walls… just enough for those of us with low-light vision.

It isn't long before the silence and slow speed get to me, though. "Hey, you want to see a neat trick?" I ask Word as I grab something out of my pack, as it seems he and Vedis are using their powers for sight on the foredeck. He turns to me with glowing eyes and is about to respond when Vedis sees the Thunderstone in my hand and grabs my wrist.

"No…no he _doesn't_," she says sternly before letting me go.

_Feh… psions… no sense of humor._

Seeing as that diversion wasn't going to work… I construct diagrams in my head of my new idea for an invention for ships: Darkvision Spotlights.

Eventually my boredom is broken by us coming to a fork in the tunnel. Once everything is quieted, I lean out on the foredeck and do my best to listen for any signs of life. I'm just about to give up when I hear the faintest sound from the left tunnel that surprises me. Could that have been a…. _meow_?

"Sounds of feline life from the left tunnel, guys," I whisper into the tubes.

"…okay…" Ef Utan replies after a moment. "Let's get the crew manning the weapons while the rest of us take point positions before we move on."

Once the catapult and ballistae are manned, Vedis and I take the front, Ef Utan and Takero take the back, and Word… he walks over the side of the ship and sticks to the bottom. _Show off_.

We continue to "fly casual" as Vedis put it… until I see a large circular entrance carved with runes embedded in the tunnel's path. As we get closer my eyes widen in shock as I realize I _recognize_ these runes… for they are very close to the hieroglyphs of Mulhorand. Could these be from the Egyptos culture that I read about?

"The text speaks of a blessing to Ra, the Sun God and "all-father" to the gods of Mulhorand," I tell the others. "There's nothing about warnings, infidels, non-believers or treasure… and I didn't find any traps around it, so I think it's ok to keep going."

We all hold our breath as Lenata continues to move the ship through the stone circle, and let it out in relief when nothing happens. Just in time for me to gasp, as once I look past the circle I see in the distance where they might have come from.

"By Bast's whisker…" I whisper as I take in the sights of the pyramids and obelisks of home.


	23. Chapter 23

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

_Okay…focus, Kenari!_ Once I'm over the shock of seeing a little bit of home in this strange shadowsphere my mind springs into action and we all gather in the helm room after I grab Dassam and a few things out of my room.

"If this Egyptos settlement is like my homeland, there's a few things everyone needs to know. Ra is the main god of our pantheon. He's an 'all-father' type and represents the sun. If we happen to go into any tombs or temples, _don't take anything_. The people here take a particular offense to that… as in they will _kill_ you. Seriously, guys… that's why I left home to be a rogue. They've probably never heard of guns here, and last of all…" I point to Ef Utan, "YOU have to be the representative leader of our group if we meet people."

"Wait… why Ef Utan?" Vedis asks with a frown.

"Because religion is all-encompassing for them and according to their culture, humans are the creations of their gods… and every other race… well…_ isn't_." Dassam steps up and hands me my temple dancer outfit as I walk over to Ef Utan. "You're the right race, Ef… but we're going to have to fancy you up a bit."

After some minor protestations from Ef Utan, he became much more compliant when he realized that a bunch of women were going to be all over him as they turned him into a noble from Mulhorand. Thank goodness Dassam's sewing skills applied to clothes as well as sails, or this might have ended up with us all laughing on the floor. After an hour I finish the last touches of kohl around the eyes and step back to view our accomplishment.

"Fit for a pharaoh's throne," I say with a grin. "If we get questioned by anyone, we are your slaves and I will talk to anyone while you look imposing and put-out that anyone would interfere with what you're doing."

"If they insist on talking to me alone, I'll be sure to cast a 'Message' spell on you so you can whisper my lines to me," Ef Utan says with a nod.

Once we all got our stories straight, we exited the tunnel into the large spherical chamber with three other large tunnels bisecting it. As we're admiring the small city spread out in the flattened area in the middle of the chamber a bright light from the tunnel opposite catches my attention. It gradually grows brighter until a flaming ball of light rises out of the tunnel to soar above the chamber towards us, and I can just make out the outline of a chariot within the light.

"Gods above…" I whisper then turn to the others. "Okay… I think we need to move the ship so we can get out of the sun's way…"

"The sun?" Lenata asks curiously as we head towards a lake near the large pyramid in the middle of the city.

"Th sun," I say as I point to the travelling fireball. "I don't know if Ra is actually here or if they made it somehow… but that's his flaming chariot up there doing its part to provide for the city. I suggest that we head to his temple after we land… all things considered."

Lenata brings the ship in for a smooth landing as usual, and the five of us disembark to explore the city. We check a few of the homes, but find no people. Everything has a coating of dust, which means there hasn't been activity around here for a while. The temples seem to be along the main street of the city, so we head there after brushing the dust out of my fur.

I know I suggested Ra's temple… but I just have to know if Bast came here after she left Mulhorand. At the very least… maybe there will be some writing that might give me a clue as to what happened? I eagerly burst into the temple, half expecting to find priestesses dancing and laughing in joy. My hopes are quickly dashed to join the rest of the dust, however… as everything is coated in the thick layers of time passed.

"Damn… I was hoping…" I whisper to myself as I kneel before the altar and blow dust out of one of the offering bowls. I reach into my pack and pull out the small container with what is left of my Halfling Leaf and place it in the bowl with a prayer to Bast that she may someday return to her people. "Goddess protect your children as they follow your tracks, and may your embrace be warm when we join you once again."

It isn't until I'm kneeling and meditating at the altar that I am able to pick up the faintest sound of breathing. I hurriedly finish my prayers and follow the sound until I find the source… two humans sleeping on a pallet in a back room of the temple… and covered in dust. I call Lenata over and she looks them over with curiosity.

"Well they aren't dead or paralyzed… it's almost like they are just sleeping. This is no normal sleep, however, and beyond my ken to wake them."

Vedis kneels down beside one of them and places her hands gently at their temples while she concentrates. After a moment she frowns. "I can't pick up any surface thoughts, either… so this must be a magical _deep_ sleep that they are in."

"Hmmn… here's hoping that Ra's temple will provide more answers."

After a bit we make our way inside the largest of the temples to find the walls and columns covered in hieroglyphs with a large statue at the altar and a winged scarab plaque behind it on the wall.

"At least these are somewhere to start," I mutter to myself as I scan the images. "Perhaps one of these sections will tell of what happened here, or that red celestial body that we're looking for."

"Fascinating pictographic language," Word says as he comes up behind me. "Would you mind if I study these with you?"

"By all means," I say with a wave of my hand towards the walls. "Let me know if I can help."

I lose track of time as I become absorbed in the history splayed across the walls. It isn't till I almost trip over a cat flopped at my feet that I manage to break myself away from the wall. "I guess you're the one we heard meowing?" I say with a smile as I bend down and pet the friendly cat.

"No you can't keep it," Ef Utan says as he comes up to me. "That being said, I managed to find some secret doors that are heavily trapped near the altar… and it looks like the bowl and that plaque are magical. Find anything in the text?"

"Nothing about the red celestial body… but I did find that this is a colony from Alhamut, and they came to this world in ships. While I've never been to Alhamut… it seems that this land may be have been the original source for Mulhorand as well. More things to ask that priestess if I ever meet her again…" I mutter to myself. "In the meantime, though… if that offering bowl is magical, then maybe we should leave an offering and see what happens."

I do a mental checklist of all of the things I have stored in my pack, and realize I might have something that will work. I kneel down before the bowls at the altar and pull a Sunrod out of one of the side pockets, holding it out before me as I pray to the creator of the gods.

"Oh great father, source of light and life for your people… we make this offering of light to you that we may receive your guidance in our time of need."

Once the prayer is finished the Sunrod activates in a flash of light… and then the light dims. As I gingerly pick it up, it feels really good in my hand… like a rush of positive energy has flowed through me. Turning to the others with it, I notice that it flashes brighter and then dims again. Hmmn… waving it again produces a similar effect, but only when I am pointing in a certain direction.

Suddenly I get it and can't help but snicker at the humor of the gods. "It's a Divining Rod!"

Vedis groans and Ef Utan slaps his forehead before chuckling to himself and leaving a bottle of Mead in another bowl. "Come on, let's see where this thing leads us," he says with a wave of his hand toward the exit.

Eventually we make our way down the main thoroughfare of the city until it opens up into a large cul-de-sac with the Great Pyramid at the other end. As I step into the cul-de-sac, however, the rod crumbles to dust in my hand. "I guess we're at our destination," I say as I brush the dust out of my fur. Looking around, I notice the temples to either side of us at the end of the street. "We've also got the temples of Sekmet and Nepthys. I wouldn't recommend Sekmet, however…" I glance to the temple and then lean in to the others and whisper, "she's a real bitch."

"What about Nepthys?" Vedis asks. "I don't know why… but she seems like I should know her."

"Nepthys would be the closest we have to a Goddess of Dreams, Vedis, so maybe that's why. She's the sister of Isis who married Set and gave birth to Anubis, the guide of the dead and finder of hidden ways."

"My money is on the Great Pyramid," Ef Utan offers with a nod toward the structure. "Lets check it out, and then we can come back to the other temples if need be."

As we enter the Great Pyramid I can't help but be attracted to the multitude of hieroglyphs along the walls. As I take a closer look, I decipher that the ancestors of the people here took the "scarlet pyramid" as a sign and settled here, forming the colony called Rhedoneth.

Interesting… so the 'red celestial body' as mentioned in the script given to us by the EIN could very well be the pyramid sun in this sphere. Thing is… it's not red anymore, is it? Now that it's this sickly green, everything seems to have stopped and been put into stasis to keep it alive.

Maybe if we can find more texts, we can figure out _when_ this change happened… and _how_. I turn to Ef Utan to voice my idea, but he's suddenly too busy to hear as he runs outside the temple yelling "I think I saw somebody!"

I quickly take off after him in the hopes to find a living person around here who might answer our questions. As I turn through the alleyways, unfortunately all I manage to find is a lone white cat rolling on the ground. Feeling frustrated, I take a piece of jerky out of my pack and keel down to the curious cat. "I don't suppose _you've_ seen anything, have you?" I ask as I hold out the food.

"Not since the monkeys fell asleep," the cat replies.

"Oh really?" I ask as I pull another piece of jerky out of my pack and kneel down to scratch the cat's head. "How long have they been asleep?"

"Six generations of my kin have come and gone since the monkeys," the cat replies before it snags the jerky out of my hand and walks away.

Interesting… considering the life span of cats, that has to be at least 90 years or so ago. So… what better place to consult the history books than a library? And when we needed a library at home we went to…

"We need to find the Temple of Thoth," I say as I rejoin the others. "It's bound to have library where we can look for more information about what might have happened here."

"Makes sense… let's check it out," Ef Utan replies.

* * *

As we enter the temple of the crane-headed god of knowledge Word takes note of the painted ceiling. After further study it seems that the ceiling mosaic is also a star chart of this system akin to the map we were given… but this one again shows the _red_ sun.

At the other end of the temple are a set of locked doors. Considering there aren't any scroll racks readily observable in the main area, my bet is that the library is somewhere beyond. After careful inspection of the door I manage to disable a rather nasty swing blade and crack the door open to take a peek.

_Jackpot!_ I open the door carefully to find the walls of the room lined with shelves stocked with scrolls, and decorated sarcophagi at each end. The coffins don't seem to be trapped, and the names on them don't seem to be of much import… so I leave them alone to check out the scrolls.

It's when I'm carefully unrolling and examining each one that Ef Utan makes a comment about just grabbing the lot and reading them later. Frustrated at our lack of clues, I threw caution to the wind and swept my arm across a shelf, scooping the scrolls into my bag. Unfortunately… this is one of those times when I should've been more patient.

With a soft click and a woosh of air alchemist fire lights up the scroll case and I have to dive out of the way to avoid burning my fur. Fortunately I was able to save 6 (and a 1/2) scrolls for later investigation while Vedis used her psionic abilities to put out the fire.

It's while we're busy with the fire that Ef Utan decides to investigate the sarcophagi. I have to wonder what is up with him today. Is the ambiguity of this place getting to him as well? Because I've never seen him act so… so… like me, I guess.

Before I can reach a hand out to stop him, he's cracked the lid to the coffin and the smell of moldy linens and death wrinkles my nose. _No…no…no…don't let it be…_

With a crash the lid is launched aside and the moans of the mummy within send shivers up my spine.

_Do as I say, Ef…not as I do…_

I quickly grab one of the remaining bottles of Alchemist Fire from my pack and dive into a roll. "Set it on fire!" I yell as I come to my feet and toss the flask at the shambling mummy.

Word calls his weapons to him and Vedis smiles as she rears back before forcefully pushing out with her hands at the approaching monster. With a red flash of light and a sickening rush of flaming energy the mummy is slammed into the wall before she drops to her knees. Unfortunately it's instinctual lashing out at the sudden pain was able to catch her across face before anyone could get to her.

With a roar of his own, Ef Utan unsheathes his swords and leaps at the mummy, decapitating the moldy guard with a few quick slices. Looking from his angry stance to Vedis collapsed on the floor has to make one wonder… but we'll leave that for another day. I scoot over to the Maenad and roll her over before cringing back in surprise. _That… doesn't look too good. _

"Word! Can you provide any help for her? I think the mummy might have cursed her or something…"

While Ef Utan and Word look to Vedis, I decide to take a look at what's left of our mummy… because I could swear I saw the flash of jewelry on the thing while we were fighting it. The mummy didn't leave much after it died other than a pile of rags and goo… but after carefully sifting through it I manage to find three or four nice pieces that should help us get new medicinal supplies to prevent whatever is afflicting Vedis from happening again… if we make it out of here.

"I suggest we take her back to the ship so that Lenata might tend to her," Word says as he picks her up and begins to float.

"Go on ahead, and we'll bring what scrolls we've salvaged to see if we can translate anything useful," Ef Utan replied.

* * *

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

It seems strange to be inside a planet, and yet still have sun. We've come to a place with Aegyptos-style architecture. Kenari's in seventh heaven, right now.

We spent a good deal of time before landing discussing how we were going to try to blend in with the locals. We even dressed Ef up in a ridiculous disguise, complete with pleated linen kilt from Mulhorand, darkened skin, and khol-rimmed eyes. Kenari was to be his 'slave'… actually, all the females were, and I was to wear the full veil ensemble to try to look human. Apparently in Aegyptian culture, non-male is bad and non-human is worse.

In the end, it was all for naught, as the humans here have all fallen under an enchanted sleep. All that's left are some cats and mice, some unseen servant who keeps closing the temple doors behind us and resetting the traps (golem, maybe?) and the temples themselves.

We entered into the Temple of Thoth to try to find out information about what happened to the people here. We got away with some singed scrolls (trapped bookcases with alchemists' fire… how novel!) and I got my very own case of mummy-rot. Oh joy.

I've confined myself to quarters and get daily visits from the doctor (Lenata). She's made some headway in curing me, now that the curse is removed, but there's still the… ugh… rot to contend with. I'm absolutely hideous and I smell like putrid flesh. Simmi doesn't mind, but everyone else is steering clear. I don't blame them, I would steer clear of me if I could.  
I'm not really contagious, but I don't want anybody to see me like this.

So, they've been making forays out to the other temples, learning what they can, and I've been getting reports during my daily doctor's house calls. I feel so useless. I'm trying very hard not to resent Ef Utan for opening that sarcophagus. It's not really working. Damn fool man.

I'm bored, depressed, and hating pretty much everyone right now. I've been snippy with Lenata, and I'm sorry about that. No one else comes to see me and I'm taking all my frustration out on her, while she's only helping me. I'll apologize properly when I'm feeling better…


	24. Chapter 24

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

Back at the ship, Vedis is being tended by Lenata in her quarters. It turns out the poor thing has been touched by the Mummy Rot and it has left her weak as a newborn kitten. Fortunately Lenata's magic will be able to help her… but it's going to take a few days as her daily spells are limited.

Fortunately I have something to keep me busy as I return to my room and carefully unroll the scrolls we saved to see if we can find anything interesting.

Hmmn… some of them are your typical evocation rituals and rites for the gods… and one is an especially magical one that I will have to give to Ef Utan to check out… but these other three are informative.

One of the scrolls ends up being a guide to the tunnels we came through to get to the city. The four main tunnels bisect the area, with the one we came from being labeled "To the Stars." The tunnel across from that is "The Path of the Sun," which makes sense considering the flaming chariot we saw.

The tunnel to the left is "The Path of Nova Roma," which is interesting… considering Nova Roma is also the home of the toga-wearing plague carriers we encountered while on The Infinite Staircase. I wonder… if we took that path… would we find them still ridden with plague, or was that a different time than now?

The last tunnel is labeled "The People." Could this be where everyone went when this sphere was afflicted?

The last of the scolls seem to be more like journals and personal notes that speak of trading with the Helenic people of Nova Roma. I wonder… would they know anything of what happened here? For that matter… could the plague that they were afflicted with have come from what happened here? It is a dangerous possibility that we should be aware of as we continue to explore this place.

Strange… the notes speak of a delegation that struck the writer as particularly strange, because of the oddity of "The two that are one."

Wait a minute… the Dvati? Could this delegation have been the people who kidnapped Melkot / Melkoth? I wonder if _they_ were the ones responsible for what happened here?

A few days pass rather uneventfully as Lenata tends to Vedis. It's a drawn out process getting rid of the layers of curses and disease she was afflicted with by the mummy… but thankfully there is progress and she'll be ready to go soon.

In the meantime, I suggest to the others that we return to the library in the Temple of Thoth and try to read the rest of the scrolls for more information. I don't want to go anywhere we haven't been yet without our full complement, so it seems as good as an idea as any.

As we're getting ready to disembark, Lenata decides to join us. It seems that Vedis has improved to the point where she doesn't need constant care, and besides… if we (goddess forbid) encounter another mummy, Lenata's clerical abilities should be able to take care of it.

Once we've got our gear together, Ef Utan, Lenata, Word and I return to the temple of Thoth to discover something interesting.

"Achoo!"

… besides the fact that Lenata is allergic to dust.

As we walk into the temple, Ef Utan points to the back wall and the library door that is now closed. He looks to us with a raised brow, but we all shrug in confusion. _Who closed the door to the library?_

Carefully I examine the dusty ground in the hopes that I might find some tracks… and am rewarded with a new set of human-sized bipedal tracks that lead from the front door of the temple to the library. As I return to the now closed door, I can't help but notice that the traps have returned too. This isn't the same swing blade trap, however… there are now 3 more complicated traps, with some of them even being magical.

"Not that it will help them," I mutter and crack my fingers before going to work on the door.

We enter the library carefully and discover more tracks leading to the sarcophagi… which is also now closed. "This time, _don't touch it_," I say before I go to check out the scroll cases.

"Sure thing… just be careful you don't set anything on _fire_," Ef Utan mutters back.

I growl under my breath as I run my fingers along the scroll cases to find the delicate wires attached to vials of alchemist fire along the inside edge of the case. I just manage to disable the wire in my irritation and keep this new set of scrolls from burning to a crisp. _Don't let him get to you, Kenari…just do some deep breathing exercises before you do delicate work again._

Once I've managed to disable the rest of the traps, we gather the rest of the scrolls and decide to return to the ship to decipher them all. Perhaps with the help of the magics of Lenata and Aspodel Quickfoot and my skills, we'll be able to decipher these scrolls quickly.

* * *

Once we've returned to the ship we separate the scrolls into piles and give Vedis and Aspodel a project while Vedis is recovering. I've found a comfortable spot on deck and am about to start on my pile of scrolls when suddenly I hear a strange whistling sound from above. Instinctively I take a quick step to the left and look up as a strange feather slams down to the deck, it's color turning from white to black.

_Ah crap… that's just all we need…_

"Really?" I yell in frustration as I stand and run my hand through my hair. "Now of all times…" I mutter.

"What is it?" Ef Utan asks as everyone gathers around the black feather floating just above the deck.

"Ever been summoned to court in Sigil to justify the things you've done?" I ask him. He shrugs and nods. "Consider this a court summons… from Ma'at, the goddess of Justice and Balance."

"All right, then… let's not leave the goddess waiting," Ef Utan replies.

* * *

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

Day one of being out of my self-imposed exile and what happens? Kenari's missing gods decide to make an appearance.

We were out on deck, talking about our next jaunt to another planet or the possibility of investigating the other tunnels when right there in the middle of the deck appeared a feather, about half my height, standing on its follicle. It rotated slowly, fading from white to black.

"What is it?" Ef muttered.

"Is it another nightmare?" I wondered aloud as I joined the group that gathered around it.

"It appears to be a real feather…" Word whispered to me.

"Ever been summoned to court in Sigil to justify the things you've done?" Kenari asked Ef, who simply nodded. "Consider this a court summons… from Ma'at, the goddess of Justice and Balance," she finished gesturing at the feather, half-angrily, half-terrified.

"Allright, then… let's not leave the goddess waiting," Ef said, adjusting his armor and smiling strangely.

* * *

The temple of Ma'at was much like the rest: hieroglyphs everywhere, all over the walls, and a giant, magical ephigy of the goddess's symbol of the scales wrought in gold. Kenari went to work translating the hieroglyphs while Ef cast his magical sight over the scales. Lenata pitched in here, too, and I just wandered about, watching everyone's butts.

Word voiced something that concerned us all in his floating about, looking for secret doors. The exits were all sealed. We were trapped in the room!

Now we had to figure out what we were supposed to do to make the goddess let us leave. We hemmed and hawed a bit, until Ef thought that we might need to make an offering to pay for the scrolls that were taken from the temple of Thoth, since Ma'at was concerned with justice.

He placed a scroll he himself had made in the offering bowl. It was consumed with a puff of smoke. The exits remained sealed. Kenari put her conspiracy charts in the bowl, (knowledge for knowledge) and it, too went up in a puff of smoke. I didn't see what Word put in there, but there was another puff, and then Lenata stepped up to the plate. She took her knife in hand (I was worried she was going to give a blood sacrifice) and then cut off her braid. I was shocked! She'd been growing her hair since she was a little girl, so she told me, and she just cut it off!

It was a true sacrifice (something that mattered.) I put one of the power crystals I'd found on the Ithillid ship (power for power) into the bowl, and it, too, was taken like the rest.

Still, the doors did not open. We searched high and low for a way out. The only thing that had changed was that the feather appeared on one of the bowls on the giant golden scale. Again, we agonized about what it all meant, until Ef bit the bullet and climbed into the other end of the scale. From what Kenari had told us, Ma'at weighed the hearts of the dead against a feather. Those who were lighter of heart were allowed into the afterlife. Those who weren't would have their heart (and soul) fed to the crocodile god. I worried when the scale showed that Ef weighed more than the feather.

Lenata, also weighed more. Word was up next, and he, too was found wanting. I climbed on, next, wondering if the crystals that laced my body made me heavier than all of them, or if the weight of my deeds were what was counted, here. I've never killed a living person…

The scale balanced perfectly. I was no heavier than the mystical feather. I climbed down with a sigh of relief. Kenari weighed MUCH more, the scale nearly touching the ground beneath her.

Kenari joined us on the floor and after the scale became balanced once again, the feather vanished in a flash of light and three fourteen-foot tall women appeared before us at the altar in the same flash.

Kenari immediately prostrated herself, like she couldn't wait to kiss the floor. The rest of us followed her lead, albeit slowly, but only I got down as low. The three women were obviously goddesses, (I could recognize the cat-headed, bare-breasted visage of Bast from her temple, and Nepthys, as well.) The lady in the middle had a feather sprouting from her headdress at her forehead, and white-feathered wings, so I could presume that this was the Ma'at in which whose temple we stood.

Kenari began to make use of her silver tongue, but with a wave of Bast's hand, was rendered mute.

"HOW SHALL I TASK THE TRANSGRESSORS?" Ma'at boomed out in a voice that sounded like a gavel hitting stone.

"The dreamer is mine," Nepthys replies, claiming me, "and is innocent." I could have kissed her hem at that moment, regardless of whether or not I'd been raised to worship her.

"The loud mouthed one is mine, and on a long path," replied Bast. Kenari looked like she was about to do murder. Or cry.

Word and Lenata launched into a stirring soliloquy about how we were only looking for answers in the case of the sleeping humans and would put the scrolls back when we were done. They'd put two and two together that I was not with them when the scrolls were taken, so that must have been the crime. Ma'at charged us with the task of waking the people. Until we do, we won't be able to leave the sphere. It is to be supposed that with their worship base asleep all this time (and not praying to them) they don't have enough power to affect the circumstance, and they've been using Kenari's faith and prayers, (and maybe a little bit of my own) as a means of manifesting.

Since I can't read the scrolls (either the language, or the magical part) I'm pretty much relegated to organizing what's been read and sending each scroll off to the temple as Lenata, Kenari, and Aspodel do the actual reading and Word and Ef do the legwork. So far it's been a lot of necromancy and not a whole lot about anything relevant. We've broken for lunch, so I've taken the opportunity to write down my experiences.

Hmm… I wonder how Morpheus would feel about Nepthys claiming me as 'hers'. I'd love to watch the god-fight over a single worshiper… doubtless they'd have a dream-off or something. Maybe it'd get hot and heavy.

Eeew. That's like thinking about my parents having sex.


	25. Chapter 25

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

It doesn't take long for me to find the temple, as the symbols of scales and her symbolic feather are hard to miss if you know what you're looking for. On the way there, I hear Vedis mumble that the doors to the library of Thoth are closed _again_.

Once inside the temple, it's hard not to notice the large set of scales on the back wall instead of the usual statuary. Making a sacrifice seemed to help with the temple of Ra… so on the off chance that Ma'at is ticked at the burnt scrolls, I take out my conspiracy charts and place them in the bowl on the altar as I kneel.

"Forgive your servant in her clumsiness, great Goddess… I offer these scrolls of my own creation in hopes that I may help restore the imbalance that I accidentally created."

As soon as I finish my benediction the scrolls burst into flames and the room becomes brighter. Vedis and Lenata come up to offer their own sacrifices… but I have to bite my tongue when Lenata takes a dagger to her braid. Such beautiful hair… but quite the personal sacrifice in my opinion; I only hope the gods appreciate it.

With each sacrifice the room becomes brighter lit. Taking that as a good sign, we try to leave… only to find ourselves blocked by a magical barrier. "Great," I mumble. "It's never that easy, is it?"

"It looks like the scales are magical," Ef Utan says after his eyes glow for a moment. "Considering what you've said about her, Kenari… perhaps we need to get in the scales?"

Goddess forgive me, but my first instinct was to say no. I like to assume that what I am doing is for the sake of something better than myself… and after all that we've been through, I don't know if I want to hear how I've been royally cocking up my afterlife.

It seems my answer didn't matter, though… as Ef Utan takes it upon himself to try his theory out and climbs into the left scale. In the meantime, I keep trying to convince myself that I won't have to get in there by looking to the hieroglyphs for information or instructions.

With a flash of light a gray feather appears in the right scale, which is just little lighter than Ef Utan. The air shimmers for a moment as Ef Utan gets off the scale. One by one the others get on the scale, with Vedis being balanced, and Lenata and Word being heavier than their gray feathers.

Eventually I can't ignore the expectant stares of the others… and I grit my teeth as I get into the scale. Big surprise… I am _way_ heavier than my feather. As I rejoin the others the room becomes lit with an amber light and radiates magical energy through the hieroglyphs.

Suddenly 14ft tall ephemeral images of Ma'at, Nepthys and Bast appear in front of the scale, and I drop to my knees in supplication. I am too nervous to even _look_ at what the others are doing. Will I finally get a chance to ask my goddess the questions I seek? Where has she been? Why has she left us?

"HOW SHALL I TASK THE TRANSGRESSORS?" asks Ma'at as she looks to the two goddesses with her.

"The dreamer is innocent," Nepthys replies.

"The loud mouthed one is mine, and on a long path," replies Bast. My fingers curl into the dirt as I bite my tongue till it bleeds. I try to reply… but it seems that Bast doesn't _want_ to hear from her servant. I don't know why I am surprised, really. First she leaves her people, and when I finally cross galaxies to find her she won't even let me ask her why. A part of me wants to mutter how Murlynd was willing to talk to me… but it's just as well that I am silenced. The last thing I need is to get smitten today.

Apparently they are willing to hear the rest of us, though… and Word and Lenata were able to plead our case rather eloquently in my opinion. In the end they decide our punishment for removing the scrolls from the temple is to stay in this sphere until we find out what happened to the people. Ironic really… because the only reason we took the scrolls in the _first_ place was to find out what happened here.

Just to be safe, I keep my criticisms about their judgment to myself as we return to the ship and finish translating the scrolls.

After a while we finally finish our task and find that many of the scrolls are the usual dogma, rituals and stories, though some of them are about their relations with Nova Roma and their trade with other planets in the sphere.

There are about 10 magical scrolls that relate to the divine embalming process of mummies. Not exactly something we need… at least I hope we will never have use for them. I've heard how they remove the innards for the Canopic jars…. ewww. Really… it's quite gross.

The information that really strikes me is from some personal scrolls written soon before the strange occurred here. They speak of a 'strange, misshapen visitor looking for a pulsing heart' before mentioning a great wrongness as things begin to change and the orbits of the planets halt.

Hmmn… my guess is that the 'pulsing heart' is the "silver diamond-like key that beats like a heart within a red celestial body." …which brings up a rather large question that I don't think anyone of us has bothered asking yet.

The EIN has ordered us to bring them the key to the Witchlight Marauder to keep out of Scro hands, right? But if this key is somehow the thing that powers the sun in this sphere… could we in all good conscience condemn this sphere to this continued pseudo-existence? For that matter… could we bring the key to the EIN if we even _wanted_ to, considering the task put upon us by the gods here?

I don't have any answers yet… but something tells me we're going to be damned one way or the other.

Once Vedis is finally healed from her bout with Mummy Rot, we gather up all of the scrolls that we've finished transcribing and head back to the temple of Thoth to return them. As I go through the process of undoing the ever increasing difficult traps and unlocking the library door I go over a passage from one of the scrolls in my mind.

_Portals to the other worlds are deep in the waste caverns._

Where could these portals be? We're in one cavern already… could they be those bigger portals that we saw when we came in, or could the entrance to the caverns be somewhere else? Perhaps investigating the Great Pyramid in more detail is in order once we're done.

I set the scrolls back in their cases and notice with some curiosity that the traps have mysteriously moved out of the way in expectation of the scrolls return. What good is the knowledge of the universe if you don't share it with people? I never could understand the gods.

Once we've finished our business with Thoth we all agree that since we're here… the Great Pyramid is as good a place as any to start looking.

Making our way up to the entrance, there is an arched shape door with just the slightest detectible shimmer to it. Using what I've learned in my studies of portals, I am able to analyze it to see that it's just a basic pass wall… no teleportation magics involved at all. I'm almost disappointed, to tell the truth.

I offer to take point as usual to check for traps, with no complaints from the rest. Inching my way along I don't find anything… but I do start to hear a noise, something like heavy breathing down a large set of spiral stairs at the other end of the room. I slowly creep down the stairs, feeling along with my toes until there is a soft _sploosh_ noise. Grimacing and shaking my foot, I realize it's me as I stepped into water at the bottom of the stairs.

I wait for the others to join me, and after testing the water with pebbles and sticks we decide to walk through it to the next room. Well… _they_ decide to walk through it, _I_ decide to ride on Word's back as he hovers over the water.

The next room is blissfully dry… but seems to be occupied by the creature that I heard breathing earlier. Sitting on a mound of dirt and bones in the middle of the room with passages in each wall is a ragged old Sphinx with drooped head and torn wings. As we enter, however, it looks up at us with still sharp eyes and speaks.

"If you would pass then you must answer my riddle. Think well, travelers… for I am _very_ hungry."

"Very well, creature," Ef Utan replies. We wish to head east from this room, so ask your question."

The Sphinx takes a deep breath and shifts into what was once an imposing pose before it begins.

_My creator wants me now, and much in dread will I be bought. My cold embrace is fiercely fought, most all who need me know it not. What am I?_

When it finishes it sighs and lays its head upon its paws as it waits for us to decide our fate.

"Well? What do you think it is?" Lenata asks as we huddle together.

"Hmmn… I think it's death," Vedis replied. The rest of us shrug and nod, as it sounds like a good answer to us.

"Is it _Death_?" Vedis asks as she steps away from us to address the Sphinx. Suddenly a pattern appears under her feat and glows, causing Vedis to drop to her knees in pain before it disappears. "Guess not…" she mutters.

Ef Utan steps over to check on her before addressing the Sphinx. "Is it _Fear_?"

I wince as the same thing happens to him and shake my head. "Damn… those would've been my first two guesses."

Lenata hurries over to tend to the both of them as Word decides to take a turn. "Is it a _tomb_?"

The Sphinx sighs and gestures to the doorway. "You may pass. Should you come this way again, however, I will question you again… and then perhaps you will be more satisfying to my empty stomach."

We make our way down the east tunnel to find it gradually getting covered by more and more algae and moss. I almost miss it when a large patch of it on the ceiling begins to _twitch_. I hold up my hand to signal the others to stop and point to the ceiling some 50 ft down the corridor.

"Let's see if we can give that green slime the hint that it needs to go elsewhere," Vedis says as she steps up and stares intently at the monster.

Within moments a spot on it begins to boil and catch fire. It's twitching becomes much more obvious, enabling Ef Utan to target it with a telekinetic punch. I hold my breath as the corridor rattles and thank the gods for sturdy architecture. For a final touch I throw a flask of alchemist fire onto it, which finally gives it the hint that lunch would be better found somewhere else. After a few minutes it shambles down the corridor and out of sight.

"I'm glad _that's_ gone," Lenata says as she brushes the dust from the ceiling out of her hair.

We carefully make our way down the rest of the corridor, keeping an eye out for the green slime. Eventually we come to a locked door, but thanks to my improved skills, it doesn't stop me for long. In the room is a muddy floor with different glowing balls hanging from the ceiling. For some reason I can't seem to shake the feeling like I've seen this before… but I just can't place it. In the meantime, Vedis scans it for psionics but comes up with nothing.

"Could they be magic?" Ef Utan asks, when suddenly the door slams and locks behind us.

"I hope so, because this door isn't going to open again," I say after checking the handle.

Lenata begins to search through the mud on the floor, looking for any signs or sigils on the floor underneath. A good idea… but unfortunately she comes up with nothing.

I start checking the glowing balls for traps, while Word uses his abilities to float above them for a visual inspection.

"They don't seem to be trapped," I call out. "At least not from the outside, anyway."

"Interesting… these spheres seem to be hung in a way that corresponds with the worlds on our map of this sphere. In fact… they have symbols on top of each that match the map!" Word calls out excitedly. He reaches out to touch one of the wires holding up the spheres in curiosity, but gets flung back as the wire sends a charge through him.

"Perhaps they are teleportation devices?" Lenata suggests. "Maybe we should all touch one together?"

"Sounds like a good suggestion to me," Ef Utan says with a nod as he checks our map. "How about #6 – The Sweet Forests? It sounds relatively harmless in comparison to the others."

The rest of the group shrugs and nods as we all gather underneath the sphere and touch it… except nothing happens.

"Hmmn…maybe it requires an activation word?" I mutter to myself. "Let's try this…"

With a flash of light we all look around to find ourselves on a floating rock surrounded by other smaller rocks held together with miles of dead plants…. with no other life other than a pod of large space whales floating nearby.

"Well this is just great," Ef Utan complains as he whips out a scroll and casts a Message spell at the whales, hoping that they understand his plea for help. No such luck.

Vedis and Lenata start whispering together and make me wonder if I should worry. They then nod to each other and begin singing a sweet little song that reminds me of much more peaceful times. To my surprise the whales seem attracted to this and the bull whale, some 110ft long, comes close to our rock to observe.

Lenata tries one of her language spells to see if she can talk to it… but all she picks up is curiosity and pleasure over the singing. She tries one of her cantrips to conjure up an image of the green pyramid sun that we're trying to get to… but her gestures with it soon turn into some kind of interpretive dance between her and Vedis and that's where I just can't take it anymore.

"Ok, this isn't going to go anywhere anytime soon," I mutter before I take a running leap and land on the whales back with a whoop. Unfortunately I don't have anything to hang on to him with before he bucks me off and launches me with his tail into Ef Utan and we both tumble into a pile against the rocks.

"Still better than interpretive dance…" I mutter before I pass out.

I am gradually woken up from my dream of sunbathing at my favorite oasis back on Gheldeneth by the healing energies of Lenata's magic and a bright flash of light.

"I can't see!" Vedis exclaims as Word cautiously floats down to us and reaches out to make sure we're there.

"It is now noted that space whales have the ability to shoot out the light they absorb from their underbellies," he states matter-of-factly before sitting down and meditating.

I was just able to turn my head away from the light, so it only takes a moment for me to blink and get my vision back. I catch a glimmer of something shiny in the distance and have to blink a few times to make sure I'm not seeing things before I scramble to stand up and take a closer look.

"Hey Word… when you're able to see again… do you think you could take me out to investigate some of the rocks in the distance? I think I see a possible sign of civilization out there."

"Curious. I shall be able to aide you momentarily," he replies as Lenata finishes with her spell of mending. "Thank you for your assistance, Lenata."

"No problem," Lenata replies. "I guess I'll take care of Vedis and Ef Utan while you all check it out. Be careful."

"All right, then!" I exclaim as Word stands up and I hop on his back. "Let's go that-a-way!"

About 1,500 feet out I can begin to make out more details. The shiny object I saw fills the side of a disc-shaped asteroid about 40-50 feet across. "A structure, perhaps?" I ask out loud.

"Undeterminable at this juncture," Word replies. "I do see an object that seems to be heading for us, however."

I am just able to readjust my position on Word's back to free him up for combat when a strange metallic spheroid appears in front of us with a collection of strange eyes and tentacles. We freeze and the thing just seems to be… waiting, I guess.

"It doesn't appear to be scanning us," Word offers.

"Try backing away slowly," I whisper to him. I think I've read about these things when I was in the Seeker library. What were they…yes… _Storm Clouds of Thon_.

Unfortunately backing away was something it didn't like as it starts to glow and its tentacles start whipping about. With a snap the tentacle lashes out and jolts Word with an electrical burst. _Odd… it seems to leak green goop from a gash in its side when it uses that attack. I shall have to note that for later._

I grip Words sides with my legs and whip out my guns over his shoulders as I fire off two rounds into the creature before it lashes at me with its hooked tentacles. After a few more rounds with it the creature's eyes glow green as it scans us, then launches away into the distance.

"Perhaps we should return to the others before we go any further?" Word suggests. "We should tell them of what we discovered." We're both not doing so well after that attacks, so I nod and we make our way back to the others.

Eventually we make it back and Lenata expends a spell to give us all food and water as we rest and share what we learned with the others. While that ring I found so long ago keeps me from being hungry or thirsty, there is something said about the act of breaking bread with companions.

After a few hours we come up with a plan using some rope that will enable Word to help us get to the shiny structure in the distance, and thankfully no encounters bother us along the way this time.

Eventually we make it to the flat disc-like asteroid to find a strange structure that seems organic… yet not. As we land I do a double-take as out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw an Illithid in black leather with glowing eyes looking at us. When I look around, however… there is nothing. I make my way through some jagged rocks to find a place to sit as I rub my arms nervously. As the others settle they request some rest time before further investigation, so Word and I take watch. While only needing to sleep 2 hours a night is useful… it usually means I also get watch duty.

Everything seems to be going smoothly for a while… until suddenly I see a face full of _teeth_ before me that just as quickly disappears. _I don't like this at all._

"Get up get up get up!" I mutter as I look around nervously and nudge Lenata and Ef Utan with my foot.

Wisps of fog start to form around us drastically limiting our vision, and a green glow begins to radiate from the ground as we all huddle back to back to prepare for the worst of what might come.

I draw my guns nervously a I peer into the fog when suddenly the mouth full of sharp teeth once again shoots towards me and then recedes. Shaken and scared out of my fur I shoot into the fog in hopes that I might have hit the thing. I try and listen for movement in the fog, but hear nothing other than the chants of the others as they cast spells on their weapons.

I can see out of the corner of my eye that Word is loading his hand crossbow, when suddenly there is a grinding noise and a TWANG. I reflexively duck out of the way and wince at the noise it makes as the bolt imbeds itself into Ef Utan's shoulder.

So of course… that's when the monster decides to come out of the mist again. Of course. This time, however, it's not the mouth full of teeth. The strange creature materializes out of the fog and begins to mutter something in a guttural tongue that I swear I've heard before. _Slow?_ I think that's what he said… I look to my left and have my suspicions confirmed as Ef Utan staggers and grabs his head.

I focus my search on Ef Utan's side, as I fear the creature is preparing an attack on him… when a choked cry comes from above. With a screech the monster swoops down and bites Ef Utan on his wounded shoulder before it sends Word flying with a swing of its arm.

….did I mention that all of the others were still tied together with that rope we used to get here?


	26. Chapter 26

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

I leap over the others as they are pulled along with Word and manage to shoot it with my Dragon Pistol before it disappears again. With a disheartening clang I realize that bullets once again aren't going to cut it. _Seriously… I need a gun in a fight, I don't have one. I have one, I don't need one. The Gods and I are going to have to have a talk one of these days if they can refrain from any more silence spells._

I quickly holster my gun and slip my hands into my clawed gauntlets as I rejoin the others who are getting to their feet. It leaps out at us again, but not before Vedis pushes out with her hand and launches it up into the air for Lenata to shoot with balls of light that shoot from her finger.

It whines almost like an injured dog before it disappears into the mists and I hear the clanging of claws against metal. _Crap….Word!_ I pour on an extra burst of speed as I zero in on the sounds of battle. I manage to see Word grappling with the beast before I growl loudly and leap at the both of them with my claws. With a grunt Word manages to turn the creature my way to take the full force of my pounce as my feet slam into its torso and my claws rip at its face. I then push off off with an acrobatic flip to land on my feet and prepare for my next attack. Thankfully it looks like we're finally doing damage to the thing with our bladed weapons.

Ef Utan leaps out of the fog with a yell wielding his katanas, but unfortunately his injured shoulder hindered his attack just enough for the creature to grab his arm and throw him aside… and off the edge of the rock. _Okay… now I am glad they are still tied together._ I can hear him grunting in pain and frustration as he starts pulling himself back up.

With a pulse of energy two psi blades form in Vedis' hands and she throws them into the torso of the creature with a satisfying yell as Word continues to grapple it. I roll out of the way of its swinging clawed appendages and swipe at it with an uppercut from crotch to neck before stabbing it in the neck with my other gauntlet, and then quickly get out of the way as an angry Ef Utan comes up behind me to run his sword through its side.

With a yelp the creature disappears in a wisp of foul smelling gas and the fog finally begins to dissipate.

"What in the 9 Hells was that thing?" Ef Utan asks as he wipes his blade on his breeches and sheaths his sword.

"A Hound of Tindalos," Word answered. "They are vile creatures from nightmares who come into our world through the angles of reality."

"Angles," Lenata repeated worriedly as she looked around at the jagged rocks covering the asteroid we're on. She then shakes her head and goes over to Ef Utan to heal his shoulder as much as she can.

"Well… there's no point in waiting around to get attacked again, right?" I speak out as I check my guns and make sure they are all loaded. "What say we get proactive and try to focus on getting out of here?"

"What do you suggest?" asked Vedis. "There's not a whole lot around here."

"But there is _that_," I reply as I point back at the large dome. "I'm sure it's a trap of some heinous nature… but really, I don't see any other options here."

Walking around the edge of the dome we manage to find a strange shaped circular door. A quick check revealed no traps, so I carefully open the door and step to the side in case anything wants to come out. After a few moments there is nothing but silence and the smell of rotted fruit and meat, however.

Lenata has the better night vision thanks to her heritage, so she volunteers to check the dome first. She gingerly steps into the dome to find herself ankle deep in mist and squishing mud. "I don't like this… I'm getting a _really_ bad feeling here." She then rears back out of the dome and grabs her head in pain as I throw my last thunderstone into the dome and close the door.

Once Lenata and the rest are ready I open the door to find myself face to face with the ghostly image of a well-dressed Scro who promptly puts his arm through my chest. I rear back and fall to the ground as I am overcome with images of a disappointed Bast trying to crush me underfoot.

"That isn't me anymore!" I yell out as I writhe in pain on the ground. _Oh Gods it hurts…once I relied on you to tell everyone that I was worthy of love and respect, Bast… but no longer! I am worthy in my own eyes now!_

"Damn, it's an animated dream!" Vedis yells out as her hand begins to glow and she rips into the image of the Scro. It howls and screeches in pain as Ef Utan attacks it with his swords and Lenata enchants her guns for the next attack.

I finally make it to my feet and wield my claws as I manage to shake off the last of the feelings of helplessness that the Scro induced in me. With a growl I pounce and claw at it as Vedis strikes its other side with her psi blades. We then step back as Ef Utan lunges at it with his swords. The Scro absorbs part of the strike and steps back with its weapon. "In the name of Dukash!" it yells.

"In the name of Celestian!" Lenata retorts as a wave of positive energy flows through us all and causes the Scro to scream.

The battle is long and hard as we trade blows back and forth with the Scro nightmare. Things turn for the worse when the creature plunges its hand into Vedis and black energy flows over her body, causing her to writhe in pain.

Little did the creature know that when one of us suffers the rest of us take up the slack with extreme prejudice. With renewed vigor we attack the creature with blade and magic until it finally begins to dissipate. The face of the creature is the last to go, and it uses its last moments to speak in odd-phrased Orc:

_My people aren't patient, I shall teach them patience.  
My people are cowards, I shall teach them bravery.  
My people think of today, I shall teach them of tomorrow.  
My people dwell in blood, this requires no teaching._

We all gradually make our way into the dome through the mushy ground and slime. The room is so large that we can't see the other side… definitely much larger on the inside than it was outside. Lenata picks up a stone and mutters a few words before it glows with a warm light that illuminates our immediate area.

"Word, since I'm able to see in the dark, maybe it would help if you could take me up so I can get a bird's eye view of this area?"

"Your suggestion sounds reasonable," Word replies as he helps Lenata perch on his back and flies up into the air.

We suddenly hear a slithering in the darkness and while the others draw their weapons, I decide that hiding might be a good idea right about now. _Is that a rustling of wings I just heard?_ Something ripples in the muck as there's a thump and skittering in the dark. I try and slow my breathing and keep to the shadows as I hurry as much as I dare along the wall to find an exit.

"Do you smell smoke?" Ef Utan asks Vedis when there's a loud screeching noise and the head of a gigantic praying mantis looms out of the dark.

"Run!" Vedis yells as Ef Utan tosses the light rock away and runs. Fortunately the mantis seems to be attracted to the light, as it ignores them momentarily as it flails around digging for the rock. Unfortunately, it manages to strike Word in its attempts and sends them flying to the mushy ground in my direction.

"Hurry, this way!" I whisper to Lenata as she stumbles to her feet. "I think I found a crack in the wall!"

"Word isn't moving!" Lenata moans as she kneels over the prone Psiforged and chants to her god for help.

I keep a nervous eye on the mantis and gasp in fear when the light stone goes out. "Come on! MOVE!" I yell as I grab Lenata and the now moving Word and shove them through the crack. "This way!" I yell and wave to the others before I jump through. _Gods, please let them make it!_ The walls shake from the strikes of the angry mantis as Vedis and Ef Utan stumble through the rubble to join the rest of us in a new room.

Looking around I see that there are thankfully no more giant bugs in the room. There is a rather large and suspicious looking well in the middle of it, though. I cautiously make my way to the side of the well lest I wake whatever might be down there and read some ancient writing inscribed on the sides that seems to be a combination of Draconic and Ancient Imaskari. _Strange… what would an ancient magic race like them have been doing here?_

I'm able to pick up a few words here and there… mostly about the "Portal Lord" and an "Endless Dream." It's not till I reach the other side that I gasp. "The Imaskari were the ones who created Mulhorand?" I definitely have to read more about this race! As I make my way back around the well I encounter some language that I just can't make out.

"Lenata, I think this is magical writing here. Can you decipher it?"

She clasps her hands together and mutters a phrase before her eyes begin to glow. "Let me see."

After a few moments of perusal her eyes stop glowing and she turns to the rest of us. "There is a dimensional effect in action here… very high magic."

"Dimensional effect… you mean a portal?" I ask eagerly. Lenata nods. I then carefully lean over the side of the well and defocus my eyes just enough to see the glow of the portal energy around the entrance to the well. I concentrate for a few moments and the words flow into my mind. _Jump into the portal without fear when the Portal Lord is asleep!_ A vision of a large circular room with brass lamps and a sleeping figure encased in a smoky crystal comes to my mind.

"Well, it looks like all you have to do is remove fear from your heart and jump in!" I tell the others with a smile and take a step back up onto the edge. "It's got to be better than here!" I say as I salute the others and turn to look into the darkness of the well. "Adventure a-waits!"

…and with an excited whoop I am gone.

After the feeling of tearing and stretching of my being that I have to admit I am starting to get used to, we exit the portal in the side of the circular room I saw and slide unceremoniously down the curved wall into a pile in front of what looks like a scene out of a bedtime story. Before us is a stone pedestal surrounded by brass lamps and cloying incense… with an odd sleeping figure upon it. Odd, because I've never seen anyone like him before. He almost reminds me of the Dvati, but also seems Elven. His skin is stony, and his hair and clothes are both long, flowing and black.

As I look closer at the pedestal I can see an inscription. Further study reveals what I think is his name: _Kari Sunken Saruh_ and the words _He who can turn the planes to his own will_ . Could this be the "Portal Lord" that the inscription spoke of? If so, chances are we better not wake him up, or else we might not get out of here again.

"He seems to be effected by sleep and preservation magics," Lenata offers as she studies the smoky crystal surrounding him.

"I guess he won't mind if I check out his stash then," I say with a grin as I find a secret compartment along the other side. "Ooo… must be good," I mutter to myself as I disable the tiny phase dart inside the lid. My eyes widen even farther as I open the drawer. "Well lookie here… a puzzle box! I haven't seen one of these since I was a child!" I turn it over in my hands as I look at the intricate patterns until I notice a small crack under one of the reliefs.

"Aha!" With a press of the relief the box twists and turns upon itself till it opens and reveals…. a very old book bound in grey hide with brass and silver fittings. I mentally slap my hand as my first instinct was to open it and immediately start reading. _Bad kitty… check for traps first!_ Lo and behold… the pretty thing had a rather nasty fireball spell inscribed on the latch. "Shame on you, mister… knowledge should be shared, don't you know that?" I scold the sleeping figure.

"What did you find?" Ef Utan asks as he and Lenata look over my shoulder curiously.

"Well, from what I can tell," I say as I carefully scan through the pages, "this book is called _Lessons of the Amethyst Sodality_ and seems to be about 'trans-dimensional penetrative dweomers.' I could be wrong… but I think in plain speak they mean 'spells that work with portals'?" I look over my shoulder at Lenata and can practically see her eyes light up with excitement.

"May I read it?" Lenata asks with barely restrained excitement.

"Just make sure you pass it over when you're done," Ef Utan jokes. "In the meantime, I suggest we set up camp. There doesn't seem to be anything here but our sleeping friend, so this may be the only chance we get for a while."

"I'm going to see if I can pick up any surface thoughts or information from him," Vedis replies.

"Just make sure you don't touch him," Ef Utan says before he pulls out a scroll of _Vigilant Slumber_ and casts it. "Just in case he wakes up before we do," he offers before setting out his bedroll and getting comfortable.

Eventually books are put away and everyone but Word and I get some rest. These days I truly am grateful for that ring I found so long ago now… because I'm not sure I'd like what I might dream about. It's as I'm trying to shake the visions of Bast out of my head that I notice something odd out of the corner of my eye… red specks forming in the wall. I crawl on my hands and knees over to the wall and take a closer look as the specks get bigger and begin to form a hieroglyph…. a hieroglyph of the letter _K_. Rearing back in shock I reach out and grab Words arm.

"Do you see that?" I ask him nervously. I then crawl over to Lenata and shake her. "Wake up, cleric! You need to make the ghosts go away again!"

"Hmmn…what?" Lenata mumbles as she wipes the sleep from her eyes. "Okay… give me a minute."

"Kenari's description seems to be correct," Word tells the others as they begin to wake up. "Something that seems to be like blood is forming names in the wall."

"So make it go away already!" I exclaim as I notice that an _E_ has now formed after the _K_.

Lenata closes her eyes and concentrates, and moments later a positive wave of energy radiates from her through us and into the walls. Thankfully it seems to have the same effect as it did on our ship… as the writing has disappeared.

"Strange," Ef Utan mutters as he investigates the wall through his Void Lens.

"What did you find, Ef?" Vedis asks.

"While the blood writing has gone away… it seems that there is another kind of writing all over these walls. I can't tell what it is, though."

"Ooo… let me see, please!" I ask, eager to have something else to distract me. I quickly scoot over to him and take his Void Lens. "Amazing," I mutter after a few minutes. "The walls seem to be covered in Ancient Imaskari… almost like this whole room is a journal of what they did here!"

"Um…hey… guys?" Lenata mutters nervously. "It seems that when I got rid of that spirit it kind of… I don't know… weakened the structural integrity of this whole room?"

The others look around and notice that the plaster of the walls is starting to crack and flake. Me… I am too absorbed in the text. If we are going to have to leave here, I want to know as much as I can first! Besides… it may offer some knowledge on how to get out of here anyway. As I scan through it I find a rather interesting passage that makes me gasp in excitement… for they are describing a ritual where they _created_ the Dream Stone! From what I can grasp, they lost many of their people in the making of it, and tried to remove it when they noticed the side effects starting to affect the sphere. When the orbits stopped they even tried to leave… but I can't quite tell if they made it or not.

"My mending spells aren't helping!" Lenata shouts out as she runs her hands along the wall.

"All I can see is the color green through the cracks," says Vedis. "Do you think we're in the green pyramid sun? If this room falls apart… are we going to be in space?"

"There's only one person who can answer that," Lenata answers as she walks up to the pedestal and touches the smoky crystal around the sleeping figure, causing it to disappear with a small fizzle. She stands back quickly as the sleeping figure opens his eyes and sits up.

_Oh crap… think fast, Kenari!_ I hurry over to the groggy Imaskari as he asks how long he's been asleep and do my best to explain to him in his language who we are and what we're doing here. I wince inwardly as I notice his reaction to the knowledge that I am from Mulhorand.

"Why did they send a _slave_?" He asks angrily as he grabs me and lifts me up into the air as he stands to his full height.

"I am not of the Mulhorandi people, oh Lord… I was kidnapped by them and forced to be a slave!"

He grunts in response and tosses me to the floor before walking up to the cracking walls. With a wave of his hand the walls shatter and fall away to show shining green space with black wisps of fog strewn through it. He stares at it intently and grows silent… so I take the opportunity to quickly and quietly return his book to his pedestal. I just hope Lenata got to read enough of it.

_Okay… the Mulhorandi people were slaves to the Imaskari. If that's what it takes to keep this guy happy till we get out of here…_

"Is there anything we can do for you oh Lord?" I ask meekly as I kneel beside him.

"You came here with a ship, yes? You will take me to it so that I may return to Imaskari."

_Shit._ I mutter a prayer to any god that is listening that I can survive the next few minutes. "Imaskari fell almost 10,000 years ago by our time, oh Lord." I swear I can hear his knuckles cracking as he clenches his fists.

"You will still take me to your ship," he states coldly as he turns to me. "Where did you leave it?"

I hurriedly try and describe the Egyptos city as best as I can and gesture to Ef Utan for the map that the EIN gave us. "Here, oh Lord, on this planet," I reply as I point to the map.

He grunts in acknowledgment and waves his hand over us… and suddenly we're back in front of the Great Pyramid.


	27. Chapter 27

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

After we shake off the shock of the teleportation we make our way back to the ship to find a rather excited Hatuk.

"There you all are! You were gone for like 18 hours while it's been scary quiet around here."

_Wait… what? It seems the Dream Stone might be affecting the passage of time around here too._

"We have a new guest who is going to accompany us, Hatuk," Vedis explains to her 1st mate.

"What kind of guest?" He asks cautiously as the Imaskari grunts in pain and holds his head for a moment.

"The 'really powerful and scary kind that we want to keep happy at all times' kind," I reply in Common before turning to the Imaskari. "Let me show you to quarters, oh Lord."

Once I get him seated in a nice quiet room I take a chance and try to glean some more information from him by telling him of our experiences in this sphere.

"Ah yes… the cats… they were creations of ours that live 800 years, you see… and not the mere pittance that you assumed. That is why your calculations of time past were wrong. As to your plight… I cannot take on a god alone. I must rest and think on this… so please see that I am not disturbed."

I bow and leave to get a guard for the door to his room. "Don't try to talk to him… just make sure no one goes in there, and come get me if he wakes up, ok? I'm going to be in my quarters."  
After another potentially near death experience like that, I need some cuddle time.

* * *

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

So much has happened since I've been able to write last.

I shall attempt to outline the events so far:

We entered the Great Pyramid at the center of the cavern by the big lake, followed the passageways down, and ran into a Sphinx. I hate riddles. This one was a doozy and I'm glad I've mostly forgotten it. Needless to say, I guessed wrong. Word got the answer: a tomb. Bloody-minded morbid Sphinx…

We passed through into a room with floating spheres- the old transportation network. It still had some juice and the first one we touched was supposed to bring us to the 'sweet forests.' Well, apparently things have been wrong with this sphere's sun so long that the sweet forests shriveled up and died for want of proper sunlight. We met some star-whales but they were no help. (Note to self: next time we hit Greyspace, see if there's a psionic power that will let me communicate with non-humanoids.) We ended up hitching a ride to the next habitable rock on Word's back. He holds his own air envelope for short distances. He's now permanently of fetch duty when somebody gets spaced.

We camped on a tiny rock within sight of the big one with the dome, and got attacked by a planar creature that slips between angles. It was horrendous and scary. Nearly made off with Word-on-a-Rope. There was much healing to be done for Lenata, and nobody got much rest.

The next rock held a dome that was bigger on the inside and housed the memory/nightmare of a Scro. I have one of his hopes circling about my head, now. I sucked it out of him like I did with the Quori. It says simply, "The Key!" over and over again. Must have been a degraded memory. It still had enough ass to hurt me something fierce, though.

We got further into the dome after fianlly destroying it. The dome looked Ithillid in make from the outside. Inside was GIGANTIC. There was a four-ton mantis chasing after us. We found our way to a portal that popped us out into a room with a guy on a bier. Turns out this guy was the last of an ancient race called the Imaskari, and his powers are nothing to be trifled with. We accidentally-on-purpose woke him up while the walls around us were crumbling. We think we may have been inside the sun. The light all around us was green. He's not telling us otherwise.

He's got a major case of hyper-inflated ego, but I guess that when your race rules the known multiverses and you're like the biggest badass with planar magics, you're bound to get a big head. He treats Kenari like a slave and the rest of us are barely even beneath his notice. More like fathoms deep below his notice. Even the Hadozee shut up when he's around. That's right, he transported us back to our ship with a snap of his fingers. All of us. And we didn't even need to be touching him.

So now we're off to find the Dreamstone, presumably located within the eye of the Dragon Constellation. Apparently, it's what put the entire sphere to sleep, and with prolonged exposure, we will succumb as well.

Hang on, Kenari's knocking on my door. Apparently 'his Highness' has called a meeting.

* * *

Well, that was certainly interesting. Just talking to the guy and postulating theories of planar magic and what might be possible concerning the Dreamstone, Melcot, and the Spelljammer, along with other strange and wondrous theorems of Planar travel and magical stuff has energized my mind. It seems we're no longer beneath his notice. He's deigned to speak to us mere mortals, and even learn our language.

He doesn't look too healthy, though, like something is paining him. He spends a lot of time resting and being 'undisturbed.' Perhaps he was put in stasis to preserve his declining health. That would certainly explain the combo of healing spells with the stasis field he was under. Too bad Lenata left that book about Deeomers (whatever they are) in that crumbling room inside the sun.

We've got our heading and all we can do is make our way there as fast as we can.

* * *

Problem: Tenth Pit armada. Solution: Imaskari Ubermage. He took them all out with one shot of chain lightning.

We're nearing the rock that is the Dragon's eye. We've sent Hatuk and Takero out on the little sidewheeler to see if any of the helms from the vessels are salvageable. It wouldn't hurt to have a backup and if we can find more than one, those things are worth a pretty penny, indeed. The Arcane know their business.

We're going down to the rock. I've decided not to leave my journal on the ship this time, just in case. I might run across something I have to write down, or we might get separated from the vessel for some indeterminate period of time once more.

* * *

Looks like the next step in this wild goose chase is through yet another portal. Kenari managed to 'peek' through it to the other side, using poor Melcot's blood. The ritual did indeed happen, and we've got a single dead Divati body, still juicy, minus a brain to prove it.

He's not the goriest thing on the asteroid, though. Not since Ma'at showed up in her 40-foot tall glory and smooshed the Imaskari flat with her foot of smiting. (Seems he'd outlived his usefulness and she probably blames him and his people for bringing the Dreamstone to the sphere and subjugating her followers). My morbid arcane fellows decided to collect some of the Imaskari and Divati blood for spell-components, and Word snagged the poor guy's coat to mend and clean later for his own. We're waiting until nightfall to go and investigate the Tenth Pit camp outside the pyramid they're excavating. We'll beat them to whatever they're trying to get to inside. They haven't gotten it yet.

We've gotten some of the constellation-markers for the planet we'll be going to and I've instructed Hatuk to wait for us for three days and then fly the ship to that planet. Here's hoping they won't arrive too late for us.

* * *

_ From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

The next morning I am woken by a knock on the door and a brief "He's up!" I kiss Dassam on the temple and carefully slide out of our hammock so he doesn't wake before making my way to the Imaskari.

"How can I help you this morning, oh Lord?" I ask as I bow to him.

"Please sit, slave… but make sure you avoid the couch by the 4th bookcase," he replies as he gestures to the other chairs. I sit near him as he continues. "You say that the gods are refusing to let you leave until you solve the riddle of their sleeping people, yes? The sleeping curse inflicted on them is due to the effects of the Dream Stone created by my people. From what I can tell, it should be the star that is the eye of the fish constellation on your map."

_Waitaminute… the Dream Stone is still here? That means… the one that we were chasing after was a decoy?!_

"The longer one is in contact with the Dream Stone, the thinner the barrier becomes between this dimension and the one of Dreams. If we remain in this sphere too long, we too are in danger of falling to the Eternal Sleep… for anything that lives is subject to it. Beings, plants, animals, and the planets themselves."

"If I may ask, oh Lord… if your people left, why are _you_ still here?" _Okay… wrong question…_ his eyes narrow for a moment and then he continues as if I hadn't interrupted him.  
"If the Dream Stone is taken into the phlogiston, the effects would be quieted. Unfortunately… more than 8 weeks into the flow and it will explode."

He then stands and walks with purpose up onto the deck. I do my best to follow behind him and hear him mutter to himself as he stares into the sky.

"Time to reclaim my property."

Three days into our journey to the home of the Dream Stone, the Imaskari wizard decides to share some more information with us that makes the mind boggle.

"The Dream Stone is actually a solid pyramid shape about 400 feet on one side."

_Woah… how in the 9 Hells are we supposed to move something like that from this sphere?_

Before we can ask him more about it, however, he turns to look out to the stars and begins to mutter in Common. "Strange… it doesn't seem to be here."

"What?" Ef Utan exclaims as he walks up beside the wizard and looks out to the stars.

"There," he replies as he points out to a dark patch in the sky. "That is where the Dream Stone should be."

As we get closer I notice something that I hadn't picked up on before: _all_ of the stars are pyramid shaped here. _Amazing… could the Imaskari have made this whole sphere? I simply must read more about them!_

Eventually we make it near to the inside edge of the sphere only to see that we're not alone. Dozens of Spelljammer ships have entered the sphere and anchored themselves in this area. Climbing up into the rigging, I do my best to get a closer look at the flags and banners they are flying. I can just make out a large _X_ on one of them.

"10th Pit," I spit out as I land back on the deck with the others. "These are the evil ones we spoke about, oh Lord." I say as I turn to the Imaskari. "Verily, they deserve to be shown your wrath for thinking they could use your creation for evil."

"Presumptuous child," the wizard snorts. He then turns and whispers into his cupped hands before gesturing towards the ships. After a moment he acts like he heard something and then before I could even blink he's casting lightning towards the ships and cutting the smaller wasps to pieces.

"Forward!" he commands as Hatuk relays it through the communication tubes.

We move in closer through the rubble till more ships come into view. I barely get a chance to even look at them before I have to shield my eyes from the fireball blast ripping them apart.  
_Thank the gods that he's on our side for now!_

We move through the rest of the scraps till we finally reach our destination… only to find an arrangement of asteroids where the Dream Stone should have been. Looking out at them I can just pick out some kind of figures out on the rocks. Across from the grouping of rocks is one last spelljammer. This one seems to be the flagship of the group, as it is much bigger and flying a white flag.

The Imaskari squints at it and sneers. "I'll be right back." With a flick of his hand he then rises up into the air and floats over to the other ship.

"Nice trick," Ef Utan says with a whistle. "I'd like to learn that one sometime."

"Yeah," I chuckle as heads begin to go flying on the other ship. "I hear it's a real killer."

The wizard then floats back to rejoin us as and stumbles in pain on the deck as the other ship explodes behind him. I'm not sure how I feel about his rampant destruction. Sure, I'm very happy that they are gone… but I can't help but feel that we've missed out on some important information gathering with their total destruction; not to mention some worthwhile salvage operations.

"Take us to the rocks," he commands before sitting down on a pile of rope to rest.

Ef Utan relays the command and then summons Takero and Hatuk to him. "You two, I want you to take one of the paddle boats and see what you can salvage from the wreckage. Perhaps we can find a helm or two?" Hatuk grins and slaps Takero on the back. "Be careful, you two."

Once we move closer we can see that the figures are actually statues… but there does seem to be a figure strapped to a rock. "Come on, let's check it out!" I cry as I leap over the side onto the rocks below.

"There is a planar overlap here amongst these asteroids," the wizard declares as he walks around the stones.

I'm only barely listening, however… as my attention has been grabbed by the corpse strapped to a boulder. A _Dvati_ corpse… and missing the top of his head. _Eww… and his brain._

"Lenata?" I call to our cleric. "This looks like it might have been Melchot, that Dvati sorcerer we were told about by Parvatta. Do you think you could ask your god for help to speak to his spirit?"

"I will try. Give me a moment." She clasps her hands together and prays… but then looks up in disappointment. "I'm sorry… the spell doesn't seem to be working."

"Are you unable to talk to your god here?" Ef Utan asks as the wizard snorts.

"It's not that… it's more like… like he's _not dead_." she replies nervously.

"He definitely _looks_ dead to me," Vedis grimaces as she notices the partially chopped off skull and turns a little green. "Unless… you don't think that… his _brain_ could be alive somewhere?"

"Disgusting, but not something I would put past those Illithid," I answer as the Imaskari wizard stomps his foot and large portal activates in the middle of the rock.

"Tell me slave… what do you see?" he asks as he beckons me over with his hand.

I defocus my eyes and let the information from the portal flow through me. "This portal leads to one of the inner planets and is opened by the blood of a Dvati. I see… burning sands, a pyramid at the bottom of a bowl of sand, with nasty looking humans and Mulhorandi directing slaves to dig it out."

"Very good," he replies with what I swear was almost a grin. "If you are to serve me, however, you need to be _quicker_." He then reaches out and grabs my head with his hands, his two thumbs meeting in the middle of my forehead. I let out a small yelp of surprise and pray that he doesn't kill me before my brain is flooded with images and words. It's like his hands are ripping into my brain and taking away the parts he doesn't need so that he can replace my knowledge with something new.

"There…it is done."

"I…I…" I shake my head and grab my temple as my thoughts rejoin into their proper places. "I thank you, my Lord." I then bow and grab one of my empty flasks out of my pouch as I approach the Dvati corpse.

"Oh gods… what are you _doing_?" Vedis asks in disgust as I find a spot where the blood is still dripping from his still fresh wounds.

"Just being practical, you know. If Dvati blood is the key to this portal, we better have some handy!"

"Good idea," Ef Utan replies and joins me with his own flask.

"Eww.. you guys are just gross! I'm going to check out the statues over there… away from you two."

Suddenly a gong sounds from nowhere and rings out seemingly across the whole sphere. "**You** are the one to blame for the plight of my people, wizard!" a voice calls out before the avatar of Ma'at appears in the middle of the circle… and squishes the Imaskari wizard to a pulp under her sandal. "He has taken you as far as he is useful," she declares to the rest of us. "Your quest is not finished, however you are now on your own." She then disappears as suddenly as she arrived.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I hear Vedis moan as we see what's left of the Imaskari wizard spread about the circle. "Oh gods, Kenari… what are you doing _now_?"

"_What?_" I answer as I gather some of the Imaskari's blood into a vial. "This is rare stuff! You never know what a wizard might pay for it as a spell component! Besides… there might be other valuable stuff left in this mess."

_Bingo! This amulet looks nice… and there seems to be some kind of crystal rod strapped to the inside of his thigh. Heh… if I hadn't seen all his power I might have thought he was compensating for something._

"These statues… I think these are of the demon lord Asmodeus!" Lenata says in shock as she joins Vedis.

"The one over there looks different, though," Vedis points out. The thing over there is covered in snakes!"

_Snakes… Mulhorand… and now the second demon lord statue we've encountered in all of this. Bast protect us._ "I think that one is Set," I reply in dread. "He is the god of evil and destruction for the Mulhorandi people."

"What does this all mean?" Vedis asks worriedly.

I shrug my shoulders as I look at the portal. "It means we're on our own… and in it deep."

It's all agreed that we need to rest up and plan before heading into the portal. Considering my Ring of Sustenance is still functioning, I take my extra time to do some experimenting with the items I found amidst the goo that was once the Imaskari wizard. From the intricate carvings and runes, I can tell they are definitely high quality and magical… but any attempts to activate them have left me scratching my head. For all I can tell the items _work_ … there's just nothing happening. Hmmn… perhaps they require something I cannot provide… like a spell, perhaps?

After a few hours time Ef Utan and Lenata have woken up, so I tell them what I have discovered and my theories about their uses.

"Okay, let me try a basic missile spell and see what happens," Lenata replies as she dons the amulet and points toward a nondescript rock. Balls of light appear at her fingertips and launch into the rock with a streak of light and a shattering of stone.

"Hmmn… interesting," Lenata mutters.

"Do tell," I chuckle after I brush the dust out of my fur.

"It seems that the amulet increases the strength of my spells! A mighty handy device to have, to be sure," she answers as she gazes at it fondly.

I smile to myself as I can already tell what's going to happen next. "Tell you what," I say as I step next to her and put an arm around her shoulder, "I'll give you that amulet if you let me have that weird die you found back on the Demiplane of Dread…"

"The Fist of Emmercol? It is yours," she responds and quickly pulls the stone out of her pouch and hands it to me. "It is a device of offensive magics, so be careful," she calls over her shoulder as she wanders off to test her new treasure some more.

_Excellent!_ I grin and slip the Fist of Emmercol into my sash pocket as I saunter over to Ef Utan trying out the other treasure I found. "Nice rod," I joke as he peruses the crystal.

"Heard that one before," he snorts before grabbing the crystal in one hand and casting a spell in the other. With a flash the traditional crackling of electricity from his spell turns into licks of flame. "Curious… it seems to change the energy of ones spell to Fire. This could come in handy!"

"It's yours," I say as I clap him on the shoulder. "Just don't say I never give you anything!"


	28. Chapter 28

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

When everyone has finally awoken from their much needed rest, I analyze the portal once again while the others feed themselves with rations.

_It's dark… the place is lit with many torches as slaves dig into the night under the light of four moons. Scarlet-robed monks ride in seats attached to 14ft tall clay golems._

"Okay, here's my suggestion," I say as I refocus on the rest of them. "Ef Utan, you and Lenata would probably have the best bet disguising yourselves to fit in with the 10th Pitt soldiers; if you can dim the goodie glow a bit, anyway." Ef Utan nods and with a blink his shiftweave transforms into a black mercenary outfit. Lenata blushes slightly and then mutters a prayer to her god.

"Vedis and Word, you two would probably do best coming in from above. It would be too difficult trying to disguise yourselves, and besides… no one ever looks _up_ ."

"What will you do?" Vedis asks worriedly.

"Like it or not, I'm amongst my people now," I grin half-heartedly as my shiftweave transforms into my traditional Mulhorand temple dress. "I will make my way through the slave camps and see what I can discover before we all meet at the entrance to the pyramid they are trying to dig up. Does that sound ok to everyone?"

"Sounds like a plan," Ef Utan agrees as he gets up to tell Takero where to bring the ship.

"As our plans go anyway," Vedis snorts.

"All right then," I say to myself as I work my fingers over the runes of the portal to open it and stamp my foot like the Imaskari for effect. "We've got a stone to find!"

* * *

The gut-wrenching effects of portal jumping have almost become second nature to me now. After a moment we land on the other side of the portal behind a medium sized sand dune and hide as a female cursing in Mulhorandi rides by on top of her Clay Golem.

"Okay, let's stick to the plan," I turn and whisper to the others. "We'll all hopefully meet up at the pyramid and figure out how to get inside before the rest of them. Good luck!" The others nod and I slip into the shadows of the dunes to make my way through the slave encampments as Vedis and Word take off overhead and Ef Utan and Lenata make their way through the 10th Pitt camp.

As I slip between the tents of the Mulhorandi slaves I notice a teenage boy getting a water bucket away from the others. I take a chance to gather some information and step out of the shadows to say hello. "Don't be afraid… my name is Kenari and I have come from Mulhorand to help free its people! Is there anything you can tell me about what is going on here?"

The young boy looks me up and down, taking in my traditional dress and tattoos. "Lady Kimrasa of the 10th Pitt is running this dig. They found the entrance to the pyramid earlier, but every time they send in slaves none of them come back."

"What they are looking for is _very_ dangerous… your people should leave here as soon as you can. Let me and my friends enter the pyramid, and perhaps we can keep your people and theirs from falling prey to its magics."

"And where would we go? They circle this sphere with their great ships… we would die before we ever made it home," the slave replies doubtfully.

"Not so, for we have destroyed the 10th Pitt ships!" I answer proudly before remembering to whisper. "You have the word of Kenari Sanura!"

" _The_ Kenari Sanura?" a female voice asks from the shadows. Crap… I got so wrapped up in trying to help them that I wasn't paying attention. The female walks out of the shadows to reveal a young Elven woman with bronze skin and adorned with gold. "Have you come with the others from the stories?"

I take a step back in surprise. "There are _stories_ about us? Which ones might these be?"

"The ones the Seekers tell…" she responds then shows me her ring with the same seal that I wear on my lapel as a pin. "I am the Mithral Scarab from Galarion, and the stories of you and your friends have spread amongst the stars. If you are all here and you say that you have removed the ships, then _I_ for one believe you. I will try and rally the others if you can tell us can we get out of here safely."

I smile in relief and pull the vial of Dvati blood from my sash as I point towards the dune we landed behind. "Take this vial and head to that dune. Behind it is where the portal opened up when we arrived. If you sprinkle this special blood over the area, it should activate the portal and take you back to the asteroid gate. Our ship the Nomad should be circling. Signal them and tell our 1st mate Hatuk that we freed you and are helping you get home. May Ma'at guard your path, my friends."

I place the vial in her hand and grasp it briefly before slipping back through the shadows to make my way towards the pyramid entrance. As I peer over the edge of the hole in the sand I can't help but shudder… as it turns out they are using Ankheggs to do the heavy digging. _Ugh… giant bugs…_

My head shoots up suddenly as I swear I am hearing Lenata whisper in my ear. _We are at the bottom of the stairs to the pyramid and have taken out the guards… hurry!_

I spring over the side and slide down the sand to the bottom of the pyramid to find Lenata and Ef Utan dressed in black with guards sleeping soundly at their station. "Where are the others?" I whisper.

"Over here," Vedis answers as she and Word come around the opposite corner.

"The slaves told me that many have been sent into the pyramid, but none have come out. Which means…"

"Which means that you get to go first, Kenari." Ef Utan says as he claps a hand on my shoulder. "I have the utmost confidence in your skills to get us through the traps ahead. Because if you can't, we're all dead meat."

_Gulp._ "Hey, it's me!" I joke with a smile as I inch my way into the dank and moldy darkness.

_Ugh… it smells like a charnel house in here._

No wonder… as I come up to the edge of a pit I can just make out the piles of bodies strewn below. _Poor fools… may the Gods be more merciful than your masters were._

Vedis calls out that there are paths along the sides of the pit if we're careful. As we're about to make our way along it, however, a dark colored smoke begins to form on the other side into a large ape-like creature with 4 arms and covered in blue hieroglyphs. With a flash of energy Word teleports toward the ceiling and shoots at it with his crossbow… but unfortunately it goes whizzing by it as it charges down the path towards us.

"Duck!" Ef Utan yells and I hit the ground just as a trio of daggers whiz past me to land with a satisfying crunch into its forehead. With a scream the ape dissolves back into smoke… but it's not fading away. In fact… I think it's _reforming._

"RUN!" I yell to the others as I sprint through the smoke that is now taking the shape of a large dog once again covered in blue hieroglyphs. I can only hope the others are following me as I make my way down the hall into a large semi-circular room. Thankfully I am quickly joined by the others as we catch our breath and draw our weapons for the oncoming attack…. but strangely enough, the ghostly dog rears up and stops before the entrance to the room.

"Not that I'm complaining, now…" Ef Utan mutters, "but why isn't it attacking?"

"Who seeks to enter the Heart of Anselata?" a voice booms out behind us.

"Probably because of _that_ guy," I whisper as I cringe and turn around to see what must be a 10ft. tall golem in mummy wrappings wearing a golden Pharaoh death mask sitting in a throne against the far wall in the midst of an arc of pillars.

"We are but humble travelers seeking to escape a great evil outside your gates, my lord," I reply and bow humbly. From the growl and the quickening stomp of footsteps, however… I don't think he bought it. I quickly twirl to the left and just manage to pull my tail out of the way as the enraged mummy charges past.

"I am here to protect the gods of the Four Lands of Gallarion, and you shall not defeat me!" he bellows as he clenches his fists and turns to face us.

"Gallarion…" Lenata mutters next to me. "I remember now… Anselata is the name of their lost temple for their stone of power!"

"We mean you and your gods no harm, I promise you! The goddess Ma'at has sent us on a quest to this very pyramid that we might find answers as to why your people are in an eternal sleep," I try to explain to him as Ef Utan clenches his sword tensely in preparation for the next charge.

"I know not of the gods of which you speak, strangers… if you will not leave, you will face my wrath!"

"Better one of you than 20 of them outside," Ef Utan mutters as Vedis runs up to us excitedly.

"Guys, guys… I think I saw a glimmer of something when he moved near that column… he's got the entrance to a portal in his chest!"

"So much for avoiding this fight to get to the portal then," I mutter in disappointment. "I wonder if that mask has anything to do with it? You guys keep him busy while I check."

"Yeah… no problem," Ef Utan mutters back as the mummy charges again, this time slamming his fist into the wall as we all dive to the sides.

I quickly take the opportunity to get a closer look at the mask while he's trying to get his fist out of the wall. _Hmmn… there's a glyph on the mask denoting the four gods he spoke of… could it be a magical focus for the portal?_

Behind me I hear Ef Utan muttering over a scroll he's pulled out as a tingling sensation rolls over my fur. "Whatever you're going to do, do it now," he warns. "The spell is helpful, but brief."

_Ok then… no time like the present._

The mummy frees himself from the wall and return charges in a rage. I take the opportunity to spring directly at him and rip the mask off of his face in a neat flip over his head as I feel the energy of the spell supporting me. I land in a crouch on one knee and quickly look over the mask to see if there are any command words. Unfortunately all I find is a symbol for Horus and glyphs that say "Servant of the Gods."

"You _dare_ !" the mummy yells as he stops his charge and turns to me. "Return to me what is mine!"

_Damn. Plan B._

"Come and get it!" I taunt as I wave the mask in his direction, keeping one eye on the others preparing for their attack. Perhaps I can keep him distracted long enough for the others to get some good hits on him.

"I believe I see the portal Vedis spoke about!" Word says excitedly as the mummy nears one of the pillars again. He then teleports in a flash of light and before we know it Word is half sticking out of the creatures chest before he's grabbed and thrown into Lenata as they both get slammed against the wall.

"No, you overgrown rag doll, pay attention to _me_ if you ever want your mask back!" I growl in frustration as my friends fall into a heap on the floor.

Suddenly Ef's sword transforms into a war hammer as he slams into the creatures legs with it and his battle mug. With three great whopping smacks he slams into its legs and hips before striking it with an uppercut and knocking him against the wall. Vedis then follows up with a psi blade searing his arm off as Ef proceeds to crush his hip with a hefty kick.

Word pleads with the golem to reconsider and I mutter a prayer to whatever gods might be listening that the mummy seems to have had enough as it sits against the wall. "I yield, strangers… it seems I am no match for your strength."

"You are an amazing creature… we truly did not wish to hurt you. Honestly… we only want to use the portal in your chest that we may find the stone from our godly quest and help their people against the evil that awaits outside your walls," I say as I kneel down beside him and return his mask. "If you would just let me take a look, it seems that different portals are activated when you're next to these columns. Let us find where we need to go and we shall leave you ready to fight the _real_ evil that is coming."

The creature nods in resignation and we take turns investigating the portals in his chest to find…

_A green cauldron with purple mist emanating from it…_

_A room covered in hieroglyphs with large brass doors nearly 15 ft tall…_

_A temple room with a large set of scales…_

_A hall with 4 large columns covered in snake decorations…_

_A room covered in hieroglyphs telling the story of a beggar, but otherwise empty._

We finally agree to check out the second portal, as upon further investigation we could hear a slow distant drum beat reminiscent of a heart. Recalling the messages on the map that the EIN gave us, it might be our best bet.

Before we go, Lenata does her best to repair the wounded golem with the aid of her god and Word hands him a small bottle that is seemingly "Oil of Repair."

"I hope that your gods watch over you, my brother… for there is great evil that seeks to follow us into the unknown. May this oil help you in your times ahead." He claps the golem on the shoulder and nods before turning to the rest of us.

"Shall we?"

With only minor awkwardness we're able to make our way through the portal in the chest of the clay golem to come out into a room covered in hieroglyphs with 15ft tall brass doors on one end.

"Perhaps if we follow the heartbeat we'll be able to find what we're looking for?" Lenata asks hopefully as she looks around.

"First things first, I'm going to check the door," I reply as I crack my knuckles and kneel down to peer at the handles of the doors. As I am gazing over it I can't help an odd feeling that comes over me like my stomach turning. I back up to my feet and gaze around the room only to find that the feeling hasn't gone away… because there is something definitely _wrong_ here.

I quickly step to Ef Utan's side and whisper worriedly to him. "There's something wrong here… I checked the door for traps… but… it's like this whole _place_ is a trap."

Ef Utan swallows and nods grimly. "Well then… no sense worrying about the door." He strides forward and pushes the door open to the hallway beyond.

As we walk down it something strange happens… the heartbeat changes rhythm and slows to a sluggish pace as we all seem to slow down to the point that Lenata actually grabs her chest and staggers against the wall. The only one who doesn't seem to be effected is Word… it must be because he's a construct like the golem and not humanoid like the rest of us. He lets Lenata lean on him as we continue our way down the hallway… hopefully to get ourselves out of this place.

At the end of the long hallway we come to another set of double doors. While Ef Utan may not be worried about any more traps than the one we're obviously in, I have to follow my instincts and look. I run my hands along the edges of the doorframes and find the strangest thing when I come to a crack about eye height above the handles; there's a poison dart trap, but it's aimed to attack someone on the _inside_. Could it be to keep them from leaving? With some careful maneuvering of my tools I manage to disable the trap and remove the dart for safe keeping in my pack. You never know when something like that might come in handy, after all.

I turn to the others to let them know of my discovery when the loud heartbeats stop… and Vedis keels over _dead_ .

"**No!**" Lenata yells out and kneels down to try and tend to her. "What in Celstian's name just happened?"

The rest of us are in silent shock as we stare at our friend lying prostrate on the floor. Indeed… what in the gods name just happened to her? We've got to get out of here… we've got to get out of here before another one of us…

Suddenly the heartbeats race loudly to the point that I almost want to cover my ears… when Vedis sits up with a gasp, knocking Lenata aside in surprise.

Ef Utan exclaims something that I am sure is a creative curse in a language that I do not know as Lenata helps Vedis up and checks on her.

"I _don't know_ what happened," she tells her. "I just want to get out of here…now!"

We quickly gather our scared companion and make our way through the doors to discover a familiar scene… that of the cauldron with the purple mist rising from it that we saw when we examined the other portals.

"I guess those portals all just led to different places within the pyramid," I wonder as I look about the room.

"What are you doing?" Lenata asks Vedis and I turn around to see the Maenad with a ladle in hand as she scoops out some of the purple fluid.

"I already died once, so I don't give a damn what this stuff does as long as it gets us out of here!" she exclaims before gulping down the fluid and disappearing in a fuzzy haze.

"What the…" Ef Utan mutters as Lenata scratches her chin.

"Strange…unless I am mistaken, I think she's now in a gaseous state," she speculates.

I cover my mouth as I can't help but snicker at her words. "That would explain the hole in the floor, then," I say after I recover.

"I believe I can detect her presence," Word assures us before he clutches at his chest. "It seems I am not immune from the effects after all."

"Well then… let's see what happens!" I declare as I scoop my hand into the cauldron and sip the strange fluid. For a moment everything seems to get fuzzy… and then… it's hard to describe. It's almost like I am part of the air… I can't feel my hands and feet, but I can move what I _think_ is still myself with my mind.

Ef Utan promptly fills 3 vials with the purple fluid before the rest of them drink and we all achieve a new state of being. I concentrate and focus my mind towards going down through the hole in the ground, and after a few twists and turns find myself with the others as it deposits us in a fan shaped room with even _larger_ doors this time.

As the potion wears off I make my way to the door to investigate the carved reliefs of fireflies as Vedis checks out the tiled mosaic on the floor that seems to be in disarray.

"Strange… I wonder what they were looking for?" Vedis asks aloud. "It looks like the pried all of the tiles up looking for something and then just set them back randomly."

A mist that must still be Lenata passes by us and goes under the crack in a small door off to the side… and after a few moments returns to form into the a troubled cleric.

"What did you see in there?" Ef Utan asks in concern. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm ok… there is a large table in there with four thrones around it and a set of cards in the middle… almost like they just left the game and were coming back."

"What's got you spooked, then?" Vedis asks.

"It… it just left me feeling a little off, I guess," she mutters as she looks away.

"Shall we open the big doors, then? I have to admit I am curious…" I offer as I gesture towards the large handles. "I checked them, and it doesn't look like they are trapped."

"By all means… after you, Kenari."

"You're such a gentleman, Ef…" I reply with a wry grin as I push the doors open to find another room with thrones… this time around a large basin of water instead of a table.

The rest of the group shuffles in behind me and as we separate to investigate when the doors suddenly close shut behind us and the walls of the room fall away like backdrops to reveal that we are now on a plateau with steep cliffs looking out over dense tropical forests.

"Vedis… tell me this isn't another one of those extended dream sequences like we suffered before," Ef Utan mutters as he draws his sword. The Maenad concentrates for a moment and shakes her head.

"Lenata?" he turns to ask the cleric of Celestian for her input, who mutters a few words before her eyes begin to glow.

"There's definitely magical influences going on here," she replies after a moment as she strides forward to look at the thrones and water basin. "The walls are still there… they are just emanating a heady aura of illusion magics. As to the basin… it has something to do with clairsentience."

"Ooo… maybe it will give me a vision like that space flower did!" Vedis exclaims excitedly as she sits in one of the thrones. "Come on, guys… sit down so we can see if we can activate this thing!"

The rest of us warily sit down in the thrones after I check them for traps as Word hovers above the water basin. "I suggest that we all focus are minds on one question."

"How about where the Witchlight Marauder Key is?" Lenata offers. We all nod and close our eyes to focus on the question as the waters begin to bubble and swirl before Words eyes.

"Strange… I see a dark and dingy circus with people made from wax, a rabbit with clothes wielding a broadswords, and a swirling black and purple design," he informs us. The image fades as we open our eyes and shake ourselves from the trance-like state.

"That kind of reminds me of a story I heard about as a child of 'The Harrowing.' It's a demi-plane of dreams where stories come to life," says Vedis.

_A black and purple swirling design… where have I seen that before… that crystal with the cards in it!_

I stand up and pull the odd crystal from my sash and peer at it excitedly to find that my memory served me right… there is indeed a swirling black and purple design on the backs of the cards encased within the crystal. _Waitaminute….cards…_

"Hey Lenata, you said there was a deck of cards in that side room, right? Did you get a good look at them?"

"No I… I did not… I am sorry," she mutters evasively. _I wonder what was in that room that upset her so much? Now I definitely have to check it out…_


	29. Chapter 29

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

"While we're here, let's concentrate on the Dream Stone and see if we can learn anything," Vedis suggests. With a shrug and a nod we all close our eyes again and focus on the question as the pool of water churns.

"I see a a circular room with stairs at the four quadrants, but nothing in the room," says Word. "The floor is a smooth expanse and unlike anything we've seen in the tomb… perhaps, given the size of it, the floor itself is part of the Dream Stone? Could that be why they were removing the tiles in the other room?"

"Okay, one more, guys… let's try focusing on the missing brain of Melchot. Gross, I know… but if he's still alive somehow…"

"There's a large archway into a wide room with no doors and a dozen iron bound chests. There is a large stone mantle with a red gem and another red gem spinning inside it."

"Curious… I shall have to meditate on these visions when next I pray to Celestian," Lenata mutters to herself.

"Since we know the walls and the doors are still there, I'm going to go check those tiles and see what's underneath!" says Vedis.

"I'm going to see what's in that other room… because I want a look at those cards!" I say to myself as we all feel our way back to the double doors and return to the previous room.

"I guess I'll keep myself busy by watching all your backs so you don't get killed," Ef Utan mutters to himself.

After a quick check to the small door that Lenata passed through earlier in her gaseous form, I am able to discern that there's nothing more than a simple lock and no discernible traps. I open it gingerly and peer in to see just what she described before… a large table surrounded by four thrones with a deck of cards in the middle of it.

It's not till I step into the room that a feeling comes over me that I should just _take_ the cards for myself and leave this pyramid and these people to their own fates. Besides… I'm sure the Clerics of Asmodeous would compensate me greatly for turning them in. Think of the adventures that kind of reward would fund! I could get my own ship, even!

With a sly grin I snatch the cards up and stroll confidently through the door… to find the feeling suddenly gone again. _The Hells… is _**_that_**_ what effected Lenata? Did she suddenly find herself going against everything she believed in because of that room? No wonder she didn't want to talk about it…_

"Um…well…" I clear my throat as I look at the cards I grabbed. "It looks like these cards have the same designs on the backs of them as the ones encased in the crystal," I offer.

"No luck with the tiles, unfortunately," Vedis replies. "I get the feeling that others had the same idea."

"Well, I could always try using the crystal and see what happens… " I offer as I remove it from my sash pocket and stroke it with my thumb.

Suddenly there is a burst of light in front of me as a swirling vortex opens into a portal that pulls the cards out of my other hand and into its center. I grab onto the edge of the table as the pull grows stronger and the others are sucked through the portal one by one, when suddenly it occurs to me: _I'm the one who opened it, for Bast's sake… I should just go through it already!_

And so with a whispered prayer to Bast I close my eyes and let go…

I hate to say it, but I think I'm almost getting used to the feeling of portals.

With a swirl of light and a whirlwind of cards we are dumped unceremoniously into a field full of sepia-toned grass under an overcast sky as cards scatter around us. In the distance I can make out the faded colors of a carnival tent and a battered sign for The Midnight Circus. It's strange… but the place just feels… _defeated_. Can a place be resigned to its fate? I wonder.

In the meantime, Lenata and I decide it would be a good idea to pick up those cards. If they can open a portal into another realm, who knows what other uses they might be good for. Besides… I like the artwork on them.

The sounds of a struggle soon draw the attention of the others, however, as a small gnobby figure wearing an apron runs out of one of the tents, only to be assaulted by a group of crows dressed like clowns.

"Why don't you all pick on someone who _isn't_ outnumbered, eh?" Ef Utan challenges as he throws a TK fist and feathers start to fly. Vedis eagerly leaps to his side and the two show the crows what for as I chuckle and finish picking up the cards.

"Help! Help! The Lord will me… it's in the soup," the strange creature cries as Word tries to question him. "We've got to get Melchot out of here!"

_Hello…_

"We mean you no harm, gentle creature," Word replies. "Tell us who you and your lord are."

"I am Biovena the Chef!" the creature replies proudly. "Only chef amongst the Storykin! The Lord… he is Lord Sessarion, and he is a dragon of all colors and the leader of the conspirators. _He_ has Melchot prisoner!"

"The conspirators?" Vedis prompts.

"The nine conspirators took away the Storyteller," the cook replies as he looks at us cautiously. "There are 9 Realms for the 9 Conspirators."

"I have an idea… let me attempt something and see if I can find a way out of this realm," says Word as he steps back and floats in mid-air in a meditative stance. The stones embedded in his shell start to pulse when suddenly there is a flash of bright blue light… and he's gone.

"What the… where did he go?" Ef Utan asks as he rubs his eyes.

"It looks like he was attempting to phase shift," Vedis replies in concern," but I don't know where he ended up."

Our theories will have to wait, however, as another flash of light appears and a now familiar swirling of wind shoots out of a portal to reveal a curious person dressed in a long coat and floppy hat. As the light of the dull sun glints off of the star-shaped medallion around his neck, I am reminded of that god Murlynd we encountered while visiting Aionius.

"Hey, nice clothes!" I say as I walk up to him nonchalantly and inspect his medallion. "This is cool… I've seen one of these before, although he was wearing it like a brooch. Really nice guy, in fact…"

"Pardon me, strange lady," he replies as he takes a step back and his hand drifts to his hip in a familiar movement. _I see… he's got a gun too!_ "Who are you people?"

"We're travelers such as you," Lenata replies as we go through the round of introductions. "And you are?"

"I am Melchior Babel, ma'am," he says as he tips his hat in Lenata's direction. "I paid a sorcerer for some quick transportation, yet I seem to have found myself here."

"I'd ask for your money back if we can ever get out of here," I snort.

"I really must get back to the soup before my Lord gets hungry!" Biovena whines as he reminds us what we were doing before all the teleportation whoo-hah.

"Not before you answer some of my questions too," Melchior replies with a hard glint to his eyes. "Justice demands the truth, and the truth shall set you free."

I take a step back and cross my arms in concern. _Okay… he's one of those religious warrior types. Good to know. Note to self… make sure he's not looking when doing anything questionable._

Biovena cringes under Melchior's penetrating stare. "Lord Sessarian likes to eat _real_ people… so he was real happy when the stranger appeared with the metal canister. Owl seemed to think it was real important, too!"

_A metal canister… I wonder if Melchot's brain is in there. If so…who could the person be? Melchot's other half? Or is it the Witchlight Marauder Key? Gods above… it would've been nice to have known what that was supposed to look like._

"what about these conspirators?" Melchior prods as his hand drifts to his hip again.

Apparently that did it for Biovena, as he proceeded to tell us what he knew of the conspirators:

Bernaditi runs the Midnight Circus

Brambleson runs The Briar

The Barrow King runs the Mourning Choir

Marselee the Weaver runs The Man-Molds

The Shadow of Sonaree runs the Prophet's Garden

Ballomar runs the Sanguine Playhouse

The Tic-Toc Man runs the Smith Caldera

The Night Peddler runs the Trackless Dearth

Sessarian the Patchwork Lord runs the Striding Fortress

Apparently the nine conspirators killed and ate Sonree the Bard, and divided her parts between them. In order for us to find the Striding Fortress and confront Sessarian, we will need at least 6 of the 9 tokens for them to lead the way to its latest location.

"So Bernaditi is here," Vedis says as she looks to the circus signs. "What does he look like?"

"You can't miss him… he's the one with the crocodile head!" Biovena replies and then runs off. "I must finish the soup!"

"Well then," says Lenata as she turns to our new guest, "worshippers of Murlynd are welcome if you wish to travel with us."

"Yeah, like I said… he seemed like a really nice guy when I met him… didn't really have a chance to talk much, though. Maybe you could tell me more about his ways, eh? I'm really fancy on those boomsticks he had…" I offer with a smile.

"Hold up… you say you've _met_ him?" he asks with a raised brow.

"Yeah, on the Edge of Time…" Ef Utan replies.

"While visiting the Sapphire Mage that Star Archon sent us on a quest for…" Lenata continues.

"Before we went through the Plane of Time and got sent 15 years into the future smack-dab in the middle of the 2nd Inhuman War of all things," Vedis finishes.

"It sounds like it would behoove me to travel with you after all," Melchior offers in amazement. "I too would like to meet Murlynd if I could."

"Stick with us then," I say with a grin as I clap him on the shoulder. "Meeting deities seems to be our regular Thursday night thing these days."

Taking a cue from the retreating cook, we follow him around to the back of the main tent for the servants entrance and I do my best to sneak up and take a peek at what's going on inside.

I try not to gasp as I notice the bright colors and vast insides much bigger than the tent on the outside. _Amazing…we simply must tell Tain, he might invest and give this place some style… or use it as a new wardrobe._

Tightropes and trapezes swing in the breeze above the ring as disgruntled creatures lay about the bleachers amidst the trash and throw the occasional vegetable at two bears riding unicycles and a juggler. At the far end of the ring is a wrought-iron cage with someone sitting in a chair in the shadows. I'm betting it's Beniditi… but there's only one way to know for sure.

"You go around back and try to get a closer look, Kenari, while the rest of us cause a distraction," says Ef Utan.

"What did you have in mind?" I ask, just in case fire is involved. You never know with these guys.

"I thought we'd just walk in the front door, actually."

I couldn't argue with that logic… so I proceeded to sneak around to the back of the tent and under one of the flaps to try and get a closer look at our caged stranger.

Well… I definitely think that's Beniditi… I had no idea crocodiles could look bored, though. Strangely enough, he's clad in a velvet smoking jacket and idly stirring a cup of tea while sitting in what looks like a rich persons den transplanted into a cage. I wonder why? Is it to keep himself in… or to keep the rest of the world _out_? By Bast's whisker… his hands are backwards!

I'm trying to get a closer look at the rings on his hand when I hear something that sends a cold shiver down my spine.

"Why don't you come in and have a cup of tea?"

Thankfully my friends chose that moment to stride into the tent and gave me a moment to think of a proper reply. This isn't your typical monster… the sharp teeth and claws are hidden under a thin veil of propriety. It kind of reminds me of some of the clerics from home, actually. Let's see how long talk will keep me alive _this_ time.

"The entertainment is here!" Ef Utan yells to the crowd, only to have rotten tomatoes thrown at them in reply. Ef proceeds to slip on one of them, causing a raucous laugh from the audience. I wince and chuckle softly, glad I'm not with them… until the clinking of the spoon in the teacup reminds me of my own potential dangers.

"I thank you for your hospitality, kind sir… but I prefer to remain _outside_ of cages. It's a cultural thing… I'm sure you'll understand."

"Suit yourself," Beniditi shrugs. "I assume you are the one to thank for the entertainment?" He gestures with his spoon at the others as the juggler starts to shake with rage.

"YOU'RE STEALING THE SHOW!" Suddenly before our eyes the juggler begins to grow into a giant. I just hope to the gods that the others are capable of handling him… I have a feeling that I don't want to let Beniditi out of my sight until we're out of here safely.

As I ponder my next words my hand drifts to the cards in my sash. _Wait a minute… I think I've seen him before!_ I quickly pull out the cards and flip through them until the image of Beniditi appears before me, teacup and all. "The Rakasha" is the title of the card. I shall have to ask Ef or Lenata what they are.

"Here goes nothing," I whisper to myself as I concentrate and use the card. I feel an energy radiate through me, and then… nothing. Hmmmn.

"My friends and I are looking for a strange metal canister that might have showed up here not too long ago," I offer.

"Is that _all_ you are looking for?" the Rakasha replies… and then I notice it. It's almost like his words are _clearer_ to me now.

"Well, we also want to leave this place. We don't belong here, so we would appreciate it if you didn't hinder our attempts to leave. And of course, there's always the parts of the Bard."

I hear more noises of battle and shots fired in the ring and risk a look out of the corner of my eye to see that Vedis has defeated the two bears with her Force Push ability, and Melchior has blown a new hole in the Jugglers head.

The crowd cheers as Vedis and the others bow… and Beniditi even offers a polite clap before going back to stirring his tea. "Oh very good… I do love a good show. Perhaps we can come to a suitable arrangement after all."

"Have we learned what we need?" Ef asks as he wipes off his weapons and walks up to the cage.

"I'm afraid Beniditi here lies _amazingly_," I say with chagrin.

"You are too kind," he replies with a nod. "If I may say so, you also lie well for a humanoid. Now that your show is finished, I shall explain my offer. I will give you 5 questions to ask me, and if you can catch me in a lie, I will help you."

The others turn to each other to whisper over possible questions as the 'clink' of the spoon in the teacup keeps nagging at me. Every time he stirs it, it's not the sound of a spoon hitting the side of a cup… it's more like the clink of metal on metal.

"Is there something other than tea and a spoon in your teacup?" I ask him curiously. I figure we all would get one question, right?

Beniditi chuckles, and I quickly decide that the sound of a crocodile laughing is something I never want to hear again. "You take advantage of my hospitality, humanoids… but I find myself suitable entertained so I will assist you." He lifts out a garnet on a gold chain from his teacup and hands it to Ef Utan, who promptly wipes it off and puts it in a pouch.

"The Realm of the Briar is the only way to the other spheres. If you go to the gardens, seek the Black Nib from the Shadow of Sonneray. Now if you will excuse me… I need to find myself a new juggler."

We bid Beniditi and the Midnight Circus a quick farewell lest the Rakasha change his mind. "I don't know about you all… but I got the feeling that Beniditi was right peeved that he gave us his token," Melchior offered.

"Thank Celestian that even Evil can have a code they live by," Lenata replied.

Personally, I think Lenata is giving Beniditi too much credit. I'm afraid that we haven't heard the last from that Rakasha… and I'm sure he's planning something even now.

It's starting to get dark as we make our way towards the thick thorns of the Briar Patch that is supposed to be the nexus of the different spheres in the Harrowing. I look up into the sky to try and gauge what time it is… but it's kind of difficult when the moon and stars are wooden props held up by scaffolding. Hmph… I guess with the death of Sonneray also went the budget for this play.

"This briar patch looks like a mess that goes on for a while," Lenata says forlornly. "If only we could see how far it goes!"

I look at one of the trees covered in thorns at the entrance and groan inwardly. _The things I do to keep the cleric happy._ After a few choice swear words I'm able to get about 30 feet up… but there just doesn't seem to be any end to the thorny briars in the distance. With a grunt of frustration I jump down from the tree and hold out my arm to the cleric with a pout, as the fur is now matted with blood and scratches.

"Thank you, Kenari… I appreciate you trying," she whispers with a smile as her hands glow and the pain goes away.

A thought comes to me as I pick a few thorns out of my headscarf. I think I've seen this Brian Patch before! I pull the Harrowing cards from my sash and quickly start flipping through them. _Come on… where did I see it… AHA!_ I pull out a card called "The Tangled Briar" in hopes that it might aid us on our way. Small motes of white light fall upon each of us, and then nothing.

"Let's see what it did!" Vedis exclaims and reaches out to touch the brambles. "Ouch! Damn it!" she swears and sucks at her bleeding finger.

"Hmmn…perhaps if we just try walking?" Ef offers and walks towards brambles that soon part and show a path.

"Now why did that work for you and not me?" Vedis pouts.

"I didn't try to touch them… I just pretended they weren't there at all," Ef answered with a shrug. Vedis' mumbled reply was probably best unheard by all.

Eventually, after what seems about an hour of travel through the thorns and briars, we come to a clearing decorated with banners and pennants… with a little one-room house in garish colors.

"Hello? Anyone home?" asks Melchoir as he tips his hat back and knocks on the little door.

"Shoo! Be gone with you," says a voice from the briars. "I am not your nursemaid!"

"Excuse me?" Lenata calls out. "We are just weary travelers looking for a place to camp!"

The brambles rustle as out comes a rather disgruntled looking rabbit wearing noble clothes and a dented crown on his head. "I _told_ this clearing to leave me alone, but it just wouldn't listen!"

"Please, we would just like to ask you some questions. You are Brambleson, are you not?"

"I don't like questions," Brambleson answers with nervous twitches of his ears. "I only like stories."

"Then let me tell my story, and perhaps you can contribute to its telling?" I offer. "There once was a group of adventurers who accidentally ended up in the land of stories. They weren't supposed to be there, however, and decided to look for a way to get home. After many trials they discovered that the Bard who wrote the stories was now gone…"

"It was all her… all _lies_!" Brambleson replied. "I don't like those stories." he then hops off through the briars and I have to scramble to try and keep up with him.

"I kind of like how I'm in two stories now, though… that makes me a two story rabbit! I'm huge!"

After many twists and turns I almost bowl over Brambleson as he stops in disbelief. "Do you see what I mean? This is NOT my house! I swear… I think the glade wants to marry me!" _What do you know… we're back to the clearing again._

While the rabbit is occupied, I reach into my sash and pull out the card for The Rabbit Prince. I whisper a prayer and play the card in the hopes that maybe it will calm him down enough to talk… but after a shimmering of light around him, there is nothing. _Damn._

"Look, Brambleson… we'd love to help you with your little lovers quarrel, but we really need to get out of here. If we could just borrow your token…" I say in frustration as I notice Ef and Melchior coming out of the house and shaking their heads.

"Aha! I _knew_ it!" Brambleson shouts as he hops up into the air and spins around with his sword drawn. It's a rather short and broken sword… but a sword just the same. "I declare my right to challenge… and I will duel… _that_ one!"

Vedis tries her best not to giggle as she notices the broken sword pointed at her. "Ok then," she replies as two weapons of energy appear in her hands. "Are we playing to first blood?"

"YES!" Brambleson screams as he leaps at her in furry rage.

Thankfully Vedis doesn't seem to have any problems with dodging the hyperactive rabbit… but after watching him jump out of the way of her energy beam it looks like he has no problem dodging _her_ attacks either.

"Well then… anyone want to take bets?" I ask the others just in case. From the grim looks I get I guess no one else sees the humor in all of this.

"Have at you!" Brambelson yells out as he leaps at Vedis, this time from the thorny trees. Thankfully this time Vedis was ready for him, however, and caught him point blank with a blast of her cold energy push. With a heavy thud Brambelson is sent back into a tree and knocked unconscious.

"Over already?" I call out. "Melchior and I were just about to share a pipe!" The rabbits ears twitch nervously as I gesture with the slightly smoking pipe.

"They've got _fire_ … they shouldn't bring fire here!" He immediately pulls a chain off from around his neck and throws it at Vedis before disappearing into the briars.

"Hmmn… what a strange bunny with an even stranger token," Vedis mutters as she dons the necklace with a charm of a green shoe.

"Well I am glad that's over," I say as I tamper the bowl and slip it back into my sash.

"It's not over yet," Melchior insists, "because Brambelson must pay for his crimes."

"You mean because of the bard? But that's all a part of the story, right? How are you supposed to kill an imaginary creature?" says Vedis.

"Imaginary or not, he was complicit in the murder of Sonnaray the Bard, and therefore must be punished," Melchior insists again.

"Could we even subject him to our own laws?" Lenata asks. "Would we be any better if we killed him?

"Hey, in my country they cut your hand off if you take something and take your life if you take another's… so I don't see a problem with a little old fashioned 'eye for an eye' justice, you know?" I offered with a shrug. If they all want to argue law and moral ambiguity, they can keep me out of it.

"Are you sure you can even kill anything here?" Lenata asks. "Maybe we should experiment with something smaller scale first?"

I look at the cleric with a raised brow. "Really, Lenata? You want me to go find some harmless animals and slaughter them for you?" _That room with the cards must have had a greater effect on her than first thought…_

"Look, if you really want to deal with the rabbit, he's got to come back here, right?" Ef Utan says as he silences the rest of us with his hand. "We'll camp here for tonight and see if he comes back. If he doesn't come back my morning, however, we forget this crusade and get back to our mission."

Melchior's lips tighten for a moment and then he nods.

"Thank goodness, because my feet are killing me!" Vedis groans as she pulls out her sleeping roll and stretches out her legs.

"I guess I'll take watch," I offer as I spring up the side of the house to perch on the roof.


	30. Chapter 30

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

We're inside a demi-plane linked to a deck of cards found inside a room, that can only be accessed by drinking a liquid that makes you gaseous, which can only be entered through a portal in a golem's chest, which in turn resides through a hallway guarded by a magically-summoned beast that re-sets each time it's destroyed, inside the same pyramid, on a planet, reached through a portal activated with blood from the two-that-are-one, on an asteroid that is the eye of the Dragon Constellation, in a crystal sphere known only as the Shadowsphere. With me so far?

About a quarter-of-the-way in there is where I died. A trap that forced the heart to beat with it killed me, then brought me back to life. I don't remember anything from when I was dead. No bright light, no drifting fog, no angels or devils or anything… just nothing.

So, Kenari retrieved the Harrow Deck from a room in the pyramid of the Four Kings. The deck itself transported us to the Harrowing, the land created by Sonaray, the bard. She split the demiplane off from Dream, and she based it off her stories. That's about all I know of it, but the cards can be played here to affect certain outcomes.

Moments into arriving, we got into it with these creepy bird people in creepy clown costumes. Word of Wisdom wanted to try to find a way to get us all out of this place, so he tried some fancy Pshychoportation and disappeared in a swirl of cards, only to be replaced by a scruffy-looking gunslinger cowboy with a hard-on for justice. He follows Murlynd, and his name is Melchior. I will miss my psionic friend. May his travels lead him somewhere safe.

All is not well, here. Sonaray was murdered by the Conspirators. There are ten in all. Local legend has it that to defeat the Head Conspirator, you must gather 6 of 9 tokens that are left behind of Sonaray to lead you to the Striding Fortress, where the Head Conspirator, Cesarian (a dragon, why is it always a dragon?) reigns. So far we've beaten Bernaditi, the Rakshaza, in charge of the Midnight Circus and gained a garnet, and Brambleson of the Briar Patch, whom I have dueled and won the emerald pendant. Tonight we camp in the clearing that follows Brambleson around, and wait for him to return, so that Melchior can question him further and administer Justice for his part in slaying the Bard.

We got into a heated debate about whether or not we COULD technically kill the bunny, as all the conspirators are merely characters in a story trying to be REAL, and seem to be in a fixed loop. He still won't budge, though. And I thought I was a hard-ass stickler for the rules. I have absolutely NOTHING on him. His sense of Justice is a hard one. With lots of owies. I feel sorry for the rabbit. I wonder why he didn't insist on punishing the Rakshaza.

* * *

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

The night passes rather uneventfully… but in the morning I am awoken to the feeling of falling as the house disappears from under me. Thank goodness for those Boots of Landing, because while I wasn't totally awake yet I _did_ manage to land on my feet.

"What in the 9 Hells?" I mutter as I look around to notice that not only is the house gone, but the whole clearing has changed.

"I guess we had it the other way around," Lenata suggests. "The rabbit doesn't keep coming to the clearing… the clearing actually keeps coming to him!"

We pick up camp after having the clearing abandon us and make our way through the brambles and thorns once again. Thank goodness that card I played before seems to still be in effect. After what seems like three hours of hiking (hard to tell when the sun is made of wood) I can hear the sounds of water and swamp animals.

Parting the branches of a particular thorny tree we come to a large clearing some 700ft across with a boggy lake in the middle of it. Following the muddy path we make our way to the edge of the lake to find a rickety bridge leading to a small island in the mists.

"I can see a number of headstones and a pair of glowing lights on the island," says Lenata. "Do you think they might be the eyes of a creature?"

"They might be some of these annoying things," Melchior grunts as he swats at the glowing balls of light that seem to be floating around the area.

"That water looks pretty nasty," I say as I pick up a stone and skip it across the water with a flick of my wrist. After the third skip it sinks into the bog in silence with nothing else stirring its surface.

"I'll try the bridge," Melchior offers.

"Tie this rope around your waist first," Ef Utan suggests as he hands him the end of the line. "Trust me… it could come in handy if the bridge breaks and we have to pull you out."

As Melchior steps on the bridge to test it, however, a cloud of the glowing balls of light rise up from the lake to form into a winged serpent akin to the guardian spirit I conversed with so many years ago.

"I'm so _LONELY!_" it weeps and shrieks.

_Hmmph… looks like this one is going to be just as hard to talk to… just for different reasons._ I reach into my deck and slide my fingers across the card of The Winged Serpent. It seems like now is as good a time as any to play it. A shimmer of light appears above the serpent and then disappears.

"I am Mourning Choir, and I weep because of a most heinous murder!" it continues to cry.

"Murder… would this be the murder of Sonnaray the Bard?" Melchior asks grimly. "We wish to punish those who took her away. Help us achieve justice!" _Here we go again… he's going to want to bring a serpent in for questioning now._

At the mention of the bards name the weeping gets louder and more grating on my ears… until I feel like it's trying to burrow into my brain. _Oh no… I am __**not**__ going to spend the rest of my days depressed in a swamp! I've got stuff to do!_

"I'm so _sorry!_" wails Vedis in sympathy. _Crap… it must have gotten to her._

I snarl and shake my head to clear it. "Look, Mourning Choir… you can either help us or get the heck out of our way!" I draw my gun for an extra scary factor in the hopes that she'll just leave us alone. She really is sad, and I sympathize… but crying isn't going to solve anything right now.

Mourning Choir pulls back in shock and whispers a few words that I think our magical… before a mist rises up from the lake and she disappears once again.

Ef Utan mutters a few words and a gush of air ruffles my fur as it blows past us to disperse the mist. "Hmmn… I guess she's gone," he mutters before picking up the rope tied to Melchot. "We should tether ourselves to the rope when crossing the bridge, just in case."

Lenata picks up the rope and loops it around her waist before handing it to Vedis, who shakes her head and sits down. "Rope or not, I don't think that bridge is going to hold me," she says worriedly. "Besides… I need to shake off whatever Mourning Choir did to me. Don't worry about me… I've got your backs."

Lenata then raises an eyebrow and gestures the rope to me. "Nah… I think I'll be better without it, honestly," I say with a smile and a shake of my head.

The rest of them carefully cross the bridge one by one, and as it creeks and drops just above the water under Ef Utan's weight, I see why Vedis chose to stay. _We've really got to find some kind of levitation ring or something for her…_ Eventually we all make it over to the island with no interruptions, and split up to investigate.

"These headstones are just more props," Ef Utan says with disdain.

"I wonder what these balls of light are?" Lenata asks as she reaches out to poke one and they bob out of reach.

"Hey, another sarcophagus!" I point out sarcastically to Ef Utan. "Do us a favor and don't open it, ok?" He grunts in reply.

"I'll stand back and cover you all if you want to investigate the sarcophagus and those lights, ladies." Melchior offers with a tip of his hat and a pat of his holster.

As Lenata and I walk closer to the sarcophagus we can tell that the two lights we saw in the distance were actually votive candles on stands at the feet of it.

"Interesting…" Lenata mutters. "These look like they are kept lit in order to keep the undead at peace." _Good to know… note to self, don't play with the candles._

I'm looking at the lid of the sarcophagus for any kinds of writing when suddenly a ghoulish and skeletal armored figure carrying a rather large broadsword on his back comes looming out of the darkness. "What are ye doing here? Be ye trespassers or mourners?"

"We are here to mourn the passing of the bard Sonnaray," Lenata replies humbly.

"Cry now," he replies as he reaches up to draw his sword, "for this lamentation will be your last." With a swing of his giant sword over his head the votive candles are blown out and the ground begins to rumble beneath us.

Ef Utan swears behind me and I turn to see that emaciated hands have begun to reach out of the shifting dirt beneath us.

_Think fast, Kenari…_ I roll underneath the creatures next swing as an arc of Negative Energy shoots from his sword and leap on top of the sarcophagus to try and dodge the grasping hands. Reaching into my sash, I pull out "The Beating" card and concentrate on the image of the man held down by hands coming out of the ground. _If this isn't a time to play it, I don't know what is…_ I can feel a tingling of energy pass through me, and it's almost like it becomes easier for me to dodge the hands grasping at me from the ground. I only hope that it helps the others, too.

Thankfully others were paying attention to the actions of the sword wielding maniac, because for a moment, I certainly wasn't. With a tell-tale woosh of cold Vedis energy push rushes over the bog and slams into the monster as he tries to bear down on us with his sword. With a mighty "WOMP" it slams into him and launches him through a rotting tree and skidding across the ground.

"Gah! Son of a BITCH!" I hear Vedis moan across the water as she falls to her knees and grabs her head.

Shots ring past me as Melchior fires his pistols, but they don't seem to be doing much damage. The hands renew their vigor in trying to be as annoying as possible after that until Lenata stretches out her hands and a wave of energy pulses out from her across the island and into the undead creatures. The sword wielding monster groans in anger as many of the grasping hands shrivel away under her divine onslaught. Unfortunately one stubborn one manages to grab her ankle and knock her prone, though.

_Okay… we need to make sure these things don't come back before they recover from that._ I scramble to the end of the sarcophagus and pull my sparker out of my sash to relight the votive candles. "Time to go back to sleep, now…"

"Duck!" I hear Ef Utan yell and I reflexively flatten myself just in time to feel the breeze of an axe whizzing past my head.

Melchior's guns ring out in reply as Ef Utan, now free from the hands, leaps forward with his katana towards the monster. It's the cleric who steps up for the final blow, however, as a beam of light from her hands shoots past them both to sear what is left of his rotting flesh from his bones. With a rattle the bones collapse into a pile, and the noises of battle become silent.

"You ok?" I yell across the water to Vedis, who waves a hand weakly in reply.

"I think this is what we came for," says Lenata as she pulls a chain with a heart charm from the bones and puts it around her neck. "It's probably a good idea if we keep each of these charms separate from each other, just in case."

"In the meantime, I think we should get out of here and find a place to camp so Vedis can get over her headache," Ef Utan suggests and the rest of the party nods in agreement.

"Yeah… I definitely wouldn't mind getting out of here."

Fortunately the bridge doesn't give us any more trouble than usual, and we're all able to leave the creepy island behind.

The brambles, though… that's another story, as they seem to see it fit to drop a rather intimidating man in shiny armor in our way.

"Halt, adventurers! I demand that you hand over your tokens so that I may complete my most holy of quests!"

I run a hand through my hair and shake my head in disbelief. _Great… __**another**__ paladin_.

The paladin in front of us is a rather imposing figure with his gleaming armor and white bushy mustache… and in any other time and any other place I might be impressed. Now, though, after all of the chaos we've been through lately… I could care less.

"I challenge your Gods claims to these artifacts!" Melchior declares. _Hmmn… apparently he doesn't care for the paladin's holy claims either._

Melchior takes the paladin by the arm and leads him off a few feet to have a heated discussion over what I can only guess is a debate about whose god would win in a fight. I look to Lenata and roll my eyes at the two, and she just manages to cover her laugh with her hand.

"Fine, I will allow you and your companions to come with me on my quest… but I must kill the dragon!" the shiny paladin announces in a huff. "It seems that you have obtained some of the tokens I had that were stolen from me by that meddlesome Brambelson."

"Who _is_ this guy?" I whisper to Vedis.

"I remember a childhood story of a paladin named Alagon that seems awfully similar to this man," Vedis replies. "He lost his faith with his god because on his quest he slaughtered the innocent."

My eyebrow rises in surprise. "And we're _choosing_ to travel with this guy?"

"You know what they say about keeping your enemies where you can see them…" she shrugs as the party gathers and we move on through the brambles.

After a few hours the thorny bushes part into another clearing with what looks like an old worn mansion in the distance. "The Weaver resides here over the Man Molds, where all reborn," says Alagon with a wave of his hand at the mansion… before it lands on the hilt of his sword. "And now you _will_ give me the rest of the tokens so that I may finish my most holy of quests!"

"What, already? I figured you were going to wait until we got another token at least before you were going to turn on us!" I mutter as I slip my hands into my gauntlets. Suddenly a lariat flies through the air and attempts to bind Alagon, but he is able to cast it aside with his sword before swinging it down on the place where I was standing just a moment before.

_Paladins… I think I might have a card just for this!_ I reach two fingers into my sash and pull out "The Paladin" and concentrate on the card. After a moment there is a faint glimmer of energy around him, and then nothing. _Well… I hope that did something helpful, anyway…_

Lenata puts her hands together and whispers a prayer to Celestian for a spell… but from the frustrated look on her face it doesn't look like anything happened. Thankfully, Melchior was ready to tell this paladin what he can do with his holy quest as he whips out his pistols and blows a mighty fine hole in chest, knocking him back into a tree.

With a final slice from Ef Utan and his katana and a few slashes from my claws we are finally able to finish off Alagon… at least until he is remade again in those Man Molds he mentioned. In the meantime, though… I wonder if he has any other tokens on him?

After some searching we are able to divvy up the spoils to everyones satisfaction. Vedis received his Amulet of Natural Armor, Lenata received some potions and a pouch of Dust of Appearance, Melchior received his Belt of Mighty Constitution, I got a nice Cloak of Resistance to help with those pesky attacks on what little willpower I still have, and Ef Utan got a rather pretty sword with flames etched along the blade.

"Nice… I love the style!" I comment as Ef tests the blade with a few swings.

"I can tell it's magical, but for the life of me I can't figure out how to activate it!" he replies in frustration.

"Can I see it?" Ef looks at me warily and I chuckle. "I'll give it back, I promise. I just want to see if I can make it work for you." He hands it over and I run my fingers down the patterns in appreciation. "_Very_ nice work. Ah… and see, right here in the filigree there is some very skillfully hidden text. It looks like it says….ah yes… _Flametongue._ " I hand the sword back with a wink. "Just let me stand back before you try it out."

Once everyone is clear he whispers the name of the sword and with a WHOOSH flames light along the blade and shoot out into one of the bushes. "Yes… that will do," Ef declares with a grin as he sheathes the sword.

"While the paladin lost his way long ago, this god of his is still worth respect," Melchior declares as he takes the paladins shield and begins to build a cairn around it. "May his god Iomidac receive him and show him the error of his ways."

"You know, I have a theory about those balls of lights that we've been encountering," Melchior continues as we finish up and make our way to the mansion. "I believe that they are the souls of previous visitors such as ourselves. Since they are not a part of the story, they cannot be 'reborn' in these molds… so they are turned into these balls of light to forever float in this cursed oblivion."

"Then perhaps our quest to right this broken story will also help these poor souls find their peace," Lenata replies. "With Celestian's guidance I can only hope it will be so."

"Whatever they are, I just know that I'm never going to become one of those… _things_," I scoff. "This story isn't fit to scare Gheldaneth children with at bedtime… so I plan on rewriting it before that happens."

"Well nothing's going to happen while we're standing around here," Ef Utan mutters as he strides ahead. "Come on."

* * *

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

The morning sun rose on its wheel-and-pulley system, or whatever it takes to get a cardboard sun into the sky in this place, and the clearing just 'poofed' out of existence. Seems the clearing goes to Brambleson, not the other way around. Melchior will have to wait for another day to interrogate the rabbit. For Brambleson's sake, I hope that day never comes. There's GOT to be some statute of limitations on how long a fake character can expect to be punished for the murder of somebody who would already be dead due to old age. Especially when he's fuzzy, cute, and adorably inept.

Poor Kenari. The house she was sleeping on just disappeared from beneath her, but she always manages to land on her feet. Still. Got to be a rude awakening.

We broke camp and picked a direction to travel through the bramble patch. In this place, the Bramble is like the Flogistan between the Spheres of different plot lines in the greater story. So far, only the cook has had any idea about the presence of Melchot. The rest of the characters have either been evasive, lying, or too highly distractable to give our questions any real answers. Everybody thus far has been terrified of Cesarian. Just what have we gotten ourselves into this time?

Hours of wandering through the briars brought us to another destination. The clearing was very large, with a lake in the center and an island at the heart of the lake. Honestly, the lake is more of a boggy marsh moat, but none of us felt like testing out how well the local wildlife liked our tasty flesh. The only non-aqueous access to the island was a sagging rope-bridge. I could tell right away that it wasn't up to holding a Maenad's weight. There was NO WAY I was getting on that thing.

Before the others got a chance to test out their luck, a mournful Coatl appeared in front of the bridge, so very glad for some company. We tried to talk to her, but even Kenari couldn't get her to cheer up, even after she played the corresponding card, and she'd managed a Coatl that was ten times the size of this one, back in Bralspace. The Coatl was crying for the dead Sonaree and nothing could be done to alleviate her sorrow.

Toward the end of our interaction, the Coatl did something to try to make **us** as sad as she was. The others didn't take to kindly to that. Before they could attack or do her much damage, the Coatl disappeared into the misty bog, leaving me with my buzz officially harshed. Sometimes I hate being an empath, and a weak-willed one at that.

Ef tied a rope around his waist as they all bickered over who was going first and how many of them would get on at once. I wished Word was still with us so he could fly me over, but I soon changed my tune and was glad of remaining on the other side. The bridge would only hold one at a time, as Ef's weight made the bridge nearly touch the water as he neared its center. The rest followed suit and I moped around, feeling left behind.

Kenari and Lenata called out what they found as they searched the island. It was a miniature graveyard with cardboard headstones and a nice, coffin-shaped tomb with Sonaree's name 'carved' in the front. Honestly is everything made out of pasteboard here? They spent some time looking around and scrutinizing the candles set out on Sonaree's tomb. The candles were meant to keep the dead things from rising again.

It wasn't long before a dark specter loomed out of nothing at the foot of the bard's final resting place, forming into a litch-king. A large one. Another player in the conspiracy and a card in the deck. He asked them in a menacing way if they were mourners or trespassers, and Ef said they were there to mourn the lost Sonaree. The specter was mollified for only a moment, but it seems that was just a ruse. He quickly knocked over one of the candles, extinguishing it, and the undead began rising from their graves. Ghastly arms shot up and grabbed at my friends on the other side. Now do you see why I was glad to remain behind?

Honestly, I've never trusted the undead, especially after what happened with the ghosts and our helm in the flow, so I was ready for him. I knocked him flying with a blast of icy force, amping the power up as high as I could. He smashed through a tree and into a second one, and I was left with a pounding migraine. Psychic ennervation is a royal bitch.

Thankfully, that gave my teammates all the time they needed to bring down the pain on the Barrow King. In no time at all, it seemed Lenata was finishing him off with a bout of positive energy while Kenari re-lit the candle, sending the zombies back to bed (those that escaped total destruction from Lenata's channeling, anyway). Lenata found the third token in the crumbled ash that used to be the Barrow King and that seemed to be that.

Three tokens down and three more to go, we were about to head to our next destination when out of the Brambles came a Paladin. He demanded that we turn over the tokens we had gathered thus far so that he may fulfill his destiny as the one who killed Cesarian. Obviously, we weren't about to hand them over to a total stranger, so Kenari and Ef wheedled out the Paladin's story. After finding out that he had no tokens of his own, had in fact held a few and lost them, we were more reluctant to give them over.

We asked to aid him, instead. Ef tried the logical approach, promising that of course the Paladin would strike the killing blow. We'd just… soften the dragon up first, and make sure the Paladin would actually survive to get to his final target in the first place. Like most paladins I've met, he was bull-headed in the extreme, saying, "This is MY task. You are not faithful enough to aid me in it," or some such holier-than thou rot.

Melchior took the greatest exception to the questioning of his faith, and challenged the Paladin to a philosophical, theological debate. I couldn't help but zone out on this. What's to debate? The gods are real. I've MET some of them, including Melchior's, Kenari's, and my own. Granted, I hadn't known Murlynd was a god when I met him, otherwise I would have stammered and tripped on my tongue and just stood there trembling and silent (or knelt there) as I'd done before and since.

In the end, Melchior won out, and we were off once more! The Paladin knew the way ahead as he had traveled this way so many times before. He told us of the giant ant queen, 'the weaver,' who ran the wax-works. (What is with all the GIANT BUGS?)

As we were nearing our destination, the Paladin turned on us, and once again demanded we hand over the tokens. What is it with these people? Did Sonaree just hate dynamic characters or something? Everybody's stuck, unable to change or grow in the least. Maybe that's what they mean when they say the story is broken. Everybody's a static character.

I tried the 'boil 'em in their armor' trick I haven't done since the Endless Stair in Nova Roma. I didn't even singe his hair before Melchior blew two fist-sized holes clean through him, and Ef, Kenari, and Lenata finished him off, although Lenata broke her spear in the process. I'm never going to EVER question Melchior's faith. I don't want to end up like that Paladin. We got some neat goodies from him, though. The armor itself was a total loss. I snagged an amulet of natural armor, Lenata got some spell-type things. There were a few potions here or there, but the really cool thing in my estimation was the long-sword. We all took a break while Melchior buried the shield the Paladin carried. (The device on the front was worthy of respect, he said. He cast a disparaging glance at the Paladin, himself. Wow. He really doesn't like that guy. He left him out to rot and buried the shield? Harsh.)

Kenari is even now figuring out how the sword works for Ef. It's magical and goes by the name 'flame tongue.' I sat down to write in my journal and drink some water, and WHOOSH! There it goes. What was the activation word? I can't remember. Seems odd enough that we wouldn't be saying it by mistake in the Flow.

Ahh, adventure. Times like these, I hardly ever think about the… hour before we plunged into the Plane of Time. Killing things and taking their stuff, running around, solving mysteries, it's times like these when we're on the road that I feel that sense of family that Ef wrote about. Even Melchior is beginning to fit in, and he's been with us such a short time. He's a tough, lone-wolf type, absolutely certain who he is and what he's doing. No ambiguity there. Makes him a hard sell at first, but I think we all respect him just a bit for being that way.

Ah, well. Break time's over. Off we go to the wax works!


	31. Chapter 31

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

As we get closer to the mansion we can see that there must be activity inside. Columns of greasy smoke churn from the chimneys on the roof as the smell of burning wax pervades the area. All of the windows are boarded, however… which makes me wonder. Are they trying to keep things out, or _in_?

Melchior seems to notice something on the ground and kneels down for a moment to inspect the dirt. "Hmmn…. there seem to be tracks coming _from_ the house, but none going _in_ that I can find."

"That goes along with what Alagon said, then," says Vedis. "Storykin are reborn in there and come out, but don't have any reason to go in."

"Assuming we're going to avoid the main entrance again, shall we see if we can find a back door?" I suggest. The rest of the group nods in agreement and we make our way around the house to find a nondescript back door for me to investigate.

After a few moments I whistle as I follow some cleverly hidden wires to a set of holes in the ceiling with the remnants of wax around the edges. "I get the feeling that they don't care for visitors," I say sarcastically to the others as I disable the traps and unlock the door.

Once I'm done the doors creak open to reveal a small room filled with crates and creepy wax mannequins. On the wall is a small plaque in a language reminiscent of Ancient Thorass with a warning. "Visitors will be scalded."

"How nice of them to put the warning _after_ the trap," Vedis mutters.

"Guys… I don't like these mannequins," Melchior warns. "Take a look at this one… it looks like Robelar of the Circle of Eight back on Greyhawk!"

"A big-wig, I take it?" I ask, as in our few trips to Greyhawk we spent more time shopping than anything.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"There's a slight magical aura to them, but nothing that really stands out," Ef offers as his eyes glow with his spell.

"Check out this door behind the crates, though!" I reply as I move some of them out of the way to find a small hidden door. "Shall we check it out?"

"Ladies first," Ef replies with a gesture of his hand at the door. I chuckle and run my fingers along the edges of the door inspecting it for the traps that all hidden doors seem to come with these days. Lo and behold, I am not disappointed, either; as I get to the handle I find a small indentation and a rather nasty needle that seems to be coated in something. "Come to mama," I whisper as I pull out my tools and manage to disengage it from the door intact. "You never know when this might come in handy!" I then wrap the needle trap carefully and place it in my pack for safe keeping.

Once the traps and locks are taken care of we open the door to reveal a 5ft wide empty hallway. _Yeah right…empty._ I carefully make my way down the hallway a few feet at a time with Ef Utan following behind as I inspect the floor carefully. We make it a good ways down the hallway when suddenly I hear a click and freeze as the door we came in slams shut. Ef turns around and is about to go back to the door when I notice the holes opening in the ceiling and launch myself into his back just in time to push the both of us out of the way of the jets of hot wax shooting down where we once stood.

"Son of a… is it just me or am I detecting a theme?" Ef Utan groans as he sits up and rubs his head.

_Ow…ow…ow… definitely not doing that again._ "I don't know… but I am about ready to throw away my candles out of spite," I groan as I help him up and we go back to the door separating us from the rest of the group. Thankfully it's not locked from our side, and we are able to open it again to get the group back together.

"Are you guys ok?" Lenata asks in concern. "What happened?"

"No worse for wear, thanks to Kenaris quick actions," Ef Utan replied. "They seem to have an affection for hot wax, so I suggest we keep on our toes."

I smile at the compliment but keep my mouth shut. Knowing Ef if I say anything that will probably be the last one I hear for awhile. "I did notice something interesting before the wax treatment, though. There's _another_ secret door at the end of that hallway, and if they are going to go to _this_ much trouble to hide it, I _definitely_ want to see what all the hubbub is about."

"Let me just make sure this door remains open this time," Ef mutters as he jams one of his daggers into the hinges.

Once we get through the next door we come to another door and a hallway. I for one am all about leaving no door unopened, so I unlock the door to the left to find a chilling sight. The small room is filled with large jars reminiscent of the canonic jars of the rituals of home where the priests would contain the internal organs of the dead. These jars smell of burnt wax, however… and instead of the faces of the gods on the lids, there seem to be the faces of humans. I even recognize two of them as powerful wizards thanks to my many stints in Seeker libraries. One of them is Hallister Blackstaff from the Realms, and the other is Bigby from Greyhawk. First Robelar and now these guys? A chill run downs my spine as I wonder why they might have jars such as these dedicated to powerful wizards of different worlds.

"I don't like this, guys… I don't like this at all. I don't think these guys are part of the story… so would they try to recreate these men out of wax… other than…" I gulp as a thought hits me. "Other than to replace the _real_ ones with these fake replicas?"

Vedis gasps. "What if the 10th Pit made a deal with Cessarian? If they get their Dream-jammer, they could travel to _every_ sphere and replace their leaders with these wax replicas!"

"Well that does it then… these things have to go," Ef Utan answers as he strides forward.

"Hold up!" I caution as the glint of something strange catches my eye in the dust. "If these things are what we think they are, they aren't going to have just left them here for just anybody. Let me check it out first."

I scan the room carefully now that I am not distracted by the jars and notice the now tell-tale holes in the ceiling… and the walls… and the floor. "Oh-boy… yeah… this is probably going to take me a bit."

"Be careful," Ef Utan warns. "The rest of you, why don't you check out the hall? Just don't go through any other doors until we're done here. I'll stay and back up Kenari in case something happens."

"Why Ef, I didn't know you cared," I laugh as I find a safe place to kneel and pull out my tools to sift through the dust.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Kenari, we need you in order to get through this place alive," Ef scoffs.

_Hmmn… what's this?_ I use one of my brushes to clear off whatever caught my eye earlier to find a chunk of a broken mirror. It bears investigation, so I use the edge of my sash to pick it up and stash it in one of its pockets.

"Hey guys, we found a Spelljammer tapestry on the wall!" Vedis calls out around the corner.

"I wonder if it's by the same person who made that tapestry in the bar?" I ask aloud as I tear some rags and stopper some of the holes in the floor.

"Even if it isn't, what the heck is it doing here?" Ef replies. "Could that person with the canister we saw in the vision have brought it?"

"Look, I'll be okay, and it's still going to take me a bit. Why don't you go see what they've gotten themselves into? I swear on whatever number of lives I have left that nothing will happen." Ef snorts and walks around the hallway as I continue to snip wires, plug holes with rags and mark safe spots to step with chalk for the next hour.

Eventually I am able to disable the traps to my satisfaction and dust myself off as I hear Ef cursing over the squabbles of the others. I chuckle and walk around the corner to join them as they're pointing and arguing over a tapestry on the wall.

"I'm not going to touch it… _you_ touch it! It's radiating psionics like you wouldn't believe!"  
Vedis warns.

"I could shoot it down," Melchior offers.

"Oh good god," Ef mutters as he unsheathes his sword and uses the flat of the blade to pull the tapestry aside. Behind it is a curious small door about half-way up the wall, reminiscent of wall safes I've encountered in the past.

"I'm all for seeing what's behind door number two, but in the meantime I think that last room is now safe."

The others nod and we return to the other room. "Okay, just stay within the chalk lines and you should be safe," I warn as I point to my work on the floor. Melchior whistles in appreciation as he takes in the remnants of disabled traps strewn across the floor. "Yeah… these things are _definitely_ important," I reply. "There's some strange writing around the lids of the jars… so I'll bet my last whisker that they're magically trapped. I can try to disable them, but I wanted you all to be aware of the danger first." I gesture with my hands and shoo them out of the room. "Go on now… I wouldn't want you all to get singed."

Lenata looks at me in concern over her shoulder. "Do be careful, Kenari."

"Hey, I always _try_ to be," I joke and turn to the Bigby jar to see what I can do.

You know, all things considered, I've been lucky in my life as an adventuring rogue so far. I've been taking everything as it comes the best I can, rolling with the punches and letting the chaos pass around me. These jars, though… they truly unnerve me…which is probably why I missed that last rune.

I can feel the searing heat at my back as I dive out of the room of Canopic jars and the shockwave of the blast knocks me into the wall. _Great… I'm never going to hear the end of this one from Ef Utan… let's think of a story quick!_

"Kenari? What happened?" Lenata asks in concern as they all hurry around the corner to see what happened.

I wince at the disapproving look from Ef and wave them off for a second as the ringing clears from my ears. "They _definitely_ don't want anyone messing with those jars," I mutter and gesture towards the remnants of wax, pottery and pieces of internal organs all over the floor of the room. "But look at what was in them!"

Vedis looks and promptly turns away with a moan. "Disgusting!"

Lenata gasps in shock as she takes in the mess of reagents and organ shaped lumps. "They were making homunculi!"

"Which is exactly why I feel we need to destroy these things. In fact, I am rather determined that these things are going to go BOOM," I conclude.

"I agree… but we're not about to have you risk your life again," Ef replies. "There's got to be a better way to do this."

"Well… I've got a rope in my pack, we could always tie it around the other jar, stand around the corner, and pull it down that way?" Melchior offers.

"Works for me!" Vedis grins. "Let's do this!"

After a few minutes of careful tying, we give the rope enough slack that we're crouching around the corner and down the hall by the tapestry they discovered earlier. Ef Utan, ever the bodyguard, is in front with his back to the explosive room while Melchior readies to pull the rope. I'm thinking of how I will explain all of this to Bast when I see her when the countdown begins.

"3….2….1….."

**BOOM!**

The hallway shakes with the force of the explosion as dust and plaster rain down from above… but fortunately the majority of it was contained in the room. I look around to see that everyone else seems no worse for wear before peeking around the corner. "Woah… I think we got more than one jar in that blast." The walls, floor and ceiling are splattered with organs and pottery shards as what's left of the wax drains into the now exposed holes in the floor.

"Yeah… I think we're done here," Ef Utan confirms as he steps around to look. "Now come on, or have you forgotten that safe in the wall we found behind the tapestry?"

My ears perk up and I grin. "You know, I _did_ forget about that!" I also forgot about the cards… because now that I think about it, I believe we there is one called "The Waxworks." Doh! As we walk down the hallway I slip it out of my sash and let Ef walk ahead before playing it. A slight energy radiates over us all, and then disappears.

I slap my hands together and rub them excitedly as I look at the tapestry. "You said it's psionic, right?" I ask Vedis as I scan it for any kinds of traps around where it's hanging.

"Yup… it's radiating psionic energy like you wouldn't believe," Vedis answers. "I'm willing to bet that it's psychoportation power."

"Psycho-whatsis?"

Vedis sighs. "Using psionics instead of magic to teleport."

I fight the urge to lick the tapestry and declare it _mine._ "Okay then… well, it definitely looks like the same artist who did the tapestry of the Spelljammer back at the Portaljammer Bar. Look, you can even see her signature underneath the tail. It doesn't look trapped though…. so…" I grab the tapestry by the edges and with a flick of my wrists it flies off of its hangers and I am rolling it up to put it in my pack. "… I guess I will just store it for safekeeping!"

Lenata giggles behind me as Ef Utan rolls his eyes. "Fine… but what about the safe?"

_Ah yes… the safe!_ I lean in and peer carefully around the edges of the small door in the wall, as I fully expect to see some traps. _Okay… there's a poison needle trap… and another…and another… and _**_that_**_ one is a lightning spell, and… Bast help me._

I step back and whistle in shock… as I've never seen so many traps around a door in my _life_. "I don't know, guys… I actually don't think I can handle this one."

"What do you mean?" Ef Utan asks in concern.

"Well… let me put it this way. If I opened this door now, I would turn into a poison pincushion just in time to get struck by about six lightning bolts… at least."

Melchior whistles. "Well then… what do we do now?"

"Hey now, I didn't say we weren't going to open it, did I? When something has _that_ many traps on it, it's _bound_ to be good! We just need to think of another way to do this… because I think I probably already used up one of my nine lives on those jars back there."

"Speaking of the jars… what if we just find a way to activate all of the traps from a distance?" Ef suggests.

"We could blow it up again…" says Vedis.

"I've got some bottles of Alchemist Fire!" says Lenata.

"I've got some powder horns and extra bullets… we could use it to make a fuse that leads to a pile of ammo and Alchemist's Fire and blow that trap door to kingdom come!" Melchior finishes with a grin.

_Have I ever told you how much I love my friends?_

"Okay, if we're going to do this, we need to make sure that we have a clear path outside before we set it off," I tell the others. "Melchior and Vedis, you two guard that back door we came in. Ef and Lenata, you guys make sure that hallway is clear. I will set up the explosion, so when you see me running outside, do try and keep up."

"All right guys, that sounds like a plan to me. Everyone cough up whatever spare ammo, gunpowder or Alchemist Fire you've got to Kenari and move to your stations," Ef Utan orders.

After a few minutes I've got a pile of bullets, four bottles of Alchemist Fire, and two powder horns to try and set off the world full of hurt waiting in that door. It's only when I feel the pain in my chest that I realize I've been holding my breath as I carefully place the last of the bullets on top of the pile.

I back away slowly until I round the corner and give the nod to Ef Utan, who calls out to Melchior to pull the rope to knock over the candle that lights the gunpowder and… well, you get the idea.

"Fire in the hole!" I hear him yell from the back door and we all quickly run out to join him… with still no trace of activity from the mansions residents. "Well, if _this_ doesn't wake them up I don't know what will!" I chuckle as we all gather outside.

**BA-BOOM!**

I swear, the force of that explosion lifted the house off of its foundations for just a second before it settled again. We wait a few seconds for any signs of activity after our second explosion of the day… yet _still_ nothing.

"Maybe this Marsalee is deep underground?" I wonder aloud as I do my best to tame my now static-filled fur.

"We'll keep an eye out for her while you go check that trapped door," Ef Utan replies as he draws his katana. "I just hope it worked."

While the back door was intact, the door to that hallway was unfortunately in much worse shape; it took our combined efforts to remove the rubble from the doorway before I can squeeze my way through again. Eventually I make it through the rubble, burnt wax, and scattered poison needles to find that little door perfectly intact… with the traps in the process of resetting.

"NO!" I blurt out as I pull my tools from my sash and scramble to unlock the small door. "No…no….no…not going through that again! You can take your lightning and stick it up your…"

_CLICK_

I breathe a huge sigh and fall to my knees in relief as the door springs open… and that's it.

So what's in the safe, already?" Vedis yells out in frustration from her place of safety behind the corner.

_Oh yeah!_

I look up at the small door as it creaks open to reveal… a single silver scroll case resting on a pair of teak hooks. "It's a scroll case from the looks of it… don't know what's inside it, though," I call out.

"Trapped?" asks Ef Utan as the rest come from around the corner to take a look.

I can just spy the catches under the hooks that will surely give way and activate something if the case is removed. "Oh yeah, it's trapped."

"Well, assuming that these traps aren't getting any easier now that we can actually see the prize… what do you suggest?"

"Hey Ef… you've got that spell that does that magic hand-grabbing thing, right? Could you take cover around the corner and use that to grab the case?"

"I have to have line of sight to the object to make it work, unfortunately," he replies with a shrug.

An idea strikes me as I pull my little hand mirror from my sash. "Couldn't we use some mirrors so you could still see it? Any of you guys have another one?"

Lenata pulls a small mirror with the symbol of Celestian on the back from her pack and hands it to me with a smile as Ef shrugs in resignation. "Sure… why not… worth a shot, anyway."

A few creative applications of twine later we're taking cover behind the corner and crossing our fingers that it works as Ef squints at the mirrors and mutters the words of his spell. I close my eyes and plug my ears, as I have no idea what to expect from this one… but all I end up feeling is his boot in my side as he tries to get my attention.

"It's not working," he mutters in frustration. "It's like there's some kind of barrier on that safe where magic just can't get through."

Melchior then steps up and pushes his hat back on his head. "Well, no offense to your magic and all… but when all else fails, perhaps we should try the old fashioned way." He then scoops one of his guns out of his holsters and spins it for effect. "Get behind cover, everybody… I'm going to see if I can knock it off those hooks with a well-placed bullet!"

I'm actually eager to see this one, as Melchior has displayed a skill with his guns that I'm not sure I could ever achieve. The others resume their places around the corner as I do my best to peek around his side to watch the action. With a click and a bang the bullet fires and _TING!_ it strikes the scroll case, launching it off of its hooks… where it's immediately followed by a **BOOM!** as the shockwave of the explosion from the trap sends the case flying down the hallway.

"Gotcha!" Ef yells as he snags the case out of the air with his Mage Hand spell and tucks it into his belt.

"Um… guys?" Vedis looks worried as she points up at the cracks forming ceiling. "I think we should get out of here…"

Now that she mentions it… I can feel vibrations coming from under the floorboards.

"RUN!"


	32. Chapter 32

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

The rumbles and vibrations increase as we take off down the hallway… when suddenly jets of melted wax start to shoot up through the cracks in the floor. I spin out of the way as wax sprays upwards and dive through the doorway into the room beyond… where I immediately have to dodge falling crates as the walls shudder and shake. "This whole place is going to go! Come on!"

Vedis emerges from the house behind me with her goggles and hardened skin giving her some protection from the geysers… but I can't see anyone else through the dust and the wax. "Where are the rest of them?" I call out worriedly.

"Shit! Stay here!" she replies as she covers her head and runs back into the chaos.

_No…no..no… this can't be good. Come on guys… you've got to make it out of there!_

Just as I'm debating whether I can make it back in there the doors crash open with the force of Ef Utan charging through them… with Vedis slung over his shoulder and the others following close behind. Suddenly there is a loud **WHOMP!** as the roof explodes and a shower of melted wax and wood fragments comes raining down on us all.

"Stay close!" Vedis yells as she reaches up from her position on Ef's back and fires her Cold Energy Pulse into the sky… creating a relatively safe zone for the moment as the scalding wax falls to the ground around us. "Thank Morpheus…" she mutters as Ef Utan sets her back on her feet.

"I guess we put the place through one explosion too many," I joke as a way to relieve the stress of the moment. I don't even want to think about how many times we came close to dying in there. "Shall we see if that scroll case was worth all of the fuss?"

Ef Utan pulls the silver scroll case from his belt and hands it to me. "I'm rather curious myself."

It's an interesting piece of work… quite a lovely silver case with leaves and vines engraved along it. When I try to open it, however… neither of the endcaps want to budge. "Hmmn… should've figured it wouldn't be that easy," I mutter. I run one of my nails along the engraved patterns to see if I can detect a recessed button, but that's a negative too. I'm about ready to bang it against a rock like a human when my eye catches something odd in the pattern of engraved leaves: musical notes.

"Okay… I'm going to try something, but I swear if I hear any jokes about caterwauling somebody is going to get _cut_," I joke before taking a deep breath and doing my best to sing the notes engraved along the side of the tube. Suddenly there is the sound of a click from inside of it… so I continue to sing the notes until the clicks continue and the end cap of the case releases.

Vedis cheers as the case opens and the rest gather around me as I carefully pull out two sheets of parchment and unroll them. I scan over them and pick out enough formulae that I can tell this is magical writing for spells. "Hey Lenata," I ask as I hold the scroll up to face her. "What does this say?"

The priest mutters a few words and her eyes begin to glow softly as she scans the parchment and steps back with a gasp. "By Celestian… this is a scroll for creating your own Demiplane!"

"Yes!" Vedis exclaims and pumps her fist. "I've always wanted my own vacation home!"

"Do you think they used this magic to create the plane we're in?" Ef Utan asks as Lenata reads over the second scroll and grimaces. "What is the second one about?"

"Ugh… it's for summoning a… a Froghemoth!" she replies in disgust. "Why would anyone want to do _that_?"

"Maybe they have trouble with Flyhemoths," I snort as I carefully roll the scrolls back up into the case and place them in my sack for safe-keeping.

"Those scrolls are incredibly high level magic, Vedis… there's no way any of us could use them _now_… but they are worth keeping safe for later purposes," Lenata says to a now despondent Vedis.

"Well, if nothing has come out of the rubble or underground by now after all of that… I think we're done here, guys," says Ef Utan as he scans the area for activity. "What say we move on?"

* * *

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

Well, we made it through the wax-works… kinda. We never left the first floor, really. But we made it out alive, and that's something. Never have I been so grateful that Kenari is still traveling with us as I am today.

The "Man Molds," where presumably all the Story-Kin were resurrected when they die (or when the story is started over, whichever it happens to be), looked to be nothing more than an old, boarded up building. It would have seemed totally abandoned if not for the multitude of tracks that surrounded the place, and all of them coming from within.

The place was booby-trapped to high heaven. We chose to enter through the back, like good little trespassers. What greeted us there was a similar trap to the front door, which Kenari handily disarmed. Instead of a doorbell, the door greeted visitors with a shower of hot wax, with a welcome sign for people INSIDE that first hallway, stating that visitors would be boiled alive. Way to put the cart before the horse, Marselee. It was pitch-black inside. Some of us can see in the dark, but I can't. Ef used his glowing katana as a torch. Creepy, man-sized molds of people dotted the place, lining the hallways. Marselee's idea of interior decorating left much to be desired. If these molds were for bringing people to life within the story, it would seem that the conspirators were trying to build an army. Secret doors were everywhere, and those were booby-trapped, too. Even after Kenari had taken apart a trap from one of those secret doors, the door had slammed shut when one of us trod on a pressure plate. The boom of the door was so loud, we ran outside again to have more room to fight whatever was coming out to investigate.

"It's quiet," Ef said.

"Too quiet," Melchior agreed.

They shared a macho-man look and nodded their heads.

"Well, whatever it is," Kenari declared, "it's not coming out."

"Either Marselee is so deep down that she didn't hear, or she's not even remotely concerned about whatever made it," Lenata supplied.

"What makes you think she's underground?" I asked, adding, "Aside from the fact that she's an ant."

"Look at all the boarded-up windows. It's pitch dark in there. Something tells me she doesn't like sunlight much."

"What if she is coming, but she's just so far away that it's taking a long time?" Kenari wondered.

"How much time do you think we have?" Ef grinned suggestively. I knew what THAT look meant.

I huffed. "Why is it that you only proposition us when you think we're about to DIE?" Damn him. I was beginning get over all of the angst from that first time and come to grips with the idea that it would probably never happen again. I mean, he DID say he just wanted to be friends. At least, that's the idea that I got from his letter.

"I'd just rather go out with a smile on my face!" He shot back, laughing. I rolled my eyes and shared a 'look' with Lenata. Finally, she couldn't help but chuckle. Traitor. I thought we were in this together. Apparently, she'll never be as messed up about it as I am. Was. Ugh, just shoot me already.

Kenari coughed to get our attention, and we sobered. Back to business.

We went inside again, ready to get things over with. Through another secret door was a room with three more molds inside. Kenari told us not to go in. The whole room was rigged to kill us. We had to leave Kenari alone to work the room over for a full hour and find something else to do. While we waited for her to disarm that room, Ef, Lenata and Melchior were checking out a tapestry that was around the corner and down the hall from the room Kenari was in. It was an image of the Spelljammer, was probably done by the same artist who did the one in Sigil. It hung from the ceiling from two braided cords, and was framed by a pair of cutlasses. After a while, Lenata called me over to look.

When I arrived, she smiled at me and said, "It has an aura, but it's not magical. It's Psionic."

I approached to stand next to her, suddenly fascinated by the artwork. I pulled out the psicrystal necklace that Luigi had given me and activated it. He said it would help me detect psionics and I'd used it once before on the Illithid ship and the whole place had lit up with lines of power. I concentrated on the tapestry, and did my best to discern the differences in the auras.

It was ninth-level stuff, a mixture of psychoportation and clairsentience energies. Beyond that, it was too complex for me to tell. I told them what I'd found and explained the difference in the schools and what they were for. Psychoportation translated to teleport and planar travel and clairsentience translated to divination, and so on. I urged them not to try anything with it or we could all end up transported somewhere else before we were done here, possibly somewhere more dangerous. As an afterthought, I suggested that we wait until Kenari finished with the other room before even touching the tapestry, in case it was trapped, just like everything else. When she finally shouted "Eureka!" and let us know she was done, we called her in to look at the tapestry, too.

She looked it over, and shook her head. "The tapestry itself isn't trapped, and neither are the swords."

I worried the tapestry was in itself a trap.

"Oh, for the love of—I'll do it," Ef said, and used his sword to move the tapestry aside. It didn't react, but a few inches off the floor, set into the wall, was another door. It had been completely hidden by the tapestry.

"Now THAT," Kenari said, pointing to the door, "is trapped. Get the tapestry out of the way so I can see how badly."

We worked to clear the wall in front of the door, taking down the tapestry and stowing it in Kenari's haversack. It would be worth a LOT of cash were we to find the right buyer in Sigil. I had no need of a cutlass, and neither did Ef, but he suggested that we take them and give them to Takero and Hatuk. I agreed it was a good idea, so we each strapped one on.

Kenari looked it over and I swear she turned a little white under her fur. She blew out a breath and continued staring. "That's going to be tough," she murmured to herself. "Oh, boy, that's NASTY," she muttered again. After a while, she shuddered. "I can't bypass all that," she admitted. "There are too many magical traps at too high a level for me to even try. I suggest we figure out another way to get into it. But first, we should go deal with that room you all just had me spend an hour making safe."

What greeted us was a room with some of the paneling removed to reveal nozzles that she'd stopped up with rags, wires pulled aside and marked with bright strips of cloth, chalk lines and 'X'es telling us where we could step and where we could not. At the far end were three more molds. At each of the molds' feet were large canopic jars. The real shocker here was that the jars were trapped, too. Kenari said that they were beyond even her ability to bypass, and that they'd likely explode in her face if she tried. We all agreed that whatever was inside those jars was not worth her life.

Lenata and Ef both recognized the figures on the molds. Even Kenari said she knew who Bigby was. All three of them were legendary arcanists. None of us wanted to see these molds bring them to life. Can you imagine? Three legendary wizard/sorcerer/illusionists on the same level as our late Imaskari? Who would want to go up against that?

We didn't, that was for sure, so we ended up going around the corner with a rope tied to a jar and setting off the trap from a safe distance. The jar went "Boom!" We figured that no matter how much noise we made, nobody was going to come get us. They already knew we were here. We did it again with each of the jars, until we were relatively sure that the molds and the jars were destroyed. No one was using the legendary Bigby to consolidate their power or for any other reason. Pottery shards, melted wax, and artificial organs littered the room. The 'Booms' had set off a few more traps in a chain reaction. There wasn't very much left in there, and the room was obviously structurally compromised.

That left secret door number two to contend with. We had the idea of dealing with the trapped door in the same way as we did with the jars, so we sat down and brainstormed how we could blow the door. I thought of alchemist's fire, and Melchior thought of lighting a fuse from the gunpowder our gun-toting members had on hand. In the end, it was decided that we'd set up a couple of bottles of the alchemist's fire in a pile of powder at the base of the door, with more gun powder acting as a fuse leading out the doors to a safe distance away, with a string tied to a lit candle at the end of the powder. Kenari set the pile, Melchior set the fuse and lit the candle, and Lenata pulled the string to topple the candle onto the fuse. Ef and I stood guard at the doorways leading outside to make sure they didn't slam shut and trap anyone inside.

The scenario was set up perfectly, and went off without a hitch. After the ensuing ruckus died down, we rushed back inside to find the door still intact, the walls scorched with fire and lightning marks, and a tiny forest of needles dotting the hallway. Kenari went to disable the locks on the door as fast as her nimble little fingers could move, because the traps were magically re-setting.

The last lock clicked open and she breathed a relieved sigh as the traps were aborted and the door creaked outward.

The room was no bigger than a closet, lined in lead. Inside was nothing more than a scroll held up on a stand. Kenari found that the scroll wasn't itself trapped, but the stand holding it was. Back around the corner we went, and Ef tried using telekinetic fist, Mage Hand, and a few other spells to grab it, with ordinary hand mirrors (supplied by Kenari and Lenata) allowing him line-of-sight while remaining behind cover. The lead-lined closet stopped all magical attempts to grab anything inside it, like there was a force-field at the door.

In a display of expert marksmanship, Melchior shot a bullet off the inside wall of the closet to knock the scroll out into the hallway. Ef swiped it out of range of the ensuing blast and whipped it around the corner to us with Mage Hand. Apparently, the building couldn't take any more abuse, and with a rumble, the walls, ceiling, and floor began to crumble apart.

We ran to try to escape the geysers of molten wax shooting up from cracks in the floor and rubble falling over our heads. Kenari and I were outside in seconds, trying to catch our breath. It took me a moment to notice that we weren't being followed. I couldn't see any sign of Lenata, Melchior, or Ef. Panic set in that something had happened to them, so I readied a power and rushed back inside, with Kenari yelling after me.

I made it around the corner in time for the iron band of Ef's arm to catch me in the middle, hoisting me back and off my feet. He looked like hell, but he was alive, and strong enough to run with my three-hundred-sixty pounds across one shoulder. Lenata and Melchior were right behind us, also alive if not a little banged up, and were gaining. I had a front-row seat to see the rest of the walls fall in on themselves just as we gained the outside.

I watched another geyser of molten wax burst through the roof, cold crackling at my fingertips, ready to blast back a wall of fire should it come for us. I adjusted my aim upward and blasted away the falling wax, suffering another headache, but protecting my friends from the worst of the raining death.

We regrouped at the edge of the clearing to get healed and watched the wax-works burn. It was fast becoming a pile of burning rubble, with the fire licking at the walls and bursting forth from other rooms, fed on air, wood, and wax. The blaze was going to last hours, maybe days. It seemed to be contained, though. The clearing was big enough that the flames wouldn't threaten the brambles.

We didn't hear any screeches of pain or rage from Marselee, though. Perhaps she was deep underground, like Lenata thought. We searched the clearing for any signs of tunnels to the underground, as any tunnels inside the wax-works were blocked with wax and rubble. Melchior wanted to sift the wreckage for another token, but it looked as if the token was lost to us.

The scroll we'd almost died for, however, proved to be worth it. It took some careful scrutiny, a little bit of singing, and a little creative thought from Kenari to get the scroll casing to pop open. When it did, though, Lenata read what was inside, her mouth dropping open and her eyes growing wide.

The scroll held two spells. One was a spell of 'create demi-plane,' presumably the same spell that made this place. The other was a spell of summoning a five-ton frog. This would be a frog big enough to eat the mantis that was chasing us, back in that bigger-on-the-inside dome. Both of these spells were high enough level that none in the party would be able to cast them for some time, but Lenata jokingly asked, "Anybody want a vacation home?"

Happy with our spoils, and sure that we'd be able to find three of the five tokens that remained, we set off back into the brambles to our next location. Six hours of walking later and it was growing dark. My stomach gave a loud grumble. We realized then that we hadn't eaten or drank anything for hours, and with night approaching, found a spot to camp.

Lenata conjured prime rib for dinner, but Melchior chose to eat his own gruel instead. (A religious thing, perhaps?) I tucked into what she made happily, as did Ef and Kenari. Melchior pulled some high-grade halfling smoke from the compartment in his boot and offered it to Lenata in thanks for her offer.

"You've been holding out on us!" Kenari accused jokingly. "This is some good stuff!"

I begged off on the smoke. I have no plans on getting addicted to anything in the near future. Elven absinthe was enough. We divvied up the watches and I sat down to write. Kenari's on first watch and I'm on second. As soon as I'm done with this, I'll do my meditations and prepare my mind for whatever may come. Lenata has the watch after me. I'm trying not to think of the burning wax works and whether we've just doomed all of the Storykin to extinction, or whether it will simply re-set in the morning like we were never there. That much destruction should have gained some attention. We are so subtle.


	33. Chapter 33

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

"Back into the briar patch we go…"

Once again we attempt to make camp in one of the clearings of the brambles as Lenata summons food & water with her magic and Melchior pulls out his pipe.

"You've been holding out on me, mister!" I joke as I sit down next to him and work on starting a small fire. After an hour we agree on shifts and take turns on getting some sleep before we look for the next token.

It's around 3rd watch that I feel her boot nudging me in the side. "Get up, Kenari! I'm hearing some weird noises out in the brambles," Lenata whispers urgently.

Thanks to that ring I found so long ago now I've never really needed that much sleep or food anymore… so it didn't take much before I was sitting up and listening to the noises on the wind.

"Strange… it's like a _thumping_ noise…" I mutter.

"Not like that heartbeat from the pyramid I hope," says Lenata with a shudder.

"No, thank the gods… this is more like… like a rabbit thumping on a log, maybe? Hey… do you think it could be Brambleson? He _did_ run away after that duel with Vedis, after all."

"I hope that's all it is," she whispers.

"Well whatever it is, I'm taking it as a sign that we should move on," I reply as I get up and we proceed to wake the others.

"Hey, do you hear voices?" Melchior asks as he stands at the edge of the clearing.

I walk up to Melchior and give a listen… and indeed, there is some indistinct muttering in the distance. "Why don't you guys finish picking up camp and I'll go check it out?" I offer as I strap on my claws.

"Be careful," he replies with a nod and a hand on my shoulder before re-joining the others.

I crouch low and make my way through the brambles and bushes until I hear the mumbled voices becoming more distinct. _Hmm… from the tone it sounds like they are arguing over something?_

I decide to take a peek, hoping that their own argument will keep them too busy to notice little old me. Peering through the bushes ahead I can make out a clearing filled with tarnished angel statues and white marble ruins almost reminiscent of the kinds I saw on Nova Roma… but the owners of the voices are something _totally_ new.

To the side of the ruins seems to be an abandoned orchard of pear trees, and underneath one of them is a rather agitated unicorn with a pear on the tip of his horn. "Nyah-nyah, you can't have the pear!" it calls out to a frustrated little goblin who seems to be trying to take the pear for his own.

_Well, that doesn't look too dangerous at the moment… I'll head back and tell the others so we can check it out together. At the very least, maybe we can get some fresh rations! Although… who knows what would happen if we ate story fruit… with our luck we'd get cursed and have to stay here six months out of the year._

I quietly make my way back to the others, who have now finished packing up camp. "Strangest thing over there," I say as I gesture with my thumb over my shoulder. "There's some unicorn playing Keep-a-Way with a goblin!"

_Waitaminute…unicorn… I think there's a card for that!_ I reach into my sash and flip through my cards and lo and behold, there it is… a picture of a Unicorn with a pear on its horn. _Well that settles it for me, anyway._

"Might as well check it out," Ef Utan declares as he adjusts the straps on his swords. "Maybe it will lead us to the next token."

"Unicorns… I thought they only appeared to virgins?" Vedis wondered aloud.

"Apparently the stories were wrong," I snort as we make our way back to the clearing to find that the unicorn and the goblin are still at it over the pear. I concentrate and play the Unicorn card in my hand before joining the others, and can just notice the subtle shimmer of energy that falls over it before disappearing.

"_You_ can't have a pear… only the Goblins can take them," the unicorn says in a huff as Vedis tries to take one of the pears from the tree, but can't seem to grab it.

"But why?" she asks in frustration.

"Because only the Goblins can take them!" it replies simply.

"That must be the way the story is written," says Lenata.

"Pears aside…" Ef Utan begins as he gets the unicorns attention away from the grasping goblin, "what's that way past those marble columns?"

The unicorn looks towards the columns and shudders. "Nothing that way but unhappy endings…"

"Why unhappy?" Lenata asks the unicorn gently.

"Because that's where she wrote her stories… before they _ate_ her," it replies forlornly.

Melchior groans in frustration and steps forward. "Look, _horse_ …. I don't give a hoot about your fruit… I just want to know if the Black Nib is that way or not."

The unicorn trots backwards a few steps and neighs. "Yes, yes…. it's there with her writing desk! Now just leave me alone!"

Suddenly the goblin makes its move and leaps up to grab the pear from the tip of the unicorns horn while it was distracted. "Aha! That's what you get for stealing it from me in the first place!" it cries before it runs off with the unicorn chasing after.

"Well, so much for that then," Vedis mutters as we continue past the orchard and through the crumbling columns. A shiver runs down my spine as the air turns chilly… but Lenata seems bothered for other reasons.

"I don't like it here," she whispers as she runs her hands up and down her arms to warm herself.

Once we move through the columns to the clearing beyond, I begin to see why. Rusty red stains upon an ancient stone dais are all that is left of whatever horrific act the unicorn spoke of. Rusty red stains of blood… and a fine wooden writing desk off in a corner, slightly hidden by the numerous columns.

My curiosity gets the better of me and I quickly move to the desk to search it for the Black Nib, while the others search around. It isn't till Lenata pulls out the token from around her neck that a tall gaunt hag-like creature steps out from behind one of the pillars and gestures at us… well Lenata… well… actually… the token around her neck if you ask me.

"Mmmmnnnn…" the shadowy figure moans as it drifts towards Lenata's amulet with an outstretched bony hand.

"Can't you speak?" Lenata asks it as she steps back nervously. "Is _this_ what you want?" she shakes the amulet in her hand and the creature moans even louder while clutching at its emaciated chest. It then briefly clutches its throat and then covers its empty eye sockets before moaning again.

"Mmmmnnn….."

_Hmmn… a hag who can't talk…_ I pull the cards out of my sash and flip through them till I find the card that I knew I had seen…The Mute Hag. _Maybe this will help…_ I concentrate and throw the card down on the desk full of crumbling parchment and watch as a faint light appears around the hag and then disappears.

"Maybe if we give her the tongue back," Ef wonders as he removes his token from around his neck and holds it out in front of him. The hag then lurches forwards towards him while grabbing at her throat.

"Mmmn….MMMNnn!"

"Are we sure we want to do that?" Lenata asks worriedly. "We need those tokens to get out of here, right?"

"Look at our past record," I snort as I work my way behind the hag. "How do all of our encounters with creatures around here end up? We might as well try to get some questions answered first…"

"Let me see what I can read from her," Vedis offers as she puts a hand to her temple and closes her eyes. "Pain…loss… betrayal… and a desire for bargaining. Definitely not undead, though." She turns to the hag and calls out. "Shadow of Sonnaray… can you understand us? Nod once for yes."

The hag nods and then moans again as she clutches her throat and points towards Ef Utan.

"Well, here goes nothing," he says as he steps closer and holds out the token. He then quickly steps back as the hag snatches it and stuffs it into her mouth. After a moment she convulses and lets out a rattling sigh like that of a death rattle.

"Give me my heart and eyes, and I will give you what you seek…" it whispers hollowly. "You want to leave this place… but you don't have the skill to use the Black Nib! Restore me, and I will show you the way out."

"Yeah… I've heard that one before," I snort. "Death is an easy 'way out' in any situation, and I'm sure you'd be glad to help us along."

"Let's just kill it!" Melchior declares.

"What?" Vedis calls out in confusion. "No… why? We were just…"

The hag gestures with her arms and suddenly a wave of greenish-yellow mist shoots out from her to engulf Vedis and Melchior in a sick-smelling cloud. Sweat beads on his yellowing skin as Melchior drops to his knees. "Told you…" he moans weakly.

I take my moment to strike and try to grab what I noticed to be a feathered quill behind what used to be her ear. _Where else do writers keep their pens?_ That hag is _fast_ though, as she spins out of reach and avoids my grasp before drifting into a corner and disappearing from sight.

_Oh crap… I don't like this!_

I scan the area in a panic as Ef Utan swings about blindly in the space where we saw her last, but to no avail. I quickly put my back to a column and gulp down a potion that is supposed to protect me from evil things… at least that's what the vendor on Greyhawk said, anyway. If something is going to appear out of nowhere to terrorize me, I want every chance I can have to make it difficult for them.

Good thing, too… as the hag suddenly appears again behind Ef Utan and grabs his head between her bony fingers. He screams as his features seem to melt and change, but manages to push her away with a yell of desperate effort before dropping to his knees.

_Dammit… where did she go?_

"Oh no… you're not doing _that_ again!" Lenata yells as she reaches into a pouch and flings a handful of glittering dust over the area that settles around the outline of the hag just as she strikes out at Melchior.

"MY EYES!" he screams out as he scratches at his face in a panic. "Murlynd help me, I can't see!"

I would feel sympathy for the blind gunslinger if I had the time… but I find myself suddenly occupied with getting out of the way as Ef Utan mutters the activation word of his sword and sends a fireball into the middle of the fight. _Your own fault for telling him how to use that thing, Kenari…_

Lenata runs over to me as we take cover behind some of the columns to escape the blaze. "Are you ok?"

"Nothing singed here thank the gods," I mutter as I peek around the corner to try and pick up on the shimmering outline of the hag. "Do you think he got her?"

I turn and see the silver-haired cleric holding her hands out over my gauntlets and muttering. When she's done she looks up and smiles. "I pray to Celestian that he did… but just in case, I added a spell to your gauntlets that should help."

I nod to her in thanks as she leaves, just catching the muttered name of Melchior. _Oh gods… I hope he's all right!_

I strap on my newly ensorcelled gauntlets and ready myself to join the fight as Vedis spies the glittering outline and sends it backwards into one of the ruined columns with a fiery push of energy from her outstretched hands. I jump onto some of the crumbled marble and launch myself at the slouched hag hopefully before she can recover. My claws rake across what I think is it's face and chest before a searing pain rips across my stomach and sends me spinning to the ground in a growing pool of blood.

_Ugh...this is not how I was hoping to try the new powers the Imaskari gave me… if I live through this I hope they don't give me crap for not telling them yet!_

Vedis and Ef Utan step up with their weapons, giving me a moment to pull off my sash and press it into my stomach as I crawl to a place of relative safety behind some of the marble ruins. With one hand I claw out and pull myself up into a lean against a column as I frantically search for the silver hair of the cleric. _There… behind the others… she's treating Melchior…_

"Forgive me, Melchior… but I _really_ need some help right now!" I mutter weakly as I close my eyes and focus my will on the gunslinger and all of the details around him: the color of the grass, the jagged edges of the marble, the loose bricks under his feet and the scent of lavender that always seem to come with the cleric. I focus on those details and how they would feel to me if I was there instead of him… when there is a gentle "pop" in the air and suddenly the smell of lavender isn't just in my imagination.

"By the Gods, Kenari… what did you just do?" Lenata asks in confusion as I suddenly appear next to her.

"Tell you later…" I joke weakly as I pass out.

"Where the hell am I?" Melchior yells in the distance.

"**Fall**, dang it!"

I am jolted back into consciousness by the frustrated scream of Vedis shaking the columns and everything around them with her sonic vibrations. "I think he's making her angry," Lenata jokes as she finishes her healing spells over me. "Be more careful next time, ok?"

I stand up gingerly and stretch to find that my stomach is now completely healed. My leathers and sash, however… they could definitely use some help. Images of the black-furred leatherworker waiting for me back on the ship come unwanted to my head. _I miss him so much… but I have to remain focused!_

With a snarl and a shake of my head I leap back into the fray. It takes all of our combined efforts before the hag seems to weaken… but not before it lashes out with that damn green mist again. Suddenly my fur feels too thick on my skin and I'm struggling to hold down the bile that's rising in my throat.

Ef Utan swings yet again with his flaming sword, but this time burns a deep cut from clavicle to ribs. "My HEART!" she screams as she falls and the sky grows dark with the rumblings of thunder.

Without warning random bolts of lightning streak through the air into rubble, causing us all to run for cover until the last death throes of the Shadow of Sonneray subside in the now pouring rain.

I almost feel sorry for the hag that was once such a benign and powerful bard… but there just wasn't anything left than the hatred and revenge that kept what was left of her going. I just hope her soul can finally find peace.

The last remnants of the hags death throes eventually fade, except for the blasted rain that's soaking me to the bone and making my fur feel like a wet blanket. Combine that with the ill effects I'm still suffering from that fraking mist, and I feel like I want to crawl into a ball and die just to stop the coughing and pounding in my head.

Thankfully Ef Utan seems to be on top of things, as he quickly and efficiently guts the remains of the hag to get the amulet that represented her tongue back and pulls the Black Nib out of her scraggly hair.

"Hang on, Kenari… we'll get you feeling better in a moment," Lenata kindly whispers as she bends over me with her glowing hands. After a few moments it feels like the illness seeps out of me into the ground, and suddenly I am feeling _much_ better. I sit up to thank her and end up grabbing my temples in pain. _Oww… still have the remnants of a headache, though._

Lenata smiles in sympathy and pulls a small flask from her belt. "Here, drink this hangover remedy we picked up back on Sigil… it should take care of that headache."

"May your god bless you, Lenata… you're a life saver more than a dozen times over!" I mutter gratefully as I take the flask and down it in one gulp. _Yes…. thank Bast and Celestian, I think that will do it._

Lenata moves over to help Melchior as I regain my feet and go to see what Ef Utan has found while searching the corpse. I peek over his shoulder and can't help but notice that he's found another one of those silver scroll cases like the one we found in the Wax Works.

"Ooo… can I see? Bet I can open it! Hey, did you get that pen, too? I found some parchment on the desk… can I see if I can write something magical? Pretty please?"

Ef Utan rolls his eyes as he's used to my game by now… but thankfully he hands the items over anyway. I tuck the Black Nib behind my ear and focus on finding the notes enscribed on the scroll case so that I may sing it open like the other.

After a few moments I find it and the scroll tube pops open to reveal not a scroll of summoning or planar creation, but a song. _Well damn._

"What is it?" Vedis asks eagerly.

"Looks like one of those bard epics about Lord Mayor Zagyg of Grehawk," I say with undisguised disappointment as I bend over the scroll to keep it out of the rain. "There's a few interesting bits about a 'god trap' of some kind, but other than that it doesn't seem that special to me."

"Well dang it," Vedis mutters.

"It's not every day you can find a scroll to create your own Demiplane," Ef Utan admonishes. "Now come on, I'm getting sick and tired of getting rained on."

Now that Lenata has managed to remove the spell taking away Melchior's sight, we're thankfully able to gather everyone together and head back through the columns to where we last saw the Unicorn. Neither it or the goblin are here anymore… so I'm guessing that they were scared off by the thunder and lightning and sounds of battle.

The rain, thank Bast, has decided to stay in the clearing with the columns, so Vedis and Melchior take the time to start a much needed fire so that we may camp and dry ourselves out. As she's picking up branches she notices a half-eaten pear lying in the ground and picks it up.

"Well that's odd…" she mutters.

"What is?" Lenata asks curiously.

"You remember those pears the unicorn and goblin were fighting over?" Lenata nods. "Well this one says 'Fear Not' on it in tiny lettering. Do you suppose it was magical?"

"Entirely possible," Lenata replies as she lays out her bedroll by the fire. "The clerics of our temple have been known to make restoratives in the forms of food… it helps them go down quicker."

The night passes uneventfully for the most part… until my turn at watch, of course. I'm sitting atop one of the ruins and cleaning my gun when suddenly I hear the noises of stomping feet and breaking plants as something comes towards us out of the brambles.

I quickly slip a bullet into the chamber and cock the trigger as Brambelson comes charging out of the brambles and screaming in a blind panic. With a step of his large hind legs he's leaping over our campsite and into the darkness.

"I wonder what's got him in such a fright?" I mutter as I uncock my gun and holster it. I jump down and wake the others, as it's almost daylight anyway.

"What was all that noise about?" Melchior mutters as he grabs for his hat to block the light of the wooden sun ratcheting into place in the sky.

"Something has the rabbit scared out of his mind," I inform them. "It might be a good idea to pack up camp while I check it out."

"I think she's just trying to get out of packing her bedroll," Vedis mutters.

_You know… never thought about that. I'll have to remember that for next time!_

I carefully make my way through the brambles until I notice something red in the distance. _What is that… a piece of fabric, maybe?_ I make my way closer and scan the clearing. It doesn't look like there's anyone left here, whatever it was that scared Brambelson. I crawl over to the fabric and see that it is indeed a piece of scarlet and black fabric, torn and hanging from one of the brambles. I gingerly separate it from the thorns and pocket it in my sash, along with an interesting beaded mask laying on the ground. It's got beads and feathers on it like it's from a festival… but it doesn't appear to be magical. _Ah well… perhaps I can use it in one of my performances!_

Not seeing any remnants of danger, I make my way back to the others and inform them of what I found. Soon after we return and Melchior scans the edges of the clearing in hopes of finding some kind of tracks belonging to whomever left that fabric.

"Dang it… there's tracks all right, but they're all like several weeks old!" he exclaims in frustration as he hits his thigh with his hat. "Do you suppose time goes differently in the brambles than in other places?"

"Hey guys, there's something I need to tell you," Vedis says with chagrin. Ef Utan turns to look at her with a raised eyebrow and gestures for her to get on with it. "Well…you see… when that hag died, I had a vision of sorts."

"Of sorts? Do tell," I chuckle.

"I heard the hag mutter in my mind something about the 'Red Skinned One' and how she was the only one powerful enough to rewrite the story. That, and I saw an image of her… she has dark red skin, glowing eyes, and these curved horns by her temples."

"Sounds like a Tiefling bard to me," Ef Utan mutters. "Well, she's obviously not _here_ , so lets follow those tracks and see if they lead us anywhere interesting."

Melchior takes the lead this time, as I'm still trying to pick up on all the things he mumbles about when he tracks, from what it means when moss is one side or the other to which direction a twig is broken in. We make our way through the brambles for a bit, until he raises his hand up to halt us and bends down to peer at the grass.

"What did you find? Something interesting?" I ask as I look over his shoulder.

"Sssh…" he admonishes as he holds up a finger to his lips. "There's what looks like a diamond over there in the grass," he points ahead of him and I can just see a sparkle through the foliage, "but I think it's _moving_."

Sure enough it seems to have heard us, as it's now moving at an odd gait out of the grass towards us.

"What is that," Lenata mutters as she peers at it. "Are those legs made out of ectoplasm?"

"It's a Psicrystal!" Vedis explains in joy as she kneels down and beckons to it. "Come here, little guy… where's your master?" The psicrystal then skitters through the grass towards Vedis' and jumps into her outstretched hand.

Vedis closes her eyes and concentrates for a moment. _Perhaps she's speaking to it with her mind? Hard to tell with psions._

"It says its name is Jane, and it wants to find its master," she replies as the psicrystal crawls out of her hand and up into her hair to look like a piece of jewelry.

"Hmmn… if it is sentient, perhaps I could try something. I promise I won't hurt you, Jane," Lenata reassures the psicrystal before closing her eyes and muttering a prayer to her god. "From what you told us of your vision, Vedis, I think Jane's master is the same Tiefling bard that we need to find. I could see a clear image of her in its mind, and it fits your description exactly."

"Well that just made things a bit easier," says Ef Utan. He then turns around and continues the trek through the brambles… but I swear I could hear him mutter something about 'blasted pets.'

The sound of thunder in the distance puts speed in our step as we make our way through the brambles yet again, hoping it will lead us to our next location… and the next token.


	34. Chapter 34

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

After a few hours of travel the brambles begin to lessen and finally open up into another clearing with a structure in the distance. As we get closer it has the look of an old wooden theatre.

"A theatre? Here? There's just something odd about that," I mutter.

"Like anything is normal around here," Melchior replies as he walks past.

"I'm just saying," I continue as I follow the others. "You've got all of these characters created by this bard to act out her story, and what does she make them do? Act out _another_ story _within_ the story. It just seems kind of cruel to me, is all… like making a cow eat a steak or something."

Ef Utan snorts and shakes his head. "Let's stay focused, people… there's not telling what's going on in there after the _last_ house we checked out. "

We eventually stop outside the front of the theatre and scope out the three main doors, but can't find any back doors to speak of. There _are_ some windows up above, however. I gesture towards one with a thumb over my shoulder. "Shall I?"

"By all means, let us know what you see!"

I grin and strap on my gauntlets for a little extra help as I use the eaves and some of the old boards sticking out as footholds. Once I've got myself proped on the ledge above I take one of the few clean sections left of my sash and wipe away the dust and dirt to see what I can see. My eyes widen and my ears twitch in surprise before I jump down to the ground to inform the others.

"Well, other than the typical rundown theatre with a stage and dusty seats, there's a whole _pile_ of Storykin bodies on one corner of the stage while this dark haired guy in a red jacket and a puppet on strings _talk_ to each other."

"He's a ventriloquist?" Ef Utan asks in curiosity. I look at him blankly as he sighs. "Is he using his hands to make the puppet talk?"

"No, that's the freaky thing, " I continue. "The he's holding the strings of the puppet, but it is _definitely_ talking back to him in a different voice." I shudder and rub my arms. _Demon dolls… what a nasty thought!_

"The cook mentioned a Sanguine Playhouse run by a Ballomar," Ef Utan remembers. "I'm guessing the guy in the red jacket is probably him, so let's go have a talk!"

I sheath my gauntlets and brush the dust off my hands. Ef suddenly stops as if he remembered something and turns to me with a scroll in his hand. "Before I forget… I figure this might come in handy for you if you ever need a magical enhancement for your weapons."

"Much appreciated! I'm sure I will put it to good use," I chuckle as I roll it up and put it in one of the side pockets of my pack.

Once we're ready to go it only takes a quick check of the doors to discover that they not only aren't trapped… but they aren't locked, either. "He must be expecting an audience," I joke.

"Theatre people never could take a critic," Vedis replies with a smirk. "I can only imagine how he'll react to _us_."

Ef Utan opens the main doors and strides into the lobby with the rest of us following behind. The faded remnants of what must have used to have been beautiful murals decorate the ceilings. Upon closer look and the size of that satyr's…. well… this must have been a bawdy playhouse once, that's all I'm saying. I'm trying my best not to look at what's left of a rather questionable well-endowed centaur when a movement catches my eye upon one of the cornices. _Eeew… is that a bug? Did they really bother to make bugs of this story?_

Suddenly the bug leaps down from the cornice onto an old wooden table and speaks. "My name is Grig! Nice to meet you! Pardon me… but have you seen my fiddle?"

"No, can't say that we have, little one," Lenata answers with a smile.

_Wait a minute… do I hear music? What's that tapping noise?_ I quickly turn around to look for the offending sounds and discover that Melchior's foot is tapping. Strangely enough, it looks like he doesn't even realize he's doing it.

The sound of music grows stronger when suddenly a very small violin appears bobbing to and fro in the air from the next room. _There's that tapping again… but it's getting louder!_ I look back at Melchior and see that he's not just tapping his feet… he's starting to dance an awkward jig. In fact… it looks like the others are starting to do it too.

"What in the 9 Hells are you doing to my friends?" I snarl at Grig as my head begins to pound.

"Not an appreciator of fine music, I see," the cricket frowns as it backs away.

With a hiss I make a grab for the blasted thing and just manage to snag it with a claw under one of the strings. Quickly I turn to the cricket in order to get him to make it stop… only to find that it has made its way to the swaying Lenata and is working on loosening the clasp of the Heart token around her neck.

Thinking fast, I grasp the struggling violin tightly in my hand and swing my pack onto the ground so that I can stuff it inside one of the inter-dimensional pockets. _Play all you like in there… no one can hear you anymore. Crud… I just hope I didn't put anything important in that pocket._

With the fiddle out of hearing, the dancing curse soon fades and Lenata grasps at her neck. "We've got to get that back! Come on, Vedis!" The cleric and the Maenad then take off up the stairs to the balcony after the offending cricket.

I'm about to take off after them when a voice stops me in my tracks.

"Ah… our lead actors have finally arrived!"

A shiver of dread rolls down my spine at the words, and I quickly pull three cards from my sash: The Theatre, The Cricket, and The Twins. Swirls of energy fall over me, Ef Utan and the puppet on the stage. I can only hope a similar effect is helping Vedis and Lenata with getting their token back from Grig.

Ef Utan's response to the puppeteer's declaration is much less subtle in its reply as we struts purposely down the aisles and promptly conjures a TK fist that slams the puppeteer into the pile of storykin corpses. I shake off my dread and quickly follow suit with a well-aimed explosive round into the side of the puppet. _Ef Utan can handle the other guy… I hate magical dolls! Seriously… they're too dang creepy!_ Chunks of wood splinter off of it as its small wooden arms start waving about in what I swear is something I've seen Ef Utan do before.

_Waitaminute… is it trying to cast a _**_spell_**_?_

Before I can try and stop it, however, a squeal comes from above us as that flying monkey of Vedis' glides down and grabs the offending cricket out of the air between its teeth. Apparently Vedis had the same plan (or I'm finally rubbing off on her) as she takes a running leap off the balcony and slams into the puppet master, the stage and whatever might have been underneath it as arms, legs and wood planks go flying. Arms and legs flail about as she tries to extricate her leg from the new hole in the stage she made without letting the puppet or its master loose.

_No sense in wasting a good opportunity…_ "CAT PILE!" I yell as I thrust my hands into my gauntlets and bound down the aisles in a leap that lands me directly on top of Vedis.

"Pardon me, just passing through," I chuckle as I reach over her right shoulder and cut off the puppet's arm. "Let's see you cast now, you little bastard!"

I feel the thump of a small body as it lands on my back and squeals in delight at its masters playtime. "Let me go you storykin reject!" wails an angry little voice. _Good lizard monkey thing… extra Tanglefoot bags for you if we ever get back to the ship!_

"Quick, Balomar… take the token!" Grig yells just before Ef Utan's boot crunches down on the puppets head and he grabs the token out of the air.

"I don't think so."

"Okay, that's it… time to end this!" Vedis exclaims in frustration before a pulse of energy radiates out from her and everyone but us falls asleep.

Suddenly there is a blast of thunder and everything goes dark in the theatre. Little pinpricks of light like stars shine down from above as it begins to rain upon the stones that we're now standing on.

"Vedis…" I whisper nervously as I look around at our new surroundings. "What did you _do_?"

"Don't ask me how it happened, but I _think_ this is a dream," Vedis whispers as the starlight illuminates a woman in silks chained to an altar on a raised stone dais nearby.

Nine cloaked figures appear from the darkness and encircle the dais as each raises their daggers high in some sick ritual. Ef Utan draws his sword and runs to the dais to try and block the daggers while Lenata mutters a whispered prayer to her god for a spell that might save the woman.

"No!" she calls out in frustration. "My spells aren't working!"

I reach out with my mind and try to imagine myself crouched on the dais and the woman in silks on the ground beside Lenata… but for the life of me something about her just keeps slipping from my grasp and prevents my new abilities from working.

The cloaked figures strike in unison, the daggers plunging into the helpless woman again and again. Lenata cringes and looks away as the woman screams, but I can't help but notice that the arm of the one standing in front of Ef Utan _passed right through him_.

Eventually the screams end and one of the figures cuts open the corpse as the others greedily start reaching into her body and pulling out various amulets and tokens. _So this is how they did it… no wonder she was so angry!_

"That poor woman…" Lenata whispers.

"Hmmn… let me try something," says Vedis as she reaches out her hand and freezes the scene. Her brow furrows for a moment and then it's like everything is happening in reverse as the figures replace the tokens and close her wounds. When it rewinds back to where they've drawn their daggers, the scene freezes.

"I wonder why we're seeing this… and how?" Vedis mutters. "Could this be the dream of the conspirators? Or maybe what is left of the spirit of Sonneray is trying to show this to us?"

"Well since we're here, let's see what we can see," I say as I cautiously squeeze between the conspirators and look at the altar. "I wonder if there's any writing here that might pertain to the ritual?" As I kneel down to check the sides of the altar I notice some inscriptions along the base in a few different dialects. _All_ of them seem to be references to the same story of betrayal and sacrifice. I stand up to tell the others when a particularly interesting inscription catches my eye. Around the indentation for the head of the sacrifice there seems to be a glyph that looks curiously like the Spelljammer.

"Guys, I think this is where those 10th Pit guys are going to conduct that ritual with the Dream Stone!"

"I just hope that they haven't already done it," mutters Ef Utan as he walks around the circle to peer under the hoods. "Why don't you let this dream play for a bit, Vedis… I want to get a good idea of who is who, and who took what token."

Vedis complies and after a few minutes we're able to come up with a list of the betrayers we haven't encountered yet:

Tic-Toc Man takes her eyes

Balomar (the puppet!) takes her skin

The Night Peddler takes her ears

The Weaver takes her hands

Some unidentified augmented human takes her brain

When we're done, it seems the dream has decided that it's gone on long enough and the figures turn into wispy puffs of smoke before everything goes dark.

The light returns and I'm blinking for a few minutes to adjust before I realize that we're back on the stage in the theatre again, Balomar and his puppet master asleep under Vedis' power.

"No need for them to wake up again," says Ef Utan as he draws his dagger and bends down to slice the throat of the sleeping puppeteer. I can hear the cleric's gasp of shock at such an act, but Melchior nods in approval at justice being done and I just shrug. Better him than me, I say.

"So where do you think the token for the skin is?" I wonder aloud as I grab the dummy and pop its head off before shaking it upside-down to see if anything falls out. Alas, all that comes out is a nasty cloud of sawdust that gives Ef Utan a coughing fit before it fades away.

"The only interesting thing here seems to be this rather hefty diamond I found on the puppeteer, and no you can't see it, Kenari." Ef Utan replies as he stands up and pockets the diamond.

"Guys, I think there's something you should know," Vedis mutters.

"Again?" Ef Utan replies. "Feel free to tell us these things when they happen, you know."

Vedis ignores him and continues. "I had another vision when I looked at that altar in the dream… I saw Melchot there for just a moment before it became Sonneray again."

"Oh no… do you think they already conducted the ritual?" says Lenata.

"Whether they did or not, our goals haven't changed here, people," says Ef Utan firmly. "We still need to find the Dream Stone and the Witchlight Marauder key before we can get out of here."

The group nods and we finish with the corpses of yet another conspirator before leaving the theatre and heading back to the brambles. We manage to make our way for another hour or two before our momentary silence is disturbed by a loud noise ringing out from a northeastern direction.

"That was a gunshot!" exclaims Melchior in surprise. "Do you think someone else is here in the Harrowing too?"

"Let me check it out first, and I'll come back to report," I offer as I slip on my gauntlets and disappear into the bushes. I do my best to follow the direction I swear I heard the shot come from when I finally come to a clearing. As I look around I can't see anyone with a gun who might have made the shot… but lying in a pool of blood and fur with a bullet between his eyes is the unfortunate soul who was on the receiving end.

That fool rabbit.

"Oh geesh," Vedis moans as the others come into the clearing. "The poor guy didn't deserve to die that way. He was just a silly rabbit!"

"He was a murderer like the others," Melchior replies grimly. "Justice has been done."

"We won't know _what_ was done here until we ask him," says Lenata with a look of disapproval at the gunslinger. "With the help of Celestian, we should be able to ask him what happened."

The silver haired cleric kneels over the furry corpse and mutters a prayer as her hands flutter back and forth above his body. Suddenly Brambelson's eyes open and I have to stop myself from taking a step backwards. What can I say… I don't like the undead!

"Ask me your questions before I finally find my peace, cleric." the voice drones in a raspy monotone.

"Why were you killed?" Lenata asks gently.

"No idea."

"How do we get to the next token?" asks Ef Utan.

"With luck."

"Who killed you?" Lenata asks again.

Brambelson seems to hesitate for a moment… as if he doesn't know the word for what he wants to say. "… ugly pig men."

_Oh shit._

I back up from the now quiet corpse with my hands to my holsters as I look around the clearing nervously. "Orcs? Here? They must be looking for the Witchlight Marauder key!"

"From the looks of the body, it doesn't seem like they're that far behind, either," mutters Melchior as he kneels down beside the furry body to examine it.

"All the more reason for us to get the hell out of here and to the next token so we can leave this accursed place," growls Ef Utan as he slams his sword into his scabbard and storms off into the brambles.

Eventually the rest of us catch up with the disgruntled warrior and after 8 hours of hiking we decide to take a chance and make camp. Moods are tense and uneasy as we forego the usual fire and set up watches throughout the night.

Sleep comes fitfully and in spurts as I toss and turn on the hard ground, but I can't shake this feeling of dread now that we know the orcs have invaded this storyland. As much as we have been cutting our own path of destruction, we at least have the desire to make things right if we can. The orcs… who am I kidding, the _Scro_… let's just say I'll be surprised if we don't wake up to find the whole brambles ablaze.

Maybe that's why my dreams were so strange that night.

_I'm walking on an endless field of multi-colored gas that reminds me of the phlogiston so much that I find myself holding my breath in case I've been teleported again. Suddenly a deep guttural voice echoes around me and whispers a litany of violence that I haven't heard since we fought the ghost of a Scro on that strange asteroid that led us to the Imaskari._

I wake up with a jolt gasping for air and look around urgently to see that the others are also waking up and looking worse for wear. I crawl over to Lenata and whisper as the others start packing up camp in silence.

"Did you all have a dream too?"

Lenata nods grimly. "We need to get out of here."

"At the very least a drink… I could definitely use a drink," I mutter as I gather my things and prepare to move through the brambles once again as thunder rattles in the distance.

A few hours later after trudging through the thorns and brambles we come upon a rather _large_ looking building with warm lights and drunken sounds coming from inside.

"Oh my gods… is that what I think it is?" I ask in wonder as I look at a door that could be four times my size.

"Well, you did say you wanted a drink," Lenata jokes. "You just didn't specify what _size_ ."

"It looks like the door is cracked… if we work together we should be able to get it open," Ef Utan offers. The rest of us soon gather with Ef Utan at the door and put what strength we have into it… because apparently I'm not the only one who could use a drink lately.

"Ho now… hold up there, little people… we don't just serve anybody in here!" a booming voice announces as we finally push the door open.

I look up to see a rather intimidating Cyclops behind the bar…. well… he would be if it weren't for the receding hairline, handlebar mustache and apron, anyway. Thinking fast, I reach into my sash and play "The Publican" card and cross my fingers that the sparkling energy I see around him means something helpful just happened.

"Are you sure you don't need the business? Things look kind of slow in here," I say as I look around and take note of the row of black-skinned dwarves with fiery hair sitting at the bar. What are they again… Aesir? I think that's it.

"Besides, not only am I the best waitress in multiple star systems, but I'm a pygmy giant!" Vedis pipes up proudly.

"Are you now?" the Cyclops asks with a grin. "Very well then… she can come in for 500 gold, and the rest of you can come in for one round because you're friends with her." He rummages through a drawer and throws a napkin at her that almost covers her in its size. "Best I can do till we find an apron your size," he mumbles apologetically. "Now let's see you live up to this claim of yours!"

Vedis folds and ties the napkin around her waist as she rolls her eyes and makes her way behind the bar, while I climb up onto a stool to order a drink. Just in case, I pull out the "Brass Dwarf" card and play it as well, hoping that the sparkling energy around them will make them more susceptible to answering a few questions that don't have to do with rocks.

With a sharp bang a rather large mug full of ale is set in front of me and I grin, as this one round is probably going to last a while. _I wonder if there's a hangover card in my sash somewhere?_

Ef Utan eventually makes his way to a stool and starts sharing stories of battle regarding his prized possession, that Dwarven Battle Mug. Apparently he didn't embellish enough for their tastes, though, as they proceed to school him in how to brag properly. He deftly changes the topic to Orcs, however, and the fate of poor Brambelson.

"Stupid rabbit," mutters one of the dwarves as the rest grow quiet.

"Yeah, it's a shame that he's not going to come back anymore either," I mutter as I take a sip of my beer. "The Wax Works went BOOM!" I gesture wildly with my hands and have to grab the counter in order to keep myself from slipping off the stool. As I right myself, I can't help but notice that the Dwarves are starting to look a little twitchy. I think that news really got them worried, but they're doing their best not to show it.

"Hey, do you suppose you could give us directions to the Caldera? We're seeing the sites." Ef Utan asks casually.

I have to admit, he's swifter on the deceptive art of conversation than I first gave him credit for. Comes from all the experience being a bodyguard for higher ups, I'm sure.

A rather drunken dwarf points out the window towards a volcano in the distance. _Now how in the spheres did we miss that?_

"Come on, Kenari… we're still on a schedule… _remember_ ?" Ef Utan nudges me and hops off the stool to head to the door with the others.

"Alas, poor ale… I hardly knew ye," I mutter as I leave a gold piece on the counter as a tip and head out the door with the others. "You could've let me finish it, at least…"

"And then I'd be left dragging your drunken ass through the brambles. No thanks," he chuckles. "Now if you aren't too drunk, how about climbing up to the roof and getting a better view of that volcano for us?"

"You're such a slave driver," I mutter as I strap on my claws and work my way up the side of the building to a relatively safe perch by the chimney. "Yeah, I've got a pretty good view of it from here… I think it will only be-"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_


	35. Chapter 35

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

The unmistakable sounds of gunshots echo in the distance, followed by a chilling howl of agony.

"Gunshots? Here?" gasps Lenata.

"It must be the Scro looking for the key," barks Ef Utan angrily as he draws his sword. "Come on, Kenari!"

I leap down from the roof and roll to the ground with a snarl as I sheath my hands into my clawed gauntlets. "Maybe _they_ can answer some questions!"

Vedis summons her mindblades to her hands as Lenata draws her guns and we run through the brambles towards the sounds of the gunshots. _Crazy, I know…._ We come to a clearing some 500 yards away and I wave to the others to halt as I scout around the clearing. Unfortunately Vedis was a little too eager and the noise she made crashing through the bushes alerts the four Scro clad in red and black armor standing over the body of a cloaked Halfling with a strange hand comprised of keys for fingers.

I take a moment in my hiding place to draw "The Locksmith" card from my sash as I recognize the man from the vision, and as the tell-tale energy falls over my head I am blessed with the knowledge that his strange hand is actually a minor artifact called "5 Fingers" that allows you to cast magical unlocking spells… so long as you're willing to sacrifice your hand in its place.

_Hmmn… I like my hands the way they are… but I still wouldn't mind having it. You never know when it might come in handy after all._

I edge around the clearing in an attempt to flank the Scro as one of them draws a wicked looking rifle and the most well-dressed of the bunch swings about a shining staff in the direction of my friends. To my dismay, I find them all much easier to see as a blue fire seems to outline them all. _Crap… Fairy Fire!_

I reach into my haversack for one of my last thunderstones and hurl it into the clearing when the Scro rifleman wheels about and with one shot introduces me to one of the worst pains I've ever felt as I fall to the ground trying to staunch the blood coming from my upper thigh with my scarf. _Damn… going to have to go to Spiral again someday when it's not occupied by these bastards and get a new scarf! Red is so not my color!_

With a yell, a wave of energy pulses out from Vedis and all but the well-dressed Scro fall to the ground unconscious. Ef Utan leaps into the clearing wielding his sword and mug and attacks as I scan the clearing looking for Lenata. _There… that flash of white… next to the unmistakable hat of Melchior._

I chuckle to myself and with a grimace concentrate on the gunslinger as I focus my power. "Sorry, Mel… but at least you're not blind or sick this time." With a pop of air I've switched places with the gunslinger and suddenly find myself next to the cleric across the clearing. Hopefully Melchior will be able to get the drop on the Scro from his new position.

"Oww," I groan as Lenata crouches down and shakes her head in admonishment.

"What would you do without me?" she jokes as her hands glow with healing energy.

An ear-splitting shatter rings out as Ef Utan's katana shatters against the wizard's staff. The Scro then reaches back with a glowing hand and lunges forward with a lightning bolt to Ef Utan's stomach, knocking him to the ground in a crackling heap.

"Be Celestian's blood!" Lenata swears as she runs to help him. Vedis screams as Ef Utan falls and the Scro grunts in pain as he grabs his head from her psionic attack, giving Lenata the precious moments she needs to heal Ef Utan with her magic.

With a grunt the bodyguard rises and leaps back into the fray with his wakizashi as red energy begins to swirl around the Scro wizard. "Blood magic!" Lenata warns as his body seems to grow in mass.

I slip my hands into my gauntlets with a snarl and pounce on the wizard's back, slashing across his shoulder blades. I catch the signs of Vedis' attack just in time and manage to push off and roll out of the way of her Energy Push as a beam of fire rams into him. I can't help but feel a chill despite the heat as I notice that the wizard was barely moved. Ef Utan leaps again at the Scro, but this time is launched backwards into the briars by a viscous backhand as Lenata bombards the Scro with an array of magic missiles from her fingertips. I swipe again at his chest with my claws and roll away as an enraged Ef Utan unsheathes Flametongue and with a blast of magical fire rearranges the wizard's face into something _much_ more appealing – a dead Scro.

Melchior and Vedis patrol the edges of the clearing for any more of their party and I keep the cleric busy searching the wizard as Ef Utan goes about finishing off the still unconscious Scro from Vedis' psionic sleep attack.

"Ooo… now look at _this_, Lenata!" I say as I clean off an intricately decorated staff with runes dedicated to divine powers inscribed in silver bands around the top. "This is a Staff of Revelations! This Scro was apparently a priest… of Grummish, maybe? But anyway, I think clerics use these to help them communicate with spirits, gods, that kind of thing."

"Indeed, this is a precious find, Kenari. Thank you. Once I have cleansed it in Celestian's divine light, this should become useful." Lenata runs her hands along the staff in admiration and then straps it securely to her pack. As she leans over the Scro I notice that the Heart token around her neck seems to be tugging towards a large emerald on the wizard.

"Aha! What have we here?" I remove the emerald and toss it to Ef Utan. "I think that makes six!"

"Bloody fantastic," he replies. "Finish up what you two are doing, then we'll see what these babies can do!"

After a few minutes with Lenata's help we're able to sort out any items of worth, and quickly divvy them up. Melchior lays claim to the rifle that causes me such pain as Lenata takes the staff and a star chart describing the Shadowsphere. Ef UTan takes a Pouch of Holding and some spell components, and I take a new healing wand, as well as the 5 Fingers artifact.

Vedis looks at me curiously as I pick up the hand. "Do you want it? All you have to do is cut off your hand…" I flop the fingers in her direction with a jingle of keys and grin.

"Oh no… you can keep your sick treasure," she laughs and steps back with a wave of her hands.

"All right, these tokens seem to be pulling in an eastern direction when we have them all together… so if that's going to take us to the Walking Castle, perhaps we should have a quick camp away from this clearing to prepare for whatever battle is sure to come." says Ef Utan matter-of-factly. "I figure four hours tops for any prayers or meditations for spells?"

The rest of the party quickly agrees as we could all use a breather after that last fight. We move 100 yards to the east and set a quick fireless camp as Ef Utan, Lenata and Vedis conduct their prayers and meditations, and Melchior and I go about cleaning our weapons.

Finally… the Walking Castle. I can only imagine what we'll find. Is the Patchwork Lord holding Melchot's other half along with the Dream Stone in order to conduct a ritual to bring him and the Dreamjammer into existence in order to fulfill the 10th Pit's multi-planar conspiracy? What of this red-skinned bard… does she have the power to make the Harrowing right again? What of the Witchlight Marauder Key? Even if we _do_ manage to find it… can we in all good conscience hand such a weapon to _anyone_, even if they say it's to use against the Scro?

_Gods… it's a good thing I have that ring to sustain me, because I don't think I'll be getting much sleep anyway._

After the 3rd hour I am shaken by my daydreaming thoughts of furry embraces by the rumble of thunder yet again… but instead of lightning the noise is followed by a crashing shriek of metal on metal as the setting prop sun in the sky stops moving and the rising prop moon crashes into it, causing bits of the sun to crumble and fall to the ground in yellow chunks of wood and metal.

"By Celestian… look at the sky!" Lenata calls out as the sky turns blood red and the moon begins to _grow_.

I am more concerned, however, with the increasing number of moaning sounds as the ground around us shifts from the sheer number of zombies starting to come out of it.

"This way!" yells Ef Utan as he holds up the collection of tokens pulling towards the east. With a blast of golden light Lenata clears a momentary path through the zombies as her divine light crumbles them to dust around us, and we all run to keep up with Ef Utan as he charges past the thorns and grasping hands of the undead.

With a quick thought I pull "The Eclipse" card from my sash and whisper a prayer to any god that might be listening that it helps. Instead of the usual sparkling lights, however, a single ball of light forms in the clearing ahead and shoots straight into the moon, causing it to begin to crack and crumble. _That's it!_ "We have to destroy the moon!" I yell to the others before I pull a Potion of Tumbling from my pack and gulp it down in the hopes that it will help me dodge their cold touch of death.

Vedis and Lenata do their best to launch attacks at the moon with missiles of light and fire while the rest of us keep the ever growing zombie swarm away. Suddenly a large chunk of the moon falls and crushes a particularly fast zombie that had its eye on Ef Utan (figuratively, folks). I look up and notice that the moon is not only missing a few pieces… but it's beginning to spark as fissures spread through what is left.

"Get ready to duck!" I yell out in warning as the moon explodes into fragments and rains down debris. Lenata thankfully manages to dodge out of the way thanks to the auspices of her god I am sure… but Vedis seems to have a rather stubborn zombie holding on to her ankle. I curse profusely in Abyssal as I focus on the Maenad and manage to switch places with her just in time to roll out of the way of a jagged piece of metal that imbeds itself into the unlucky zombie (are there _lucky_ zombies?) with a thud.

As the dust of the moon finally settles, I look around with relief to see that everyone seems to be okay… and that the zombies have stilled and returned to their graves. Except… wait a minute…

"Where's Melchior?"

"Shit! We must have lost him when we ran from the zombies!" Ef Utan replies.

"We have to go back for him!" Lenata pleads. "He could still be alive!"

The ground shakes around us with the echo of a loud **WHOMP**.

"I have to say it," says Ef Utan, **WHOMP** – **WHOMP** "but I think we've got bigger concerns **WHOMP** right now."

Trees crash down to the ground east of us as the thumping noise increases and large mechanical legs storm through the brambles bringing the Walking Castle into view for the first time. I pull the self-named card that I had been saving for this occasion from my sash and play it as the sparkling energy falls over us all and disappears. We all then proceed to take cover in the trees, hopefully out of view of the Scro on the turrets above as we let the castle pass and scope it for alternative entrances.

"Did you see who was on that main balcony?" exclaims Vedis. "I swear I saw another Scro wizard and a sparkly guy like Tain the Reigar holding a body by the hair! I'll bet a week's tips that was Melchot the Dreamer!"

There's a whistling in the air interrupting Ef Utan's reply just seconds before the bombs start to explode around us. I dodge for cover as Vedis gets knocked onto her rear and lashes out with her Energy Push at the castle above. The resulting scream of the gnome falling to his death and the sub sequential explosions tell us she must have hit her mark.

"I think that's our way in!" I declare as I pull my rope and grappling hook from my pack. Lenata hands me her rope as well, and with a few deft knots we've got a rope that's sure to be long enough. Ef Utan mutters a quick spell as he takes the grappling hook, and with a few quick swings for momentum he launches it into the air with a satisfying clang of metal on metal. A quick tug confirms that the rope is secure.

"You've still got those vials of gaseous form, right, Ef?" I ask and he nods. "Why don't you three drink those and get up there safely while I draw their attention on the rope?"

"A bit dangerous, don't you think?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, it's me!" I joke and begin my climb. "See you at the top!"

Bullets zing by me from the multiple Scro snipers in the turrets above, and I keep my toes crossed in hope that I'm not forced to eat my words with a side helping of lead. A cloud of purple mist passes by me and I smile in relief knowing that they'll make it up there without harm. Eventually I make it up to the slightly splintered balcony, just in time to get a good view of the Scro mage Vedis mentioned waving his arms in incantation and sending a ball of energy our way. _I don't _**_even_**_ want to find out what that is!_ Some of the purple mist follows me as I quickly make my way down a set of stairs from the balcony to take cover and find myself face to face with a locked door.

One of the forms of mist, however, floats down towards the wizard. "That must be Vedis…" I mutter. "I just hope she doesn't do something stupid… that's _my_ job!"

I do my best to keep at the task at hand, however, as a potentially dangerous spell is coming our way and we've still got a locked door in front of us. Thankfully I work best under pressure, and the door is soon unlocked to reveal a large round room bisected by sets of iron bars to form prison cells. In one of the cells hangs an unconscious red-skinned woman in black leathers from chains on the wall. From the look of the vivisection tools and bloody table nearby, we probably got here just in time.

I quickly make my way in followed by the mist that turns into Lenata & Ef Utan, and close the door behind me in hopes that the spell will activate in contact with _it_ before it contacts _us_.

"Can you unlock the cell so I can check her wounds?" asks Lenata.

"Stand back just in case," I warn as I pull out my tools. "Ef?"

"Do what you can to help here… I think I've found that brain cylinder over here from the vision!" he calls out as he investigates a large metal cylinder resting on an obsidian altar.

I nod and carefully investigate the lock to her cell. "Woah… check this out!" I say as I step back and point to some of the tiny runes inscribed on the bars. "There's a dimensional anchor on each of these cells to prevent teleporting abilities from getting you out… but if I fail the lock, something is definitely going to come _in_ and make me pay for it."

"Can you unlock it?" Lenata asks worriedly.

"Well yeah… I just wanted you to know how hard it was," I chuckle as I use my picks and with a click the door springs open.

My fur stands on end and I can't shake the oddest feeling. _Wait a second… I know I disarmed that trap correctly, so why does it feel like…_ "Someone's coming!"

Energy crackles and forms into a ball of light in one of the other cells as it coalesces into a humanoid form… and with a **POP** Word of Wisdom, the Psiforged who had gone missing soon after we first arrived in the Harrowing, collapses in the cell.

"Where have you _BEEN_?" I ask in surprise as I hurry over to unlock his cell and Lenata begins her spells on the unconscious woman.

"She's been damaged in ways I am not strong enough to repair," Lenata laments as she lowers the woman to the ground and waves her glowing hands over her body. "While her physical wounds will be healed, her soul has been damaged by these abortions."

"Where am I?" asks Word. "The last I recall I was trying to teleport out of the Harrowing when I felt my essence… grabbed… and then found myself here."

"It looks like the dimensional anchor of this room brought you to the Walking Castle," I explain as he looks at me with what I can only assume is confusion. "Look at it this way… you're where you need to be, you're with us, and you got the short trip."

"Just in time, too," says Ef Utan as he stands near the exit down another staircase on the other side of the room. "From the sound of the voices below, I think we're going to have company."

"Let's be sure to give them a proper welcome, then!" I reply as I toss a thunderstone down the stairs. Ef waits for the resulting bang, smiles, and then charges down the stairs with a battle cry, mug and Flametongue in hand.

Vedis suddenly forms out of mist beside me with a pleased look on her face and I almost pop my neck doing a double-take as I _swear_ I heard the words "Kiss me, Big Boy!" from down below.

"Guess what I did!" she exclaims as the Psicrystal leaps from her shoulder to run to her mistress resting on the floor.

"Can't talk… _fighting_…" I reply as I leap down the stairs to the oddest sight of a naked and rather voluptuous brunette smiling at Ef Utan and beckoning to him seductively with her slim fingers.

Word uses his teleportation powers to appear down the stairs behind the woman and warns us of the presence of two more men further down the stairs past him. I focus my abilities on the Psiforged and switch places with him to try and get a sneak attack on the woman, but unfortunately for me she's not just exceedingly beautiful… she's _quick_. She turns on her heel and easily dodges my claws before sticking out her bottom lip in a rather sexy pout.

"Now why would you want to attack little old me? Don't you want to attack _them_ instead? It would make me _ever_ so happy… and you _know_ you want to make me happy."

She reaches up to caress my cheek and I shiver in anticipation and what else she might do… because Gods help me, I find she's right… I would do _anything_ to make her _happy_.

The succubus steps aside with a smile and a wave of her hand and I leap past to strike Ef Utan across the chest with my claws in glee. _Seeing his blood on my claws is so beautiful… I hope she likes it…wait… it's Ef Utan! Come on, Kenari!_

I shake the strange thoughts out of my head and refocus on the deeds that my mistress commands of me. _These people are a danger to my mistress! But the white haired one… _**_she_**_ is the one my mistress hates the most._ "I **will** make you happy, mistress," I cry out as I roll and slash my way past the others towards the offending cleric, "If I have to kill everyone here to do it!"

"Of _course_ you will," she replies with a sly smile and disappears in a puff of brimstone.

Word teleports again down the stairs and I can hear him yelling that my mistress hasn't gone far as he proceeds to attack the two other men who had shown up down the stairs. _Good… I don't know what I'd do if she left me!_

Suddenly there's a scream as the tips of fingers go flying by. Apparently Word struck true with his halberd. I just hope they weren't friends of my mistress… because I might have to make _him_ pay next.

_Strange… either that man was hurt more than I thought, or there's something weird going on as the screams haven't stopped._

In fact, the screams of the man Word attacked begin to change from screams… into _roars_ as I look over my shoulder to witness the beginnings of a frightening transformation. _Mistress protect me… is he… a _**_dragon_**_?_

Ripping fabric is soon followed by exploding brickwork as the force of the wizard's transformation proceeds to blow out the walls of the stairway in a massive **BOOM!** Friend and foe alike drop to the ground as shards of stone fly through the air. When the dust settles, there is now a massive blue dragon hovering over the stairs of what _used_ to be a hallway.

_I think….I think that's the Patchwork Lord? Doesn't matter now though… as I must kill the cleric!_ I seize my opportunity while the cleric is still shaken from the explosion and pounce, knocking her to the ground for the killing blow. I thrust my claw towards her exposed neck, but she manages to twist in my grasp and the claw merely scratches the side. The site of blood on the Aasimar's neck, while what my mistress wants…. but a voice in my head gives me pause. _This is the woman who has helped me so many times… I'd be _**_dead_**_ without her… and now I'm trying to kill her? This isn't right! I shouldn't be doing this… I shouldn't….can't….I _**_won't_**_…_

I grab my head in pain and growl before reaching to my sash for my healing wand. "I'm so _sorry_, Lenata! Please forgive me…I couldn't help myself! It's not my fault!" With shaking hands and a few muttered words of activation I'm able to heal the wound to her neck as Lenata smiles in relief.

"Thank Celestian you're back to normal, Kenari…. now look out!"

There's a giant WOOSH of air as the dragon beats his wings, knocking Ef Utan off his feet towards us. I dodge the flying warrior with the thanks of Lenata's warning, but Lenata is not as fortunate since she was already knocked prone. She's sent flying by the weight of Ef Utan's armor and falls off the edge of the stairs with a scream into the now open air below.

"NO!" I scream in fear and look around frantically for something I can do. It's then that I catch the flash of the glimmering stones of the Psiforged's body and I get an idea. _He can _**_fly!_** I quickly focus my thoughts on Word, as well as a few prayers that I might do this in time… when with a pop of air and a THUMP, the cleric lands on the remnants of the stairs behind the dragon and Word of Wisdom, I hope, is flying somewhere below us.

Fire launches all around me as Ef Utan regains his feet and launches his attack with Flametongue, followed by an enraged Vedis with her energy attack. The dragon, nonplussed at this feeble resistance, shows his disdain by breathing lightning down upon us. I just manage to roll down the stairs under it as the lightning once again strikes Ef Utan. _I swear, if we survive this, we've _**_got_**_ to get him some protection towards that_.

Suddenly amidst the fire and lightning, I just manage to pick out a strange thing… I think… it's a flute? As I look past Ef Utan and Vedis I can just make out the red skinned woman at the top of the stairs wearing a white feathered mask with a flute to her lips. _Well that's a relief… if we survive this maybe we can finally talk!_

There's another smaller explosion, then I hear a Scro scream behind me and turn just in time to witness its doom as it falls off the stairs by Lenata. The flutter of a cape zooms by me towards the dragon as Word charges the monster… only to be slapped back through the air by its tail.

Thinking quickly, I grab the Tyrant card from my sash and pray as I concentrate over it… hoping in my heart that whatever power that's in these cards might help us in our darkest hour. A ball of light shoots from the card, hovering in front of me as it grows in size and then shoots towards the dragon's chest. There's a blinding flash of light as it strikes… but as I clear my vision I see that it didn't _harm_ it, per se… but it definitely _changed_ it. The blue dragon is replaced by a sewn together golem that reminds me of the ones we saw on the Demiplane of Dread when this crazy adventure first started so long ago… but that's as much as I can describe as it's now falling towards the castle below.

"What in all the spheres just _happened?_" asks Vedis incredulously.


	36. Chapter 36

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

"I swear he was wearing the clothes of The Fated!" exclaims Ef Utan in doubt as he looks over the edge of the stairs.

Word of Wisdom returns through the air and lands next to us on the stairs. "I saw him teleport about half way down… I did my best to trace it, and believe he is in the bottom of the tower over there."

Multiple shots ring out and we all turn in surprise to see Melchior at the top of the stairs with gun in hand as he takes out more Scro snipers. "The battle is still going, people!"

There's a whiff of brimstone in the air and I turn back in fear to see that the succubus has returned with a wide grin behind Lenata. "My mind is my own, you undead skank!" I back pedal as fast as I can up the stairs to join Melchior and the red-skinned bard to try and help from a distance as Lenata dodges the monster's now clawed fingers. I can't help but grin in satisfaction as the air pops around her and suddenly Ef Utan is in her place with sword in hand. He swings it towards her midsection… but at the last minute turns it to the flat of the blade and launches her through the air towards the castle below like a ball and bat.

"Let's see if you can _fly_, bitch!" He yells down.

Word's eyes glow for a moment. "No… but she _can_ teleport. I believe she is now in the same area where the golem retreated."

"Well here's hoping we don't have to go there, because we've got other fish to fry right now," Vedis replies sarcastically as she shoots an energy attack towards more Scro filling the other turrets. "By the way… there's a Reigar in the courtyard holding an unconscious Melchot captive… just in case you all might want to know."

There's a groan from the red-skinned woman as she collapses and her legs go out from under her. Lenata quickly wraps her arm around her shoulders to hold her up. "Come on, let's try and at least get some cover from these gunshots," she says as we return to the ruins of the room of cells to take cover behind a remnant of the wall.

"So… what _is_ she?" Vedis asks curiously as Lenata tends to the unconscious woman. "I thought she was a Tiefling… but… she looks different."

"She's not a Tiefling… but she's definitely been touched by them," Lenata offers.

"She's a Hellbred," answers Ef Utan with a shrug of indifference. "Repentant evil souls trying to be good supposedly getting another chance, if you believe in that kind of thing."

"As a matter of fact I do," Lenata replies with a pleased smile.

Suddenly there is a great tearing sound as a chunk of the staircase we were on crumbles to the ground far below. "Great…anybody got another rope?" says Vedis in frustration.

"No need… looks like Kenari's is still here," Ef Utan calls out as he returns from the other balcony with rope and grappling hook in hand. He and I then return to the stairs to scope out the damage as the others discuss transporting the red-skinned woman. With a grunt and a heave the grappling hook soars through the air to catch on a large piece of rubble on the other side.

Once it's pulled taught and secured, I give it a test and with a wild grin run across the line with claws outstretched. With a leap and a roar I pounce on one of the hapless orcs and plunge my claws through his spleen with a satisfying crunch.

"What the hell," I hear Ef Utan say before he runs after me along the rope and follows with his own attack as he bull rushes one of the other Scro into falling off of the side of the tower.

The remaining Scro lunges at me with the bayonet on his now empty rifle, but I manage to twist to the side and avoid it as it chinks into the stone behind me. "One blade? Hah, I've got _six_!" I taunt as I flaunt them in front of my face. I am denied the satisfaction of seeing the Scro's response, however, as he's more occupied with the bullet that just appeared in his forehead.

"Dang it, Mel… that was a good taunt wasted!" I tease as the gunslinger and the others make it over the rope to join us with an out-of-breath Vedis bringing up the rear as she carries the unconscious Hellbred.

"Stow it, Kenari… we've got more coming!" warns Ef Utan as he kneels down to check the trap door to the balcony. Lenata quickly pulls a Tanglefoot bag and thunderstone from her pack and nods to Ef Utan, who opens the trap door just enough for her to toss them in and then closes it.

"Ummmn…. my head… where am I?"

All heads turn from the sounds of Scro below as we realize… the Hellbred woman is finally awake.

"We're on one of the turret balconies of the Walking Castle in the Harrowing fighting off a bunch of Scro looking for the Witchlight Marauder Key. Any of that ring a bell?" Ef Utan grunts as the Scro below push at the trap door and he reinforces it with his weight.

"Right… right…" she mutters as reflexively pats her waist looking for her gear that is no longer there.

"Oh, I imagine you'll be wanting this stuff back," I say with a start as I pull out the beaded mask, Black Nib & paper, and the scroll with the bard song.

She smiles and strokes the mask fondly before putting it in her sack, mutters something about how her song about Zagyg was much better, and then looks up with a start. "Wait… you have the Black Nib? There may just be a chance to fix things after all! The question is… do you trust me?"

"My magics revealed that you have a good heart, even if your appearance might not suggest it so," Lenata says with a smile and a nod.

"Hey, if Lenata trusts you…" Vedis mutters and the rest of us shrug and nod in agreement.

The Hellbred sighs in relief and smiles a toothy grin. "Great! My name is Violetta, and we really need to get to the basement where the Dream Stone is if we're going to have any hopes of making things right."

"The Dream Stone? It's in the basement of this castle?" Vedis exclaims in surprise. "But I thought it was huge?"

"Moot is what it is if we can't find a way through these Scro," Ef Utan mutters as he struggles to keep the trap door closed.

_Hmmn… teleportation…transportation… I know I've got to have something… wait! What about that tapestry?_

"Will _this_ do?" I say as I sling my pack onto the ground and unroll the Tapestry of Psychoportation that we removed from that hallway in the Wax Works.

"I can't believe you have one of these!" Violetta exclaims in excitement. "Hmmph… this one is better than mine," she mutters as she skims over the symbols with her fingers. "Ok… this just might work!" She scoots over to Ef Utan. "I'm going to start singing, and I want you to count to 5. When you're done, we're all going to join hands as quickly as possible and hope to the gods that this works!"

Everyone nods and kneels within reach of each other as Violetta places her lips near the crack of the trapdoor and starts to sing a moaning dirge I have to struggle not to listen to.

"1…2…3…4…**5**!" Ef Utan shouts as we quickly grasp hands around Violetta as she manipulates the symbols on the tapestry and we disappear in a flash of light… to appear again in a large circular room with doors at the four directions that I haven't seen since the vision we beheld around the thrones in the pyramid before we came to the Harrowing.

Except this time… there seems to be a 20ft tall pyramid of crystal floating in the middle of it.

"Now I know my pack is bigger on the inside… but I don't think I can carry _that_," I joke as I move to investigate the doors.

"There's something odd about it…" Vedis mutters as she stares at the crystal pyramid in fascination. "It's like it's here… but _not_ here." She reaches her hand out like she's in a trance and suddenly the pyramid flickers to reveal an odd shaped key in the middle of it.

_Wait…was that what I think it was?_

The pyramid flickers again, but this time stabilizes for a few seconds to reveal the key inside… just long enough for Vedis to lunge forward and remove it before it reverts back to the crystal pyramid. "Well there's that, at least… now what about the Dream Stone itself?

"This thing was supposed to be huge, right?" Ef Utan asks.

"The Imaskari wizard did say it was quite vast," Lenata nods.

"Hmmn…" he mutters as he walks around the stone and looks at it from different angles. "It's definitely not as big as it was described now… so perhaps…" he steps back to the edge of the room, covers one eye and reaches out to grab what has suddenly become a much smaller crystal pyramid that he puts in his pouch, "it's all a matter of perspective?"

I have to fight the urge to applaud the bodyguard from Sigil for his ingenuity as I refocus my attention on the doors in this room. "Just so everyone's aware… _don't touch the doors_. It seems that each of these babies has some wicked fireball traps rigged to them. It would be all well and good if they were pointing out… but these things are pointed _in_… probably to destroy the artifacts before anyone like us got our grubby paws on them." I chuckle. "Not that it did them much good."

"Okay… now that we have the key and the Dream Stone, we need to focus our energies on trying to get out of here," Violetta announces as Lenata gently helps her to sit on the floor with the tapestry. "Vedis, Word, I am going to need the help of both of you if this is going to work."

"I see…" says Word as he floats over to Violetta and sits cross-legged beside her. "You plan on pooling our energies in order to power the tapestry enough to return us to the Shadowsphere? I had tried this on my own previously…"

"As had I… but alone we were no match for the powers of the dimensional anchor. With this tapestry, however… and the added energy… we just might be able to make it work this time." Violetta grins hopefully as Vedis sits to her other side and they all hold hands. Their eyes close as a humming in the air starts to pick up… the vibrations getting stronger and stronger to the point that it makes me feel like my fur is going to stand on end. Hands begin to glow and spread as the energies of the three psions combine… and with a great flash of light and crescendo of noise we are suddenly falling through the air… towards the pointed top of a pyramid surrounded by Mulhorandi slaves and 10th Pit slavers.

With a whoop and a holler I land on the side of the pyramid near the top and begin a controlled slide. Ef Utan begins to slide down the pyramid not far from me and launches one of his TK punches into one of the overseers at the bottom. I take that as my cue and begin to yell…

"People of Mulhorand, your freedom is at hand! Rise up and take back your power from your oppressors!"

There's a second of shocked silence and then the crowd of slaves below goes wild as they use shovels, picks and whatever else they can get their hands on to break their chains and join in the fight. I hit the ground running once we reach the bottom and weave my way through the crowds looking for that elf I talked to before… what was she called… The Mithral Scarab. If I can find her, she can help be organize the resistance and rescue of the people once we're done with these slavers once and for all.

Ef Utan reaches the bottom and barrels through groups of slavers as golems and their 10th Pit riders are pulled down like the statues of deposed leaders. "What in the hells are Doomguard and Fated doing here?" I hear him yell in confusion before he begins to question their ancestry in Lower Planar Tongue.

I run past the offending bodyguard and dodge out of the way as Violetta focuses a blast of psionic energy into the crowd of slavers and golems before she collapses once again. _We need some more help here… I know… we need a stampede!_ I turn quickly back towards the pyramid, grab Ef Utan, and slide down the edge of the hole to where the remaining large beetles that the slavers were using to dig are huddling from the noise and confusion. "We just need to give them some good incentive to run _that_ way," I suggest.

"Leave that to me," Ef Utan says with a grin as he holds up a hand crackling with electricity. The large beetles squeal and chitter as he slaps each one of them on their hind quarters and charge up out of the hole in the sand at full speed in order to escape Ef Utan's makeshift cattle prod.

I grin wildly and charge up the hill after them with guns ablaze as I shoot at two Doomguards at the top of the stairs, with Melchior following suit and Vedis hurling her mindblades. Lenata finishes the last one off with a barrage of magic misses as we get to the top to witness the chaos we have created. Overseers are being torn to pieces as dead slaves litter the sand. I whisper a prayer that Bast might guide their souls to the afterlife… for they fought well for their freedom and fought to their last breath against this unforgivable evil.

"Hey, it's that guy I told you about!" yells Vedis as she points to a well-dressed man walking through the battle totally unaffected by the destruction around him. He stops and lifts his arms in a gesture before a large metal lion appears at his side.

"It's a Shakti!" gasps Lenata in amazement. I can only assume she meant the lion.

Ef draws his sword and growls before charging towards the stranger. "And he's got blasted Fated with him too!"

I'm about to run after him with the others when out of the corner of my eye I finally catch sight of the beaded hair of the Mithral Scarab in a struggle against a green-haired woman. _She believed in me when none of the others would… I owe her!_ Making a quick decision I run through the battlefield and leap with claws drawn onto the unsuspecting woman's back and quickly finish her off as I grab her hair and embed my claws into the back of her neck.

"You have returned! I am glad to see that you are well," she says with a smile.

"As am I… time became very unpredictable inside that pyramid," I reply. "If you still have that vial I gave you, gather the survivors and meet us behind the dune I told you about while I look for that sorceress leading these 10th Pit bastards."

The Mithral Scarab nods and smiles wryly as she pulls an ornate dagger from her belt and tosses it to the ground at my feet. "No need… consider it a gift for all that you have done for us."

I grin and put the dagger in my sash as I run back to check on my friends. The stranger has disappeared, and the lion, it seems, has returned to its original state of a small metal statue on the ground. I reach down to pick it up, but get stopped by Ef Utan's hand on my shoulder. "Bad idea," he warns as he shows me the burn marks on his hand.

Suddenly there is a cheer in the distance. I look to see what the cause could be… and behold a sight for sore eyes as a saber-wielding Hadozee, a well-dressed Shou… and a black-furred Catfolk lead the charge of a group of armed slaves into the battle to clean up what's left of the 10th Pitt slavers.

_Oh Gods… is it?_ "DASSAM!" I yell as I run towards him and leap into his arms, knocking us both into the sand.

"You're supposed to take me with you, remember?" he chuckles as he rubs his cheek on my hair and wraps his arms around me.

I swallow the tears that threaten to fall as I smile into his chest and clutch his shirt. "I couldn't help it… I'm sorry… I didn't know…"

"Sssh… it's ok… time to talk to your people, love." He stands up and helps me from the sand before gesturing to the remaining Mulhorandi slaves gathering around us.

I quickly wipe my eyes before turning to the Mithral Scarab and the rest of the slaves who are beaten…battered… but free.

"It's time to go home."


	37. Chapter 37

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

"The _Nomad_? You all came in _that_ thing? You're braver than I thought!" Violetta laughs as we get the last of the slaves through the portal and prepare to load them onto our ship. Space ends up being a bit limited… but considering the alternative, I don't hear anybody complaining.

"So…" Ef Utan begins after everyone gets settled in. "We've got a Dvati missing his other half who is going to die a slow painful death if we don't do something about it. I suggest we put him out of his misery."

Word and I nod in agreement as Vedis and Lenata gasp in surprise. "I'm not too comfortable with that…" Vedis begins. "How about we take his body and brain to the Temple of Nephtys where I can try to commune with this lands representation of my god? Melchot was a Dreamer, after all…"

"Can't argue with that I guess," Ef Utan replies. "Just as long as we do _something_ before he starts to suffer."

After a few hours we return to the planet in the Shadowsphere with the Mulhorand outpost and Vedis and Lenata take the body of Melchot to the Temple of Nepthys. Prayers are said… offerings are made…and POOF! Melchot's body and the canister with his brain in it disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Vedis sighs in relief. "There… _now_ we can go."

On our way back to the ship we pass the Temple of Maat and Ef Utan suggests we go in to make sure that everything is ok between the goddess and ourselves. "Last thing we need is for her cosmic foot to go stomping on us." The others agree… but personally I can't wait to get out of here and leave these temples behind.

Everything seems normal inside the temple this time… and when Ef Utan climbs into the scales, this time it balances. "Should we all take turns getting in again?" Vedis asks.

"Knock yourself out if you want to but I'm not doing it," I scoff. "There aren't any magical barriers keeping us in here this time, are there?"

"No…but…"

"Great, then the gods can keep their opinions about my personal life to themselves!" I roll my eyes and stomp out of the temple back to the ship. "I try to be good… I try and help people… travel across the galaxy to find them…" I mutter to myself.

When we get back to the ship I leap into the scaffolding and make an announcement to the ex-slaves looking at the settlement in wonder. "Those of you who wish to stay here in this city are free to remain. Once we leave with the Dream Stone the sleep should end and life should return to this sphere as it once was. Those of you who wish to stay, however, or go to somewhere else… arrangements can be made." Cheers go up in the crowd as those who wish to stay start filing down the gangplank. When they are done, 15 slaves remain as well as the Mithral Scarab.

"What about you?" I ask as she walks over and I leap down to the deck. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go to Braal. Like you, I am a Seeker… and I have much to tell."

"You and me both, sister," I smile.

"Ok… so what about the Dream Stone?" Vedis asks a few days later as we finally start our journey back to Bral. "I think we should take it to the realm of Dreams… I mean, that's what it's made from, right?"

"Sounds like a good as an idea as any," I reply. "Besides, I don't want to take my chances getting stuck in the flow and having that thing blow up. I'll go get the special sails!"

I head down below decks as Hatuk and his crew start removing the current sails, and Ef Utan hails the bridge over the pipes and lets Lenata know of her next destination.

Thankfully with our now experienced crew the change doesn't take very long… and with the proper recitation of a few special words, we find ourselves in the swirling mists of the realm of Dreams.

"Woaaah…. that's some good stuff!" Melchior mutters from his reclining seat on a pile of ropes on deck.

"I told you we'd show you some great things," I chuckle.

"All right then… let's get this over with," Ef Utan mutters as he walks to the edge of the deck and hurls the small crystal pyramid into the mists… where it rapidly expands until with a small POP it disappears.

The sound of clapping rings out behind us as we all turn to find the hazy image of Tain, that over-the-top Reigar with a love of inter-dimensional closets, and a mysterious woman with a large floppy hat and a feather in it. I'm about to ask who she is when I hear Vedis gasp and whisper behind me.

"The Queen of Thistles!"

Ah… this is the woman in Vedis' vision that holds those gladiatorial games in the realm of Dreams!

"_That's_ my team!" Tain says in glee as he elbows the woman in the side. "You owe me three planets, now!"

_That… that bastard! This was all for a _**_BET_**_?!_

Before I can let loose my anger, however, the hazy image of the two fades into nothing yet again.

"Well that's just bloody fantastic," I growl as I slap my hands to my sides and walk off. "I'm going to be below decks. If anybody needs me, they can wait till the noises stop coming from my room."

* * *

A few days later Dassam and I finally decide to take a breather from showing just how much we missed each other, and I walk up on deck to find the familiar swirling skies of the Ethereal Plane. "What's up?" I ask Vedis as I join her on the bow of the ship with Melchior smoking his pipe nearby.

"We're heading back to the Sapphire Mage in hopes that he can properly dispose of the Witchlight Marauder Key," she explains. "Considering his access to the demiplane of Time, he should be able to make sure that _nobody_ can get their hands on it."

"Sounds good to me… nobody should have access to that kind of destructive power, no matter _what_ they say they're going to do with it." I clap Melchior on the shoulder and smile. "Hey, maybe we'll get lucky and Murlynd will stop by again!"

His eyes bulge and he rears forward in a series of coughs, nearly causing him to drop his pipe. "Easy Mel… don't forget to breathe," I chuckle as I sit down with him to share the pipe. "So tell me… what happened to you back with the zombies, anyway?"

"Craziest thing," he manages to say finally. "You know how theatre stages usually have an underneath for all the prop people and such?" I nod and exhale slowly, the swirls of smoke joining the other patterns in the ethereal. "I got grabbed by one of those zombies and pulled underground to find that the whole blasted realm was just one big stage! It was like a whole bunch of extras waiting for their turn in the spotlight down there. Thank Murlynd I was able to make my way through that mess and get back above again to rejoin you all."

"You have my sympathies and my apologies that we weren't able to find you, Melchior," I reply as I hand him the pipe. "Have I ever told you about the time when I got separated from the group? Floating alone in the flow isn't fun, I can tell you…"

* * *

What I can only assume is a few days later (hard to tell in the Ethereal) we return once again to the tower of the Sapphire Mage, who is more than willing to send the key back to the beginning of time itself. When Melchior asks about Murlynd, however, he shakes his head sadly. "I'm sorry, noble one… but Murlynd doesn't usually tell me ahead of time when he's going to walk through my doors; he just shows up when he needs me."

"Gods… never around when you need them, are they?" I chuckle as I wrap my arm around Melchior's shoulders and do my best to console him. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm still willing to listen to what you have to do to get one of those shiny star badges…"

"Well, what now?" Vedis asks as we return to the ship.

"I don't know about you all… but I've got a certain Reigar in mind that needs to answer a few questions," Ef Utan says grimly.

"Refuge it is, then…" Lenata says with a nod as she takes her familiar seat at the helm and we're travelling once again… but this time staying in the Ethereal Plane in order to make the trip go (hopefully) quicker.

* * *

Luckily for the Reigar, we found him at one of the fancier bars around town instead of having to go to his place… and after a few drinks (on his tab of course) I've calmed my anger down a bit. "Look, all I'm saying is… if you're going to make a bet on my life, you could at least cut me in on a percentage next time!"

The Reigar chuckles. "Duly noted… duly noted. I can't thank you all enough for coming through like that… I needed that planet for my new party house!"

Ef Utan rolls his eyes and Vedis stomps his foot under the table. "So.. who exactly was that _other_ Reigar we saw?"

"Ah… that was Rakshen… more the fool him, thinking he could win a bet against me. Where is your lovely angelic companion by the way.. the one with the white hair?"

"She went to speak with the EIN and let them know that the key was 'lost' to everyone involved," answers Vedis. "I think she's also asking about the engineer they loaned us… she fit so well with the crew, it would be a shame to lose her."

"I think she's looking for you-know-who," I joke.

"Well we all can't be as fortunate as you to have our loved ones on board," Vedis replies with a snort. Dassam squeezes my hand under the table as I try to hide my blush by taking a long gulp of beer.

Once we've had our fill of drinks and finally unwound, we head back to the docks to find Violetta talking with Lenata by the gangplank.

"Thank you again for all of your help," she says as she shakes each of our hands. When she comes to me she pulls the deck of Harrowing cards from her pouch and puts them in my hand with a grin and a wink. "Be careful with these, now."

"Why don't you come with us on our travels?" offers Lenata. "Your skills would be incredibly useful, and we'd love to hear your stories."

"I appreciate the offer, but I've got my own family of freaks I need to watch over," she jokes as she waves a hand over her shoulder and walks away. "Besides… you've got your own stories to write!"

* * *

_EPILOGUE_

**BOOM**

If the loud noise that rung out over the ship hadn't already woken me from my nap, the group of teenagers stumbling over each other to get to my door first certainly would have. Just when I was getting to the part where Tain gave me one of those planets he won, too.

"Kenari… come quick!" one of the older girls who ended up on top of the pile announced in a rush.

"By Bast's left whisker… what's going on now, Jadana?" I muttered as I wiped the sleep from my eyes and stumbled after them down the hallway towards the stairs to the upper deck.

"It's the Dwarves!" said one of the excited boys behind me. Adanu… I think that's his name. "One of them started throwing these things off the side of the ship, and before you know it…"

"They started exploding!" finished another one of the boys.

Raelin, maybe? I'm too tired to remember names this morning. Silly me, thinking I'd finally get to sleep in after finally getting everything straightened out with the Dream Stone. Last time I let Hatuk convince me to join a game of Dragon Ante when his firewater is involved.

"And why did you guys come get me for this?" I moaned as I shielded my eyes from the bright morning sun shining down without pity upon the main deck.

"Well that big man with the swords, he yelled at the Dwarves, and when he asked them what they were doing…" Jadana replied.

"They said they were doing it for you!" Janros finished with a grin as he pointed across the deck at the two Dwarves, one of them bent over the rail laughing with the other slapping his back.

"And why would they want to do _that_?" I groan as I rub my forehead.

Dassam lands (thankfully quietly) next to me on the deck from the rigging above and smiles as he points towards the group of female elves talking on the upper deck and wraps his other arm around my waist. "It seems that the Emerald Scarab is full of stories about you and your friends, love… and when she talks about you, things tend to _explode_."

"Like with those monks!" says Jadana excitedly.

"Or against those pirates!" offers Janros.

"I like when she used those Thunderstones against the slavers the best," says Raelin with a grin.

"Okay…okay," I chuckle. "I just hope that for all that noise they've come up with something good. I'll go talk to them and see what's up."

Dassam looks to the Mulhorandi teenagers with a raised eyebrow. "And now that you've retrieved her, I know some people who are supposed to be helping me repair the sails," he says with mock sternness.

"Aw Dassam…" they moan.

"No complaints…it takes a working ship to _have_ those adventures, you know."

I grin lopsidedly and walk over to the two Dwarves who have finally stopped laughing and caught their breath.

"Oh, that one is _definitely_ a keeper, Atsu," Azibo says as he wipes the soot and tears from his eyes with a hankerchief he pulls from his pocket.

"But what do we call it?" says Atsu.

"How about we call it a day, guys?" I reply. "I love new inventions… really, I do… but do you have to test them so early in the morning?"

"Early?" scoffs Azibo as he whips out a pipe from his apron and lights it. "It's mid-afternoon at least, missy!"

"_Afternoon_?" I repeat incredulously. "That's it, Hatuk… no more of that firewater!" I call up into the rigging to a chorus of laughter from above.

"Yes, _afternoon_," says Ef Utan as he comes through the door from below decks and holds it open for some of the older Mulhorandi who have their arms full of food. "Now that you're finally up, why don't you help your new friends since they were nice enough to make us lunch."

The delicious scents of figs and meats tickle my nose as my stomach rumbles. "Ah… real food… magic rings are a blessing, but they can't beat a well-cooked piece of meat!"

* * *

A few hours later plates are emptied and bottles start to get passed around the circle of companions, crew and ex-slaves… but skip over the younger group to many moans of disappointment.

"How about a story, at least?" asks young Adanu as he yawns and lays his head in Syana's lap.

"Yes, I'd love to hear more about Sapphira," says Kagiri, a female Tiefling from the group of Mulhorandi slaves we saved. "Did she take out many of these slavers before she passed?"

"Monk Surfing!" shouts Raelin and Janros together.

Lenata coughs and sets down her cup of mead as she clears her throat. "_What_ was that?"

"Monk surfing!" cheers Raelin. "That's when you were all chasing those monks on the rooftops when Vedis fell and Kenari took out that monk by grabbing his…"

"What exactly have you been filling their heads with, Kenari?" Lenata asks as she looks at me doubtfully.

"Wasn't me, honestly," I laugh as I lean back in Dassam's arms. "I kind of want to hear this one, though… it's one of my favorites too!"

"Afraid it's my fault," says Irisi, a bronze-skinned female elf with long dark hair. "My friends and I had been talking to the Emerald Scarab for the past few days, and she shared many a story with me about your adventures."

"But… how are there so many stories about us?" Vedis asks in wonder as she sips her drink.

The Emerald Scarab leans forward and shows her Seeker pin to the group. "Word tends to get around when members of our group do amazing things," she replies with a grin.

"Oh you've got no idea how right you are about that one," I chuckle to myself.

"So does that mean we can have a story, now?" begs Reilin.

"As much as I would _love_ to hear more about what Kenari did to irritate the Shu," Lenata says with a roll of her eyes, "I think what we really need to talk about is the _future_, instead of the _past_." She looks around at her companions and the group of freed slaves. "Now that we've stopped the 10th Pit plots with the Dream Stone and freed you from your imprisonment… what are your plans?" She gestures to the Emerald Scarab. "We are currently on our way to the asteroid city of Bral in order to reunite her with the Seekers, if any of you wish to depart there."

A low murmur fills the air as people shrug their shoulders and begin to talk amongst themselves. Irisi and the two elves on either side of her lean in close to whisper to each other before nodding in agreement.

"If we may ask… what are _your_ plans, Kenari?"

"Me?" I say in surprise, as I wasn't expecting to be asked so soon. I sit up and look over my shoulder at Dassam, who nods in approval. "Well… I was thinking of returning back to Mulhorand, actually."

"I thought you hated that place?" Vedis asks as she leans back and rests on her elbows.

I tug on my ear and laugh. "Not so much the place as the people… which is exactly why I want to go back." I clear my throat and do my best to put on my serious face. "After what I saw the 10th Pit do to so many innocent people… to all of you," I gesture to our new friends, "and to our lost friend Sapphira, I've decided that I want to continue aiding the anti-slavery movement. I mean really… who needs that kind of help more than the people of Mulhorand, right? Besides… I need to see if the Temple of Bast is still there, because I've got a doozy of a story to tell."

Lenata smiles. "I am pleased to hear you've taken up such a good cause, Kenari."

"Now don't think that this means you can leave me out of it if you guys come up with our next grand adventure now," I joke with a wag of my finger.

"_Someone's_ got to go first to check for traps," Ef Utan replies.

"Well good… as long as I know I'm still needed," I chuckle.

"I too would like to fight the slavers," says Kagiri, the female Tiefling. I had seen her in the battle around the pyramid… she fought with determination and not without a sense of joy from what I could tell. Something tells me she didn't have the best of times with her captors.

"You're going to need new weapons in that fight now, so you better be taking us along!" pipes up Azibo to the agreement of his brother. "Besides, we just got the first prototype of the Boomer Bomb to work!"

Irisi laughs. "You will need a storyteller to chronicle your adventures, will you not? I have longed to be able to tell the stories of true heroes again."

Ef Utan snorts. "That's all she needs," he mutters.

"We want to come too!" announces the group of younger Mulhorandi.

"I don't know about that, guys… this isn't exactly going to be the safest thing for kids, you know..." I begin.

"Compared to being a slave for a bunch of foul demon worshippers who could send you to your death inside the pyramid at any moment, you mean?" replies Marosia, one of the older teenagers who had taken on a bit of a den mother role to the others.

"Well… when you put it _that_ way…"

"Besides, we could help! You will need eyes and ears in town who can run messages, right?" continues Janros.

"Okay… okay… you guys have a point!" I reply as I raise my hands in surrender to their cheers.

"Mmm… temple ladies…" mutters Caelin, a male Tiefling. "I wouldn't mind coming either," he says with a wink as Dassam growls low behind me. I reach back and give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay… what about the rest of you? Is there anyone who _doesn't_ want to come with me?" I ask, my brain running through ideas of what we could do with so many people willing to help.

One of the older humans named Ellatar stands up after talking to the remaining ex-slaves. "While not all of us are interested in battle, we too would like to aid the temple and give thanks to the Goddess for sending you to help us, Kenari."

"She didn't send me anywhere," I scoff. "I just got tired of waiting."

Lenata smiles as she gets up to return to the helm and pats my shoulder. "Mysterious ways, Kenari… mysterious ways."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the story of one of my favorite Pathfinder/D&D campaigns ever! You can also check out our site for the campaign where we have all kinds of artwork to go with the journals: campaigns/spelljoined


End file.
